The Dawn of Serenity
by Jessica Pendragon
Summary: One decision will change everything. Will you be ready?
1. Prologue

"It is destiny."

"No, it is choice. Destiny chose us. Destiny gave us our ancient powers. But it was always up to us to decide what to do with it; it was our choice to continue on the path of a soldier. Now, on the dawn of a new era, Destiny is calling out to us again, and we must make our decision."

_When the time comes, will you be ready?_

"I cannot decide your fates. Your lives are your own and I want you to be happy, my friends..."

"Ami-chan, Mako-chan, Rei-chan, Minako-chan..."

The simple broom swept the simple steps as it had countless times before. The rhythmic sound of the scratching bristles muted to her ears from years of labor. She only ever heard the calming sounds of the birds chirping, or retreated into the silence of her own mind. So many actions in this place were simple in their task, performed by countless others before her in a ritual dance. She took comfort in their traditions, in a past placid and clearly defined. It was nothing like the life she led outside the wooden gate of her home.

"I'm just saying we could've gone later. I was having the best dream about that new guy that works at the tanning salon!" Like an arrow interrupts the still air, the disrupted voice split the calm, and for a moment, her eyes flashed with a dark tempest of annoyance. She turned, her clothes swishing beneath her, to find three of her friends ascending the steps of the shrine.

"We wanted to beat the afternoon crowds so we won't have to rush tonight and tomorrow, Minako-chan. We want tomorrow to be perfect for her, don't we?" The words were prim and proper, even after years of influence from the now exuberant blonde beside her.

"Yeah, you're right Ami-chan. Hey Rei-chan, are you going to go to the mall in your robes?"

"Of course not Minako-chan, I just thought I'd get some things done before you guys showed up."

"Good, you'd be stealing all the attention with that get up," A collective sigh rolled across the group at the woman with a ribbon in her hair. "I can't wait for tomorrow, I love going to parties. I waited 'til today to get an outfit so I wouldn't outshine Usagi at her own party."

"Oh you're too kind Minako-chan," Rei rolled her eyes.

"Who turned on Minako-chan's ridiculous button today?" Makoto jested.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited. It is a big day, after all."

"Yes, it is," Ami reflected. Their smiling faces became as serious as the stone beneath their feet. For years, they had found this place of stillness unaltered, but it could no longer stay the same. The gentle waves of change had surged upon them, pushing each into taller and stronger forms, filling them with experience and maturity. Now, at the precipice of the future, they felt the pull of the undertow the most.

"It's really coming, isn't it?"

"Yeah…it is, Mako-chan, but we will be ready." Minako's cheerful voice became stronger. "We've faced many obstacles, but together we've beat them."

"Yes, and she has never let us down," Ami pitched in.

"Then we cannot let her down now, she believes in us. We will be ready." They nodded at Rei's words.

"What do you think will happen?"

"I guess we'll see."

_What will you decide?_

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san, Hotaru-chan, Setsuna-san..."

The waves lapped lazily upon the shore, their movement like a dark blanket kicked around by a fitful dreamer. The slosh of the water was accompanied by a low melody, floating on the waves like a haunted ship. The sand was warm beneath them, their toes dug as far as they would go. The youngest watched the calm waves, while the eldest stared up into the blurry, city stars with her magenta eyes. The last watched her as her partner's fingers moved across the strings, taking in every movement the blue-eyed woman made.

"Why such a melancholy tune, Michiru?" she questioned. Michiru let the melody fade out, and put the violin to rest at her side.

"I don't know. It is the voice of the sea tonight."

"Hmm," Haruka nodded. "It is the heartbeat of the wind, too."

"Something stirs," a small voice whispered beside them, belonging to the girl they raised together. "Yes, the time is drawing near."

"Do you think we will be ready?" Michiru asked.

"Yes," after a moment Haruka answered. "The Senshi have never failed before, especially the princess. It will be challenging I am sure, but I believe in them, and I believe in us."

Michiru chuckled. "How you have changed. Where once only duty stood, belief now reigns."

"Yes, it is because of her, our little princess. She has changed us all, and we will help her as much as we can. We will be ready."

"Yes, we will to do what we must," echoed Michiru

"But where do we fit in?" The small voice broke upon the intimacy of the moment once more, and they turned to the young teenager. Her mauve eyes not leaving the surf as it tumbled continuously. "Chibi-Usa...she never knew who I was before she came back through time. The only one she knew was you, Setsuna-mama." They became quiet, as the smallest voice of them all echoed the concern thumping within their hearts the loudest.

"Maybe we are not needed in the future anymore," Haruka guessed. "It is supposed to be a time of peace. Our destinies have never been the same as theirs."

"But how could we decide not to help, after all that's happened?" Hotaru frowned.

"Setsuna, what happens to us?"

The mysterious warrior sighed, closing her dark orbs. "You will see."

_Will you be strong enough to accept?_

"My love...Mamo-chan..."

His feline feet padded silently over the skyline, the city surprisingly silent beneath him. His rounds had been quiet as well, letting him dwell upon what lay ahead. With one final leap, he descended upon his destination, and cuddled close to her black fur in greeting.

"How were your rounds?" she asked, her bright eyes staring at him in the darkness.

"Peaceful… Anything to report?"

"No, the whole world seems to be tranquil tonight. I went to visit Ami, but she was busy with papers to grade. I figured I would leave Usagi and Mamoru alone tonight," she replied, flicking her tail back and worth lazily.

"Mina wishes for some privacy and rest, too," he sighed.

"They deserve some, all of them."

"And what of us, Luna? We have had to deal with hormone-induced soldiers for the past eight years," he snorted.

She laughed, wrapping her black tail around his. "Indeed, none more so than Usagi. But she is, and always will be, worth it."

"Do you think the queen meant for it to be like this?"

"I don't know, Artemis. I know she only meant for the best." They became silent, gazing up at the stars above the hue of the city lights. "It will be a full moon tomorrow."

"Do you think they are ready?"

"All we ever have to do is believe. We must always believe."

Suddenly, they noticed a figure as it leapt into view below them, a dark cape trailing behind him. A man in a full tuxedo and top hat would seem ludicrous anywhere else, but this city was used to seeing the bizarre and abnormal. As he slowly approached the railing, his disguise melted away and he was easily recognized.

"Hey, isn't that Mamoru-san?"

"Yes, let's go see."

His eyes gazed over the skyline, its grandeur amplified how high Tokyo Tower stretched, but it all became an unfocused haze as his thoughts focused upon something more. He had been watching her sleeping, holding her close into the waxing night. The lights from outside, bright enough to illuminate their bed and her sleeping form, silhouetting his whole future and past caught in her elysian dreams. However, his mind began to ponder upon subjects as dark and foreign as the night itself, and the cozy room became a stifling prison.

He didn't deserve her. The others were strong, powerful, worthy of her protection and love. He had never been anything more but a dramatic distraction to the enemy in battle, a quick push to safety. In every dire situation he had failed her, fading out of existence only to be a painful memory for her, sometimes an enemy. How could he possibly be strong enough to stand beside her and face what was to come?

"Mamoru-san?" Surprised, he gazed down at the two felines, concern in their human-like eyes.

"Artemis, Luna, what are you doing here?"

"We should be asking you that question. Why are you not with Usagi-chan?"

The noble prince sighed, dropping his eyes to his clasped hands. The glowing lights of the city were sufficient to cast a shimmer upon the simple band upon his left hand. "Why I am with her, is perhaps the better question."

"Mamoru-san!"

"I love her, I will always love her and I have tried my best to protect her. But I am not strong enough to be there for her like the others. The only thing I am good at is dying, and I have gladly done it for her in the past. I will continue to, if I must. I just don't know… I don't know if I'm ready."

"Oh, Mamoru-san," Luna sighed and jumped upon the railing. She reached out, gently rubbing her head against his hand in comfort. "You were never meant to guard Usagi, to save her from the evil forces of this world. You were meant to love her, to save her heart from loneliness and to give her words of love and hope when every power she has becomes useless. She needs you, even more than she needs the Senshi."

"Will that be enough to save her from what is going to happen?"

"It always has. Don't you see?"

_Will I be everything that I am supposed to be?_

"I'm Tsukino Usagi. I'm 14 years old and in eighth grade.

My hobbies are eating, sleeping, and relaxing.

I'm an ordinary cute girl who's kind of a crybaby.

Or at least, I was supposed to be."

She could not sleep tonight. The loss of his intimate touch had awoken her, and the empty bed and whispers of fears would not let sleep come once more. She did not blame him for disappearing, for she could feel it in the air around her, the cool morning breeze bringing memories and visions with it. She could feel it from the others as well, her consciousness and concern spreading farther than herself. Tonight she felt in touch with the whole universe, and it pulled her outside to their small balcony.

She had fought so long. All she ever wanted was to be happy, peaceful, normal. Now she could barely remember what was normal, and even if it existed. She began to rewind the story of her life, analyzing every inch of it she could remember. All her thoughts only led to questions, however. Was she truly destined for this role? Had some greater power been wrong about their choice? She was an ancient princess. But how much of that life could she remember now? How could something so long gone influence what was to come?

She wanted nothing more than peace. For herself, for the world, but mostly for her Senshi. Her fight had never been alone. Without them, she would never have fought so hard, nor found the courage to withstand all the evil around her. They deserved their peace just as much as she did. Fate had stolen it away long ago, but now she would, once more fight for it -- for them, for him.

Something was coming, just hiding beyond the horizon. It would decide all their destinies, and she knew she would have to make a decision- the most important one of her whole existence perhaps. She was supposed to lead the world to a new era, but such a task could not, and should not be done with half a heart. Could she possibly be what she needed to be?

Her thoughts vanished as light poured slowly over the horizon, the sun emerging from its slumber. With it, her dreams of the past faded like the night, and the new light brought change to her blue eyes. She drew her legs to her chest, holding herself close against the new day.

"Happy birthday, Usagi."

I'm Chiba-Tsukino Usagi. I'm now 22 years old, and married to the man of my dreams. My hobbies are eating, meeting friends and fighting for love and justice. I was an ordinary girl who became a soldier, and soon I will be a queen.

Or at least, I am supposed to be.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

"I made a choice long ago, and I will pay accordingly for the consequences."

Author's Opening Notes

**Edited 2/20: Chapters P-11**

**If you read nothing else about my author's notes, please read this: When you get there, read the brief author's notes at the end of chapter 11. **

It is our human nature to envision the future. To plan for things we foresee, and to worry about the things we cannot. To wonder how every decision we make will effect our happiness, and to wonder if our names will echo forever, or if they will fade into space. Some hope to make a better world, while some only hope to live freely in it. The future means something different to everyone, but it will always have a common thread; the future is hope.

This is my vision of the future.

In this story, I will delve into the gossiped world of Crystal Tokyo, but mostly the steps that lead to its creation. I found myself thinking, what happened in those years between the present day and Crystal Tokyo's futuristic appearance? Would it be a time of darkness, or a time of rejuvenation? Many clues and facts will be taken excessively from the Manga, as much as my research has brought me to conclude. Only one incident from the anime will be included in this story, of which you will easily recognize later on in the tale. I've had many questions about Crystal Tokyo -- how it formed and the feelings shared by those surrounded by its lore.

Also, would the events of the Black Moon Arc, AKA Chibi-Usa coming back in time, influence the future of Crystal Tokyo in some way? No one can be sure if things have been mapped out since the beginning of time, this sense of destiny and fate, or if we are just floating out there, designing our own destinies. Another aspect of Crystal Tokyo I've always wondered about was the origin of the Black Moon Clan, and the symbol etched on their foreheads. This is my explanation, my interpretation of what I think could have occurred, but it is obviously not canon and should not be considered so.

_The Dawn of Serenity_ has many subplots and twists, so if you like suspenseful, mysterious pieces this is for you. DoS has recently been revamped because I realized my vision and language are sometimes confusing, and I want this to be as enjoyable as possible for everyone. I don't want to spoil the suspense, but I don't want people to quit halfway through because they can't understand, so hopefully this edit will reach a middle ground of sorts.

This story is divided into three arcs: the Pandora, Hubris, and Agape Arc. They are all of course connected, but different in a way, sort of like how a novel can have "Books" inside it. They have different tones, style, etc. Naming the arcs is something I did in the revamp because some people were confused on the transitions, and that is something clearly needing to be identified. I'll explain why I chose the words in my closing notes, if you're interested, but you might be able to guess as you read.

Some Manga facts that are important to this story you might not know:

-Usagi becomes Neo-Queen Serenity at age 22.

-The Black Moon crisis takes place in 30th century Crystal Tokyo, but no one knows what happens in the years between.

-The Black Moon Clan sisters (Ayakashi sisters) are not purified; they are killed by their respectful Senshi.

In this fan fiction there are also quotes from Alex Glover's translation of the Manga, which are represented by crosses throughout the whole epic and are usually italicized at the beginning of some chapters for those of you on think it's harder to be creative when there are boundaries then when you are free to reign supreme with AU/AR fics, but I was finally ready to tackle such a thing at the beginning of this massive project. After finishing it, I am very proud of how it turned out. It wasn't perfect, (which is why it's getting a second glance over) but I'm happy with what I created. It was a learning experience through the whole process, and I think it is a good representation of myself. The work of _Sailor Moon_ by itself is a commanding and relatable storyline; we might not all fight monsters and save the world, but we have struggles and makes decisions, and all of us have the opportunity to be heroes, even in the smallest way. The characters and plots of _Sailor Moon_ inspired me to write this piece, and I hope I did it a little justice.

Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

_Dawn of Serenity_

_Pandora Arc_

A single light shone through the dark of the apartment. It illuminated the remains of a pink frosted cake and a slue of unwanted, dirty dishes. A mere hour ago, the apartment had been buzzing with music and laughter with the smell of wished upon smoke spreading throughout their cozy home. Left over napkins fluttered with a slight breeze, pushed over like the pages of an open book. The simple curtains that hugged the balcony's doors joined the slow dance, embracing the cool night air, and gave fleeting glimpses at the vision beyond.

She ran a hand over her smooth skin. Pale and youthful, it gleamed in the light of the full moon. Outside, upon their small space, the city lights fought for dominance, but the moon was not to be out done this night.

"It shines so bright for you, you know…its princess." Warm arms encircled her shoulders, his calming scent filling her lungs. "It knows it's your special day."

"It is beautiful." The words came from her pale lips in a bated whisper.

"You were beautiful tonight." He closed his eyes, remembering the way the candles cast her golden hair ablaze in the dim light. "Of course, you're always beautiful."

She giggled quietly. "Mamo-chan..."

"Did you get everything you wanted?"

"Yeah, although I don't think we needed another toaster," she said, crinkling up her noise cutely.

"Well, your mom knows how you go through appliances, or rather how you explode your way through them."

At his laughter, she huffed. "I've gotten a lot better!"

"I know, and I'm proud of you. Happy birthday Usako," he whispered in her ear, reveling in the softness of her hair. The sounds of the concrete jungle below drifted up to them, filling the silence with the artificial life that had become so familiar. But something about the way she rested against him, stiff as the pavement below, immediately grabbed his attention. He watched her fiddle with her wedding ring, twirling it around her slim finger in slow rotations. "What's wrong? Birthday blues?"

"Everything's so perfect."

"And that's something to pout about?" he chuckled, trying to hide his uneasiness. He had a feeling, deep down, that he knew what plagued her thoughts, for it was the same thought echoing in his mind.

"Aren't you afraid, Mamo-chan? The others hid it well tonight, but I could see."

"Usa..."

"The time has come, and something else is in the air." She looked up to the moon, the bright silver orb filling her cerulean eyes. "I can feel it."

His concerns from the night before flooded back into his mind, but he would never let her see. "And can you feel this?" His strong hand caressed her hair, his hands trailing over her smooth shoulders. His lips stopped whispering into her ear, slipping away to brush against her cheek, leaving a soft trail to the corner of her mouth. "And that?"

"Yeah." She shivered slightly, and he smirked in success. Gently he slipped his hand into hers, and pulled her into the apartment.

"I have something to show you."

"What, Mamo-chan?"

"It's a surprise." She laughed and he covered her eyes as he led her into the bedroom. "Okay."

The newlywed couple had fought eagerly over their sleeping quarters; he pleading to keep the pink lampshades and bunny bed sheet out of their apartment. Somehow, the yin and yang couple managed to find a balance, settling on a colorful comforter and golden accessories with dark, masculine wood for his tastes. Pop star posters were replaced by family pictures and sprawling portraits of far away places. However, something out of the ordinary had caught the breath in the young bride's throat.

A swarm of red rose petals was strewn across the cozy room, littering the bed and floor like fallen leaves in autumn. Soft, golden candles were lit, bathing the room in a romantic glow. His charm would not stop there, however. He exhaled softly, but the effect was much different. A gust of wind stormed through the room and the petals began to dance in the air, forming a delicate vortex before them. She gasped at this, reaching out a hand to have it attacked by soft kisses of silk.

Without fear, she entered the swirling wonder, twirling around in her red cocktail dress. He watched her dance with a small smile, leaning against the threshold. The days had been long that had led them here. Tragic battles and evil plots, separation and heartbreak, blood, sweat and tears, all had left their mark on them. At moments like these however, as she stopped and gazed at him in the midst of the beautiful storm, everything faded away, even the doubts fresh in his mind. Slowly, he approached her, and rested his hand against her cheek.

"I know you're afraid of what is to come; I am too. But we're in this together, always, just as it's always been. Whatever comes, you won't face it alone."

"You promise?"

He grinned as the child still lurking within her pouted, her bright eyes glossing over. "I promise. I love you, Usako."

"I love you too, Mamo-chan."

He kissed her softly, and she sighed dreamily. Their hands danced about each other, taking in everything they could from the intimate contact. The petals circling around the room fell as they dropped to the comforting sheets, the world around them forgotten. With one final gust of wind, the candles snuffed out, and a muffled giggle echoed in the dark.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

The sunrise brought nothing more than the start of a new day. Traffic merged as it always had, ushering the river of workers to their steady jobs. Children embraced the warm sunshine, taking advantage of their mother's patience, while teenagers found their ways to the parks and malls, and those places where teenagers are not supposed to go.

She ran through the early morning cool, her pigtail flopping with every long stride she took. She had barely slept last night. After Usagi's party, she had plopped down on the couch with a bag of chocolate chips, and indulged herself in classic black and white movies. Now, she had to laugh at herself. She thought the world was going to end last night; that today they would be fighting and raging against evil once more. She knew the others had been thinking the same way, it was only natural she supposed.

She stopped her jog nearby an abandoned bench, and used it to stretch out her muscles. She then noticed a woman resting against the trunk of the tree before her, her legs hidden beneath a blue skirt. A book was perched in her lap, but her eyes seemed to gaze through the words, lost deep in their meaning somewhere. Makoto smiled, and silently walked towards her oblivious friend.

"Good morning."

Ami's eyes shot up, and she let out a sigh of relief. "Mako-chan, you scared me."

"Sorry, Ami-chan. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just needed to get out of the house. Would you like to sit with me?"

"Sure thing."

They watched as the late morning welcomed more people into the park, their idle chatter swarming around them. They could hear the beginnings of a baseball game begin somewhere behind them as the sound of a metal bat echoed through the trees. "Can I ask you a question, Ami-chan?"

"Of course."

"Do you ever think about what would've happened to us if we never became soldiers?"

The blue-haired maiden sighed. "I try not to."

"Why?"

"There is no point, really. We cannot change the past."

"Yes, we can." They fell silent, knowing it was true. The time gate that had shown them their alternate future swung both ways. People in the future had tried to change their past already; why couldn't they do the same?

"If we went all the way back and stopped the Silver Millennium from falling, how do we know something worse wouldn't have happened? Maybe this is where we're supposed to be. And if that is the case, would you really want to go back and change our past here, Mako-chan? Change everything we've worked so hard to achieve? Change what she's done for us? "

"No, I was always just running before I met her…always running away."

Ami took her hand, and the two women smiled at each other. "We were given a chance to find each other again, to be happy. And even after all that's happened, I am happy. I don't know if we can change the future to come but…at least we'll face it together, right?"

"Yes, no more running."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

She fought to remain asleep, but the city noises relentlessly spilled in through her window, and she reluctantly opened her blue eyes. With an annoyed sigh, she flung the black satin sheet off and viewed the empty side of the bed. The sheets were wrinkled where he had slept and his scent lingered upon his pillow. She smiled sadly, reaching out to caress the smooth fabric. Emotions of amusement and melancholy blended across her flawless features; a feat only the blonde could possibly pull off. Suddenly, a bell rang out and quickly she shot out of bed in surprise. She grabbed the black sheet and it trailed behind her like a ballroom gown as she made her way to the door. As she opened it, bright blue met dark seas, and Minako smiled.

"Good –morning, Rei-chan."

The priestess scanned her friend's attire and blushed. "Good-afternoon, Minako-chan," she corrected. "He's still here?"

Minako waved her in. "Oh no, come on in. What's up?"

"Who was it?" Rei asked as they sat down.

"Oh, the guy from the tanning salon," Minako smiled wryly as she fished through the fridge. She resurfaced with some juice, and poured two glasses before heading toward the leather couches.

"When are you going to see him again?"

"Oh, I don't know," Minako shrugged, bringing her knees to her chest.

"But don't you like him?"

"Obviously," Minako smiled smugly, shuffling her feet beneath the satin sheets. Rei once more blushed, and rolled her eyes at her flirty friend. Minako then became serious quickly, as she often did, and sipped her juice. "But it's never as simple as that, not since..."

"I'm sorry, don't think about him. I'm sure you had a better night than the rest of us at any rate." They giggled and for a few moments they sat in silence, sipping casually at their drinks. Rei was the only one, besides Artemis, that knew Minako's complete story about her time spent in London. Minako had been so proud of pushing it all behind her, but one night the secrets became too much, and Rei had been the only one there. She would never forgive herself for her loose tongue, but secretly she was glad to get that burden off her chest, even if she wouldn't admit it to even herself.

"Can I ask you a question, Rei-chan?"

"Sure."

"Do you ever wonder what our lives would've been like if we had restored the Silver Millennium?"

"Of course."

"Do you ever wonder what we were like? What we did?"

Rei shook her head. "One life is enough to deal with."

"I know," Minako sighed. "I just-I don't remember everything, but I remember enough to make me wonder, and sometimes...wish that we had what we had back then."

Rei understood her friend, and smiled encouragingly. "I don't know if I could've made the decision."

"She made the choice for us, and we must believe it was the right one," Rei said and then added with a smirk, "even if it is Usagi."

"Yes, I know." The two friends smiled at each other, and Rei grasped the other girl's hand tightly. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"To show you, you're not alone."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

He walked the busy streets of Tokyo as the sun shone down brightly. The noon sun had drawn many workers from their buildings to sit and eat outside on this warm sun splashed day. He found the selection in the vending machine less than tempting, and quickly switched out of his scrubs.

He found an open table outside and gratefully sat down. He needed some time to think, some time to breathe away from his duties-- all of them. With a cool glass in hand, he absentmindedly watched the crowds, getting lost in the sea of endless faces. Soon they would look to him and his powerful queen, soon they would be led into a new world; but how soon, and to what extent? Unexpectedly, he spotted a familiar face in the crowd, and felt the urge not to be alone anymore.

"Hey, Setsuna-san!" The crimson eyes flashed in his direction and her high-heeled feet stopped in mid-step. She stared at her future king with a hesitant expression until he smiled and waved her over. "Hello, Setsuna-san."

"Good afternoon, Mamoru-san."

"Where are you off to?"

"Oh, just back home."

"Care to join me for a little bit then?"

"Join you, well I-All right." Setsuna blushed slightly, before leveling her face once more with a placid smile. She sat down stiffly and Mamoru watched as the wind from passing cars played with her long hair.

"How are you and the others?"

"Quite fine, it has not been long since we were together, what with Usagi-chan's party and all."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. It just seems like I didn't get to talk to you as much as I would've liked." Mamoru mentally berated himself and his weak attempts at small talk. He was never very good at it. They fell silent after the waiter arrived at their table, each staring into their respective laps.

"Why did you call me over, Mamoru-san?"

He sighed. "You're my friend, aren't you? So why not? Besides, I decided I needed some company."

She smiled genuinely, and he couldn't help but smile back. "Are you having a busy day?"

"No, not really. I just, well, had things to think about and I thought getting outside would help." He stopped for a moment, watching her absentmindedly tap her long finger against the checkered table cloth. Setsuna was always so quiet and reserved, so much more mature than any of the Senshi. She wasn't known for nervous habits, which made him wonder what she was thinking at this moment. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Mamoru-san."

"We are friends…right? In the future?"

Her eyes shifted away and peered at the unfocused silhouettes of cars flashing by. "Yes, we are friends in the future."

"I couldn't understand it back then, when we first went through time. I didn't understand how we would come to be close, but now I do."

"How so?"

"We are both dark and mysterious and brooding. We take comfort in that I think, in the solitude. But the truth is we're not alone, and we never really wanted to be in the first place. We were only waiting for someone to reach out to us." She relinquished the sharp breath she had unconsciously taken, and he smiled at her encouragingly. "Usagi rescued us."

"It was not Usagi that rescued me," Setsuna whispered to herself, her eyes cast down in her lap.

"What?"

"Can I ask you something now, Mamoru-san?"

"Sure, and please, it's just Mamoru."

"Would you do anything to ensure that the princess was happy?"

"Yes."

"Even, if for a moment in time, it made her unhappy?"

"If, in the long run I could make her life better, then yes. What is this about?"

The mysterious senshi sighed and took a long sip of her wine. "Just remember, Mamoru-san, the future is not stagnant. Time flows and ebbs like the rivers. The end might be the same in some way, but the paths we take can change." She stood up and deposited some change from her purse upon the table.

"Setsuna-san, what is this about?"

"You will see. Good-day, Mamoru-san."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

The door to the two-bedroom apartment swung open upon polished brass hinges, ushering in the man of the house. Habit led him to toss his jingling keys on the table and remove his shoes, and experience led him to brace himself for the oncoming attack. Usagi usually appeared to attack him, or her robust voice echoed his name through the small apartment excitedly, but the air was still today. With confusion, he opened his eyes, viewing the empty apartment.

"Usako?" he called, noticing her purse on the couch. His feet padded quietly across the floor, his eyes scanning first the kitchen and then the bathroom. The door to the guest room was left open and dark. He came to a stop and gazed at the last closed door before him. "Usagi?"

Gently, he opened the door to their bedroom, and with a sigh, found the object of his affections cross-legged upon the bed. A multitude of picture-laden books placed around her, spread open to reveal happy sunny days caught forever in a moment, and pictures of family and friends. She viewed them with an enraptured expression and looked like she had never gotten out of bed. Her hair was undone, falling about the bed in sinuous rivers, and his dress shirt draped over her delicate frame.

"Didn't you hear me call you?"

"All these memories..."

"Usako?" Reaching out, he grasped her chin, pulling her eyes to his. He had seen this look before, on the families of his patients as they waited for news. It was a sad reflective expression as they prayed for things to be all right, and reminisced about those times past when they were fine. "Honey…what is wrong?" He watched as her eyes became glossy, and felt the jerk as she moved out of his reach.

"Everything is going to change, and this," she motioned to the photo albums, "this will be a fantasy. At least being Sailor Moon, I could disappear back into my normal life, but now…now I will be her all the time, and there's no dark alley I can de-transform in anymore. Oh Mamo-chan!"

In an instant, she buried her face into his chest, and seconds later, his arms were tightly wrapped around her. He closed his eyes to collect himself and pressed his face into her soft silken hair as he fought to find the comforting words he sought. But what could he say to this? In the end, he allowed his embrace to suffice, and smoothed her hair as she cried soundlessly in his arms.

"I don't want to let them down either. If I quit now, does that mean everything we went through was pointless? I want to protect everyone but I, I just want to be myself too. I don't know if I can make this decision." she revealed finally in-between bitter sobs.

"It wouldn't be pointless, and you could never let us down Usa, it's not possible. When the time comes to make a decision, you will be ready."

"But I'm not ready! I'm not sure I'm ready to let go of our life, Mamo-chan. I'm so happy now, and so is everyone else. I'm definitely not ready to be a ruler. I don't know the difference between a republic and a democracy; I'm not even really sure what we are anyways."

"It took some time for you to grow as Sailor Moon, and I seriously doubt you would learn to become a queen overnight. But the future is proof that you will excel at it. And we're a constitutional monarchy."

"See! I'm hopeless, and she, she was perfect. I felt her during the Black Moon crisis. It was me, but it wasn't me."

"Of course it was you, Usako. You're unique penmanship showed that," he chuckled, trying to free her smile once more.

"No, Mamo-chan." She looked directly into his eyes, a dark light in them he was not used to seeing. "There was something else. She was something more. You felt it too, didn't you? With him?"

The earnestness in her eyes caught him off guard, and he stumbled upon an answer. "Well, I..."

She returned to her pictures, running a hand over them with reverence. "How can we become who we were meant to be, if we cannot remember who we were, either?"

"I don't understand?"

"I remember bits and pieces from then. Sometimes, if I concentrate real hard, I can remember whole conversations and places. But our pasts remain locked away somewhere. She too is a mystery to me. But they, she, him, all of them, they are us! Don't you ever wonder how we first met, Mamo-chan? For the very, very first time? Don't you wonder what it was like?"

With a sigh, he finally sat down on the bed, picking up a few scattered photographs. "Of course I do. I think about what my parents were like, and I have thought about what the Shitennou were like before everything changed. Friends and family, they all died long ago for me. But Usako, we don't need them anymore. We have now, and all these memories that I know we will never forget."

"So, even if you could, you would never want to remember our past?"

"I don't know, Usako. I worry how it will change us. Besides, what has the past to do with the present, or our future? All this jumping around in time is crazy, Usako, you need to calm down."

"I know, I'm just-"

He smiled reassuringly, reaching out to catch her hand. "I know. We will be with you Usako, and I will be beside you, all the way."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

The pages of the book began to blur. The day had been long, and his strength was beginning to wane. With a sigh, he closed the book and placed his glasses upon it. With a whimsical smile, he then focused upon the sweet head crowned in a corona of gold in his lap. Blonde hair pooled over the couch and his dark slacks, shining in the light of the television. She had fallen asleep watching it, and his leg had fallen asleep long ago as well. He gazed at her parted lips, and felt every breath that passed through them.

His thoughts traveled back to his mysterious conversation with Setsuna, and the things Usagi had revealed to him a few hours ago. What could have Setsuna been talking about, he wondered. Usagi's concerns tonight furthered his theories about the timekeeper's cryptic words. Perhaps Crystal Tokyo was not going to happen in this time frame, and perhaps Usagi's true wishes would be finally honored. It would make sense, as Setsuna had said something about Usagi being happy. That was what his wife wished, just to be happy; happy and normal.

"Breaking news, just in." The dramatic music and enthusiasm in the newscaster's voice brought his eyes to the television screen. "History has been made in only the last few hours. Scientists at the U.S. National Observatory at Kitt Peak have stumbled upon the greatest find this decade, and perhaps this century."

As the blurry image flashed upon the screen, every part of him tensed as the blood began to rush to his head. Images from the past, present, and future stormed across his memory, every sensation burning within. His theories engulfed in flames, disintegrating like ash before him.

"Scientists were surprised by its sudden appearance, and think it may have an irregular and large orbit that finally let it pass into our view this month. They are not sure what to make of it yet, and they are still unsure as to what to name it, but all that they know will be revealed during the press conference tomorrow. Even though Pluto has been recently demoted to a dwarf planet, scientists are calling this new discovery the tenth planet. How exciting for astronomers everywhere."

The name escaped his mouth like a curse. "Nemesis."


	3. Chapter 2

"Does she know?" The inner senshi met once more at the shrine, all save for one.

"No, I intercepted your call, Ami-chan. I couldn't let her hear it. Not yet," Mamoru announced, holding up his wife's communicator.

"So, you think this is it then, Mamoru-san?" asked Makoto

"I don't know...we never knew what led to everything," he answered

"I wish they had told us," Makoto mused.

"We all know they couldn't, it would likely have jeopardized the path of time. They should have kept their complete silence regarding the future. I suppose its influence upon our decisions now is a moot point, as Sailor Pluto would not have allowed such a thing," Ami reminded them. "Luna…anything from your end?"

"No," the feline shook her head. "Things are quiet."

"What about you, Rei-chan?" Mamoru asked.

The priestess slowly blinked, her long black strands swaying against her back as she shook her head. "There is nothing -- nothing I am able to see. If there is anything lurking on Nemesis it is hidden from my sight. Has anyone contacted the outers?"

"No, they always come when there's real serious trouble around. Hey, maybe nothing's going to happen!" Minako smiled, bouncing on her crossed knees.

"Maybe not now, but something will. I hate waiting around like this, I feel so helpless." Makoto impulsively cracked her knuckles. Then everyone began talking in a flurry, as thoughts, concerns and theories flew from their lips. A sense of dread had taken hold of them all when they heard the news. They had expected something to happen on Usagi's birthday, and when it didn't a false sense of security had taken them over. Even Mamoru had been willing to believe everything would be normal. Usagi was the only one who realized the truth.

Suddenly, a pair of dark eyes shot wide open, urging the Miko to her feet. "We need to find Usagi." Rei's words stopped their chatter, and all eyes turned to her.

"I know," Mamoru answered. "She needs to know-"

"No, I, I feel-Something is here, on this planet, not on Nemesis. Where is she?"

_The Dawn of Serenity_

The arcade buzzed with electronic sounds and the subdued tunes of the old-fashioned jukebox. Children and couples sipped upon thick milkshakes as an excited group of teenagers played the latest Sailor V game. In a corner booth she sat, her legs moving nervously beneath the glossy red table.

"Well, this was surprising, Usagi," said Usagi's mother as she sat across the table with her husband.

"Yes, being treated by our daughter for once," Kenji concurred.

"I'm sure Mamoru-san is paying for it."

"Shut up, Shingo." Usagi relaxed enough to stick out her tongue at her younger brother sitting beside her.

"Well, at least she looks like she's grown up," Kenji shook his head.

"Oh, you looked so beautiful Friday," Ikuko beamed with pride.

"Thank you," Usagi smiled genuinely, finding a little relief in her mother's grin.

"Yeah, maybe they should name the new planet after you, fatzoid."

"Shingo…you're still such a little monste -- wait, what's that about a new planet?"

"You're so dumb, Usagi. They discovered a new planet yesterday," Shingo informed her while his eyes remained intent on his phone.

"Will you stop sending those message texts, we're eating."

"They're _text messages_, Mom." As they argued, they were unaware of the swift breaths the blonde across the table took, and the startled look in her eyes.

"It can't be," she whispered to herself.

"Usagi, what's wrong? You're as white as a ghost!"

"Honey…?"

"What's your problem, Sis?"

"I have to tell you guys something -- something you won't understand, or probably believe." She took a deep breath, and looked around to make sure no one was near. "I-"

Without warning, the world shattered around them as pieces of glittering glass exploded across them. A second later, the crash of a chair flying through the window reached their ears, and they covered themselves to avoid the jagged edges of glass.

"Get down!" Kenji yelled, pulling his family under the table. Usagi continued to watch and gasped at the sight that met her eyes outside. People were rampantly storming the streets, shattering windows and wrecking cars. Their faces were full of rage and malice unlike she had never seen before. A dark shadow was following behind them, eating up the buildings as a sundial envelops time. Above all the noise and movement, she could feel the dark energy buzzing.

"Help me!" Shouts came from outside, and she turned her eyes to a captured woman on the other side of the street. A man approached her, a sharp piece of glass in his hand.

"No!" Usagi bolted through the broken window, the screams of her family following in her wake. She wove her way through the crowd, running faster than they could catch her. When she reached the crazed man, she kicked the glass from his hand, pushing him with all her might away from the woman.

"Hurry, go inside!" she urged.

"Thank you!"

"Usagi!" She turned on her heels, and her eyes grew large with fear. At that moment, the dark shadow finally decided to show itself. He floated on a cloud of dark energy, his face covered by a long, black hooded cloak. The energy around him radiated out like riving tentacles with the deepest of the ocean's murky depths wrapped around them. As these appendages touched the frightened people attempting to outrun this evil, they either fell instantly to the ground or were driven mad. The sight of this new enemy frightened her more than just about anything else she could think of, for she knew what he would bring.

"Usagi!"

She turned to her family on the sidewalk. It was then she realized the tentacles were reaching towards them. "No! Look out!" she yelled. "I have to do something!" Throwing caution to the wind, she rushed into the middle of the street and turned to face her destiny. "Death Phantom!" she screamed, and everything suddenly seemed to stop. Those gone mad on the street around her fell silent and strangely calm, turning to face the brave woman with unseeing eyes. The abomination stilled as well, glowering down at her.

"How do you know my name?" His voice made her shiver, but she stood strong.

"I'm the one you want, leave these people alone!"

"Why would I care for you?"

She unclenched her fists, looking at those around her. There was nowhere for her to go, no place to hide to transform. She spun around to face her family and saw their fear and worry, and knew what she had to do. "Because I am your enemy… Silver Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" She waited for the familiar tingles to race across her body, but nothing came but a horrible chill of fear. "Oh no..."

Death Phantom shook with laughter at her shocked expression. She took the brooch in her hands, staring at it as if it was an alien artifact. Questions, reasons and worries raced through her mind, but she was unable to come up with the right answer.

"Was something supposed to happen with those pretty words? No one, especially you, is going to stop me from attaining my goals! Now perish!" She reached for her communicator, and her breath stalled as nothing but empty space met her hand. He unleashed his force; Usagi knew she had barely enough time to escape.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" The fire attack thwarted the Death Phantom's deadly power, and he yelled in surprise. "Usagi-chan, what are you doing?" Mars shouted.

"Rei, Rei-chan… I can't transform!" Usagi shouted, her brooch shaking in her hands.

"Tuxedo Kamen, get her out of here!" Usagi felt his arm slip around her waist as he pulled her to safety on the side of the street. Her family came rushing up behind them, concern written upon their faces.

"Are you all right, Usagi?" her mother asked frantically.

"I can't transform," she repeated quietly.

"Usagi, what are you talking about? What were you yelling out there?" Shingo asked.

"Stay here… I have to go help the others." Tuxedo Kamen turned to go, but like lightning, her hand reached for his.

"No, Mamo-chan! Don't leave me!" He looked at her and back at her family in shock for a moment, before a small smile dashed across his lips.

"Mamo-chan?" Ikuko repeated. Tuxedo Kamen took off his mask, letting Usagi see his eyes clearly.

"Tuxedo Kamen is Mamoru-san?" Shingo exclaimed.

Tuxedo Kamen reached out, and held her face in his hands. "I'll be all right. Please, stay here." He kissed her softly, lingering only for a moment. "I love you, Usako." With a flash of a smile, he replaced his mask, and ran towards the battle.

"Is she all right?" Mercury asked as he neared.

"Yes, but she says she can't transform," he answered.

"Well, that's wonderful -- looks like we'll have to tackle this by ourselves… Jupiter Oak Evolution!" The Death Phantom shielded himself, Jupiter's powers pushing him back only slightly.

"Ah, the Sailor Senshi, I wondered when you would come."

"We aren't afraid of you. In fact, we know you're kind of wussy, so why don't you just give up now?" Venus shouted.

"I do not think so." Blasts of black energy came driving towards them, forcing them to separate. They steadied themselves, drawing power once more. They shouted their unique attacks, combining them into a power mass of crackling energy. It impacted upon him, but the energy seemed as if it were being absorbed into him with no ill effects. He only laughed once more, his power maintaining its strength and growing with every passing moment. "I will not be destroyed."

The tentacles of dark energy shot up into the sky, descending farther into the city. With a maniacal laugh, he rose into the air, his power accumulating into a massive dome, dark and dangerous.

"We can't reach him from up there!" Mercury mentioned.

"What's he doing?" Mars asked.

"I don't know. It just looks like he's sitting there… Come on, let's regroup and figure out a plan," Venus answered as the possessed crowd around them reanimated, and looked at them with hungry eyes.

Only stopping to gather Usagi and her family, the Senshi raced inside and up to the top floor of the apartment building next to the Arcade. They worked to block the stairwell leading to the last floor, pushing anything heavy they could find from the abandoned structure.

"Did you see all those people out there? Something's wrong with them," Venus said, calling upon her powerful attack to cave the ceiling in to block more of the stairs so no one could follow them.

"It's the Death Phantom's effect. Don't you remember that's what they told us he did to the Earth? He made people become violent, turning everyone against one another," Mercury reiterated.

"I thought this was supposed to happen during Crystal Tokyo!"

"Apparently they were wrong, something must have happened with the timeline," Mars guessed.

"Or they lied," Mercury spoke up. "So we would be unprepared, just like they were."

Jupiter growled. "We only need to kill him now, so our future is free."

"And I'm sure we thought the same thing," rationalized Mercury. "And would likely have tried with all our might. Something must happen to stop us from defeating him."

"What do you think they did?" Venus asked.

"We will drive ourselves crazy asking that question," Tuxedo Kamen put in. "We need to figure out what we can do."

"He's right, let's go to the rooftop and see if I can get a better reading," Mercury suggested.

"Tsukino-sans… stay here, you'll be safe," Venus said, trying to sound as reassuring as she could under the circumstances, before turning to a still shaken Usagi. "Usagi-chan, you should stay also."

"No, I'm coming."

"But-"

"I'm going!"

"Usagi…no! What are you thinking?" Kenji grabbed her arm tightly. The grown woman turned to them, a look in her glossy eyes that startled her father.

"Don't you see yet?" She spoke softly.

Ikuko peered at her daughter questioningly, and at the young women around her. The Senshi gazed at one another for the briefest of moments, before silently allowing their powers to diminish ever so slightly. To Ikuko, it was as if a veil had been lifted from their young forms, and her eyes widened. "I recognize these faces... Aino Minako?"

Venus smiled, making a V for victory sign. "You got it."

"All your friends are the Sailor Senshi, Usagi?" Shingo gaped, not believing his eyes.

"Yes, and I am their leader, Sailor Moon. I wanted to tell you so many times, but I knew you weren't ready, and it might put you in danger. Please understand." Usagi waited for their response, but Ikuko only smiled.

"Now that I think about it, how could I have not known?" Ikuko said thoughtfully, gently grabbing one of Usagi's long strands. "Who else wears their hair like this?"

The two women grinned at each other, before Usagi launched herself into her mother's arms. For a moment, the whole family shared in an embrace until Tuxedo Kamen called to them. "Stay here… okay? I'll be fine." Usagi smiled bravely, and followed the Senshi up to the roof.

"Usagi's Sailor Moon? Now I know the world is going crazy," Shingo muttered.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Once outside, they immediately wished to retreat down the steps behind them. The Death Phantom's power raged like spring's worst storm, the air haunted with blackness and great bolts of angry lightning. His power enveloping all of Tokyo, blocking out the sun and sky.

"Look at all the people." Glancing down they could see that entire streets were littered with fires as a number of buildings were burning out of control, the chaos causing fear to creep into their hearts. Screams and shouts floated up to them like deadly incense threatening to choke their sanity as people fled in terror, and those infected ran rampant and unchecked.

"This has never happened before, a forceful attack out of nowhere like this…? Usually, we deal with some youma and then some higher ranking bad guys, but this-"

"What are we going to do?" Mars interrupted Venus' rant.

"Whatever it is we need to do something fast, people are dying!" Mars shouted.

"Are you sure you can't transform, Usagi-chan?" Mercury asked, hope in her expression.

"Yeah, try again, Usagi-chan," Jupiter encouraged. The princess sighed, raising her brooch-- ushering forth the words of power once more. Lightning and thunder continued to echo across the sky, as if mocking them. They stared with disappointment as Usagi remained the same.

"I don't know what's wrong," she sighed as she shook her head.

"The Eternal Tier did break during our struggle with Galaxia. Perhaps because it broke, you can't transform into Eternal Sailor Moon anymore," Mercury deduced.

"Every time something like that has happened she's always received new powers, though," Venus recalled.

"Eternal is my last power, my last form. There is nothing left for Sailor Moon, nothing left for me except-" She looked up at her friends, and indiscernible shimmer in her eyes. "We need to get closer to him."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

The sailor soldiers moved with ease across the tops of the buildings, maneuvering themselves directly beneath the Death Phantom's feet. The streets below were barren and calm here, the aftermath of the chaos flooding the outer rims of the city. The thunder seemed far away, the flashes of lightning following the mass wave of destruction. On this night, the growing silence scared them more than the loud clashes of battle.

"Mars, get his attention," Usagi instructed.

"Right. Mars Flame Sniper!" The fiery arrow rushed through the air, making contact with their foe.

The Death Phantom moaned, and quickly descended to their level in a state of utter rage. "You pesky fools, you cannot defeat me!"

"No, but I can." Usagi stepped passed them all, standing half way between her friends and her enemy.

"Usako!"

"No… Mamo-chan, it is my turn." A bright pulse emanated from the crystal, flooding the surrounding area in white.

"Ah, I see now. You are Sailor Moon, the holder of this legendary Silver Crystal. I have waited to challenge you. For years, I watched from afar, as your enemies failed to beat you. But I learned from their mistakes. I will reign where they had fallen!"

"I will not let you hurt this world anymore!" Her eyes were filled with determination, several rhythmic pulses beating off the crystal now. Like a ballet dancer, her feet slowly lifted off the ground, the air quickly becoming her dance floor.

"We shall see, Princess."

"I will destroy you now, so you may never plague our future again," she whispered to herself, and closed her eyes. She reached out with her consciousness, and in the dark of her mind, the crystal shone like a light at the end of a tunnel. Quickly the darkness was pushed back, and her mind flooded with warm light.

Across space and time, propelled to a once green land, she found herself captured within the walls of a crystal tower. The Silver Crystal hovered before her, caught in the center of the room by a beam of white light. As she moved, she felt the cool fabric of her gown brush against her legs, but barely had to look now to realize where she was, or who she had become. She was home. The ancient Moon princess knelt before the crystal, her head bowed in reverence.

"What do you wish, my child?" A sweet female voice reverberated within the tower. The feeling in this place was magical, full of comfort and warmth unlike anything she had ever known. It always took all her strength to remember why she was here, and to forget the seductiveness of safety the crystal offered.

"I wish for the power to protect my friends and this planet."

"As you wish, Princess. But be careful; this power may come at a price you will regret." In an instant, she was thrown back to reality. She then opened her eyes, bright and determined and sure. The Death Phantom had released his powerful attack, and with one graceful movement, she raised the crystal above her head.

The soldiers below did their best not to avert their eyes, but the brilliant light from the crystal overwhelmed them. They stood in amazed silence once more, always marveled by the power of the mysterious item. Usagi's energy met with his, creating an explosion that almost knocked them off their feet. Something felt different to the heroine this time, however. The power within her seemed hesitant, and she had to reach deep inside to pull its strength. When she reached a certain point something loomed in the recesses of her subconscious, and she feared to go deeper with the crystal's warning ringing in her ears. Something horrible was going to happen if she continued to reach further. Her hesitation did not go unnoticed.

"We should help her!" Mars shouted, sensing something amiss with her friend. The women of destiny circled beneath their princess, grasping each other's gloved hands. Their crystals began to glow brightly, the jewels on their tiaras brightening in sync with the Silver Crystal. With fervent cries, they shouted their respective invocations. In an instant, radiant beams shot up around them, encircling the glowing form of their leader. A short distance away, Tuxedo Kamen watched eagerly, shifting beneath his dark cape.

With all their mighty brilliance, the warriors battled the Death Phantom's sinister power, and with one mighty pulse from the Silver Crystal, he was engulfed in a wave of white. "No!" he screamed.

Usagi's eyes widened, for she was finally able to see him in all his dark glory. In her mind's eye, she saw the little boy he used to be, cowering in a dark corner alone. She saw him watch from inside his confinement as war raged outside. Cars and houses exploded as death and disease flooding his land as the mountain streams rush in the spring. The little boy grew into a man of hate, and she watched the moment he realized his far distant past, granting him ancient power beyond that of any normal-

'He's human!' Usagi's heart cried out to her. At this point in every battle, in every war she had fought, Usagi came face to face with her guilt. She knew in her heart that everyone had the potential to be good, and who was she to take that chance away? Even knowing their ultimate future, things remained clouded within her mind. Had she faced this very decision before? She did not know the future, but she knew what she should do in this moment.

"Leave my home, and find the peace you have been looking for!" she yelled to him within her mind, feeling the rush of power as she banished him from this earthly body, and sent him as far away as she could to another realm. Her energy spread ever outward, bathing the city in purifying waves of energy until nothing but white light could be seen.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

_Author's Notes:_

_In my experience, destiny never gives you time to prepare. It sweeps you up, changing the world you know seemingly overnight. That is how I saw the Senshi's future unfolding, for the long drawn out battles were a thing of the past. Death Phantom thought it would be their downfall, but the Senshi never disappoint. ;_

_Another issue I thought of is, with all her infinite power, Usagi could not defeat the Death Phantom in the past, and I knew it could not be, because she was weak. Something must have happened to stop her, but what exactly? I also wondered how Usagi saw the power of the Silver Crystal in her mind, and viewing my research and reading Dejana's story, Against All Odds, stumbled upon the Crystal Tower, and crafted this theory, which I enjoy!_

_The path of the future is unfolding, but not all their battles are over yet..._


	4. Chapter 3

The air was sweet and fresh, unspoiled by ancient winds and pollution. The white light faded around Usagi, and a sea of bright flowers welcomed her. She allowed her bright clear eyes to scan the horizon. It was then she observed the monumental palace. It sparkled under the Earth's majestic reflective blue image and the sprawling city behind the magnificent palace and its surrounds glowed as if it were alive. She looked up and noticed the strange clouds above, embraced by the clear dome that protected the beautiful landscape below. Her scattered memories were enough to remember this place.

Astounded, a whisper of awe escaped her slightly parted lips. "The moon..."

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Her eyes were drawn to a shimmering white spot nestled amongst the rainbow of color around her, an apparition possessing a mane of long flowing porcelain hair. As she turned to face her, Usagi's eyes widened considerably. She gaped disbelievingly as she took in the smile having formed upon the pale lips of her mirror image. Usagi recognized her immediately. She was looking at the Silver Millennium form of herself. The ethereal figure stood before her, clad in the luminescent long white dress that fluttered in the artificial wind.

"What's going on?" Usagi asked, not knowing what else to say.

"The crystal has brought you here. Here, to this place of your never ending destiny," Princess Serenity said with a cryptic smile.

"To do what?"

"To make a choice, Usagi," Serenity answered, waving her hand. Usagi felt the familiar tingle of power and closed her eyes as her transformation took place. The fluttering skirt of Eternal Sailor Moon touched her legs once more.

"I spent a lot of my time here," Serenity continued. "I escaped here as often as I could from my duties as princess, as heir to this powerful kingdom. It was sometimes overwhelming, one day in particular. I managed to escape far beyond this garden and sought refuge on another planet full of them. That's where I met him, for the very first time. After that, it was hard to choose duty over love. In other words, the needs of my people as opposed to the one I needed in my life.

Endymion and I couldn't be together in this lifetime. So many things tore us apart. You were our best, last hope for our love, but you were so much more. When the time came, I had not the power to protect those I loved, nor could I protect myself. Duty kept me locked within these palace walls most of my life, but you were free to live a normal life." Serenity stepped a little closer until she was floating a mere two feet away from her doppelganger. "We complete each other, you see; I am the queen you were always meant to be, while you are the girl I never got to be. The time for a new life draws near. The only way to be prepared is to accept what destiny sets before you now."

"What will happen, if…if I don't want to?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked, biting her lip.

Serenity smiled, extending her hand towards Eternal Sailor Moon's face. "Though we are different, our soul, our core is the same." Soft hands turned Usagi around, to stare at the elegant marble of Earth hovering in space. "We both love that world, and more than anything, we want peace. We want to be free. You have many questions about how you will protect your friends and loved ones in the future. You have a chance to create a more beautiful Earth, one in which peace has the chance to reign if let be. You also have a choice to live a normal life once more. But deep in your heart, you know it would be difficult to stand back and watch as evil plagues this world, when you have the power to save it."

"I don't know what to do," Eternal Sailor Moon sighed, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I do, Usagi, and together we can accomplish anything. I shall give you the time you need to decide your fate, and the fates of your friends… but destiny waits for none of us."

The white light flashed once more. Finally, she found herself back on the familiar pavement of Tokyo's streets. Her friends gathered around her, looking as striking as ever in their uniforms. Time seemed to have stopped for the slightest of moments, for she could tell by their faces that they had not realized she was gone.

"Wow, look," Jupiter exclaimed. They stood amazed as they surveyed their surroundings.

One glance brought with it instant relief to their heavy hearts, for the damage done by The Death Phantom had reverted to its previous state thanks to their combined powers. The sun shone down once more, unhindered by evil intent. They could hear sirens far off in the distance, but peace had been restored.

"We were not prepared for this," Mercury remarked. "I tried so hard to put together the perfect battle plan. I thought he would come at us like all the others."

"We weren't strong enough to beat him," Jupiter cut in, frustration in her tone as she balled her fists.

"I should've sensed something earlier," Mars admonished herself, shaking her head.

"So much for me being the leader under the princess. I was too shocked at the freaky behavior of all those people," Venus sighed. "You were the only one strong enough to defeat him."

"Why didn't you kill him, Usagi-chan? You had sufficient power to do so," Jupiter asked.

"He was human, and I couldn't bring myself to kill him for that reason. I'm sorry, I shouldn't of thought of myself. I just-"

"Usagi-chan, please," Mars smiled. "You did the right thing."

"We should get out of here," Venus suggested as she eyed the crowd swelling around them.

Together, they jumped to the rooftops with Usagi in Tuxedo Kamen's arms. She pressed close to him, her eyes fixed on his shining buttons. The scent of flowers still lingered around her.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

"Here Usagi, drink this."

She sat there without a word, her expression unreadable. Uncertainty had crept into the minds of her friends, for Usagi had demonstrated no willingness to speak since their arrival at the shrine less than three hours back. With trepidation, they attempted unsuccessfully to drag the information out of her, but little passed between her pale lips. They looked to Mamoru pleadingly, but he only shook his head, silently asking them to give her time.

"Thank you Rei-chan." Usagi took the tea, and sipped at it carefully.

"Well guys, what do you think will happen next?" Minako asked, her eyes meeting those of Makoto.

"Oh, that's an easy question, Minako-chan. You see, somehow we're all going to become powerful guardians of the planet with Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san as king and queen over the whole Earth, who, by the way, mostly believe in the spirit of democracy. And somehow we manage to build a huge crystal palace and have some fun too. Piece of cake," Makoto rambled, taking in a large breath at the end of her statement.

"Sure, it will be as easy as shooting monkeys in a barrel," the blonde with a bow in her hair said cheerfully.

The room groaned. "Minako-chan..."

"I went to the moon." Usagi's soft words resounded throughout the shrine and everyone stopped to look at their princess.

"What…?"

"After we attacked the Death Phantom, I-" She stopped, and slowly captured each of them within her watery gaze. "I was shown something…our Destiny. Something is coming; something that will change everything, forever. We have to make a choice now. I think I have made up my mind, but...I cannot decide your fates. Your lives are your own and I want you to be happy, my friends...my love."

She rose and walked towards the doorway, placing her palm upon the threshold. Her pale hand outlined perfectly by the rich tones of dark wood as if she were looking at an ancient cave painting summarizing the extinction of man. She quickly turned her head to one side, her outline almost lost in the brilliant sunlight streaming into the room through the open door.

"I need to be alone for awhile."

"Usako-" Quickly her hand fell away from the sturdy doorframe, her figure now completely bathed in sunlight.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

With a final sigh, Ami deposited her glasses amongst the organized stacks of paper on her desk. The small desk lamp cast sufficient light to allow her to perform her tasks with relative ease, but left the rest of the room in darkness. Visions of when the room was awake with activity flashed within her mind; images of excited children and the smell of chalk flooded her memory. A pleasant smile moved across her lips as she gazed at the photographs set upon her desk.

She looked fondly upon the picture of her mother and herself taken at a college fair where a blue ribbon was pinned to her white lab coat. Beside it, a larger picture of a beautiful day in the park met her eyes, the group of girls spread out upon the checkered blanket. She smiled sadly, and picked up the phone from its cradle. Her finger instinctively punched the numbers out. The dial tone, cold and uncaring on this particular night, rang loudly in her ear.

The other end of the line clicked alive. "Hello?"

"Hi Mom, I know it's late. But can I come over?"

_The Dawn of Serenity_

The neon sign had blinked out long ago with the floors swept clean and chairs turned upside down upon checkered tables. The restaurant was as dark as the vacuous night outside, hiding her dreams and accomplishments from passers by. In the dark, she was remembering the events of her busy day that seemed to flow constantly through her

door.

Makoto wiped the counter for the twentieth time, her absentminded thoughts somewhere far beyond her cozy little family restaurant. She had accomplished her dream, and even this was not the fancy and famous restaurant and bakery she had once hoped for, it was more than she could ask for at the end of the day. After all her hard work, this place would soon be forgotten, carved out for the next owner to shape his or her own dreams. Angrily, she threw down the cloth, and hid her face behind closed fists.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

She huddled as close as she could to the glowing fire. It danced before her closed eyelids like ritual dancers losing themselves in ecstasy; its fiery silhouette assuming the forms of haunted shadows as they continuously caressed the walls. Pearls of sweat beaded down her forehead, her concentration focused and complete. For a frightening moment, the fire raged, threatening to consume her and the thin walls. So much was captured in its ancient light, an ancient power long forgotten and much sought after by countless others before her. But almost as it started, it quickly faded, and her dark eyes opened. It had no answers for her tonight.

"Rei, can you please help me outside?" The familiar voice of her grandfather called to her once more, but instead of answering him, she hesitated this time. The walls of this place, so alive with memories and traditions, would eventually be replaced by the walls of a crystal destiny. She sighed, shifted her weight and rose.

"I'm coming."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Her feet were propped up on the edge of the veranda's wall, her red painted toes wiggled free from her expensive pumps. The night was warm and inviting outside, causing her to leave her silk dress forgotten over the shallow wall of the threshold. A glass of wine dangled in-between long fingers, the white bubbles floating up like shooting stars. She felt alive with every sensation.

With an exaggerated motion, Minako reached up behind her head, feeling something that held more than her flaxen locks, but held memories and meaning as well. She released her hair from the ribbon she always wore, and let the red silk strip fall to the floor. The moon shone down brightly, but the valiant warrior kept her eyes averted from its warmth tonight.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

They sat silently on the rooftop, gazing out at the now quiet city. The remaining remnants of today's unearthly activities were swept away, although the city could not forget such things. They huddled close in their beds, eyes locked upon the doors, windows and each other. The four had arrived shortly after the battle had ended, and watched as the Inner Senshi disappeared. They stayed; making sure all threats had been eliminated.

"The Inners did well today," Saturn commented.

"They always save the day," Uranus huffed, crossing her arms. "They hadn't even considered calling us for help?"

"I'm sure they had no time," Pluto reasoned.

"Another thing to add to our theory," Neptune sighed, gazing out at the dark horizon. "They don't need us anymore."

"That's not true," a new voice spoke confidently.

Quickly they turned on their heels and faced the darkness of night behind them, ready to meet anything dangerous that lay within its depths. Usagi stepped out to meet them. They were quick to notice the great burden held within her deep blue eyes.

"Usagi-chan, how did you find us?"

The princess offered a wry smile as she joined them on the balcony. "I know our paths for the most part lead us only into battle together, but that does not mean we could not have been closer. I'm ashamed of myself for not getting to know you better. Now I might not have the chance."

"What are you talking about, Koneko-chan?"

"Destiny is calling us, all of us this time, to one point. I know what you've been through, and I know what you might do tomorrow, but-I only want you guys to know that I'm thankful for every moment I've had with you, and the time you've given me in return. I don't think I can stop what is to come, but you do not have to come with me this time. Choose your own paths this time, please. You deserve that much." With a parting smile, Usagi turned and disappeared into the darkness once more.

"What was that all about?" Neptune muttered.

"Pluto, do you know anything?"

"Only we should do what the princess asks."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

They were beautiful. Moon and streetlight combined creating a mixture of white and golden light, bringing out every facet the red roses possessed. On any normal night, he would stop and look at them, to marvel at their simple, yet elegant beauty. Tonight was different and she was different, too. He had seen it in her eyes after the battle was over. Even if the others hadn't noticed, not much got passed him. Something had happened in those few moments when the world was bathed in her light, and he couldn't leave her to deal with it alone.

From afar, he had watched her traverse the city in the late hours of night, her eyes scanning everything in sight, but now and then, she would be preoccupied, in a far off world. She often found herself outside familiar locations such as the arcade, her old school or Tokyo tower. Her last stop had been her home and for a long time she hovered outside the gate, her hand gripping its polished brass lock. She looked as if she had been on the verge of tears. It took all the will he could muster to obey her wish tonight.

Usagi and Mamoru had found their way into the park where her mysterious plan would soon unfold. She sat on the bench with her eyes fixed upon the waning moon and her back to him. After a short while, she stretched herself out on the bench as if to rest.

He waited patiently until he thought she was asleep to emerge from his musky, rose blanketed cover. The night was quiet here, and for the first time that night he allowed himself to relax.

"Thank you." The quiet words made him jump.

"Usako?"

"I said I wanted to be alone, but...thank you for staying with me tonight."

He was surprised at her powers of intuition, but smiled nonetheless. "I couldn't leave you alone. You should know that by now."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" He answered as he made his way towards the bench and stood behind her.

"About Nemesis."

"I'm sorry, Usako," he sighed. "I thought I was protecting you. I had no idea things were going to happen so quickly."

"Only a day after my birthday," Usagi shook her head.

"We barely had any time to ourselves…" She then turned to face him, holding out a hand. He took it, and she guided him to sit beside her. Her azure eyes were clear, even within the darkness of the park. He saw her smiling. With their hands clasped, she ran her finger over his polished wedding band.

"The most important moment of my life was not when I turned sixteen or even twenty-one, not when I became Sailor Moon or when I finally graduated. It was when I married you, Mamo-chan, and we had peace during that time and I'm thankful for it everyday."

"Usako..."

She wrapped her arm around his and gently placed her head on his shoulder. "Please, just let me stay here 'til I fall asleep?"

"Okay, Usako…?"

"Hmm…?"

"Who's going to make sure I don't fall asleep first?"

They chuckled quietly. "Mamo-chan..."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

"Are you awake yet?"

It was early morning when she heard the loud and disruptive question-- or at least it sounded that way at such an early hour. The sheets ruffled as she turned to face the one beside her, dimly outlined by the light outside. Her lover's aquamarine hair had a ghostly appearance, but she knew the person hidden within the shadows was alive and real. "Yes, I'm awake," she sighed in response. An arm reached out in the dark and draped itself over her chest, the soft hand clutching her shoulder. "What's on your mind?"

"Haruka..."

The morning became quiet again, and Haruka creased her brows. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking."

"About…?" Haruka asked, dragging the information from her.

"About everything."

Shrugging, Haruka said, "well, stop thinking then."

"Easy for you to say," Michiru smirked into her skin.

"Ha ha…Michiru, everything will be okay."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not, but it's what you want to hear, so just let it suffice."

Michiru almost snorted in response, silently cursing Haruka's influence on her prim and proper past. "Wow, you should be a counselor."

"Well, it's the truth. I've never had to protect you before; you're strong enough on your own. But I know one thing though…"

"What…?"

"I'll protect and be with you anyways. Well, when I'm not babysitting the princess."

"You're such a romantic, Haruka."

Haruka gave her a smug smile and flung the sheets over their heads. "Romance is for Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Setsuna stood alone outside under the attentive sunlight. Down below, the city buzzed with life and movement, but it was all a blur to her. She had seen this sight many times, in many lifetimes, through many eyes. Sometimes everything came together in a cloud of memories and visions, and on those occasions, she took her leave of the Time Gate. Now was one of those times. The timeline was twitching and convulsing behind the closed doors, sending shockwaves and rifts throughout her realm. This signified great change, a change she could not hope to attend to with her powers. It was out of her hands, for something approached that she could not stop. She had already done enough.

She heard the screen door slide, but didn't have to turn around to know who would emerge. Hotaru joined her on the balcony, twirling her fingers tightly around the railing. "Only a few more hours..."

"I know," Setsuna replied.

"Is this it? The beginning of Crystal Tokyo...?"

Setsuna sighed, coming to the crossroads of her status as with all such times before. She had the option of telling Hotaru the truth and so many times she wanted to reveal everything to her friends. But she had always refrained from doing so in the end. The burden of truth was hers alone. "Do you know what makes life worth living, Hotaru? At any moment it can end and the only reason to continue on is because we do not know when that day will come." She turned to the younger girl, a sly smile on dark lips. "At Christmas, would you like me to tell you what you got before you get a chance to open it?"

"No, that's part of the fun. Not knowing what is around the corner can also bring danger though."

"Life is a mystery, Hotaru-- even our destiny driven lives hold some uncertainty to them, and I cannot take that simple gift away from you. I have fought and planned too hard to do so."

"Planned? What are you talking about, Setsuna-mama?"

Setsuna fell silent, and her own grip around the railing tightened as well. She kept her eyes away from Hotaru's penetrating gaze, and fixed them on a point on the distant horizon. She could feel it, even this far away, as the timeline surged onward, its immense power knocking quietly on the heavy doors of the present. It would not be long now.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Cool air poured over her exposed arms. The fountain refreshed this area of the park from the warm summer days. She shivered at it now, for the night was cool and her nerves were on edge. Her flip-flops made no noise, but each fall of his cane clicked on the stone below. She turned, finding her husband a short distance behind her. She had always wondered why his powers had taken on the form of a dashing gentleman, but somehow she thought she had been an influence long ago. "Do you think they'll come? Not everyone answered me when I sent out the communication. Do you think it was too early to make them decide? I don't know…I just feel like we don't have a lot of time."

"Of course they'll come, don't worry," Tuxedo Kamen answered quickly.

"Yeah, Usagi-chan, we can't leave you alone, who knows what trouble you'll get into."

Out of the shadows, the Outers emerged, and Uranus smirked at her and smiled, strong and mysterious as ever.

"Well, out of everyone else I thought they would arrive late," Artemis muttered to Luna.

"So what is this all about anyways?" Uranus asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Tuxedo Kamen answered for his wife. Her attention was directed to scanning their surroundings for her missing comrades. Time passed slowly; it was almost painful. The sunset seemed as if it was stuck in a frozen moment. It shone brightly upon their faces, the sky cast in bright hues of purple and orange.

Usagi finally sighed, and her small congregation turned their attention to her line of sight. As the sun finally set, the four remaining warriors emerged from its dying light. With each step they took, Usagi's heart beat faster, but all the same, she was filled with a sense of relief. Their faces held determination and strength. She smiled.

"We're sorry we're late," Jupiter grinned apologetically.

"It's okay, as long as you're here. Are we ready?" Usagi asked.

They nodded in unison and circled around their prince and princess. Usagi looked up towards the glowing moon, and they could feel the power around them begin to grow. Above, the moon seemed to pulse, and the crescent upon Usagi's forehead became outlined in the glowing silver light. It burned brightly until its golden form was completely visible.

Luna and Artemis looked on as light engulfed them all, and the next moment they were gone. The night fell quiet and cool once more, and the city continued without any indication that soon, things were going to change. "What do you think is going to happen?" Luna asked her wide-eyed companion.

"Destiny..."


	5. Chapter 4

She was weightless, floating on a cushion of air in some strange place. Around her, subtle colored lights hovered like familiar stars in the city haze. She could sense them as clearly as she had seen her friends congregated in formulation only seconds ago, and knew they belonged to her sister Senshi. A silver light burned brighter than all the rest, the powerful warmth of her princess filling her soul.

"We have been brought here to make a decision, and I knew I couldn't make it for you," Usagi announced, her voice echoing all around her. "Open your eyes, my friends, and see what awaits you, Ami-chan..."

With a simple blink of an eye, Ami felt the ground firm beneath her feet once more, but the scenery had indeed changed. The Moon Palace stood tall and erect before her, shining over the white city with love. She hadn't forgotten the ruined landscape of the moon, but this endless splendor amazed her. What astounded the water Senshi most at this moment however was the figure standing in front of her.

"Hello, Ami." The ancient princess of Mercury she had once been smiled.

"How is this possible?" Ami asked.

"Many things are possible here, you should know that. This is simply a catalyst in time, two eras coming together for a single purpose -- to evolve once more. But we know change does not happen spontaneously. Something usually sets it in motion, and you are the one to do that now. In you are all the answers you seek concerning your past, and the strength to realize your future."

"Strength…? I am not strong," Ami protested, shaking her head.

"Yes, you are, Ami. Let me show you."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

"Rei-chan..."

The beautiful fire senshi opened her eyes to find her own fiery orbs staring right back at her. She jumped slightly, overwhelmed by the incredible sight of the Senshi-princess she had once been. "Long ago, we -- you and I – were priestesses of fire, too. The flames of Mars burned strongest than any throughout the system, allowing us alone to tame its glory, its power -- even now it still lies within, waiting for you to accept its gift and become who we were meant to be. The road before you is a long one. Even you know that. But at last, we have the ability to face it together."

As the wind moaned softly, Rei paused. "How…?"

_The Dawn of Serenity_

"Mako-chan..."

"Do you want the strength to defend your friends?"

"Who are you?" Makoto opened her eyes and gasped, finding her former self like all the others. "What is this?"

"You have long run away from life, Makoto, striking like lightning, landing randomly wherever you could. Now is the time to stand strong, time to embrace your destiny. I will give you the power you seek."

"How…?" Makoto asked, skeptical. "You were Super Sailor Jupiter, as am I, but you failed to defeat a foe we destroyed in our first evolution."

"You know not of what you speak." The figure opposite shook slightly. "We were stronger than you could ever imagine. Let me show you."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

"Minako-chan..."

She felt the wind on her face long before her eyes had adjusted to this silvery world. She wasn't very surprised this was the place where Usagi's plans would unfold, but the woman facing her was something she hadn't expected. The golden chain of Venus dangled lightly in her doppelganger's gloved hands, a small smile tugging at shining lips.

"Hello, Minako."

"What am I doing here? Where is Usagi?"

"I always thought it ironic that I was the Senshi of metal, of hardness," her duplicate sighed, the chain in her hand now twirling. "We were unstoppable, however. Our love seeped through, grafting our power to something more, something alive. You are a brave soldier whose put her duty before everything else. I can show you a time when it was not always so. But know, as with our power, the light is mixed with dark."

She looked at herself, the eyes of a powerful warrior filled with something she could not, and wished not, to identify.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san..."

The sun shown upon the two long forgotten but never far warriors, and at first, Uranus' eyes focused on the two sets of gloved hands before her. The green backdrop brought out their fine white encasements, the slim fingers entwined beneath hundreds of years of duty. The pair from the past smiled at the confusion etched upon the faces of their bewildered counterparts.

"What's going on?" Haruka asked.

The green-haired Senshi simply returned her gaze and chuckled. "Still so brash."

"Our parents loathed the fact we cared for each other so much. They tried to separate us, but our calling was what had brought us together, kept us together. Queen Serenity made sure we were assigned posts together as well, especially evening ones." Haruka and Michiru blushed slightly at the princess of Uranus' words.

"We're here to help you evolve one last time. And we're here also to offer you a chance to reclaim a lost part of yourselves. But the choice is yours, as we are purely remnants of what you used to be," Neptune said.

Haruka sighed. "So, if we accept your offer, what will happen to what we are now?"

_The Dawn of Serenity_

"Hotaru-chan..."

The presence of Saturn had always been with her, taking hold when the battles seemed hopeless. She was always there in the background, whispering into Hotaru's growing mind, guiding her fingers around the glaive. She held a frightening power for one so young, after all. Seeing this form, however, was something completely different.

"Saturn." The girl seemed only a few years older, but something very ancient was present in her eyes, betraying her true age.

"You've had a hard life, Hotaru. It was not always so. I have not told you about your previous life yet, simply because you have not allowed me. Something is moving now, an ancient power far older than our existence, and I cannot protect you against it alone. As we had chosen so long ago to grasp this weapon, we must now choose to grab hold of our future. Will you let me show you?"

_The Dawn of Serenity_

"Setsuna-san..."

She had watched from afar as one by one the Senshi's essences flickered away. They left this limbo of light and transported another plane of time and space until only three remained. The prince and princess' lights danced closely together, but she shied away from their presence. She was not of their light; she could never be.

Eventually, she watched as the prince and princess disappeared, leaving her alone in this ancient place. They were going to be reunited with their pasts, their destinies, but it would not be the same with her. Time and life cycled differently for her. She had no destiny to face, no ancient vow to accept, for it had always been inside her.

She remembered everything, for she existed out of time and space. She was the very same Pluto she had been millennia ago, and the same Pluto millennia into the future. She alone held the weight of the truth for this long. A part of her wished they would never know, but she was selfishly thankful the others would hopefully remember soon. She had but to wait just a bit more, wait for their answers, and for the Silver Crystal to set her free…Soon.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

"Mamo-chan..."

As soon as the light disappeared, he stood at the ready, quickly glancing around for the one he was destined to protect and love. The white mask could not hold his surprise at whom he found, however. Their capes danced in the wind like branches on a mighty tree. The man's armor gleamed into Mamoru's eyes, but he dared not look away. Something in those blue eyes commanded his attention, even if they were his own.

"Greetings, Mamoru," Prince Endymion said.

"What is this? Where is Usako?"

The prince held up a patient hand. "She is safe. For now."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mamoru held his cane firmly.

Prince Endymion only smiled and chuckled quietly. "You cannot even trust yourself where she is concerned. I don't blame you, but we are here for her benefit, even if she believes it is for ours," he laughed once more. "She's always wanted the best for us."

"What's going on…?"

"I know what lies within your mind. You are unsure if you will have the strength to protect her. You do, Mamoru. You have many powers lying dormant inside you, just waiting for you to unlock their mysteries. The truth is; you have strength, stronger than those around her."

"Then why did all this happen? Why weren't you able to protect her before?" The prince's eyes faltered and he drew them towards the flowers at their feet. Mamoru followed his gaze, and for a moment, it seemed he could hear the flowers speaking, the whisperings of different voices flowing together in a forgotten song. "The power we discovered was much too great, and we could not control it. But you know more about it than I did, Mamoru. Together we can control it; together we will have the strength to protect what we love most. You will no longer be a helpless shadow. Will you accept your ultimate power, and become the king you were meant to be?"

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Eternal Sailor Moon, as if she were molten light, again withdrew from the brilliance. She sighed unconsciously at the beautiful landscape all around her. In this new dawn of frightening possibilities, this place managed to bring peace to her trembling heart. Glancing around, she found herself alone within her kingdom. She saw the flowers at her feet, but she knew they were nothing but an illusion. This world remained silent and kept alive within her mind, like a well cared for painting is stored to accumulate value.

She felt a forceful wind tug at her wings, and a rainbow of colors swarmed around her, pulling at her long hair. They settled on each side of her body in rows, exploding like fireworks as they touched the soft ground. The result was not shadows of smoke, but her beloved friends in the flesh once more.

"Usako," Tuxedo Kamen sighed, relieved.

"Usagi-chan, are you all right?" Venus asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You're Eternal Sailor Moon again," Mercury commented.

"Yes, I'm not sure how, but this is what happened last time , too."

"Did you guys, um-"

"Meet with our past selves? Yes," Mars finished Venus' question.

"So, what's going on, Sailor Moon?" Uranus asked a second time.

"Destiny has brought you all here," a wispy voice answered. The wind picked up again, and before each Senshi their former selves materialized, clothed in long flowing gowns. Sailor Pluto stood alone, however. She stared into the blank space with eyes of stone. Lastly, the forms of Endymion and Serenity re-appeared, their hands clasped. "There are roads ahead that will lead you to many dead ends, if you are not prepared," Serenity continued. "Within us lie some of the answers you seek, the strength you will need to face what is to come. This night is the start of a new journey."

"Crystal Tokyo..." Jupiter breathed.

"Yes," Serenity nodded. "I know this is an enormous decision to face-"

"What happens if we say no…?" Mercury questioned, surprising them all. She turned to the others sheepishly, a blush rising to her cheeks. "Sorry, but I know it's on everyone's mind."

"We possess the powers of your complete and final forms. If you choose not to accept, then you have the choice of continuing with your current abilities, or let them fade. The power will never completely leave you, as your crystals are bonded to your star seeds until the day you pass, but you will never reach your full potential."

"It is essentially this—we are missing pieces to the puzzle ahead, a part of you that should not be forgotten. With us, you have a better chance of facing what is to come," Prince Endymion continued and stared at Tuxedo Kamen. "And to protect those whom you love."

"What does it matter what we say?" Neptune interrupted.

Uranus nodded. "It is destiny."

"No, it is choice. Destiny chose us. Destiny gave us our ancient powers. But it was always up to us to decide what to do with it; it was our choice to continue on the path of a soldier. Now, on the dawn of a new era, Destiny is calling out to us again, and we must make our decision," the mysterious Pluto responded, gently letting her Time Staff rest on the grassy ground.

"Pluto is right. You must choose to accept your ultimate destiny, or choose not to. This is the beginning of your own destiny, not ours. Our time will end and we will become a part of you, the way it should have been long ago," Serenity said.

They fell quiet then, staring into the eyes of their past selves, shifting under the weight of Destiny itself. They could feel the heartbeats of the girls they used to be banging upon their ribcages. They were being given a chance to be normal, as their former queen meant for it to be. They also had a chance to rectify the evils of this world, to face them with their true power and find peace for all.

Slowly, Venus turned to look at her princess. "Have you decided, Usagi-chan?"

"Yes, I have."

"Well then, that's settled," Jupiter said confidently.

"What? No, you cannot decide just because of me-"

"Usagi-chan," Mars smiled. "Where you go, we go."

"And it's not only that," Venus cut in. "This is our chance to find the answers we've been looking for. If the key to our future lies with reconciling with our past, this is a chance I'm willing to take. She's right; we've been living their destinies. It's time we lived ours, whatever the consequences."

"Everyone looks for what their life means, some reason to exist. This is what ours means," Mercury said. "And you've never let us down before, Usagi-chan. You brought us all together, and together we can do anything."

"Yes," the others agreed.

Eternal Sailor Moon smiled brightly, the strangled breath finally releasing itself from her lungs. Gradually, she turned to the Outers.

"We have no ties to you like the others," Neptune said. "Our missions were never the same."

"And a part of us always wanted a release from them. We have long hoped a day like this would come," Uranus continued.

Eternal Sailor Moon smiled sadly. "I understand."

"But things have changed." Saturn tightened her grip on the glaive. "I have a feeling if we do not accept, we will never see Crystal Tokyo. And I want to see Chibi-Usa again, more than anything."

"And we have worked too hard to just give up now," Neptune smirked.

"Besides, I told you. We can't leave you alone for very long Koneko-chan," Uranus winked.

Eternal Sailor Moon beamed at her friends, a smile of relief and happiness spreading to her eyes. "And you, Setsuna-san?" she asked.

"I will always be here," Pluto bowed her head.

"Then it is settled," Princess Serenity smiled.

"Yes-"

"Usako…wait." His hand found hers, and she turned to him, surprised.

"Mamo-chan, what's wrong?" Those strong hands that kept her safe and loved found their way to her shoulders, and his blue eyes burned into hers.

"I just…well -- are you sure about this, Usako? What if we change so much that -- it's not like we're really being given a choice here. Usako, I don't know." She smiled with understanding, and calmly gathered his hands in hers. He followed her gaze to the couple standing before them. Prince Endymion's arm had slipped its way about Serenity's waist, bringing her closer to him. Her small hand rested on his in the same way Usako often did.

The ancient monarchs smiled at their future selves brightly, nodding their encouragement. "We won't be lost, I promise. You will always be my Mamo-chan, and I will forever be your Usako. No amount of history can completely replace who we are now. Those names will always bring us back together. Trust this, trust us."

"You're right, Usako. I'm sorry," he shook his head.

She squeezed his hand one last time, and turned back towards their fate. "Are we ready everyone?"

Their firm nods supported her and with courage she stepped forward. Eternal Sailor Moon and Serenity approached one another, and each held out their pale arms. In -between the two women a light began to glow, and quickly the Silver Crystal emerged. "Make your wish, Usagi. Your memories will return to you slowly over the next few weeks, months perhaps, so you are not overwhelmed. Have patience with your new memories, and your new gifts." Eternal Sailor Moon nodded.

"I wish the past to be re-awoken in us, in all of us, so we can be who we were meant to be."

In seconds the Silver Crystal flashed brilliantly. It blinded them once more, and they could feel its endless power wash over them. Like smoke vapors, their ancient forms were pulled off the ground and each circled the crystal, caressing its radiant beams. Once fulfilled they reached out to the senshi, superimposing themselves upon them like translucent veils. The world swirled and resounded with a series of different visions and voices. They gasped as something ancient entered their bodies, filling their veins with a burning power. It had begun.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Thousands of what seemed like shooting stars fell from the glowing moon, landing sporadically all over the Earth. They didn't crash to the ground in smoldering craters, but seemed to dart around with minds of their own, flying with a bright mission in mind.

One found its way to a small apartment where a man slept soundly. Although the day was beginning to rise on this side of the Earth, he seemed far from it.

"Wake up! We're going to be late for work!" A deep voice echoed from outside his bedroom. Through the open window, the sprite entered, hovering close to the man's face. It rested there for a brief moment, seeming to contemplate something as it vibrated with hesitancy. However, its need to complete its mission would not be distracted, and it could not return. Gently it floated towards his forehead and disappeared beneath his skin. The man's blue hair moved from his face, and like a brilliant beacon, a golden crescent moon appeared between his brows.

As if he were electrified, he shot out of bed, a strangled cry coming from his dry throat. His eyes scanned the room nervously, as if seeing it for the first time. He felt his blood burning inside him as memories and feelings ran rampant through his mind. He grabbed the sides of his head to thwart the pressure, and sat there motionless for a few moments to regain his composure. As reality slowly came back into focus, he heard a large thud outside his room, followed by an ancient curse. The door was wrenched open, and with surprise the two of them stared at the markings blazing upon their foreheads.

"But how…?"

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Simultaneously, accidents happened all over the globe as shocked people stopped suddenly in their cars. Important telephone conversations were lost as phones crashed to the ground in surprise, splintering into pieces like their swirling minds. Hundreds of games were frozen as spectators watched in awe as silver lights swarmed through the crowds and over the fields. Cries of amazement issued from startled lovers as white light sparkled within their silent rooms.

In the dark of night in Tokyo, four lights found each other, and together entered the open screen door of an empty apartment. They searched until they came upon a small box hidden beneath the bed. As their essences touched the lid, the room exploded in color, before everything became still once more.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

When the luminous display finally died away, her white heeled shoes gently touched down upon the Earth. Her long white dress pooled around her feet in an elegant embrace, and the transparent wings of her dress glistened in the dark. The others followed, their powers flowing off them like waves on the sea. They stared at the woman before them, their eyes burning with an ancient fire. Their uniforms had been altered; long flowing ribbons dancing around their layered skirts, and puffy sleeves clasped around the arms. The tiaras that had followed them through so many battles were now gone, replaced by the burning symbols of their heritage. Their evolution was complete.

The Silver Crystal continued to shine as it hung suspended between her graceful hands, but it had changed as well. Its blooming petals had fallen away, and now it existed as it once had; a simple sphere of immense power. It started to flicker erratically, and all at once disappeared back into its owner's heart. Her chest rose and fell quickly, her darkened eyes glancing around at her powerful guardians. The moon was far above, but it shone brilliantly upon her graceful form, reflecting off the golden crown perched upon her head.

For the first time, the world viewed its future, its queen.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

_Author's Notes:_

_Ah, the ever-repugnant Catch 22s, to become normal again, but to have the constant guilt that you could've done something, or to become evolved, and die to the world you once knew. We all must come to grips with our Catch 22's, even the superheroes among us. _

_As it was sometimes heatedly debated in the discussion board, in the last part of the Manga, the Senshi already have their 'eternal', as it was, forms. It's sort of up in the air on whether or not this really meant that they had evolved, so I took some liberties. Instead of wings, however, I signified their evolution by losing their tiaras and finally becoming rulers of their planets, not just soldiers. In the end, wings, to me, just belong with Usagi._


	6. Chapter 5

An unsteady hand made its way towards his chest. He brushed his fingertips across the engravings as if dusting off the cobwebs of time. The ancient armor felt smooth and hard to the touch, tangible proof his eyes weren't deceiving him. He could feel the tug of the powerful weapon at his side, its shining hilt glistening in the light of early evening. He had worn this armor in many battles in the past and in the present, but it somehow felt like it always belonged to someone else, that at those times he _was_ someone else. Now, for the first time in ages, he knew it was his own. Yet he could only muse on the already overwhelming feelings fluttering through his mind when something else then caught his eye.

She turned towards him, her long flowing white dress shimmering against the backdrop of velvet night. She raised her hand to his chiseled face -- her touch, bringing with it the weight of a thousand years of pure devotion. Love and hope, her eyes that held countless memories deep as the boundless blue of the ocean they mirrored. He found himself lost in those waves, his being awash amidst the endless surf of voices and flashes of memory overpowering his senses.

"Mamo-chan..." The simple, loving utterance of his name brought him back to reality, and he smiled at her, grasping her warm hand.

"Usako..."

Something was different within each of them, but at the same time, familiar in every other way. It was as if they had seconds before woken from their nostalgic dreams. But this time, the dreams stayed with them, and were all too real.

Silently, each warrior delved into the catacombs of their minds, reaching out to embrace these new memories and sensations with tentative caresses. The park was quiet and deserted this late at night, and was a perfect magical atmosphere for their strange journey's end. The moment was utterly broken, however, as something metallic clattered to the ground loudly, its vibrations shaking the earth before climbing up their legs in recurrent waves. She had fallen to her knees, one hand firmly holding the left side of her chest as if struck by a phantom attack, or an old, painful wound suddenly remembered. Her other hand held the hilt of a dazzling sword, one easily recognized from battles long since past. Her long blonde hair made a curtain around her so she had a personal showing of her fears and feelings.

Memories were starting to spiral back into their minds, these liberated from their hazy curtains: balls, battles, endless daily training sessions and lazy summer days. Secrets they had shared and tears shed -- everything all the way to their last night during the Silver Millennium. She recalled the worst of those days.

They had died protecting their princess and their queen. Some of their attacker's familiar faces twisted with hate, whilst others were nameless villains bent on their destruction. One by one, they had fallen in battle. She had been the last soldier left standing, forced to watch as each of her friends and colleagues were murdered. She had watched helplessly as their enemies took pleasure in their demise. She had felt the fear and anger rise within her as the last of them came for her. She remembered the pain of betrayal as well. Eternal Sailor Venus sighed, a name stuck in the back of her throat.

The swish of cool fabric reached her ears and she looked up to find eyes full of understanding gazing upon her. She could see the difference in those eyes; two separate halves finally merging into one being – a life almost fulfilled and complete. Why did she feel so empty then?

"Minako…?"

"No, I'm all right," the orange clad Senshi replied, laughing away her tears, and scrambled to her feet once more. "I was just surprised by everything, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

Her grip tightened appreciably around the hilt of her sword, but she kept her face clear. "Yes…."

"All these memories," Mercury commented, shaking her head. "They're already so overwhelming."

"And this power." Jupiter held out her gloved hands, and the others watched as bright spheres of electricity formed in each palm. "It's incredible. We don't have to summon it anymore; it's literally at our fingertips." As she said this the spheres crackled out of existence abruptly, and she sighed. "I can't hold it for long yet, though."

Luna and Artemis finally came to join them, spewing out questions and concerns. They began to talk excitedly with one another, ancient memories shared between each of them. Some brought laughter while some memories brought tears. A few of the Senshi remained quiet however, silently brooding over revelations of those times when life had been so different. It was late in the night before they decided to part ways.

"We probably shouldn't linger here too long. People might see us," Luna put in.

"You're right. We should get ourselves some much-needed rest. A lot has been placed upon our shoulders this night; we shouldn't try to adjust to it all at once."

"Geeze Usagi, you've already begun to sound different."

"Be quiet, Makoto," the blonde stuck out her tongue.

"Well, I guess some things never change," Uranus muttered.

Without a word the group de-transformed, their power diminishing in sparkles of colored light. In a rush of wind, silver and gold light traveled from Usagi and Mamoru's feet to their heads, their elegant apparel replaced by their ordinary street clothes.

"Let's meet at the shrine tomorrow. Six o'clock okay for everyone?" Usagi asked, and the group nodded their ascent. "Okay, goodnight guys."

Usagi and Mamoru remained behind until each of their friends disappeared into the night. As the evening grew silent and a sense of calm had re-asserted itself, they turned to each other, holding tightly onto one another's hands.

She smiled at him. "So that's how it happened."

"What?"

"The first time we met."

He chuckled, bringing her close. "I don't know which I like better. Having you throw a rumpled test paper at my head was quite the classic."

"Mamo-chan...!" She laughed, playfully hitting him.

"Come on." He took her hand in his. "Let's go home."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

The sound of laughter filled the hall as the elevator doors opened wide. Hand in hand, they stepped from its quiet looped musical refrain into the silent wing of the apartment block. The short blonde clung to his arm as he fidgeted with the keys, her soft-planted kisses on his neck tickling his skin.

"Usako, what's gotten you all excited?"

"Just some memories," she giggled.

"What are you remembering?" She stood on her tiptoes, leaning towards him, her soft breath and words sending shivers over him. When she was finished, he smirked, quickly opening the door to push her inside.

"Well then, I guess that's a memory I wouldn't mind reliving. How about you...?" he whispered as he grasped her around the waist.

"I guess it would be ok-" Her words whisked away as he swept her off her feet, his mouth finding hers in the dark. His feet barely managed to traverse the lounge room floor as they reached the plush couch where they collapsed in a tangle of limbs as they kissed. He succumbed to memories once more, allowing these to feed his passion for the one woman he'd loved for thousands of years.

Every breath caressed his lips sent tingles all the way to his toes, her soft hands grasping his heart as firmly as she did his clothing. Her sighs grew louder in his ears. But all of a sudden, the moment was shattered. He felt her stiffen beneath him, and a strangled cry passed through her soft lips. Immediately, he released her, moving towards the end of the couch in surprise and concern.

Usagi pressed herself against the couch opposite. Her hands were folded across her chest and horror stormed across her face like the advance of a relentless army, her eyes like dreaded pools filling with tears. It was as if she had seen a terrifying ghost, but she seemed to be looking at nothing in particular.

"Usako…!" He slid across the couch next to her, gently putting his arm around her shaking shoulders. "Usako what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong!"

"She, she-" she chattered, the memories flooding into her head, freezing her heart. His ancient strangled breaths whispered within her ears as the memory, and a witch's evil laughter echoed inside the cave of her mind.

"She...? Usako...?"

"She killed you!" she screamed, her tears rushing freely from her eyes. "And I-I took your sword and I -- Mamo-chan!"

He held her close as the pain flowed from her in anguished cries, the memories as fresh as the day they happened. She clamped her eyes shut as she placed her head against his chest, trying with all her might to ward the images out of her mind, and the feelings from her heart.

"I always knew it happened, I remembered, but I never _felt_ it! Mamo-chan…it was awful," she cried between her tears, and gently he caressed her long hair, bringing her closer to him.

"I'm sorry, Usako… I'm sorry," he repeated into her ear, his own tears brimming in his eyes.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

The others had no intention of sleeping that night. It is not everyday one remembers the whole former life. The Inners quickly found their way to the shrine, the warm paper walls welcoming them as always. They kept their chatter as low key as possible, but the excitement proved too much to be expressed in idle whispers.

"I can't believe this happened…" Makoto said. "I was wondering if we would ever reach Eternal, or if it was for Usagi alone. I can feel my power without transforming even more now, but I can't do more than make some static electricity."

"As Serenity said, it will take a little time to remember everything and adjust to all this. We might have our ultimate powers, but we still don't really know how to use them, and we shouldn't push ourselves. I'm sure they will come to us like they have before," Ami said.

"Once we're engaged in battle again," Makoto added.

"And how soon will that be…?" Rei asked, and they fell silent, uncertain of the answer. "We still have battles to face, and Usagi is right. Something is coming; I can feel it, like the Earth is already trembling in anticipation. This might be bigger than anything we've ever done. Do you think we'll be ready?" Rei asked.

Ami shook her head. "I have no idea. We should be careful, though, I am not sure how this will affect us."

"What do you mean, Ami?" Makoto questioned.

"Well, in the case of 'reincarnation', no one has ever truly remembered their past selves. Some form of enlightenment perhaps, but every memory of their formers lives? We should take things slowly, or it could quite possibly have a negative effect upon our psyche. We might be super heroes, but we're still humans."

"Oh, you think too much, Ami," Makoto waved her hand dismissively.

"We have the experience of our past, the strength of our present, and the hope of the future. I think we'll be ready for anything."

"Perhaps you are right, Makoto," Ami smiled. "What do you remember so far?"

They began to discuss the past once again, slowly building the ancient timeline of their history once more. Minako remained silent, however; the bubbling girl replaced by a somber woman. Slowly, she ran her fingers over the clean blade of the sword, eyeing her reflection. Her features had not altered to betray her true feelings, but inside, she felt like a tree filled with ripe fruit, left barren and fruitless as the result of a heavy shaking.

Every dream that felt too real, every feeling of déjà vu, every battle reinforcing her place in the world that she didn't wish to believe—they were all now reinforced by her growing memories. The others, even with some painful memories remembered, could not yet see how negatively this could affect them. The idea of melding with their past to learn their one, true destiny was appealing, but had they really considered how much the past might override their future? How many rules they may have broken, or how many things they would remember that their ancient queen died wanting them to forget? For them, the past was no longer a guessing game, and there was no avoiding it, no denying things happened the way they had -- only the truth remained. There was no going back.

"How can you guys carry on like this…!" she finally exploded, and three pairs of surprised eyes turned towards her.

"Minako..."

"Our whole world just got flipped upside down and you're talking about it as if they were simple scenes in a movie! They really happened. Now, not just to some girls in the far off past… it happened to us!"

"Minako, it's going to be all right," Rei said, reaching out to touch the other woman's shoulder, but Minako quickly jerked away. The hand of the priestess, like the last leaf of fall, the last dying hope before the cold of winter descended without chance of reprieve.

"Is that really what you should call me now? Which name is the right one? Who are we now? What have we truly done?" They fell into an uneasy silence, staring at one another, unsure. In the next room, the soft crackle of the fire finally reached their ears, its slow flames dwindling as the wood needed to rejuvenate it grew quite scarce. The fire was quickly being consumed by its own heat, letting fingers of darkness creep onto the walls. So too, did their own dark thoughts emerge as uncertainty moved in like unwanted shadows.

Silently, the blonde stood with her sword firmly in her grasp. She moved passed them -- the doors scratching painfully as she tore them apart and made her way out of the shrine.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

She placed her hands against the wall, allowing the steaming water to rush against the skin of her back. After storming out of the shrine, Minako transformed, and ran as fast and as far as she could -- buildings and trees flashed by in an incoherent stream of dark colors as she tried to outrun the memories nipping at her heels. The power within her strides had taken her mind off the events of the night -- at least for a while -- that was until her lungs and legs began to burn with relentless fatigue. Nothing can be outrun forever; she knew it was well as anyone else.

The water was scolding, but she paid it no heed. The jolt from the memories was slowly becoming less traumatic as the hours passed by, but she could not shake off the feeling, nor the bitter taste in her mouth. She knew she should not have blamed the others for their enthusiasm, for her other memories were strong and warm, and pulled her in with their comfy happiness. There was much love and happiness to be remembered, for it had truly been a time of peace once. It took only one single memory to sum up her life in the Silver Millennium, however -- one single moment to regret her decision tonight. Minako's body shivered as tears began to mix with the water of the shower.

"Kunzite…."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

The Senshi stayed only a short while after Minako had left. Alone, Rei walked the halls of the shrine, its quiet solitude seemingly doing its best to calm her worried mind. Minako was right. They had been treating their memories as if a new toy, but now, she was beginning to feel the weight of their decision. Things were, and no longer would be, the same. It was an arbitrary thing to say considering their line of work and all they had seen, but this was different. She felt an anomaly coming that even the Sailor Senshi, magical protectors of the Earth, would not be prepared to find.

With a frustrated sigh, Rei turned on her heels and headed back to the fire room. She needed to relax tonight, to let the answers come to her instead of seeking them out. As always, the doors opened for her and gratefully she removed her shoes and sat down, gathered her hands before her, and shut her deep cinnamon eyes in concentration. The fire was as it had been for generations, seemingly patiently watching her as it moved fluidly. She reached out to the power within, whispering the words as she had done countless times before. Then something unexpected occurred; the fire streamed away from her, its mass growing into an angry inferno of scarlet. It moved and twitched menacingly like a great surge of wind had whirled through it. Rei's eyes opened and immediately she fell away, staring in shock at the spectacle before her. Her mind reeled painfully from the mental attack of the fire as she tried to connect with it. She tried to focus on the sight before her, and the flaming heat against her exposed skin. This was a different sensation than when she pressed its powers further, for it refused to connect on this occasion, rejecting her request, pushing her away savagely as if it were itself afraid. The fire would have its revenge for her intrusion it seemed, and leapt towards her feet in deadly digits.

"No…!" The fire recoiled at the strong tone in her grandfather's voice as he miraculously appeared from no where, and the mysterious inferno promptly settled back into its quiet crackling at his command. He quickly gathered the fallen priestess up with a strength she thought he no longer possessed, and pushed her out of the room.

"Rei…!" her grandfather cried, gripping her shoulders. She gazed at his glaring eyes. "I felt the fire shake in my sleep. What happened?"

"Grandpa…the fire, it rejected me."

"Why would it do such a thing?"

She stared back into the silent room that gave the impression nothing had happened at all. "It didn't know who I was."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

"Perhaps this was a mistake."

The next morning, across town, the Outers hadn't faired all that much better. They'd gathered at Setsuna's apartment, the powerful group huddled upon the emerald Senshi's two fine couches. The group looked weary as if they had spent all night battling against a horde of evil villains, but really the excitement of their memories had made them instant insomniacs it seemed.

"Have your memories been particularly bad?" Hotaru asked.

"No, most have been all right so far, but, it's confusing," Haruka confessed. They had spent the night tossing and turning as each struggled with their restless minds. "Everything's coming together in jumbles. What do you remember most, Hotaru?"

"I-I'm sure what I remember," Hotaru sighed. "I remember a lake my parents once took me too, but I cannot remember their faces. Everything is still dark and hazy."

"This will take a little getting used to, that's all. Already it's becoming easier to deal with these new memories. After all, this was meant to happen; regardless of the choices we were given. Mamoru-san was right about that," Michiru said.

"Last night was difficult, but I fear it will only get worse," Haruka warned.

"Yes, those lines defining our identities are slowly becoming blurred. What will happen to us when there is no distinction to be made, do you think?" Michiru questioned, knowing none of them had the answer.

"What about you, Setsuna? I noticed there was no one before you, like...like you had nothing to remember?" Haruka said.

"It is true. I have existed as one soul from the beginning of the Silver Millennium to now. I've wanted to tell you so many times, but I knew I had to wait for the right moment. Everything you are now recalling I have never really forgotten. The only time I forgot who I was at all, was when I stopped time to save Chibi-Usa and was reborn by Neo-Queen Serenity's power."

"So, you made up this life here in Tokyo. You blended in with us when the time was right. It must have been lonely," Hotaru said as an after thought. Silence descended upon the group. Setsuna only smiled, extending her hand towards the teenager's glossy hair.

"Yes, such was my fate. But please, continue to call me Setsuna. It is how you know me now, and I am fond of it. My past name brings back too many things I would rather forget, as well."

"Well, enough of this," Haruka slapped her hands upon her lap and stood up. "I'm not going to let this control me for the next few weeks as I sit and mope around. I'm going to cook breakfast. What would you like?"

"The usual for me," Michiru said.

"I want pancakes, please," Hotaru smiled.

"And for you, Setsuna...?"

In her mind, the gray mist parted for the Senshi of time, revealing the stoic closed doors of Time. No longer did they bulge and shake as the timeline convulsed behind them. They had fallen silent. Changes had been made, repairs called forth, and now things were peaceful once more. Now they had but to wait, for now. Time, after all, was never really on their side.

"Setsuna…?" She turned her eyes towards them expectantly. "I think you should turn on the TV first."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Mamoru hit the alarm clock angrily. He had no desire to wake this early, especially not after the events of last night. They had stayed up far into the night, and he had held her close as her shining eyes gazed at a candle upon their dresser. Its flame continued steadily until a gust of wind from the window swept over its small form. Mamoru felt the same way. His mind slowly taking in every memory until one strongly shook the foundations of his being with its potency.

It had been a hard night, but with a defeated sigh, he swung his legs over the side of the bed. There were no 'Sorry, but last night we received these ancient memories of our past where I was a prince and it was a little hard to deal with' excuses for the real world. He took only a few moments to attempt to steel himself for work and piece together the mask he wore for the rest of the world. He gazed upon the blonde laying beside him to give him the strength he needed. He inhaled deeply, and quietly began to get dressed.

He found the task a little difficult this morning, his hands still shaking due to the revelations of the previous night. Clumsily he fumbled one of his socks, and with a wry grin, blamed all those years spent near Usagi as an influence. Dropping upon his hands and knees, he searched for the runaway sock beneath the bed. Then his fingers made contact with something long forgotten, but immediately recognized. Slowly, he struggled to his feet, holding the wooden box usually light in his hands, but now heavy with memories and feelings. The souls of his old friends were locked inside-- friends that had betrayed him, but who he had forgotten altogether in return. He wondered what they would think of his decision last night. Dismissing his nine to five duties, Mamoru found himself recalling the forgotten and broken duties of the past, and with a sigh lifted the lid.

The flurry of lights and surprised calls were enough to wake the blonde from her fitful slumber. Usagi yawned and stretched wildly, slowly opening her eyes. The odd number of bodies in the room immediately caught her attention, and she blinked away her sleepiness in surprise.

"Eek…!" She yelled, pulling the sheets to her neck as she gazed in utter shock at those standing before her. "You…!"


	7. Chapter 6

No one could wait until six o'clock. The urgent call from Haruka had startled the Inners out of their turbulent dreams, forcing them to push their singular problems out of the way as a new problem emerged. It wasn't long before they met at the Outer's apartment and together, sat in stunned silence before the glare of the television set.

"To recap what has happened for those just tuning in; at 9:30 Tokyo time last night, something similar to shooting stars was reported descending from the moon. Scientists remain uncertain as to the precise origin of this phenomenon, but this is the best guess we have now. These beams of light seem to have traveled down to Earth and…," the newscaster paused to shake his head,

"Entered people. We have many eyewitness accounts all over the globe reporting this strange occurrence. They say the victims immediately began to display crescent moons on their foreheads, and in some cases, different markings we are unable to identify at this stage. In fact, one Tokyo citizen remarked on how similar the crescents looked compared to that of Sailor Moon's, who had gone M.I.A. in the past few years, a long with her team, until recently. There is no evidence yet to suggest these new people are linked with the Sailor Senshi."

"Those afflicted then began talking about a 'Silver Millennium' or a 'Queen Serenity.' Immediate action has been taken to round up these presumed 'aliens' for fear of the panic and possible danger they might represent. Authorities are unsure if this incident is related to the recent attack of the 'Death Phantom' here in Tokyo, or something completely different. As we know, the Death Phantom was defeated by the Sailor Senshi earlier this week and apparently was sent to Nemesis, the aptly named, and recently discovered, tenth planet. No one seems to have any conclusive information about all this. But please, stay calm. None of these beings have tried to hurt anyone in anyway as yet; they seem just as scared and confused as the rest of us."

"What the hell is going on?" Haruka exclaimed.

"People with crescent moons on their foreheads…? Luna, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure, Makoto," Luna answered the brunette.

"Where's Usagi-san and Mamoru-san?" Michiru questioned.

"I called them; they should be on their way. They sounded distracted," Ami, answered.

"Distracted huh?" Michiru giggled, causing the blue-haired Senshi to blush.

"Not like that! Something seemed wrong, I hope everything is okay."

"I don't think anything is okay," Artemis muttered. "Tell me more about what happened on the moon, every detail you can think of."

The door pushed open then, ushering in Usagi and Mamoru as Minako was about to speak. "Where have you been? We have a serious problem," Makoto said impatiently.

"A problem...? Another one...?"

"What do you mean, Usagi-san?" Ami said.

"Usagi-san…? Since when have you called me that?" Usagi blinked in surprise.

Ami shrugged. "I don't know. It just seems appropriate right now."

"Well, stop it. What's going on?" their leader asked.

"Watch..." The group fell silent once more as the newscaster repeated his report, this time adding images and video of these so-called 'strange aliens' as they were led into police vans. Already people were crowding the streets, some shouting taunts and angry words, whilst rallies supporting their new extraterrestrial friends appeared everywhere. Mamoru and Usagi looked at one another.

"My wish..." Usagi said softly.

"What about it?" Minako questioned.

"I wished for the past to be re-awoken within us, in all of us. The Silver Crystal must've taken 'all of us' literally. My mother not only saved my court and I, she saved us all, every person on the moon that day. The past wasn't brought back for us alone, but for everyone reborn here on Earth."

"It does make sense," Luna said thoughtfully.

"We'll have to talk to one of these people first to make sure," Ami added in an analytical tone.

"I think we can speed up the search," Mamoru muttered.

"What do you mean Mamoru-san?" the blue haired genius asked.

"That can wait until later; we have bigger things to worry about," Usagi interrupted. "We need to do something about the others. They don't deserve to be treated like criminals."

"What should we do?" Hotaru asked.

"Perhaps," Mamoru broke the silence. "It is time the Sailor Senshi were no longer so behind the scenes."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Umino had received the call in the middle of the night, his co-worker practically yelling about some strange lights falling from the sky and disappearing into people. His immediate, clear thought was another strange mystical attack from another life force bent on defeating the Sailor Senshi and taking over the universe, and begrudgingly he climbed out of bed.

He found, much to his surprise, the streets crammed with people even this late in the night, chaos running rampant all over the city. Some stores, magically fixed by Sailor Moon's power, were once again in disarray, vandalized and looted before his eyes. Crowds gathered waving placards with pictures of aliens with slashes through them, while others preached about the end of the world. He had never seen so many police.

When he finally made it to work, he was bombarded by loud voices and ringing telephones as he entered the studio. The place was in total disarray. People ran around, waving their hands with papers and loud directions. It was never quiet in here, but this was more than a buzz, it was a tornado of activity and a sense of being overwhelmed.

He spent the next four hours rummaging through old files, giving orders and passing on information on as quickly as possible to others. There were files and files on the Sailor Senshi and what they knew about their battles, but he could find no clues. He was beginning to think this might be something else entirely, perhaps an alien invasion. He almost rolled his eyes at the thought of little green men, but how could he say that was implausible with everything else this city had seen?

"Hey, Umino-chan...!" He turned to find his co-worker, Keitaro, with a camera in hand. "Kenji-san wants us to go to the square; something is happening."

Umino sighed, grateful for the assignment and a chance for more information, and quickly grabbed his things. "Let's go."

He could see the flashing lights long before they reached the square. Police cars and barricades barred their way, preventing them getting any closer, but the scene couldn't be blocked off completely. Umino watched as the police fought to keep the growing crowd away from those being loaded into unmarked vans. They looked no different from anyone else in the growing light of morning, except for the strange marks on their foreheads.

"What do you think is going on? Another evil invasion for the Sailor Senshi to handle...?" Keitaro said behind the camera's lens.

"I don't know, Keitaro-chan. They're just people."

"If it was something serious like that you would think the Sailor Senshi would already be here, right?"

"Well I-" It was at that exact moment that Umino spotted a familiar face in the crowd. "Naru-chan…!"

Her big eyes quickly found his, and even from this far away he could see the fear in them. He watched as she wrenched herself free from the line of the persecuted and raced in his direction. He met her at the police barricades, the group of police behind her lighting her red hair with their angry flashlights.

"Umino-chan...!" She gripped his shirt tightly, her eyes frantic. He could not take his gaze off the mark on her forehead, its shining form astounding him. The crescent moon shone in the early light of day.

"Naru-chan...You're one of them…?"

"Umino-chan, you have to help me! I'm not a threat. You've known me forever! But there's something else-No!" By that time, the group of shouting police had reached them, and he felt her grip no more as they wretched her off him. They were pulling her back towards the line, while more of them tugged at his shirt from behind as well. "Umino-chan!"

With a strength he didn't know the young woman had, she pulled herself free from her captors and raced toward him again, this time getting close enough to whisper in his ear. He felt her quickened breath on his skin for only a moment before she was taken away more forcibly this time. He watched as she was bundled into the van with the others, its heavy doors shutting on her frightened eyes. She had left him with only more questions and a troubled mind -- and a name.

"Usagi..."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

He and Keitaro had returned to the office with their clip ready to be broadcast on the morning news. He made sure Naru wasn't in the footage, and for a long time he sat in his quiet office, head pressed firmly between his hands. The vision of Naru, his bubbly and innocent friend being rounded up like a criminal, continued to plague his thoughts. More importantly, though, was whom she had spoken of -- Usagi.

Umino couldn't remember the last time he had seen the lively blonde. They had parted ways after high school. He had last seen her at her wedding and a few times around the office visiting her--Umino dropped his hands to his desk, and looked to his closed office door with a strange expression.

He didn't have to knock on the other man's door; it was thrown wide open with people coming in and out as if it was a major freeway. Quietly, he merged into its traffic and soon came face to face with the man in charge of the Tokyo news Channel 6. "Kenji-san, I need to speak with you."

Usagi's father had an almost irremovable frown upon his brow since the previous night, continuously pushing his glasses into place angrily. Umino had been afraid of him every time the young teenager had ventured to Usagi's house, and found a completely new reason to be afraid of him when Kenji has become his boss.

"I'm a little busy, if you hadn't noticed!" Kenji snapped.

"I know, but," Umino moved closer, his voice barely above a whisper. "It's about Usagi-chan."

Umino watched as all movement in the room stopped for Kenji -- his bright eyes gazing at Umino's alone for a moment, before he cleared his throat loud enough for the whole office to hear.

"All right everybody, out!" It took only a few moments before Kenji slammed the door behind them. "Now, what is it?"

"I was about to start filming when I saw Naru there behind the barricade."

"Naru...?" Kenji repeated as he sat down. "She was one of Usagi's friends, right?"

Umino nodded. "She -- she was rounded up with the others. She had one of those marks upon her forehead."

"Oh, I see," Kenji nodded. "Well I'm sorry for her…things are going to be awful for those people, I feel it. But what has that to do with Usagi?"

"I don't know, but all Naru said was she wasn't a threat, and then she mentioned Usagi's name. She seemed really desperate about it."

Kenji sat silent for a moment, his mouth hidden behind his hand. Umino recognized this as a nervous gesture, and the older man's stalling did nothing to calm his nerves. He seemed to be fighting with something. "Umino-" The phone interrupted Kenji, and with a sigh, he picked it up. He listened attentively to the call, and at one point shot his eyes to Umino's face in surprise.

"What's going on?" Umino asked once the call was over.

"It's the Sailor Senshi."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Umino fought his way through the crowds as if his life depended on it. He could see the blonde only a short distance away, but his mind wouldn't be satisfied until he could see her up close. He hadn't slept for hours now, but he couldn't rest until Naru's haunting face was pushed from his mind. In this girl standing before them now, he knew he would find some of the answers he was looking for.

Eternal Sailor Venus' hands twitched behind her back. She eyed the growing throng nervously as she stood on the steps above them. The late morning light streamed over the city before her and she took a long deep breath. Familiar eyes watched her from the crowd, and she cast a fleeting smile in their direction. The remaining Sailor Senshi, Usagi and Mamoru, had melted into the crowd in civilian clothes a short distance away. They thought it best that only one of them address the crowds, especially the one soldier whom the people knew best. When the crowded streets reached their peak, Mamoru nodded to the solitary senshi.

"Ladies and gentlemen...!" Venus yelled loudly over the multitudes and immediately they stilled. "I am Sailor Venus, otherwise known as Sailor V, to many of you. I am part of the Sailor Senshi, defenders of this planet from the evils that would try to harm it. Recently, we defeated and banished an entity known as the Death Phantom. I am here to tell you that what is happening now has nothing to do with him. These people pose no danger to any of us. They are still your friends, your family, your loved ones. Both myself, and the other Sailor Senshi wish them to be released to us, for we are the only ones who can help them."

"Sailor Venus, where did these people come from?"

"Are you really aliens?"

"Tell us who you really are!"

"You've been in the shadows for so long, why come out now?"

"Please!" Venus shouted, her cool demeanor slowly fading before the restless crowd. After a few moments, the hurried questions stopped and it was silent once more. "Things have changed recently, and things are going to continue to change. I know what happens when change moves too quickly. We become afraid, angry, hostile towards our brothers and sisters. But we can't let that happen now. If we can't work together then we might lose sight of our humanity. Please, release our friends and we can find the answers together. If your answer is yes, then send up a red flair over the palace and we will come. Thank you."

Umino watched as Sailor Venus jumped to the roof of the nearby building and quickly vanished from sight. Shouts and yells immediately followed her as the crowd erupted in confusion. Amongst it all, Umino looked with wide-eyes at a group near the front. He could spot those Odangos from anywhere, and against the tide, Umino made his way towards Usagi. He noticed a few others with her that he also recognized, especially the tall Mamoru clutching his wife's hand. Just as Umino found himself within yelling distance, he watched as they disappeared in the same direction Sailor Venus had gone.

What was Usagi doing following Sailor Venus, he wondered? Naru's eyes burned into his mind once again, Usagi's name echoing as her words flowed from her lips. Umino fought his way through the crowd with his camera in hand, following carefully on their heels. He needed answers.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

"So, do you think they'll listen?"

The shrine had become their official headquarters again, after a few peaceful years of it just being the place to hang out. But they could not think about the meaning of that now. They gathered after the speech, nervously biting their lips, or banging their knees together while their mind raced with possibilities.

"I don't know," Haruka shrugged. "Where did Mamoru-san and Odango go?"

"They said they had something else important to show us, and would be back soon," Rei informed them. "Minako is taking her time to make sure no one is following."

"I don't know if this was wise. We've never done anything like this before," Makoto said uncertainly.

"What choice did we have? You see how everyone is growing restless. We had to do something. Besides, we're going to be in the lime light a whole lot more soon enough, right?" Hotaru offered.

"Something just seems all wrong," Ami put in, furrowing her brow. "Everything is happening so quickly and right out in the open. And we're not fighting any enemy this time. This is diplomacy -- are we ready to fight a battle in that court?"

"We have to be. It's our destiny," Rei said.

"Is it? Ami is right. Something is wrong." They followed Haruka's gaze, and Setsuna sighed. "Setsuna, what's going on? Is this what happened in the future?"

Setsuna was saved from their questions as Usagi and Mamoru finally arrived, their eyes sweeping the room nervously, their steps hesitant. Mamoru glanced outside behind him as he shut the door, seeming to motion to someone beyond.

"Remember what Mamo-chan said; about not having to wait long to talk to one of those people? Well, guys," she looked to the Inners. "Try not to freak out too much, okay?"

"What are you talking-?"

With one fluid motion, Mamoru pushed the door to its limits, revealing what, or whom, stood just behind its facade. Four men stood in the light of day, four men that the Senshi could never forget, but had pushed in the back of their minds, hoping to never see again. Images of days passed -- both ancient and recent -- flashed through the Senshi's minds at seeing the familiar group of soldiers before them once more. Even if now those Mamoru's guardians wore modern clothes, their identities could not be masked. Upon their bodies, the Senshi envisioned the clean pressed uniforms and the long flowing capes of former enemies and lost friends, and of a time that changed their lives forever--A time that began their battles.

Unheeding Usagi's words the Senshi instantly were on edge, especially the Inners. After the shock had passed, they rose to their feet to face the first of their enemies in this life, their henshin pens gripped tightly. The Outers looked to their comrades in confusion, but slowly rose also. Setsuna was the only one to remain seated, her eyes peering at the two legendary groups of the moon and Earth with a muted interest.

"This is impossible," Ami muttered.

"I recognize them from somewhere, but I can't place it just yet," Michiru stated."

"What are they doing here, Mamoru-san? How are they here?" Makoto demanded.

"Please everyone, sit down. I can explain," Mamoru raised his hand. After a few tense moments, the Senshi finally agreed. Mamoru turned quickly, ushering the group of trespassers into the once cozy room, and closed the door behind them. The four sturdy men seemed to falter underneath the scrutiny of the Senshi, but nonetheless followed the order of their prince.

"Who are they?" Haruka asked.

"The Shitennou," Rei glared.

The once proud warriors gazed at the floor at the intensity in her eyes. They had not changed since their last encounter. Their features and stances, if not subdued by the weight of guilt, were otherwise the same. Zoisite stood a little behind Nephrite, his quick eyes darting over those in the room nervously. Nephrite kept his attention on the shaking Senshi brunette, while Jadeite, the first to plague their lives here, had the audacity to smirk at them. Kunzite remained stoic as ever in stature, his eyes and stance revealing nothing of his discomfort. All seemed to fettle in their foreign attire, hands tugging and grasping at sleeves and jeans.

"You will remember them soon," Mamoru said to the Outers. "We might not have remembered them yet if-if we hadn't already faced them in this life. We fought them long before we met you. They served under Queen Beryl and Metallia."

"Against our wills..."

"Silence Jadeite," the white-haired Shitennou ordered quietly.

"During the Silver Millennium they were my generals, my guardians," Mamoru continued. "They were fooled by Beryl, and turned against us. In this life, the same thing happened. But once we defeated Metallia, I was given a box with four stones inside, the essences of my four generals. I've kept these all this time. When I woke up this morning, I found them, alive and in the flesh."

"This must have to do with the lights from the moon, and Usagi-san's wish," Artemis suggested. "What do you remember?"

"We remember everything," the tallest amongst them answered. Kunzite's eyes turned to the Inner senshi then, searching their faces. "From the past and from what we did here."

"And do you think we can actually trust them this time around?" Makoto glared as she put her question.

"We've all betrayed one another, if I remember correctly. None of us can speak of it," Setsuna spoke up. "Except for Usagi-san…."

They fell silent after her words, but Makoto continued to glare at the chestnut-haired general.

"Hey, if the Shitennou were revived, do you think it's possible that-" Ami's question was interrupted as the door was thrown open once more, and the last of their party finally surfaced.

"I think I managed to lose anyone on my tail. Do you guys-" Minako's canter into the room was immediately halted as her eyes scanned the new arrivals. Confusion turned to shock, shock turned quickly to fear, and fear burst into anger. Her fists shook at her sides as she gazed at the tallest of them all. Everyone watched as Kunzite's eyes turned towards her, an almost saddened look within their blue depths.

"How-What's going on?" Minako stuttered.

A simple name escaped his lips. "Loni..."

Minako gasped, memories and conversations long since passed rushing through her mind with that simple utterance. Her eyes -- if possible -- became more enraged than before, tears starting to fill their rims.

"That's not my name anymore!" she yelled, and rushed back out into the day.

"Minako wait!" Usagi went flying after her.

Usagi had a hard time keeping up with her friend and found herself cursing the four donuts she ate that morning. The runaway Senshi finally collapsed a short distance away from the shrine, her chest heaving and her hair coming undone. Usagi approached slowly, unsure as to the state of mind of her beloved friend.

"What are they doing here?" Minako asked quietly.

"They're here as the result of my wish. Everyone on the moon that fateful day has been revived."

"Do they remember?"

"They remember everything. Back at our apartment, they had begged Mamo-chan for forgiveness a hundred times over and Kunzite-"

"Don't, please, I-I can't think!" Usagi fell to her knees and tightly wrapped her arms around Minako. She accepted the embrace with a deep-seated cry, and Usagi held her friend close. After a few painful moments, Minako found her voice again. "I didn't remember…back then…when we were fighting them here I didn't know. I must have made myself push every thing I ever felt for him so far away, because I never even recognized his face. But now…I…I don't know what I'm going to do. This can't be happening…"

"It'll be okay Minako…it'll be okay. We'll think of something, I promise. You're not alone."

Little did Usagi know how true her words were as they sat, exposed in the bright sunlight-- a modern dressed woman holding a troubled Sailor Senshi. In the bushes close by, someone was watching-- someone who was just as surprised to find someone they once knew where they really shouldn't be. The reporter's glasses caught the reflection of the sun as he watched a moment not meant for an outsider's eyes, but a moment that would change everyone's lives forever.

"Usagi…"

_The Dawn of Serenity_

_Author's Notes:_

_I realized the last two chapters might feel rushed to some, but please know that was what I was going for. The Senshi have been caught in a turbulent storm and the mood is chaotic, and things are only going to get worse._

_I also liked the idea of trying to get another point of view besides that of the Senshi. I remember I read somewhere that Usagi's father worked for a magazine/paper, and we all know how Umino loved to know everything, so it seemed to fit to place them both working for a news studio. I wanted the old characters of Sailor Moon to be somehow a part of the last few moments in this old world, as well._

_Can the senshi fight this battle in the midst of all this confusion, and the confusion within their own minds, or will all this prove to be too much for our beloved senshi? And what of this new discovery of the Shitennou, what does this really mean for them all?_

_History often repeats itself._


	8. Chapter 7

Their memories continued to waltz into their minds unannounced, but sometimes their new lives refused to be gracious partners. She could feel these separate halves slowly melting into one. Her mind reeled, knowing the others hadn't faired much better than had she, and for the second time that day, she swallowed a couple of painkillers. Adding to her discomfort, something unseen loomed with deadly intent in the air as well. At this delicate stage of new birth, she doubted their strength to deal with it, so she set to work, her blue eyes searching the streaming lines of code and data -- star charts and geographical maps strewn over her small workspace. The shrine had indeed become their own quiet sanctuary and makeshift prison.

The appearance of four powerful men was impossible to hide from Rei's grandfather any longer, but they were surprised to find he took the news quite calmly. At all times, a Senshi stayed at the shrine with Rei, and it was Ami's turn this evening. She would soon replace Makoto at the palace watch soon, so she worked feverously at her numbers -- so involved in her work, she didn't hear him approach until he was standing right beside her.

With a start, she looked up into his green eyes. "Zoisite…."

"I'm sorry if I startled you."

"Don't worry, everyone does it."

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you working on?"

"I'm not really sure. I'm reviewing logs I made during the Black Moon crisis a few years ago, trying to find any useful bits of information that might help us in our current situation."

He watched her type quietly away at the computer for a few awkward moments. She could feel his soft gaze upon her quick moving fingers. "The Black Moon crisis...?"

"Yes, the next nemesis after our encounter with Metallia. They came from the future and planned to take over the Crystal Kingdom by re-writing our past."

"Did you venture into the future?" Ami nodded at his question. "I often wondered if time travel was possible. I suppose it would make sense, if Sailor Pluto guards time so. I had always thought it would be dangerous, though."

"It has proved difficult, knowing our future and having it effect every decision we make. Now, dealing with the past and future is slightly overwhelming to say the least. I get the feeling there is something more to all this than we're aware. Like I'm forgetting something about what happened, something very important."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. You always have."

"Yes, I suppose we've been through worse. It seems whenever we're presented with something from the past; it gets easier to remember. Like having the Shitennou here has jolted my memory of all of you. It will just take time. I only hope we have enough."

"You could always see farther than the rest of us. I was amazed at your abilities, how you could see through things as if looking into a clear pool. Jadeite, had found you especially amazing – actually, quite frustrating really, I should say," Zoisite chuckled at the memories. "He would always try to find new problems to stump you, but you won every time. Can you not use that gift now?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I've felt as if I've done more than simply think about problems. I've felt like..." Ami paused as her eyes caught sight of her laptop, as Data and patterns scrolled across the right of her screen, and she focused on these. The more she focused, the more she felt a latent power shiver within her.

As she looked once more, the columns seemed to tremble before her very eyes, the numbers appearing like three-dimensional objects she could almost touch and move. As quickly as these seemingly stirred to life, once more these reverted back to cold codes of ones and zeros. Ami shook her head. "I don't know. I don't remember enough to use it, and even then, I might have lost that ability in this life."

"It doesn't matter. Without it, you are still smarter than the rest of us," Zoisite smiled, and she found it comforting. "Your name is Ami now, correct?"

"Yes."

"So, you remember your old name and memories from the Silver Millennium?"

"Yes, it's hazy, but it's all there."

"Do-do you remember me from the past?"

Ami sighed, slowly removing her fingers from the small keyboard. "Yes."

"I'm very sorry about what happened that night, and for what happened here as well. We were becoming such good friends and then, I'm-"

Ami held up a graceful hand. "It's all right, Zoisite, I understand. I, too, have against my will hurt friends. I have had my doubts about this whole situation, about our memories. But now that you and the others are here...perhaps it is a time for all of us to start again. Everyone deserves another chance."

"Yes, we can become friends all over." They smiled softly at one another.

"What's going on?" A steely voice interrupted their quiet moment. Minako stood with her hands on her hips near the door, her bright eyes peering at Zoisite accusingly.

"Oh, is it time already?" Ami said, quickly picking up her items from the table.

"Let me help," Zoisite offered. "Can I come to the watch with you?"

"No," Minako answered before Ami's lips could part. "You and the others must stay here at all times."

"We're not criminals."

"Please, refresh my memory as to how you aren't," Minako challenged, stepping closer.

"Your battle with Kunzite does not involve me."

Her eyes flashed dangerously. "I killed you once, Zoisite; I have no qualms about doing it again."

"Minako, please," Ami's quiet voice broke through. "This isn't necessary. I'll see you tomorrow Zoisite, perhaps you can help me with some of this data. Goodbye, goodbye Minako."

Ami quickly stepped between them, and soon the two warriors were left alone. For a moment neither moved, two steel pillars pulling equally at one another. However, the reborn leader of the Inner Senshi was the more persistent this time and Zoisite conceded, bowing his head curtly before exiting the room.

Minako took her place in Ami's seat, and after a moment allowed her eyes to falter. She sighed, releasing the knot inside her chest. The shrine was quiet, but its tender walls let her hear deeply enough to reach their rooms -- his rooms. Their voices came to her ears in confused muffles, but there were distinctly three. She smiled smugly as Zoisite entered the room, his voice high with indignation. He was always a bit of a crybaby.

She frowned, however, as she heard his commanding voice, so much more powerful than the other's. She listened as Zoisite's quick footsteps were replaced by Kunzite's purposeful ones, and she once more collected herself. Before he even turned the corner, she spoke, "is the little tattle tale's mother coming to reprimand me now?" Kunzite kept his eyes clear of emotion and she felt herself disappointed.

"I am unsure how to address you in this time period."

"You know who I am."

"Yes, but I assume out of battle and on the streets it would be inappropriate…," Kunzite reached.

"You will not be going out on the streets any time soon."

"Very well, you are the leader of the princess' guard in this time as well?"

"You are correct."

"Then you must have some understanding of the situation I am in."

"Vaguely..."

"I realize that this isn't easy for anyone, but we have been called back for a specific purpose -- Endymion is our purpose."

"Mamoru-san can take care of himself. He has learned to defend himself effectively after you betrayed him once more in this life. You are a relic, only dusted off by a clause within the princess' wish."

Even Kunzite's patience had limits. "Are you suggesting we squander this opportunity for redemption and fade into oblivion?"

"I was hoping you'd let me help. Perhaps hold your bloody sword for you as you run into it." Minako's thoughts mirrored the muted surprised expression on Kunzite's face. She did not understand why her words were laced with cynicism nowadays. She didn't mean what she was saying, not really, but there was a pressure inside her now—full of emotions ancient and morose. Above it all, she had always found a way to remain uplifted. It didn't seem so easy anymore.

"You are not as I remember."

"I am no longer who you remember," she retorted. Kunzite's eyes abruptly changed, and Minako shifted under his reproachful regard. She had long ago become accustomed to his unwavering gaze. She had once found him intimidating and mysterious -- a combination the princess of Venus could never resist. This look, of emotion and remorse, sent jolts through her stomach, however.

"I could see everything, hear everything. I could feel the hurt and betrayal in Endymion's eyes, in your eyes. I fought with everything I could against her treachery, but I could not raise my arm against her, or against myself. I screamed and fought inside when we came face to face. I could do nothing, and when you were dying-"

"Enough!" Minako yelled, rushing to her feet. Tears glistening at the corners of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Her past self pushed against her heart, and even he could see the conflict taking place within her. He had fallen silent under her turbulent glare, realizing the error of his ways. He was not one to be so brash and unspoken, but seeing her here now—those blue eyes just as he remembered them—was hard on his resolve. After everything that had happened and was happening, it was not so easy to be strong now. He had hoped she would understand, but he could see now it would not be that easy.

Minako's voice was shaky. "You are right, General. Whatever has happened we have been placed in service together once again. I do not know why, or to what extent we will be forced to interact, but hostility will get us nowhere. Forgive me for my outbursts. From now on I shall maintain a proper report around you and the Shitennou. I will tell the Senshi the same, and I expect your lords to behave as well."

"Lo-"

"That is not my name."

Defeated, Kunzite nodded. "Of course, we will do our best not to interfere. Good day Venus."

"Kunzite..." The words caught on the tip of her tongue as the warrior within regained itself. "Good day."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

"Makoto...?" the Senshi of thunder smiled as Ami approached.

"Good, I was getting tired of staring at nothing," Jupiter yawned, stretching her hands high above her head. Ami came to join her by the edge of the roof. Much of the city spread out before them, and the imperial palace nestled peacefully at its heart. The night was growing dark, as were their hopes.

"Do you think they'll respond? It's been two days," Jupiter asked.

"I honestly don't know."

"I mean, come on -- we're the Sailor Senshi! All we've ever done has been for the benefit of this world. Why can't they trust us?"

"I think why they hesitate is because they are unsure of the public's reaction. It might be safer if our friends remain protected and secure. In a situation like this, one thing could set off a reaction we might not be ready for."

"You're right," Jupiter sighed. "I just have a bad feeling about this."

Ami smiled, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Me too, but we'll face whatever comes together. Get some rest."

"Right... Bye, Ami."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

"Well, this seems a little familiar, doesn't it?" Their rooms were the largest in the shrine, but the Shitennou still felt uncomfortable, like sardines let loose from their can only to be netted once more. Kunzite had returned unsuccessful after his chat with Minako over two hours ago, and his friends could tell he was distracted, even though he always hid it well.

"Last time the Sailor Senshi weren't really our guards," continued Jadeite.

"Do you remember the first time we saw them?" Zoisite asked.

"We thought they were angels," Nephrite recalled. "And when they trained with us we thought they were powerful goddesses."

"They showed us our own powers. We do owe them much."

Jadeite grunted. "These girls are not the women we remember. We owe them nothing."

"But I could see the eyes of Sailor Mercury in Ami. She told me they received their memories," Zoisite argued.

"No, Jadeite is right. But should we be surprised at their reaction? We've betrayed them twice; we have earned their scrutiny" Kunzite finally spoke, his face as hard as stone. Just then, the door opened, issuing in Mamoru. At once the Shitennou rose, bowing to their prince.

"We weren't expecting you, your highness," Kunzite said with respect.

"Please, sit down, we have much to discuss." They did as they were told, and Mamoru joined them. "I'm sorry you're being treated this way."

"It's all right, we understand why," Zoisite said with understanding in his tone.

"No one has any reason to trust us," Kunzite added.

"I do," Mamoru said honestly. "You were my closest friends. We lived together, fought together, and I know we would have died together. I know that was a long time ago now, but I am starting to remember, and an act of forced betrayal cannot erase that truth. And in this life…what happened was unfair to us all. I do not blame you for what happened, and I want to forget it and start fresh."

The Shitennou looked relieved at his words and chanced a few smiles. "We are glad to hear it," Kunzite said with a sigh.

"Why do you think we were brought back?" Jadeite asked.

"I'm not sure, but I am glad for it. We have a chance to right the wrongs, to finally redeem ourselves," Kunzite answered.

"To be together again," Zoisite smiled. "We're sorry we couldn't be here for you in this time."

"I've managed," Mamoru smirked.

"I'm curious, how did you? What new powers did the Golden Crystal give you in this time?"

"I'm afraid not many," Mamoru shook his head. "The Golden Crystal has been more of a burden. Only a few of my powers have awoken here."

"We thought by now that would have changed. Then how have you protected Earth?"

Mamoru looked away. "I have not protected the Earth. The princess has."

"Serenity...?"

"And I was reborn to protect her. But now, things have changed. She has changed, and I have changed. I have seen the future, but I still feel a great deal of uncertainty as to what will happen."

"I think time is trying to set things right for what happened to us. The board has been set back to its previous position," Kunzite said thoughtfully.

"Hopefully it will not be shaken like it was the last time," Nephrite added.

"Or strangled to death by someone's Love Me Chain," Jadeite drawled. "Sailor Venus has been less than hospitable. She yelled at poor Zoisite here, and you know he's rather sensitive."

"I don't know what has gotten into her," Mamoru answered, and shook his head.

"I do," Jadeite muttered, meeting Kunzite's sharp glance. "We'd have it a lot easier here if it hadn't been for someone fraternizing with the guard."

"The past is the past," Kunzite commented.

"Except when it can't be forgotten…." drawled Jadeite.

"I would like to speak with Kunzite alone, please." They sighed, but bowed and retreated to their rooms at their prince's request. Mamoru watched his most trusted general's stoic expression interrupted by a flash of guilt.

"Do not blame yourself for what happened. I've betrayed Serenity, more than once. Every time, for some reason, she has never stopped loving me."

"Venus is not your princess."

"No, but she is the senshi of love," Mamoru smiled wryly. "Things have happened to her, Kunzite, things that have turned her heart bitter. It's been hard to see, but I've seen it, and I think Usa has as well. She has always kept it hidden, but with you here now, I think it's too much for her. You should talk to her."

"I have tried. She refuses to talk to me. She refuses even to tell me her name. I do not expect to simply be able to begin where we left off; I do not expect anything of the sort at all. But I do not want to be enemies…At least one this hasn't changed about her."

"And what is that?"

"She is still as unrelenting as always, but I am on the other side of her affections this time."

Mamoru chuckled, shaking his head. "Love is just as stubborn as hate, it would seem."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Mamoru found Minako waiting at the bottom of the stairs leading to the shrine above, her hand pressed against the side of Setsuna's car. Makoto and Rei flanked the automobile, concern for the Senshi of love clearly visible on their faces. Mamoru could see the senshi of time in the driver's seat, and watched as Michiru climbed out of the passenger side of the vehicle.

"Hello Mamoru-san," she greeted as he joined them.

"It's the changing of the guard," Minako explained. "I have to relieve Ami now. See you guys later." Minako wasted no time distancing herself from the others, and soon she was out of sight.

"I suppose she is still taking this hard?" Michiru asked, looking in the direction Minako had gone.

"This is ridiculous," Mamoru said impatiently. "I think they aren't the problem we need to worry about now."

"Or they could be the problem altogether. Their arrival has never brought anything but bad tidings. They need to be watched," Makoto said.

"They have given us no cause for alarm. They seem more confused than hostile," Setsuna countered.

"Do you know something about them that you would like to share, Setsuna?" Makoto asked, but Setsuna remained silent. "The only facts we have are those relating to the last two occasions we had come across the Generals when they tried to kill us and enslave the world in darkness. If they were in our shoes, I'm sure they would do the same. In this situation I think it better to be safe than sorry."

"But they're my friends."

"No offense, Mamoru-san, but people you knew 1000 years ago and can as of yet barely remember, who have tried to kill you more than once, do not deserve the honor of your friendship," Michiru stated.

"You don't understand," Mamoru shook his head. "All of you might have your reasons for despising the Shitennou. But they were my friends, my guardians. Their betrayal weighs more heavily on me than any of you could ever know. And I am willing to look passed that, because I know what it was like to be them -- powerless, and alone. I know what's it like to wish you could change…I…Forget it."

Mamoru sighed angrily, and quickly walked away from the group in the opposite direction Minako had gone. They watched in silence as he turned the corner, disappearing from sight.

"Maybe Mamoru-san is right." The small group turned to Rei. "What if something evil soon comes our way and we are too busy fighting against the Shitennou to realize it?"

"Do you really think they're not a threat? Something you've seen in the fire?"

Rei hung her head at Makoto's question. "No, but Mamoru-san is our prince, too. Usually, if it were Usagi, I wouldn't trust the Shitennou as far as I could throw them. She loves everyone. But Mamoru-san, he is just as jaded as the rest of us, and he trusts them."

"Being courteous to someone doesn't mean you should put down all your defenses," Setsuna spoke up again.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Makoto finally relented. "We will see. Somewhere deep down I want to trust them, too, but I just can't shake off this feeling."

"What feeling?"

"That something is about to go horribly wrong."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

She hugged close to the shadows on this warm night. Dark, definitely not, as bright spotlights swept across the sky and over the sprawling city. She could hear the sirens as well, her constant companion no matter where she traveled lately. The whole world was on alert at the appearance of beings just like her. She wasn't surprised at their reaction. Humans were so petty and naive.

Somehow, she always knew she was different from everyone else. It was difficult to explain, this feeling of constant deja vu, as if something was close, but out of her mental grasp. She had been relieved the day she woke up with a crescent moon on her forehead, and forgotten memories in her mind. Now things were finally clear, and the ancient plot lurking in her mind from ages passed was unraveled. She wasn't about to let some lesser beings stop her from reaching her goal this time either.

The shadows would protect her, aid her in her quest. She could feel them reaching out for her just as she was to them. They were somewhere close now.


	9. Chapter 8

_"Time is turning back much too fast... memories slowly etching themselves upon the past... The sad past is rapidly...playing back..." _

_The Dawn of Serenity_

She stood outside the open doors, as still as the statues surrounding the shrine. The silence enveloping her, save for the agitated crackling of the fire before her. Its flames' reflective light dancing over her body, lighting her face with its golden embrace. She had only managed to open the doors before the fire within reacted to her presence, its long angry tendrils reaching higher and further towards the young priestess.

Her fists shook slightly at her sides. She could not understand why the fire rejected her. She refused to believe it did not recognize her. She knew it to be a possible answer, but what it would truly mean scared her. She couldn't give up until once more she was allowed to walk freely into this room.

"Having domestic troubles?" She turned quickly, finding the eyes of Nephrite upon her own. They held such power, both captivating and dangerous with the spirits of his ancestors and the stars above. She barely remembered him from the past, but what she remembered was enough to form an opinion of the smooth looking general.

"It's nothing," Rei responded curtly.

"Come now, Priestess, I can see through your defenses. It is as thin as these walls."

"It is no concern of yours," she said roughly, her temper slowly beginning to leak. Nephrite, however, would not give in.

"You trusted me once-- put aside what has happened and believe in me again."

"So easily said," she huffed.

"And I trusted you, long ago, to help me. Let me repay the favor, Senshi of Mars."

Rei turned back towards the fire. She feared to speak the words aloud and admit something was wrong, especially to one such as Nephrite. They remained quiet for a while, until Nephrite almost turned away. "The fire will not let me in. It-it recoils and then seems enraged. I don't know why this is happening, it is like..."

"Like what?"

Rei hung her head. "It doesn't know who I am anymore. I've been trying to advance one step closer for the past twenty-four hours, but... it will not permit me." She expected him to stare at her with ridicule and a smirk, but Nephrite calmly nodded and turned to the fire before them. She could see the fire in his eyes, and something else, a glossy sheen, passing through their endless fathoms. Rei knew he was seeing the world differently and deeper, using a gift not so dissimilar from her own.

"No, no that is not it," he said suddenly.

"What?"

"It knows who you are, but it is afraid."

"Why would it be?" she asked, raising a fine brow.

"Don't you remember? The Great Fire is within you. The fire of Mars was always stronger than our fire, our magick. I thought I had a definite grasp on the ways of the mind and soul, but when I came to the Moon you disintegrated everything I thought I knew and mastered. The fire is afraid, but you must not let it control you. You had the power once; you can have it again if you embrace it. You are no longer the servant, Priestess." He walked behind her, practically whispering in her ear. "You are the master."

His words triggered memories long lost to the sands of time. Nephrite watched as her hands unclenched at her sides, and a new, bolder stance, pressed her shoulders back. Slowly, the Senshi of Mars walked into the room. The fire immediately reacted, billowing up and around the room. It launched itself at her, but this time she did not waver. Nephrite lost her form in the inferno, the waves of flames swirling around the chamber.

Yet a bright, red light, purer than the orange flames, engulfed the fury, and Nephrite turned away quickly as it burned his vision. When his eyes no longer stung from its brilliance, he found the heat of the fire gone, its tendrils quietly flickering once more in its place. She stood where he had last seen her, her attire and skin unscathed by the flames. She turned to him then, her black hair moving from her face in a practiced dance. He marveled at the serenity in her eyes, her long lashes hiding nothing. The knowledge and power were hers once more; he had shown her the way, and now it was up to her as to how to handle it. He could feel her presence growing already, and heard the whispers of her voice inside his head. They were soft and hesitant, but he could make out the two words expressing her quiet appreciation for his help. The brown haired Shitennou felt something stir within as a graceful smile came to her flushed lips.

Nephrite nodded. "You're welcome."

"Rei we're here!" The captivating moment was broken as the door opened, issuing in the others along with the afternoon sun.

"I brought something to eat," Makoto said, and then noticed Nephrite. He was surprised to find her eyes no longer held their frosty intensity, but she seemed embarrassed by the blush on her cheeks. "I uh, made enough for everyone. Well, depending on Usagi's appetite today…which seems to have grown at a frightening pace, if that's possible," she chortled while Usagi made a silly face beside her.

"Nephrite, why don't you go find the others?" Rei asked, smiling.

"Of course," he replied, bowing slightly before passing her down the hall.

"Hey Rei, you seem different," he heard Usagi say before turning the corner.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

After a few awkward moments, their lunch became a peaceful assemblage with the help of Makoto's delicious cooking and Ami's relaxing banter.

"I'm sorry if I'm boring anyone. Usually Minako is the one that talks up a storm," Ami smiled nervously.

"No, you're not boring us," Zoicite answered. "We've missed out on a lot here; it's good to get caught up in the latest happenings. All of you have grown so much in power since our last encounter, and grown as a team as well."

"We were only getting to know each other then," Ami said.

"We've faced many horrible enemies, but we've managed to always be stronger than them in the end," Rei added.

"Hopefully that luck won't run out any time soon," Makoto smiled at Usagi. "Usagi always comes and saves the day. Without her, we would've lost our battles long ago."

The door opened abruptly, and the guardians of the twin planets walked into the quiet luncheon. Everyone looked up to them expectantly, holding their breaths for a reaction.

"Good afternoon, Minako, Mamoru-san. Care for some lunch?" Ami finally asked. Minako eyed the group suspiciously before sitting beside Rei, the furthest point away from the Shitennou. Mamoru eyed the group with surprise at first, but then his face moved into a small smile of gratitude and relief. He took his place beside Usagi, who took his hand with an encouraging squeeze. Following after them from the bright sunshine from outside, Artemis bounded in and skidded to a sudden stop and seeing everyone together again.

"Well, it's just like old times, eh?" he smirked.

"What took you two so long?" Rei asked.

"Whoever came up with window shopping?" Artemis sighed.

"Whoever it was, I wish I could thank them," Minako's eyes lit up as she flashed her new shoes for all to see. "I couldn't pass these babies up."

"Ooh, I'm jealous, Minako. What else did you get?" Makoto asked -- her interest piqued.

"Well, I was low on perfume, so I bought some Channel, too."

"It's Chanel, Minako," Rei sighed, rolling her eyes.

Minako blushed and the Senshi laughed. "Oh, right."

"I'm just glad you didn't max out your card again."

"Oh come on, Artemis, that was so long ago. I've-" She then noticed Kunzite's gaze and faltered. He wore a pleasant smile as she continued to rave on, admiring her eyes as they returned to their sparkling luster. Minako, however, recovered herself and averted her eyes from his. "I've grown up since then."

"Well, I guess we should get back to work," Ami broke the stillness. "I have more data to look through. Zoicite, care to help me…?"

"Of course..."

"Who's on palace duty?" Minako questioned.

"Haruka… It'll be my turn to relieve her soon," Makoto, answered.

"I'm surprised they agreed to this."

"Even the Outer Senshi can have a change of heart. Besides, our missions are finally the same now," Rei replied. "I'm going to finish up my chores."

One by one, the Senshi and Shitennou began to file out of the room, the happy and relaxed atmosphere following them to wherever they ventured. Makoto remained behind; packing up the barren plates and utensil the others had left behind in her woven picnic basket.

"I remember a time when the princess of Jupiter was anything but a house maiden." Makoto looked up at the hand that held a finished plate. Jadeite threw her a jaunty grin, and she blushed. "Your cooking has greatly improved."

"I've gotten better at a lot of things in this timeframe, now that I've had the opportunity," she replied with pride.

"Well, my stomach and I are glad for that. Are you still the soldier I remember though?"

"Would you care to find out?" Makoto's eyes flashed with a good-humored challenge.

"You tell me when, Princess of Jupiter, and I shall be there."

"It's a date."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Usagi and Mamoru walked the grounds of the shrine hand in hand. She had been happy with their luncheon, but in the back of her mind something was not letting her completely enjoy it. The day was growing darker with rain clouds by the minute, magnifying her somber mood. She hated dark days; they reminded her too much of evil battles and lost friends. She could feel the humidity clinging to the air as well, and knew the downpour would not be far away.

"Are you okay, Usako?"

"Hmm…? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just hate storms."

"Don't worry. They always pass."

"You always have something clever and uplifting to say like that."

"Its part of the job description," he said and winked at her.

The wind gently grabbed at her hair, but she ignored it as her tresses danced across her vision. Her eyes focused on the vast city around them, the tops of some skyscrapers barely visible, as the sky seemed to fade out at the edges. "We'll both have very different jobs soon." They let the day speak for itself for a few moments, both unsure as to what to say.

"Is it all right if I approach?" They looked up to find Kunzite close by.

"Oh, hello Kunzite."

He came forth, specifically moving towards Usagi and stood at a respectable distance. "There is something I've been meaning to tell you, Princess," Kunzite began.

"What?" she asked.

Suddenly he moved a pace forward, bowed gracefully, and knelt upon one knee before her. Usagi stared at his lowered head, the color quickly climbing up her cheeks. "We thank you for what you did. The others might not realize the extent of your actions, but we do. You gave us a chance at redemption, and we will forever be in your debt, Princess."

"Oh," Usagi smiled nervously. "It was nothing really."

"And also, thank you for taking care of the Earth, and of Endymion."

She glanced sideways at Mamoru. "We have always taken care of one another."

"I am glad it was him that you chose," Kunzite grinned impishly.

"Yes, me too," Mamoru agreed and they smiled at each other, relishing what little of the sun was left as it peeked through the dense canopy of clouds overhead.

"I still have a long way to go to make peace with my past," continued Kunzite. "All of us, we had friends and family in this timeframe, before Beryl pulled us back into her evil plan. I wonder what has become of them. If they remember us...?"

"They will remember you, I know it." Usagi smiled, and he found it infectious.

"You can take all the time you need to catch up on the life you were robbed of," Mamoru nodded.

"Thank you," Kunzite bowed once more. He turned to the bleak horizon then, his bright eyes getting lost in its grey haze. "There are bridges I must burn here first."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

The dark skyline refused to give up any of its secrets tonight. Minako sighed, realizing another day was going to pass without an answer from the people. The storm was massive now, snuffing out the edges of the city in a black curtain. Soon the great downpour would begin, and she hoped her shift would be over before then.

A footfall echoed behind her, and her muscles tensed as she immediately assumed an offensive stance at the intrusive sound. No one was supposed to be here for another thirty minutes or so.

"Who's there? Show yourself." Slowly, the shadows lost their hold on his form, and Minako gasped. His piercing eyes stalled her words, and alone and caught off guard she felt helpless against them.

"Endymion told me where you would be," Kunzite said, like that answered all the questions as to why he was here. He looked out across the vast skyline, trying to find the words he needed to speak.

"What do you want?" she asked as coldly as she could manage.

Kunzite sighed. "It is a beautiful city. Not quite as I remember it."

"It has changed, destroyed by past enemies and rebuilt in hopes those would be the last." He turned around, finding her head bowed so he could not see her face. Her arms crossed protectively across her chest, as if she were trying to hold her heart from leaving her chest.

"Do you feel the same way?" Her grip upon her own arms tightened, the protective fabric wrinkling beneath her shaking palms. He bravely stepped closer to the one person he should be afraid of. "I was wrong to say you were not as I remembered, for she only hides a little deeper within than before. You are still loyal and strong, and duty bound."

"Duty..." Minako whispered hoarsely. "What do you know about duty, betrayer?"

Kunzite's eyes turned dark. "Is this how it will be?"

"Some things cannot be mended," Minako replied.

"Then so be it." From beneath his cape, he pulled forth a silver sword, brandishing its blade's tip toward her face. He did not want it to be so, but they both needed this resolved—one way or another. Their memories would haunt them forever if they could not face them.

"What are you doing?" she asked. As for Minako, she could not take her eyes of the sword. It was not the one she remembered from long ago, the one that had taken her life and so many others on that fateful day, but it was still sharp and intent. She was glad he hadn't brought that dreadful weapon. And she realized he must have known how she would feel to see it again, which stirred dangerous emotions in her heart for the man facing her now.

"If you wish to be so rid of me, we will end it all right here. If you defeat me, I shall disappear forever, a distant memory to no longer plague you. You are right; Endymion is strong enough on his own, and although I would be pained to leave him, I am not worthy if I cannot defend myself. So what say you?"

Minako's eyes widened at the idea at first. As she gazed at him, however, she could hear the distant screams of a kingdom coming to ruin. She could feel the cold sword of his as it screamed through her, betraying everything they had worked to accomplish, betraying everything they'd done to stay together. Her eyes narrowed as she reached to her side, her decision silently made. Sparks flew as she pulled the ancient sword from its spatial slumber. The two warriors stood within the darkened shadows of night. They had been like this before, long ago, and it seemed they were destined to deal with swords and blows. As lightning streaked across the sky, they came for one another, crashing like thunder upon the rooftop.

They moved as quickly as the wind, jumping from one building to the next. With each strike of metal upon metal, something changed within Minako, and she could feel her ancient spirit stir and surge to the surface. She met every one of Kunzite's powerful advances with elegant movements befitting a princess of Venus, but attacked with the power of a soldier. Kunzite marveled at the change so sudden within her, but he would not lose face.

With each parry and thrust, her anger and frustration grew as well. He was unfazed by her skilful motions it seemed, his stoic expression remaining locked in the mask of battle. He was like a river, flowing powerfully around her attacks and striking with a cold, relentless torrent.

'He was always the perfect soldier,' she found herself reminiscing. They dueled many times before, learning each other's moves on the battlefield and off of it. Her thoughts pulled her away from the battle long enough to get distracted, but she luckily stumbled out of the way of a strong blow. 'Minako stop that! Finish this now!'

"Venus Love Me Chain!" The golden chain shot from her hand and wrapped itself around Kunzite's throat, abruptly preventing him from charging at her. One hand left his quick sword and moved towards his neck as he fought to free himself.

"Surrender, General." His answer formed between his fingers, and he quickly brought the silver knife he had been hiding through one of the loops in her chain. He yanked hard, utterly throwing her off balance. With a painful jolt, she fell to the wet rooftop, uttering an ungraceful curse. More angry and rage filled her chest at being so easily tricked—especially by him. She was quick to her feet, ignoring the scrapes she knew were on her knees. She had to finish this.

As she charged at him again, the sky released its full fury. In a matter of moments, their uniforms became soaked, and she angrily scraped her wet hair from her face. They continued to clash against the backdrop of the dark sky, their battle noises joining in with the lightning and thunder to create a frightening symphony of magical force.

Soon the powerful thrusts of frustration and anger began to recede, leaving the warriors only their hidden bitterness and loss as their battle came to an abrupt standstill -- their swords and strength pushing against each other. Their faces only inches apart, and through the pounding bursts of thunder and lightning flashes they beheld the countenance of their opponent with disturbing clarity.

"I cannot ask you to trust me, to care for me, after what has transpired," Kunzite grunted as they pushed against each other, his voice fighting against the storm. "I just-I do not want to spend this life being your enemy!"

"I do not want that either!" she screamed. She stumbled forward precariously as the pressure from his advances fell away without warning, and almost again, crashed to the ground. She found him so close however, his sword held limply in his hand. In his eyes, she could see the proud warrior's exterior melt away with the rain, leaving behind a man broken by time and fate.

"We cannot change what has happened. It should not be forgotten, but it should not control us, either. I expect nothing from you, nothing but a chance to wipe the slate clean enough for us to work together properly—to exist together day to day without being distracted by hatred for things we cannot rewrite. To start over...that is all I wish."

"I…"

"Please, Minako." She gasped, as the name felt foreign, but welcomed from his lips. As the rain poured down, he stepped closer and she could feel the heat of his body so close to her. She looked into his eyes, memories of the past overlapping as their hands touched ever so softly and tentatively, like they were afraid they would disappear any moment.

"Is that all you really want, Kunzite?" She dared to smirk, and took pride in the fact his eyes showed signs of surprise for the slightest second.

"I do not deserve to ask for anything more after what I've done," he spoke and grinned handsomely himself, sending shivers down Minako's legs. "I do not expect to have such good fortune as I did in previous times."

Minako's brows furrowed and she frowned at his choice at words. It brought a receive memory to the surface, a time in her life that she'd rather forget, but could never escape. A time when she fell in love with London and lies from another alabaster god. A time when she was alone. "'Your love will be hopeless for all eternity,'" she whispered the last few words of a man she never really knew.

"What…?" Kunzite said, confused by her sudden turn of mood although he shouldn't have been. He'd seen her go from angry to happy to sad faster before.

She broke away and turned her rain soaked back to him. He watched as a small tremor made its way to her shoulders. "It was a fortune given to me not long ago. At first, I accepted it, welcomed the fact that the ultimate choice was made for me. That choice had destroyed me in the past; I think I knew that without really remembering. But now, now that you're here again…it is a curse," She laughed hoarsely, her voice captured by falling tears. "Senshi of love for sure..."

"Who did this?"

"You should know -- you sent him." She turned and the pain in her eyes took him aback. "He stole my heart, and I took his life. He was in London, before you and the others showed up with Beryl. I was by myself, with just Artemis...A bright star like Adonis should've never been turned black by you. You didn't call him that though, did you?"

At the name, Kunzite remembered. "Danburite..."

"Yes, loyal foot soldier under the hand of the Shitennou. Under you..." Her hands shook as she approached him, and the ancient sword she held clattered to the rooftop. "My misery always seems to come circling back to you. Why!"

She attacked suddenly, striking with balled fists and flashing eyes. Kunzite avoided her shaky attempts until a wall pushed against his back. In her fit of heart wrenching rage, it was easy enough to get a hold of her wrists, but she fought against him nonetheless.

"Why did it have to happen like that!" she yelled, as she broke free from his grasp. She pounded her fists against his chest, but her momentum quickly slowed down until her tired hands lay upon him, half pushing away and half clinging in desperation. "Why...?"

Like a crumbling statue, the goddess of Venus plummeted to her knees again, rain soaked and begotten with grief having built up from years passed. Thunder rolled across the sky, but for the two of them, the world around them seemed faded and insignificant.

"Everyone thinks I'm so strong. I really should be an actress, not everyone has the slightest idea how well I really act. I'm alone, I'm afraid, I'm- I'm no leader! With you here, I feel like I can't keep it up anymore. They'll see right through me soon enough."

He moved down beside her, but let her alone, listening sadly to her tears drowning out the dying storm. As time passed, so did the thundering sounds -- the night soon fell quiet. Her cries had taken flight with the clouds as well, but did not whisk away the heavy pressure in her chest. He could see by the way she sat that something was lifted from her shoulders and he knew she had never admitted such things before to anyone, even if she had wanted to. It must have been a relief, even in such a situation. As she raised her head, however, he could see another burden lingering within those smoldering eyes. "I cannot love you, not in this life," she said. "Not even…not even if I wanted to."

A quiet sadness came to Kunzite's eyes, and she wished to reach out to him, to kiss his closed lids so his eyes would sparkle with a smile when they opened. In a time span considered nothing against the long years of grief she had stashed away, she had forced her misfortune onto him, and found herself almost regretting sharing that burden. However, Kunzite seemingly relaxed his stance, like a powerful tiger finally giving up the hunt.

"Time was never on our side," he said. "We are seemingly caught upon the wheel of fate; spinning a long side each other, but never supposed to meet."

Her breath caught in her throat at the familiarity of such words, spoken by another light haired man in her past. "Kunzite..."

He reached out a hand, brushing it against her soaked skin. Her face was warm beneath his touch even after the cold rain, and he would treasure this moment. "If we cannot love together, then we shall fight together. In this life, we can make up for our past mistakes and decisions. We won't let them down again, and maybe in some lifetime…we will get another chance."

After a moment, her own feeble smile rose to join his, and the distant thunder disappeared from their ears. "So, who won?"

Kunzite chuckled quietly. "Neither of us -- perhaps, both of us…."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

_If you haven't read the Sailor V manga, or at least a summary of it…you probably should. But for those of us who are lazy and won't- Danburite/Adonis is a villain from the Sailor V manga, who Minako comes to like. He is originally from Venus and was a soldier. The dark side turns him somehow and he gets a new fancy rock name like everyone else- Danburite. And his last act on this Earth in this time frame is giving Minako an Ace of Hearts and a 'fortune', telling her, her love will be hopeless for all eternity. It is why Minako, the Senshi of Love, has such bad luck with it. So go read it, it explains a lot. Like why she has that big gaudy red bow in her hair, even though I made up my own reasons. ; Danburite/Adonis also says "I knew then... If I changed one wheel of fate, the two of us might fall in love..." which Minako is thinking about when Kunzite says his wheel-o-fate line up there. Hope everyone is clear on all that Danburite/Adonis/Fortune stuff now. Good? Good. _


	10. Chapter 9

Dreams and slumber clung to life as the city and its encompassing outer areas remained hidden and at a lazy peace after the passing storm. Its effects lingered as a deep fog settled over the area, blotting out the clouds to come. For a moment, everything lay in repose in a state of quiet bliss. No one wanted to come out of their warm beds to face the harsh day and troubled times lying ahead of them, but those few who were already accustomed to change and danger. Even the birds had yet to herald the new day.

The moisture in the air glistened on his exposed skin, but he paid little attention to such trivial things. His eyes scanned his surroundings; senses peaked and alert to act at the slightest change. That was all he would need to thwart his foe. He expected something to come from either his sides or at his back, and braced himself, positioning his feet for such an eventuality. The emerald Senshi told him to meet her here for this early morning challenge, and he knew she must be out there somewhere already, watching him with amused eyes.

In front of him however, through the mist, something began to spark. He watched the two spheres -- flashes of emerald parallel to one another, grow ever vibrant. Without warning, these were propelled forward, crackling and hissing against the water surrounding them. They were easily avoided though, as he had ample time to prepare. He watched them disappear into the mist behind him, vaguely hearing the splintering of wood in the distance.

Turning, he found his foe within line of sight, a gloved hand placed casually upon her hip while the other rested on top an ebony hilt. He could see her jeweled tiara sparkling in the filtered light of morning, and he eyes glowing with excitement. He smirked and rose to his full height, imitating her light and easy stance.

"I was a fool to think that you would sneak up on me. A warrior of Jupiter is more honorable than that."

"Are you sure you want to do this here?" She motioned to the woods and its life force all around her, the nature that was her element.

"I want you at your best."

"Right," Makoto nodded and with her finger, popped her katana from its sheath. Together they released their weapons, both blades reflecting off the light trapped within the luminous fog.

She dug her green boots deeper into the soft ground, feeling something ancient coursing through her. With each day and with every memory that returned, she could feel her power growing stronger, and knew her next evolution as a warrior would soon be complete, in both mind and body. For now, she would fight with everything she already had.

They came at one another, lightning and thunder colliding in a brilliant, solitary storm. They darted through the fog and dashed behind trees and bushes, quick and nimble in the scattered light. The idle sounds of the forest replaced by the cold clanging of powerful metal as the two ancient warriors danced around each other. As the sun grew higher in the sky, his confidence along with his advantage did as well. He grinned wryly as he expertly parried her advance, pushing Jupiter back.

"Of all the battles you Senshi had I keep hearing about, I thought you would have been more of a challenge." He toyed with her, arrogantly stepping away from her thrusts. She stumbled and brought her angry eyes to his face.

"You could only dream of the things I have seen," Jupiter whispered gruffly.

"Princess, you know nothing." His taunts were as endless as his deadly blows. He pushed Jupiter continually back. She faulted again, this time falling to the wet ground and losing hold of her sword. Jupiter cursed loudly as he proudly stalked towards her, a smug smile on his face.

"That was always your weakness," he said. "Letting your anger blind you..."

"Do you know what your weakness is, Jadeite?" Jupiter retorted as his figure condensed out of the mist -- blue eyes intent on his prey beneath him.

"What?"

She threw him a wicked grin, catching him off guard. "Your knowledge lies only with the past. Eternal Power, Make up!"

He shielded his eyes against the barrage of green lightning. When the smoke cleared, she was upon him, raining down on him like fall's harshest day. He only managed to parry twice before his sword flew out of his hand, ending with a large crack into the trunk of a tree.

He crashed to the ground, mud and debris sticking to his fine uniform. Jadeite moaned, trying to pull himself free of its entrapment. Calm footsteps grabbed his attention, and he begrudgingly looked up into the face of his victorious opponent.

Every sign of their duel was no longer apparent on her new, spotless uniform. He could feel the power she now radiated as a low hum, reverberating through the ground beneath him as the sensation traveled through his beleaguered body in crackling waves.

The sign of Jupiter shone brightly on her forehead and a smile dangled upon her lips. She made no sly remark, only held out her hand. Jadeite sighed before letting his pride fall away enough to allow her to help him to his feet.

"So, what is this?" Jadeite asked, trying to change the subject.

"Sailor Jupiter's final form."

"All of you are like this?"

"Yes, complete with new powers that I haven't exactly tried out yet. I didn't think it was wise to use them on you. Don't want you to get hurt so early in your new life, right?"

Jadeite frowned. "Right..."

"Well, good match." She stuck out her hand as she de-transformed, and Jadeite stared at it for a moment. Slowly, he accepted the gesture, but didn't keep the connection between them for very long.

"Yes, I suppose. Just know that surprise won't work with me next time."

Makoto chuckled. "I know. Would you like to spar again?"

"Do you think you'll need the practice soon?"

"Oh, I don't know. Someone from our past, Death Phantom, attacks us so suddenly and not when they were supposed to. By getting our memories back we're preparing for this ultimate destiny. Millions of people around the globe are afraid of a few hundred with strange, alien marks on their foreheads, and I got a feeling if we can't get a hold of the situation something horrible is going to happen. Oh, and you're here, which is never a good sign. So yes, I would like to feel somewhat prepared, and since I can't think of anything to do to help, this is my only way of coping."

They stood there in silence as Makoto stood so still and rigid with her hands firmly at her sides Jadeite began to think she was another rooted tree in the forest. Graciously, he cleared his throat. "A simple yes would have been enough."

For a moment he thought she's strike him, but her eyes cleared and she laughed shortly. "You're right. I'm being as dramatic as Minako. Everything will be all right in the end, right?"

It didn't seem like the question was poised to him, but nonetheless he had no plans to answer it. He had no idea what the answer was.

"We should get back," she continued, dropping her transformation in a flurry of leaves.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Silently, they walked the blocks of Tokyo, where the atmosphere on the streets remained covered in a haze of uncertainty and confusion. The initial shock of the "Lunar Invasion" was beginning to wear off, but something more malicious took its place. It was the proverbial calm before the storm, the quiet rumble before the cataclysmic explosion.

Long ago, they had sensed something like this once before, and the result was nothing short of an apocalypse.

"I have a bad feeling about all this," Luna sighed.

"Me too," Artemis agreed as he carefully side stepped broken pieces of glass. The window above had been obliterated and the store inside was nothing more than a vault of empty shelves. "Our current plan isn't working; they're never going to just give us what we want, fearing everyone's reaction. We've seen it before. I feel this city will tear itself apart soon enough if we can't gain some ground. We need to think of something else."

"Something more affirmative...I don't want this to happen again."

"Yes. Let's go find Minako. She should be at home, sleeping I'm sure."

Luna nodded. "Good idea."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Usagi nervously paced the confines of the bathroom, her eyes darting from the tiled floor to the small clock beside the mirror. The ticks were echoing annoyingly through her head, and every second seemed further and further apart, compounding her misery. Her hands twisted around one another as she paced, but her mind was even more twisted with worry. Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

She stopped suddenly, as the clock finally reached its final minute. For a few seconds, her feet were cemented to the floor. Her answer was right in front of her, but now that the moment was here fear was taking hold of her mind. It was a monumental moment if she was correct, and she didn't know if she was prepared to face it. Gradually, she took baby steps towards the bathroom counter.

'This can't be happening.' She had reached a point where she could see everything clearly, and there was no mistaking now. 'It's not time.'

A loud, surprised scream echoed through the floor of their apartment building at the news.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

"Care for a ride?" Mamoru turned, finding Setsuna's car with its driver concealed in shadow.

"Thank you," he said as he climbed in.

"Late shift on a weekend...?"

"Yes, it's what I get for skipping work."

"You do have a car, don't you Mamoru-san?"

"And a motorcycle," Mamoru added.

"Why are you always walking to work then?"

"Oh, the hospital isn't very far. I also like to get some exercise besides the kind I get whisking Sailor Moon away from danger," Mamoru said with a knowing grin.

Setsuna replied with a feeble smile. "I see."

With small talk out of the way, silence became their companion for most of the journey. Mamoru watched her out of the corner of his eye. Her smile quickly disappeared, replaced by a melancholy but rather neutral expression. She was idly tapping her finger on the steering wheel like she had done at lunch a few days ago, and he knew something must be agitating her.

"Setsuna-"

"Do you remember me from the Silver Millennium?" Setsuna interjected; her voice a bit unsteady to begin.

"A little...You were the first person I met on the moon. You were my liaison to the queen. I remember meeting you and Queen Serenity for the first time very clearly now."

"What did you think of me?"

"I'm not sure. You smiled much more back then I think." The car came to an abrupt stop outside his apartment complex, but Mamoru only looked expectantly at her. "What's wrong?"

"Something, something has happened," her deep voice cracked in the darkness, and Mamoru became concerned, even though he had to admit, something was always happening.

"What's happened?" She finally came out of the shadows, and Mamoru gasped. Her forlorn eyes glistened with tears and some had slipped gracefully down her bronze cheeks. "Setsuna…?" Before he could react, he felt her lips on his. It was the softest of embraces, a simple chaste kiss, over just as quickly as it had begun.

"I'm sorry," she smiled sadly. "I just-The next time we meet; I will be your enemy."

"Setsuna, what-"

"The princess needs you." Her voice had returned to its usual timbre of deep control, as if the past few seconds had never taken place.

"But-"

"You must go," she urged, all traces of tears gone from her eyes. Wordlessly and confused, Mamoru climbed out of the car and barely had time to shut the door before she was off, the break lights disappearing around the corner.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Mamoru impatiently pressed the button for his floor for the tenth time. He had been in the elevator for only a couple of seconds, but the weight of Setsuna's words made it seem far longer. The contact had been a flash, though for some reason, Setsuna's lips burned on his. Some far off emotion tingled upon them as well, but he pushed his thoughts aside as the doors finally opened.

"Usako?" he called into the quiet apartment. It concerned him, this awkward silence. Usually, the television blared unwatched, or there was the familiar sound of something being thrust into the microwave to be stuffed into his wife's mouth.

After Usagi had moved in, the spinning world in which she lived had taken some getting used to. Now, the silence had re-asserted itself and descended upon the apartment. Mamoru felt uneasy and could feel an unwelcome sensation rising within.

"Usako?" he called again and quickly searched the apartment. Upon opening the doors leading onto the balcony where he found her -- her back turned to him. "Usako, is everything all right?"

"Mamo-chan, something's happened," she whispered, repeating Setsuna's words. He wanted to comfort her instantly, but something about the way she stood scared him into stillness.

"What is it?" Slowly he watched her move her hand and noticed the small white object held in her quivering grasp. He had seen it so many times before, but the two little pink lines seemed alien to him now.

"Usako-"

"I'm pregnant, Mamo-chan."

"But-"

"I haven't been feeling well for a couple of weeks. I just thought, I don't know, I was eating too much junk food or something. But in case you're even wondering what I'm doing up this early is because I threw up, and when's the last time I did that? So I got a test kit and-" She stopped as a shudder jerked her shoulders.

Mamoru kept staring at the test kit, its results not quite registering with him. He had pictured this day so many times. He would walk into their apartment and Usagi would rush into his arms and tell him the good news. They would celebrate their daughter's arrival, and dream of their life as a family together and those things soon to be experienced.

"But your birthdays were only a few days ago. How could Chibi-Usa possibly-" He stopped as she turned around, her face streaked with grief and the answer to his question.

"Mamo-chan, something's wrong!" she cried and fell into his arms. He held her close, refusing to let his own tears of frustration fall. He let his other thoughts distract him, and looked to sunlit horizon, only to find Setsuna's magenta eyes in the clouds.

Mamoru balled his fists until his knuckles turned white.

'The next time we meet, I will be your enemy.'

_The Dawn of Serenity_

"Rei, Rei are you there?" Quickly the priestess picked up her communicator as Ami's voice rang throughout the fire room.

"Yeah…what is it?"

"Minako just contacted me. Luna and Artemis want to have a special meeting at the shrine. I've called everyone else but Usagi and Mamoru, so we should all be there within ten minutes."

"What's this about?"

"I'm not sure."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you in a few minutes."

Gently, she placed the communicator down. She once more focused her attention upon the fire before her as the flames settled. But this time it was tamed and bending to her will. She marveled at the power she could now wield, and could only dream of what was to come once she had finally mastered both her past and the present.

"What was that about?"

Rei sighed at the distraction coming from the doorway. "What was what about?" she responded testily, keeping her eyes closed. She did not need to see him anymore; she could recognize his spirit and voice anywhere now, but that did not mean she wanted to see him at the moment.

"Ami's communication..."

"If you knew it was Ami then you obviously heard what she said. Why do you need me to tell you?"

"You're right. I really only wanted an excuse to bother you."

At that, Rei turned and faced him. Nephrite leaned against the threshold with his arms crossed, that same smart look upon his face he almost always wore. She rolled her eyes and gave up her reading, knowing it was futile.

"What do you want, Nephrite?"

A playful grin danced upon his lips, and Rei felt herself squirm beneath her robes.

'What was that for?' she asked herself. They stood there in silence for a while, as Nephrite watched as thoughts dashed across the priestess' face. He had seen, for a moment, the ancient princess of Mars when she had stepped out from the fire. He remembered everything about her, but he knew this woman before him was not exactly whom he remembered. Something was different between the two, and he wished to find out what it was.

"Do you remember me much at all from the Silver Millennium?" he asked.

"I..." Rei trailed off. He stepped closer and she stared at him with cautious eyes. She moved away, the fire warming her back, but his eyes burned her face. She could feel his mind slowly invading hers, a strange sensation, and instantly pushed against it. "What are you doing?"

"Do you?"

"No, not really," she answered. "I've only remembered a little of my power as priestess of Mars, a few of my childhood memories, and my training as a Senshi."

"So, you do not remember us?"

"Yes, of course I remember the Shitennou."

"No…us," he said with more meaning, raising a coy eyebrow at her.

"Us...? You mean—you and…me?" Rei exclaimed. "You're joking, right?"

His eyes danced with the same light she had seen only a few nights ago, and she could feel his powers push against her. She refused him again, but he only moved closer towards her in response.

"Nephrite-"

"Trust me, like you once did," he whispered, close enough so she could feel his breath on her skin. The teasing look left his eyes and she felt like could see miles into them, and discovered no trickery or evil intent. He wanted to show her something, something she knew she should remember.

"I..." She closed her eyes and let her defenses down, and he swept into her mind softly. When she dared to open her eyes again she was somewhere far away from the shrine and found a white walled room before her. It was empty, but she could feel something burning against her back. She turned and found a blazing fire behind her. It was different from the fire she so regularly sat before. It flashed with an assortment of colors: bright greens, blues and silver running through it. Slowly, her mind wrapped itself around the inferno as old as the stars.

"The Great Fire of Mars," she whispered.

"Yes." Quickly, she turned at the sound of Nephrite's voice, and found the room changed. It was a long hall with strong black and silver pillars and red carpet. Tapestries of ancient places and people covered the walls, and the ceiling was the universe itself. She could see the vast stars beyond the walls and two moons suspended in the blackness. Her moons; her guardians.

Suddenly, something bright caught the inside edges of Phobos and Deimos and she watched as a fiery projectile came between them, heading straight for her. She flinched as it collided somewhere off to her left and a moment later a huge shockwave accompanied it. She shielded herself from the inertia until all sound disappeared.

She opened her eyes and once again found herself in a different room. The pillars had changed to something softer, and the room shone with spotless silver hued stone. She turned and found the fire once more, but it was different, smaller and more subdued as if it were tired. She recognized this place well enough, even if the large blue and green planet suspended in the large window did not give it away. It was her princess' home.

"I remember this. The dark energy attacked Mars and we had to come here. The Great Fire was never the same."

"Neither were you," she heard him whisper.

She found him standing before her this time, dressed in his royal garments of green and grey. She looked down at herself for the first time, finding her robes had changed as well. She was her ancient self once more; dressed in ornate red and black robes with golden trim. The fabric was billowy and huge of her delicate frame, but she was born to wear it. She reached up, feeling the heavy and sacred headdress of a high priestess of Mars atop her tresses, and could see out of the corners of her eyes the gems like teardrops hanging from the fan shaped assemble.

He was approaching her slowly, almost reverently, and she felt this moment was familiar somehow-like this was more than an illusion, but a memory as well. She couldn't look away from his emerald eyes, and with every footstep he took to reach her, her heart skipped a beat in return.

"Things aren't as simple anymore," she replied without realizing it. It was as if she was reading a skit, and this was merely a play. He stepped closer, rising to the platform she occupied. She didn't move this time as he slowly approached, only watching his eyes sparkle in the torchlight. She was captivated by this experience, and didn't care to think if this was his doing, or her own emotions.

"No, they never are." She could feel him more strongly then. Images of the past -- his past -- raced across her mind. For a moment she saw him as a young boy, lost in the wilderness and struggling through the dark. In a flash, she saw the last night of the Silver Millennium, saw him stare down at his blood spotted hands in wonder. She could hear voices and shouts incoherent to her, but she could sense the sadness and longing, guilt and fear in them.

"What's going on?" she finally whispered.

"We're reliving a scene, from long ago. Do you wish to know how it ends?"

Before she could answer, his lips passionately embraced hers, and all thought vanished from her mind. She was caught up in the moment as he brought her closer to him, his arms strong around her back. She let her eyes close as she tried to remember the memory, but was too distracted by the present to really think much at all. She felt the fire leap around them and enter her veins, burning her with something she couldn't yet name, but wanted to know.

'Rei...!'

The fire swarmed, caressing their skin with electric touches that shot through her body, trying to free something locked deep within.

'Rei we're here!'

Abruptly everything stopped, and Rei gasped as she found herself back within the quiet shrine -- her head dizzy and her body still on fire. She looked up to find him seemingly unfazed by what just occurred -- simply that sly grin upon his face once again.

"I see," he said, the question to his answer revealed.

"You see? See what?" Without another word, he walked from the room and disappeared. "Nephrite...!"

She raced after him, but collided into a woman with massive amounts of blonde hair.

"Minako...!"

"Rei, what are you doing? We've been calling you-Hey, what have you been doing? Your cheeks are all red. Did you fall asleep in front of the fire?"

"Where did he go?"

"Who…?"

"Nephrite...!"

"Nephrite...? I didn't see him. Why?" Rei stared passed her and Minako watched as the raven-haired Senshi balled her fists and growled angrily before turning the other way, practically stomping down the hall. Minako followed quickly. "Rei…wait!"

_The Dawn of Serenity_

"So, what's going on, Luna?" Ami asked once everyone, minus Usagi and Mamoru, had arrived and settled down.

"I would rather wait until Usagi and Mamoru-san were here. It involves them, too of course," the feline answered.

"Where are they?" questioned Ami.

"Distracted again?" Michiru winked at Ami, who giggled nervously.

"You remember last time they were late." Makoto glanced at the Shitennou. "We got a lovely surprising little shock."

"Dashingly handsome are the two adjectives I would use, personally," Jadeite spoke up.

"Naturally," Makoto drawled as she rolled her eyes.

"I wonder where they could be." Artemis mused aloud.

An instant later, they received the answer as Mamoru stormed into the shrine with Usagi not far behind. They had seen Mamoru impassioned before, but the look in his blue eyes was startlingly hostile and demanding.

"Where is she?" Mamoru asked harshly.

"Who are you talking about, Mamoru-san?" After posing her question, Minako immediately found a weeping Usagi in her arms, and the others stared in surprise.

"What's going on?" Haruka asked.

"Where is Setsuna?" Mamoru practically yelled.

"She's not here," Ami answered calmly.

"Where is she?"

"She's probably at the Time Gate where she always is," Michiru said.

"Usagi, what's wrong?" Rei asked as she reached out a comforting hand to Usagi's back.

"What is going on, Endymion?" Kunzite added.

Mamoru looked at them all for a moment, his initial anger giving way to brokenhearted frustration. His eyes slowly moved towards Usagi, and all his barriers quickly disintegrated at the sight of her crying once again. He gave up his angry defense, and fell against the nearby wooden support beam. Usagi whispered inaudibly into Minako's shirt.

"What is it Usagi?" Minako questioned; concern in her voice. With a sniff, Usagi lifted her head and glanced around the room.

"I'm-I'm pregnant!"

At her declaration, a slue of different emotions took hold upon those within the room. At first, some were delighted, until the realization of what truly meant quickly dawned on them. The Shitennou stared at the group in confusion, unsure as to what was occurring.

"But," Hotaru spoke up bravely. "But Chibi-Usa has the same birthday as you, Usagi-san."

"She does, she did," Usagi cried. "I don't know what happened! What if, what if she doesn't exist anymore? I couldn't deal with it!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Koneko-chan. We all remember her, how could you really forget her, so she has to exist," Haruka said.

"Theoretically Chibi-Usa exists in the past for us. There's no telling what our future might hold now that the timeline was broken by the Black Moon Clan," Ami put in.

"Ami, shut up!" Makoto hissed and the blue haired girl blushed extravagantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Usagi-san!" Ami apologized. "I didn't mean to blurt that out -- I'm so sorry."

"Its okay, Ami," Usagi sighed. "It's what everyone is thinking I'm sure. It's the only reasonable explanation."

"No Usagi. We might know something about our future, but we don't know it all. There's a huge gap between the time when Crystal Tokyo was founded and the present. Who knows what's going to happen? Believe its Chibi-Usa. I believe it is," Makoto urged.

"What's going on? Who is this Chibi-Usa?" Jadeite asked.

"I'll tell you all later," Rei replied. "Now is not a good time."

"Only one person knows for sure," Mamoru spoke up.

"Who...?" Makoto asked.

"Setsuna -- she told me something was wrong. She knew. She knew!"

"There's no way to reach her at the Time Gate. She always seems to come whenever she's needed, though," Michiru offered.

"I don't think she'll be coming this time," Mamoru added darkly.

"I can reach her." Usagi stood up, a determined look on her face. "I have to. I'll use my crystal to-"

"Usagi wait!" Luna intervened. "I don't think you should use the Silver Crystal in this state. It's a wonder nothing happened when you defeated the Death Phantom. Your mother was unable to use it when she was carrying you long ago. It's dangerous."

Defeated, Usagi plopped back down to the floor, and tears began to collect in her eyes once more. She remembered the crystal's warning-- remembered how hard it was to reach for the power unlike the times before. Luna was right; she couldn't risk trying to do something as difficult as reaching Setsuna's dimension without a key. A disturbed silence fell over them as they glanced at their somber leader.

Things were not how they pictured them anymore. They were left with a broken promise of a brilliant future, splintering into pieces within their minds. What lay ahead of them now, they wondered. Outside, the afternoon grew darker with gray storm clouds yet again-- an unwanted herald for worse things to come.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Umino anxiously paced the length of his studio apartment like he was man condemned. Night had fallen long ago, but he could not find rest. Ever since that day he could barely sleep, eat or think clearly from what he had seen in the passed week. He went to work like a ghost-- unaware or unable to see what was going around him, and sat at his desk solemnly while the world buzzed around him. At the end of his day, he parked his car outside the cold and tall metal gates and gazed into the make shift compound they made for the 'aliens' outside of the city. Police kept close watch, and no inhabitants were allowed near this outer perimeter, but he came nonetheless in hopes he would see her for the slightest second. Hundreds of other people were there, calling out to their friends and loved ones, and leaving tokens from their former life like they were already lost to them. He never left anything, save for a small part of his sanity and fears.

It was quiet now in the city. The people he passed in the streets were fearful and angry, hurt and confused-- and silent. No one shouted in the market anyone, no children ran down the streets chasing one another. Even they seemed to sense the darkened atmosphere. Everyone was afraid to speak, afraid they might be taken away next. He felt like everyone was waiting for something to happen, waiting for that one person to shout out and tell them how to act or what to believe. In a way, so was he.

The Sailor Senshi had offered them a solution, but no one seemed to be listening to their message. It seemed so long ago now that Sailor Venus had stood before them. And now that he knew who they were…

Everything made sense now. How Usagi's new friends seem to appear as the Senshi did, and how they always seemed to disappear when something was attacking the city or their school. How they had bruises they tried to hide, and why Usagi grew apart from her best friend, her crush at the arcade, and the strange kid with glasses. He had felt a little resentment for Usagi's actions, but now he understood.

He tried to picture Usagi as Sailor Moon, but the goofy memories of his old friend wouldn't let him. She saved everyone from darkness, she had so much responsibility, she was a soldier…how could that possibly be Usagi? But he had seen Sailor Venus on the ground with Usagi, and knew exactly at that moment what had been hidden from him for so long.

He knew he should go and see them, tell them what he knew, but fear and sadness were keeping him at bay. What if they couldn't let him live with the secret he knew? He didn't think Usagi capable of such a thing, but the other girls he couldn't be too sure of from the beginning. But he knew he could no longer wait to find a way to free Naru, or for the government to accept the Senshi's offer. He had needed time to think of something, but now he felt like that time was running out. Naru had whispered Usagi's name, although he still didn't quite understand why, but he realized his golden haired friend was the only way to save her now. Maybe somehow Naru had known that.

He grabbed his coat, for the night was strangely cool outside, and walked to the door. Usagi would surely be able to save their friend, somehow. She was the only hope left. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

_Everyone gets sick of the usual pairings of the Shitennou and Senshi all the time, right? Just a little crazy switcheroo. Another note: I am not completely married to that Shitennou and Senshi drawing either, so don't expect to find them all hooking up in this. I'm only touching on them for nostalgic reasons and because well, they are fun. Kunzite and Minako are the exception because they at least have some canon possibility. And I love them. ;_


	11. Chapter 10

_"Luna! You guys! It's the enemy! Look! The city is packed in ice!" _

_The Dawn of Serenity_

"What does this mean for humanity?"

"Over one hundred of these beings have been identified. Who knows if there are more, and what they are planning to do?"

"Authorities say they are hesitant to investigate these beings, as these have given no cause for concern."

"Here in Tokyo, we are used to these strange events, but the rest of the world is hurtling out of control. If something isn't done soon..."

"Reported estimates thus far come to around 230 beings, five of them recently found in our own city of New York."

"Some seem to exhibit strange powers, relative to the Sailor Senshi, who yesterday voiced their concerns about the treatment of these extraterrestrials. Could they be related in some way?"

"We need to do something about these people. They are a threat to our national security, to our livelihoods. There can't be people in our neighborhoods with strange powers. It's not natural. It will ruin this great country. Too long, the world allowed this 'supernatural explosion' to reign. We must investigate these aliens and find out their true methods by any means at our disposal. We should also investigate that Sailor Senshi in Japan. This must end."

"The polls show that 73 of those living in the city of London think something should be done about these extraterrestrials."

"I just want my husband back, no matter what he is."

"Family members of these unveiled Extraterrestrials have suffered persecutions, abused on the streets and also their houses vandalized and ransacked. Police are uncertain how to handle this situation."

"The Japanese government remains deadlocked as to what to do regarding the Sailor Senshi's offer. They have been in debate for the past two days after Sailor Venus' speech."

"If we don't do something soon, this growing tension is going to destroy us all."

"In a matter of five short days, chaos has erupted all over the globe. Today at noon, in the small town of Mars, Pennsylvania, while a group of Extraterrestrials was being taken away, some of them retaliated against the authorities. One of them seemed to have greater powers than the others we have seen, and emitted a powerful energy. It expanded to a radius of about forty feet, killing the police and nearby spectators. The death toll has reached fifty, and among the dead were three children. The individual responsible for these fatalities could not be found, along with a second man. The rest of the Extraterrestrials were treated with no remorse by the remaining crowd, and were executed right there in the street by the angry mob..."

"I've never seen so much blood in all my life! All-all those people slaughtered!"

"The Mars Massacre has been the last straw with anti-extraterrestrial factions, and an all out witch-hunt has been declared. Authorities seem overwhelmed by the growing mass of this opposition. You are advised not to leave your homes..."

"Where is the Sailor Senshi?"

"Armageddon is upon us all."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Night clung tenaciously to the hard stone of the ancient structure within the vibrant city of Paris-France. It had stood the test of time, and had seen its fair share of history. Colossal armies had marched beneath this mighty edifice, ushering in the greatest empires the world had ever seen. Now, beneath the Arc de Triumph, an army of another sort finally assembled-four powerful people who should never have been together again. In their hands, the world would change more than any man with a vision before them ever had. Those before them could never imagine their devious plan for taking over this Earth.

They were condemned with the rest of those poor souls caught between one world and another, finding themselves a public threat for being suddenly and frighteningly different. Yet these four people wore their symbols with pride, and did not hide or cower in fear at what might happen to them. They did not fear the mortals around them, and were glad to be freed of this life and awoken to one they had forgotten for so long.

The gentle breeze played with the ancient siren's hair as she gazed at the men standing rank upon rank before her. Destiny had brought them together again. Her search had ended; they were finally together as it should be. No words were spoken between them, but as one, they turned and passed through the arch, ghosts of powerful armies but fallen following at their heels. As the world around them grew dark with chaos and despair, a bright light flashed, and they were gone.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

The woman and her male companions reappeared in a hostile, vicious world. A bleak and white wasteland of the Artic, a home nobody deserved, except those who felt at home in such a harsh environment. The cold didn't bother them, however. They were wrapped in a smoldering blanket of hatred and vengeance. Quickly they reached their destination, and the leader of the dark forces crouched down to the snowy ground. He placed his hand upon the packed ice, and closed his blue eyes. There were not strong enough to take over this planet alone, even with all the chaos running rampant. There was only one they knew who could wield so much power.

Those around him could feel the energy he poured into the ground below and soon the others began to add their own force to the pool of power. Unannounced, a golden ring began to show through the packed snow like lights through a fog, and he stood up. They watched as the white ice quickly melted, revealing their prize. The silver seal lay before them, hidden away from any one's sight for the past few years.

"Maybe we don't have to do this, this time," the youngest said quietly, his dark blue eyes searching his old friend's face. "Maybe things have changed."

"Don't be foolish; this is the only way, and nothing changes. Hurry, break it," she urged their leader, her eyes resting upon his form with unbridled adoration. He knelt down before it again and slowly, reverently, extended his hand. It would take everything they had to free the soul locked within. A glow engulfed his body as his ancient powers intensified. Slowly, the seal began to glow, until all at once it exploded in a golden fountain of light. It soared miles into the sky and its beam could be seen extending into space to be seen by anyone that was looking. It only lasted a few seconds before it returned and the seal was no more. They stared in shock at what, or who, now took its place.

She was not as they remembered her from long ago. Her skin had taken on a strange blue tint, and her eyes shone with red fury. Her flowing scarlet hair replaced by a head of dark teal, her ears pointed like her deathly fangs. She gazed at the silent group and allowed her eyes to settle on their leader.

At last, the white haired man managed to find his voice. "Queen Beryl, you've awakened once more."

"I am no longer simply Beryl. In the last moments of our existence, Metallia fused herself with this body when she was defeated, saving both of us from destruction. We have lain in wait ever since, recovering while trapped by the Lunarian curse."

"Why did you not awaken us the first time?" he asked.

"I was the only one my servant had the power to awaken. She found the Shitennou easily enough, but you were another matter. The cloak of the Moon Kingdom concealed you well enough, for you have Moon blood in your veins. Fancy that, the kingdom you betrayed still trying to protect you. I sent Danburite to locate you while we gathered power, but he was cut down by his own princess, that Venusian whore who stabbed us with her sword. We ran out of time, and could no longer waste our efforts. We needed the Silver Crystal."

"Why awaken us now?"

The evil, ancient entity laughed. "You are mistaken, my dear. It was not I. It was the Moon Princess herself."

"Serenity...? Why would she do such a thing?" he said, almost whispering that name heavy with meaning.

"She has no idea the power she wields. She does not deserve it," Beryl, or something once like her, mocked.

"We will gladly take it from her," a dark voice said from amongst the gathering, belonging to the long haired woman who searched for her comrades.

Beryl smirked, looking up into the sky. Her eyes began to burn brighter, and they felt the Earth shift beneath them. Moans and cries echoed from beneath her feet where she hovered over the shattered seal, and the horizon grew dark around them, the perpetual sunshine of this ice world giving way to something dangerous.

"Father Chaos was here, his mark and blessing is soaked into this world. Many of his creations, many of my brothers and sisters, have graced this place with their evils since we've been dormant. The Earth is rank and ripe for the taking. We are as strong as we were in the beginning, stronger even. Yes, finally this is our time. We will not fail, we cannot."

"How can we service you best, your majesty?" he asked.

"Find the rest of our friends. And find me the Moon Princess and her Sailor Senshi."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

The horror of the Mars Massacre having only happened within the last few hours had finally reached Tokyo, jolting the city from its slumber. Panic was beginning to sweep across the globe like a deadly tidal wave, and now crashed upon their shores. Everyone cried out for the Sailor Senshi, but they were nowhere to be found. Rumors began to spread that they were the ones responsible for the mayhem, and the city grew ever more malicious in its fearful confusion in respect to their attitudes towards the Sailor Senshi were concerned.

The sky boomed with dark intent and the Senshi, hidden and hesitant, could do nothing but wait in the shrine for the storm to hit.

Umino's legs shook violently as he hid himself from sight just outside that historical structure. He could see them gathered in the safety of the shrine, hidden from the chaos that now overtook the city. Since the announcement, a constant loop of angry sirens rang out in the city, sporadic shouts and cries rising into an endless crescendo.

He had heard the news of what had happened in America on his way here, and knew what it meant for his good friend. In his panic he had turned around before he reached the shrine and made for the outskirts. He had lost himself in the angry mob of people swarming towards the Extraterrestrials encampment outside the city, and watched as the guards kept the angry rioters from breaking down the gates. He pictured her inside, afraid and alone in this misery, and did not leave until he knew the furious people were not going to get inside.

After that, he again made his way here, the place where many destinies were decided. He needed help, she needed help, and he was unsure as to where else to turn. They would help him, he was sure of it. After all, she was their friend, and he knew Usagi would never turn her back on a friend. This was the last thing he heard coming from Molly's lips -- Usagi.

Umino's nervous and fearful mind began to work against him, however. He envisioned his reception by cold faces, nervous eyes and callous words. If they refused him, he would take his plea to the police; bargain their identities in return for Naru's freedom. Then they could disappear forever, and finally live happily. Umino shook his head free of such dark thoughts. Over the past few hours a dark, troubling cloud seemed to have settled over him, and angry thoughts flew through his mind. It was becoming even gloomier outside, the heat seemingly being sucked out of the air. It was hard to hope.

As he nervously shook with indecision, he failed to notice the figure that slowly crept in the shadows near his vantage point. It was seeking a hiding place of its own, searching for its prey. For a moment, it ignored the worthless human, and focused its emerald eyes on the shrine.

A sinister smirk played on her lips as she reached inside her mind, easily finding her mistress' energy.

'Have you found them?'

'Yes my mistress. They are at the Hikawa shrine. Their energy was easy to pick up. Someone else is here that you might find interesting.'

'Is that a fact?'

'Yes, the Shitennou.' She could feel her queen's grin within her mind.

'Excellent. We may begin.'

'There is a human here, spying on them as well.'

'Show me.'

She turned her eyes towards Umino, and for a moment, they pulsed red.

'He is someone they know, and he knows their identities. His heart is filled with indecision and worry; another example of a weak minded human. Take him; he might be of some use. Luck, it seems, is on our side this time.'

'As you wish...'

With the connection broken, she silently made her way towards him.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

"What are we going to do now?" The question had raced through their minds more than once since the news of Usagi's pregnancy and that of the Mars Massacre. They were overwhelmed, the fear slowly leaking its way from outside their enclosure into each of them.

"I don't know what to think anymore," Makoto moaned and placed her head in her hands.

"Everything is falling apart," Hotaru added.

"Don't say that," Haruka wrapped her arm around the teenager. "There's still hope."

But Hotaru could see much farther than them all, far into the dark places of this world.

"Death is coming." At Hotaru's morbid proclamation, the room fell silent, each of them retreating into themselves to nurse their sober thoughts -- Usagi and Mamoru most of all. The two sitting side-by-side, but not close enough to touch. They were dazed, confused, seemingly afraid to move, afraid to make a change that would throw off their already warped future. They were trying to hold on, they all were.

Minako watched her prince and princess with glazed eyes. It pained her to see Usagi suffer, but she could not bring herself to think clearly as to what to do. Usagi was their leader -- Minako's leader. Without her, Minako had nothing. If only she could do something, say something. Her eyes scanned the faces of her friends, only to discover they were as lost as she. Her eyes then sought out his.

The Shitennou were not immune to their melancholy it seemed. Their prince's grief was not understood, but nonetheless they were highly affected by it. They looked at one another, passing whispered words between them. They were every bit as frustrated as Minako. She could tell Kunzite also wished to comfort his friend as much as she.

Suddenly, a large boom shook the shrine, the walls shuddering from a forceful weight. Immediately Senshi and Shitennou rose to their feet, moving to stand guard over Usagi and Mamoru.

"What the hell was that?" Haruka exclaimed. Loud crackling replaced the aftermath of the thunderous boom, and above it all, they heard the jaded rhapsody of human screams and shouts.

"Outside...!" Everybody followed in the wake of Minako's clicking heels, but stopped dead in their tracks by what had met their eyes when the door was pushed open.

Tokyo was gradually being transformed into an arctic tundra. They watched in shock as an icy wave enveloped one building after the next. Below, citizens rushed chaotically in all directions, some being devoured by the rapacious ice wave.

Amongst all the uproar, a huge, crackling red light shot up from the center of the city. The clouds aloft had been turned jet-black by its evil, and now the whole world seemed to moan as it was pulled into this beacon of death and disaster.

"How could we have not sensed this coming?" Makoto shouted.

"This power..." Jadeite muttered. "It seems familiar."

"Yes, I've seen this before," Ami added. "Somewhere…sometime…"

"Come on! We can't just stand here!" Minako's commanding voice broke through their staring torpors. "We have to go help! Everybody transform, quickly! Usagi come with me."

As Minako firmly led Usagi back into the shrine, the others did as they were told, and Ami was analyzing the situation with her computer. "Usagi, you have to stay here. Artemis, Luna, make sure nothing and no one but us comes through here," Minako said.

The moon princess turned and gawked at her friend. "I can't stay here like this…I have to help!"

"You can't Usagi!" argued Minako.

"She's right, Usako," Mamoru shouted as he charged back into the shrine, his armor shining in the surreal light.

"Mamo-chan-" She opened her mouth to object, but he put a gentle finger to her lips.

"Go, Minako, transform and get everyone ready."

"Right…."

As the world shook beneath them, the two lovers stood in silence. Usagi found his eyes burning into hers, and the look he now gave her stole every objection and word from her lips. They were filled with purpose, a determination and drive like she had never seen from her closest protector before this day. Unexpectedly, he grasped her warm hands, holding her close to him. She could feel his heart beating, and marveled at how he always managed to keep it steady in such moments heightened with danger. It never failed to calm her.

"I believe it's her, Usako. With everything I am. I believe it's her." Usagi gasped softly at his proclamation. "Something is making us all believe in the darkest of our thoughts; something is trying to break us down. We can't let that happen. All right, Usako?"

He pulled her away gently, and she wept at the look of devotion for her that shone within his sparkling eyes.

"No," she sniffed. "I won't let it happen."

"We need you to be strong. I need you to be strong. I won't give up hope. I can still feel her, Usako, can't you?"

For a brief moment, she shut her eyes, before opening them with the same determination she had seen in his. "Yes." They smiled happily at one another, and for a moment, the outside world disappeared. They shared a kiss full of promise, hope and love that not even in the darkest of times could dim after all these years.

"I love you, Usako -- forever."

"I know. I love you, too Mamo-chan. Come back to me."

"Luna, Artemis-"

"We know. We won't let you down," the felines swore. A final chaste kiss and goodbye as the door shut soundly, leaving Usagi behind, her hands raised in a prayer-like gesture for her friends and world she could not save this time.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

"The source of all this madness is obviously at the center of the city," Mercury said as they bolted through Tokyo's disheveled streets. "I'm getting particularly disturbing readings."

"What particular readings?" Jupiter asked.

"This energy pattern is very familiar. The computer is having a hard time getting a precise lock on it with all the electromagnetic disturbances in the air."

"Keep at it, Mercury. If it's something familiar, we might already know its weakness," Uranus put in.

They watched the crowds as they rushed quickly past. They were becoming violent as chaos descended upon them and gave way to their fear. Angry shouts rang out as punches were thrown blindly -- some of these attempting to throttle their once adored protectors. All this confusion struck a cord in their memories, but they pressed on.

"This evil, it's strong," Mars commented. "All that time we were in the shrine it was masking itself from us, especially me. That must mean it knows who we are, what we can do. I can't even penetrate its barrier in the slightest."

"Whoever they are, they obviously mean business. I guess the game of discretion has played out for our enemies now. They're getting bolder. This could get ugly," Jupiter added.

"Haruka..."

"I know Michiru, only one more street to go!" Uranus announced, as she easily made her way to the lead with her quick long strides.

"Shitennou, you don't have-"

"Please Endymion, do not even insult us by finishing that sentence," Jadeite shook his head.

"We have waited too long to have the opportunity to protect you once again," Zoicite put in.

"We will gladly go into battle with you, no matter what," Nephrite finished, and Endymion smiled.

"Thank you."

Kunzite was about to comment, but in surprise he was pulled away, stopped almost dead in his tracks. He was abruptly enveloped by the darkness of a nearby alley, the only light being a bright flash of gold.

Before he could even maintain his center, he felt soft lips collapse onto his. He hardly had to focus his eyes to see who his assailant was now. He could never forget her. For a moment, amongst the thundering destruction and shaking buildings, they stole a kiss as passionate as was fit for the Senshi of Venus.

He was speechless, and she smiled at him sadly. "We might be destined for other things, and chosen our paths, but -- I don't know what's going to happen today and I wanted a moment with you just in case."

"Minako..."

"Come on!"

She grabbed his hand before he could utter another word, and they quickly turned the corner to join their comrades.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

As soon as the Senshi had left, he crept out of the shadows and slowly made his way towards the shrine. The recently deposited snow softly crunched beneath his heels, but he could no longer hear what was going on around him. His whole being was focused on one dark goal.

Usagi paced nervously, just as she had done a few hours before. This time, her thoughts were quite different, but her anxiety still pounded against her chest. Luna and Artemis did their best to console her, even if they were apprehensive themselves.

"It will be okay, Usagi-chan," Artemis said reassuringly.

"I hate leaving them to fight this battle alone," Usagi told her guardians.

"They're trained soldiers. It's what they were born to do."

"No Luna, we were reborn to be happy, to lead normal lives," Usagi sighed and finally sat down. She looked at her hands, counting on each finger those she loved and had yet to love. Where was fate taking them this time? "This is not the peace we were supposed to find."

Luna and Artemis looked at each other and for a moment, the three could do nothing but listen to the constant rumble from outside.

"Usagi-"

Luna was interrupted as the shrine's door was thrown wide open. Lightning and thunder crashed outside, and a strong, icy wind rushed inside. Luna and Artemis clung as hard as they could to the carpet beneath them, but Usagi was caught and flung hard against the far wall.

"Usagi...!" Artemis exclaimed.

The wind died down and slowly Usagi propped herself up, grasping her bruised head with her free hand. She looked up and found a dark outline set against an even darker sky.

"Who are you?" Artemis demanded. Slowly the shadows fell away, and Usagi gasped.

"Umino…!" Usagi rose to her feet shakily, stepped forward to see her friend more clearly and was surprised at what she found. It was Umino all right, but not as she remembered him. His glasses revealed eyes filled with a cold dark light, and his face no longer held its energetic luster. "Umino...?"

"Usagi..." His voice was deep and monotone, and Artemis and Luna stepped closer. "You have to come with me."

"I don't understand, Umino. What's wrong?"

"Please Usagi, please just come." His hands began to shake at his side.

"Umino-"

"I'm sorry, Usagi!" he yelled as a red, electric fire engulfed him.

"Usagi…no…!" Luna and Artemis screamed.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

They finally faced their opposition. The red light had engulfed Tokyo Tower, and they didn't have to wait long to see what had become of it. The light flickered twice in a sporadic manner, before all at once vanishing as if it was merely a beacon to attract their attention. Once it was gone, the dark night revealed the mound of rubble of the once proud tower.

"It's completely destroyed!"

"What's going on?" The world fell into a deathly silence around them, quiet enough that they could hear her sinister laugh melted out of the night. Beryl watched them with amusement.

"You followed my sign. How brave of you," the voice echoed around them, and the Shitennou shivered.

"That voice..." Kunzite whispered.

They watched as she melted into existence before them, standing proudly upon the wreckage. It only took a moment for everyone to recognize their old foe.

"You...!"

_The Dawn of Serenity_

_Author's Notes:_

_The quote in the beginning was the whole spark that got this fan fiction kicking. As you can now guess the one anime theme that I've adopted is the great freeze. Everyone always theorizes what occurred to make it happen, and thus, this plot came into being! If you are wondering, that quote is from Ami in the first arc of the Manga._

_Next is the last chapter of this part in the epic! So keep reading! And oh crap, Beryl's been brought back by four mysterious people from the Senshi's past. This can't be good..._


	12. Chapter 11

_"Princess Serenity, remember this. The Phantom Silver Crystal depends entirely on your heart." _

_The Dawn of Serenity_

"You…!"

"Beryl!" Venus shouted. "Impossible!"

"Ah, I have changed, but you can still recognize me. I'm touched. Metallia and I are one being now, fused together from the well of time and nourished by our deep hatred of this world and its protectors. I allowed her to use my body, and in return, she gave me her powers. And our power has grown unchecked, right beneath your feet, and we've been waiting for the perfect moment to rise again."

"How is this possible?" Jupiter said.

"Serenity destroyed you, and I killed you. There should have been nothing left of either of you!" Venus yelled, stepping out from the group.

Beryl narrowed her eyes. "Yes you are correct," she replied as she carefully made her way down toward them, her eyes full of sinister playfulness, "But your beloved Serenity failed as had her predecessor, too. The seal was imperfect."

"But-"

"Lunarians and their emotions," she scoffed, continuing her descent towards them. She focused her eyes dangerously on Mamoru, and he shifted uneasily beneath her gaze. "She kept a part of the crystal to herself, ridiculously trying to keep her lover alive through such an ill-conceived act of selfishness. In the end, love is just a curse, isn't it? You of all people should know that, Venus."

Venus let her mouth hang open in shock before stubbornly shutting it tight, and looked away from the dark queen. They stood in silent surprise, each remembering their first battle, the start of it all in this lifetime. Beryl snickered at their silence. Beryl stopped finally, and stood before them.

"Too shocked to speak? I don't blame you. It's not every day you are surprised by your past, is it? Of course, you've been getting a lot of that lately from what I see." She turned her eyes to the Shitennou. "I'm happy to see you were resurrected by the princess' wish as well."

"You know of it?" Nephrite asked.

"Oh yes, but that silly princess has no idea what she is doing with that crystal yet, does she? It's a shame only her bloodline can wield it."

"Do not speak of her like that!" Uranus erupted.

"Hmm," Beryl shrugged indifferently. "It is her doing that I stand here before you – you know."

"We will not let you get away with anything, Beryl," Venus said, confidently stepping forward. "We are stronger, and we are many, and this time we will finish the job."

Beryl laughed loudly, a large, ugly smile creeping over her face. "What makes you think I am fighting alone?"

A strange vibration moved through the air, and a vortex spun into view, from which the four figures of Beryl's henchmen emerged. Those that recognized the people with warped insignias etched of their faces from the past and present could not believe their eyes. They had seen them before, not in some ancient kingdom, but in this life as well—and thought they saw the last of them for awhile to come. And more soldiers had come to join Beryl's ranks. Four women stood behind their colleagues, the same dark markings on their foreheads.

"It can't be!" Mamoru whispered.

"Yes, so I thought as well," Beryl, said in triumph. "I could not find them during my previous stay; they were cloaked well by your lovely queen's wish. But I did not have to locate them this time, they graciously came to me."

"Of course. I remember now," Mercury spoke up. "They were there, long ago. In the Silver Millennium."

"And you have your gracious princess to thank for all this. Would you like to offer your praises now?" Beryl questioned.

"What are you talking-?"

"Bring her out!" Beryl shouted over Mamoru, and they watched as Umino escorted Usagi towards them, uncaring as he cast her to the ground.

"Usako!" Mamoru cried and raced to her side. Beryl only smiled as he ran into her hidden shield of electric, dark power. He pounded his fists against it, cursing Beryl's name. Usagi glanced at the people around her, her surprised eyes touching each of them.

"What's-- going on?" she breathed out.

"Thank you, my child," Beryl approached Umino, running a long nailed finger down his cheek. "You did your job perfectly." He ignored her, and looked down at Usagi sadly.

"Umino, why...?"

"I promised him I would set his friend free if he did what I asked," the witch queen answered.

"It's Naru," Umino whispered.

"Naru…?" Usagi repeated confusion in her eyes before she finally remembered. "I had forgotten. How could I have allowed this to happen? She was there, too, long ago."

Beryl clicked her tongue. "You see, even in the end your friends will betray you."

Usagi only smiled. "It's okay, Umino. I forgive you; I understand why you would do this now."

"Lunarian bitch!" A hard crack echoed off the remaining buildings as Beryl's hand slapped Usagi's pale cheek. "You are a fool to be so naïve after all this time."

"How dare you touch her…!" Venus yelled, pounding against the barrier. Beryl abruptly materialized in front of the soldier in gold in a heartbeat, her eyes searing with hatred.

"You will have your turn as well. Do not think I have forgotten what you did to this body. I will repay you shortly enough." A tall shadow swept across Beryl's face as someone stepped close to Venus. For a moment, Beryl was startled by this appearance, but then only laughed.

"So good to see you again, Kunzite. Are you ready to join me once more?"

"We will never do such a thing," he swore.

Beryl huffed. "Do not be so sure." She turned her back on them and they watched as their adversaries gathered behind the barrier. As Beryl turned back to face them once more, her red eyes glowed vibrantly and they could feel another shift in the air. It didn't bring them a shocking new discovery of old enemies, but brought a sense of dread and death that clung to their hearts with malice.

"So here we are, once again," Beryl said, standing there for her arms placed on her shapely hips. "Fate seems to enjoy driving us together. We destroyed this world once, can we do it again?"

"We will stop you, once and for all," Mamoru declared.

She threw him a smug smile. "Then let it begin." They could feel the barrier between their factions drop and watched as a long staff appeared in Beryl's hand. It was sleek and black, a twisted fine with dangerous thorns making their way to a spiraled top surrounding a dark, garnet orb. She waved the long rod and out of the ground ten youma appeared-- re-animated visions of past enemies.

"Well, should we show them what they're up against this time?" Mars suggested.

"Yes, I think it's time to test out our new powers -- me first...! Jupiter Dragon Storm!" Jupiter brought her hands over her head as they crackled with electric power. They watched as three beams shot forth, crossing the distance between Jupiter and her intended targets. The lightening quickly turning into heads of terrifying dragons snarling at their enemies. They swarmed around their prey until all at once they engulfed the youma, who disintegrated in mere seconds.

"Wow Jupiter, I want one of those!" Venus said excitedly.

"Hm, I see. I guess we'll have to even the odds a little." Beryl once again waved her staff, and soon the rubble around them was covered in a blanket of slimy youma.

"This is more like it. Let's go!" Uranus shouted enthusiastically, and together she and Neptune lashed out at the enemies nearest them.

"Neptune Hurricane Collision...!" Wind and water combined to rip through the youma, shearing their bodies apart with its tremendous turbulence.

"Uranus Supernova Strike...!" At that moment, Youma were sucked helplessly into the enormous orange energy whirlpool that Uranus had produced. When it could hold no more, it imploded, destroying the youma within, sending a great shockwave of energy through the ranks of the surrounding youma.

"Mars Promethean Wave...!" A great tidal wave of lava poured forth from Mars' hands and washed its way through countless youma, leaving only a few trying to put out the flames quickly engulfing them.

Mars watched as Mercury's Glacial Freeze rained down a shower of dangerous sharp spears of ice that tore through their targets without reprieve. "Hey Mercury, I've got an idea!" They conversed for a few seconds as a great number of youma fast approached.

"All right, let's do it!" Mercury nodded. Both knelt upon the ground and placed their hands together upon the earth.

"Torrid Surprise!" they yelled in unison. The ground beneath the youma suddenly shook, and they stopped and looked down in confusion. Without warning, the earth beneath them erupted, water, fire blending to produce dangerous geysers, and in seconds, vaporized their targets.

"Awesome!" The two Senshi laughed, celebrating their achievement.

From the sidelines, Usagi watched as her Senshi stormed through their opponents with frightening ease. Mamoru, the Shitennou and Venus had come to stand with her, mesmerized by what they saw.

"They're so powerful now," Usagi marveled.

"Are you sure you're all right, Usagi?" Venus turned to her.

"Yes, Umino didn't hurt me all that much."

"How could he do such a thing?" Venus said, clenching her fists.

"Beryl brainwashed him," her princess answered.

"She's very good at that," Jadeite snarled. "Look at her standing up there. I want nothing more than to ram my sword through her repulsive face."

"I can't believe she's back, I don't understand what happened…and _they're_ here, too! How is that possible?" Usagi all but demanded.

"Beryl said you were using part of the crystal to keep the prince alive when you sealed them away," Zoicite answered.

Usagi remembered the day that seemed so long ago—almost seeming to be another lifetime. "So, it's entirely my fault..." Usagi whispered.

"No Usagi, don't think that. You did what your heart told you to do, and when has that ever been wrong? So don't blame yourself, okay?"

Usagi nodded at Venus. "Okay."

"Hey guys watch out!" At Jupiter's warning, they looked up suddenly; noticing a group of youma headed their way. The Shitennou and Mamoru readied their swords while Venus stood in front of them.

"Oh no you don't! Venus Raptured Haze!" A quick, golden mist flew over the group, and as the youma inhaled, they stopped dead in their tracks as if stunned. They looked around in confusion before suddenly attacking those next to them, forgetting about the soldiers around their pack.

"Get them Jupiter!" Jupiter unleashed her attack and the youma were vanquished before they knew what hit them. "That's a cool trick, Minako," she said.

"Look out Makoto!" Usagi suddenly screamed. Jupiter had little time to react at the approaching youma from her back, but she needn't have worried as Venus launched her devastating attack. "Venus Love Chain Ache!" She twirled her love chain and they watched as imprints of the hearts flew off in all directions, encircling every single youma, crushing them to dust.

"What! You have two new attacks? That's not fair!" Jupiter shook her head.

Venus flashed her V symbol with a smile. "I'm the leader!"

"Who wants to finish off the rest of them?" Uranus asked.

"Let me," Saturn's small voice answered. She stepped forward and raised her glaive. "Saturn Silence Plague." A dark, black energy hit the closest youma, coming out of Saturn's weapon like a deadly fog, and the witless minion could only watch as Saturn's attack settled on its body. It braced itself for a harsh impact, but everyone was surprised to find it still standing when the haze cleared.

"Hotaru-"

"Watch..." The youma were ready to attack when suddenly its eyes grew large, and dark, purple spots quickly began to take over every part of its skin. It ruptured into a thousand pieces, and purple spores landed on the nearby youma. A chain reaction raced through their ranks like a fatal disease until none remained.

"Eeks, Saturn. Make sure I'm never your enemy," Mars cringed.

With that, the battlefield once littered with youma was empty once again, and though winded, the Senshi stood victorious before their rivals.

"Impressive," Beryl drawled.

"Are you done getting your gooneys to fight for you, coward?" Uranus called out.

"'Know thine enemies'," Beryl quoted. "I will admit I was foolish in my last attempt to overthrow this world. But I have waited, and I have planned, much better than that foolish Death Phantom, and your dear princess has given me the perfect opportunity. If you think I am going to waste this chance by being careless as you have, you are greatly mistaken."

"Careless…?" Uranus repeated.

"You have shown me the limits of your new powers. Face your fear now, Sailor Senshi." Once more, the self-proclaimed queen waved her staff, and the ground shook violently this time, uprooting trees and cracking the damaged pavement around them. The Senshi fell to the ground, holding onto whatever they could. They could feel the energy coming from somewhere deeper, somewhere forgotten and evil. More youma ascended from the subterranean pit, but this time they were taller, stronger, their faces hideous with evil and anger. They were not the mindless followers anymore; these were Beryl's warriors.

The Senshi were quick to get back on their feet, and didn't let their apprehension at these new enemies show. Mars was the first to step forward. "Promethean Wave!" The lava rushed over them, but the Senshi gasped when they resurfaced unscathed from the powerful rush of power.

"Oh no!" Usagi muttered.

"Somehow she's been able to level up her youma with us. She must have a great store of dark energy somewhere!" Mercury said as she scanned the advancing throng.

"Venus, you must help them now. I'll protect her," Mamoru urged and without a second thought, she nodded.

"Right," she agreed and ran towards the others. "We have to work together now. Don't let them separate us!"

Usagi watched as her friends braced themselves against the onslaught. Bright colors of every shade lit up her face as her friends fought for their future, her future. However, Usagi's hope that they might yet be victorious was slipping away as the battle continued. Few too many youma were falling as the result of their attacks, and soon some of the Senshi were fighting hand to hand with these advanced foes. Usagi grasped the fabric of her dirty pants tightly, a frustrated cry coming from her pale lips as Mars was hit across the stomach and sent flying backwards.

"Rei!" She moved forward, but Mamoru firmly grasped her hand.

"We should help them!" Nephrite said as his eyes focused on the fallen red suited soldier.

"We can't leave the prince and princess. We are their only defense if this battle is lost," Kunzite reasoned, but even he forcefully removed his strong grip from his katana.

"Rei, are you okay?" Venus gently helped her sister up.

Jupiter grunted as she deflected a shot in their direction. "Mars?"

"Yes I'm fine," Mars growled, eyeing down the youma responsible.

"Promethean Wave!" She directed the wave solely at it, and it could not withstand the energy this time.

"That's it!" Mercury shouted. "We need to concentrate our powers, a more direct beam!"

"Good idea! Hurricane Collision!" The concentrated tunnel of power shot through the mass, leaving a clean line where youma had been only moments before.

"They have grown since our last encounter. Even stronger than the first time we met so long ago," Beryl reflected as she stood behind her youma.

"Do you believe they will win this battle?" the closest of her followers probed.

"Yes."

"Will you make another army then?"

"No, they will be ready for you," Beryl answered.

"Good," the woman smiled.

"First…." Beryl withdrew her eyes from the battle, and focused them towards her newest prey. "I must level the playing field."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

"Look, they're winning!" Zoisite exclaimed as Saturn's Silence Plague destroyed a pack of youma without mercy.

"And then, a tragic plot twist befalls them all." At the sight of Beryl, each of the Shitennou instantly drew their swords to the level of her throat. The twisted monarch only smiled softly.

"Get away from here you witch," Nephrite sneered. "We will kill you if you come any closer."

"I'm tempted to not wait until then," Jadeite glowered at her.

"So you do not wish to join me?" she asked.

"We would rather die again than have anything to do with your filth," Kunzite answered.

"Is this any way to speak to your leader?" she pouted.

"You were never our leader!"

Her eyes flashed brilliantly. "You're right. I was your master!"

With a flick of her wrist, Mamoru and Usagi were pushed back, only stopping as a broken brick wall halted their flight. Mamoru protected his wife, receiving the brunt of the impact for her, but both fell to the concrete dazed.

"No!" Kunzite turned to go after them, but found himself unable to move.

"What is this?" Zoicite exclaimed, as he and the others found their feet rooted to the ground as well. Some energy was holding them in place relentlessly, invisible but as strong as steel bars.

Beryl chuckled. "Foolish men, you will always be mine. You offered your souls to me, and as long as I contain life, that spell will never be broken. Come to me, my precious Shitennou." She held out her staff, and from the distorted orb came a mist of dark energy, which encircled them all in its embrace.

"No!" Jadeite gritted his teeth as her dark energy poured into him, going through his skin and turning it a sickening color as it was absorbed. He cried out in dismay, letting a frustrated tear escape his fading eyes. "No…"

"Are you okay Usako?" Mamoru groaned as he sat up straight.

"Yes, are you?"

"I'll be fine."

"Oh no, Mamo-chan-- look...!" Mamoru followed the line of her slim index finger and his eyes widened at the scene. His generals pulsed with a dark energy as Beryl stood by, watching, gloating. He found Kunzite's eyes in the group, and could see the pain and regret in them, and at that moment knew exactly what was happening _again_ to his friends.

"No…no!" Mamoru yelled.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Quickly, she slid the sword from her opponent's chest, and with a loud thump, the last youma fell to the ground, lifeless. Uranus' shoulders heaved as she struggled for breath while she gazed down at her bloody space sword. The Senshi around her faired no better, each suffering from an assortment of wounds but thankfully were still in one piece.

"Is everyone all right?" Venus questioned.

"We're still standing," Neptune, answered wryly. "Are you okay Hotaru?" A bloody gash ran above the teenager's right eye, but she nodded.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Saturn answered.

"Where's Usa-No!" They followed Venus as she raced towards Usagi and Mamoru, who had stumbled to their feet.

"Usagi!" Mars shouted.

"Are you okay?" questioned Mercury.

"We're fine," Mamoru, answered.

"Where are the Shitennou?" Venus asked.

"She took them." Venus looked at Mamoru, a surprised look on her weary face.

"Look…!"

A burst of lightning crashed, revealing the dark line of silhouettes now facing them. "No more of these games," Beryl's voice flowed towards them. Without a break, the Senshi did their best to catch their ragged breaths and stepped in front of their prince and princess bravely.

"Everyone..." Usagi whispered as she sensed the world around them continuing to grow dim. Mamoru could feel it in his soul as well, as the Earth pitched at the darkness coming to life within its bowels.

The great warriors faced each other as a great storm raged above them, breaking the sky apart. In their hearts, the Senshi tried to steel themselves against the familiar faces of betraying friends that had plagued them across the spectrum of time. The Shitennou now stood behind Beryl with her other followers, a familiar but heart wrenching scene.

"I can't believe it's come to this. It all seems like a bad dream," Mars protested.

"I can remember it came down to this once before. History is repeating itself. Instead of a future, our past is what we are fighting," Mercury said solemnly.

"It's our fault. We let the past resurface," Jupiter said.

"Is it Earth's time to fall again?" Saturn whispered into the wind.

"No, we have to fight. We have to win; we can't let this world down again." Venus stood firm among them, her voice steady and strong.

"It is time for evil to reign," Beryl declared triumphantly. "Are you ready, Sailor Senshi?"

"We are not afraid!" Uranus retorted.

Beryl sneered. "Get them."

The first to attack were those they were most surprised to see in this century again. The Senshi had defeated them once already, but these seemed like darker time, and now they doubted themselves. Slowly a group of the traitors walked towards them, confident smiles on their smug faces. Only three moved forward, while their leader, a self proclaimed prince, stood dazzling in his white suit against the dark away with the remaining group to seemingly watch.

"Beryl has spoken of what you did to us, or rather, what you will do to us in this world," their leader said from afar, his black crescent moon mark seeming to lustfully absorb the evil around him. "We will make sure you don't get the chance."

"Nothing you didn't deserve," Jupiter shook her head. "Demando."

"We shall see. We will finish what we started millennia ago, and destroy this empire from the inside out, as with the Moon Kingdom. No one ever saw it coming; why would any Lunarian wish the destruction of our empire? But I saw the flaws in our system, and wanted freedom and my chance for power. And now, I will get what I want." He looked passed the Senshi, and Usagi blushed at his intense stare.

"How could we have been so stupid?" Mercury said. "If they existed in the future, of course they would've existed now."

"We didn't have our memories, Ami," Mars replied. "We always assumed they were from Nemesis. Now we know the truth, they're-"

"From the White Moon herself. Surely it couldn't harbor such evil plans," Esmeraude laughed, flipping her green hair over her shoulder. The others laughed as well, and Rubeus pointed to the corrupted black moon on his forehead mockingly. "You really are so naive, aren't you?"

"Saviors of the world indeed. Handicapped by their own memories," Rubeus leered.

"Enough of these useless words," Kunzite uttered, quickly approaching with his own force in tow. The Shitennou stood opposite the Inner Senshi, and Venus looked away from Kunzite's striking face as he stared in her direction. "Let's finish this," he continued.

Demando looked at the general with distaste for a moment. "Yes," he drawled. "Let's. Get them my Black Moons."

"So, which one do you want, Nephrite?" Jadeite asked as they unsheathed their swords.

"What do we want to go for; a blast from the past, or try something new? Didn't you kill Mars last time?"

"Yes, but I did enjoy it. She has such a fire within her. I enjoyed watching it die out within those beautiful eyes of hers."

"Jupiter is not an easy kill. Perhaps you would enjoy the game," Nephrite suggested.

"Yes, go and take all my fun and have the pretty Martian," Jadeite said as he raised his sword. "Either way, there will be blood to bask in tonight."

Powerless, Usagi watched as her dearest friends clashed with the ghosts of their past and future, each fighting to preserve the present. She was beginning to feel the weight of her wish, and she realized the huge mistake she had made might take all their lives. It seemed they were destined to fight the same old battles over and over again, and with each passing moment she feared they would not prevail this time. She held Mamoru's hand tightly to her chest, praying with all her might that her friends would be saved, that somehow everything would be all right again.

As tired as they were, the Senshi held their own, fighting with all the courage and love they felt for this world. They pushed the pain of seeing their former friends become enemies again, but the Outer Senshi had no qualms with engaging the Dark Moon betrayers. They had little ties to the group of crooked politicians and alchemists before them now.

Uranus' sword clashed with Rubeus', their dance sending golden sparks into the air. Her tired feet did their best to be one move ahead, but the queen of the wind was slowly falling out of step. They were all beaten down from the struggle against the youma, and it was quite evident Beryl's forces held the upper hand in this battle.

On the opposing sidelines, Demando watched critically as the battle continued on, and his patience dwindled. The Shitennou were playing with their prey, and he knew his own were too wrapped up in Metallia's power to think clearly. She had given them strength beyond that bestowed upon them in the past, and he could feel the power course through his veins. The battle would not be won until a critical move was made, and he desperately wanted to taste sweet victory.

"Petz," he called, and the ivory skinned woman was at his side in an instant. A dangerous sword materialized in his hand, made of bones, blood and something horribly unnamable, and he casually held it out to her. "Do something about this," he uttered, nodding toward his chosen victim for her.

She smiled ruthlessly, taking the weapon. "Of course."

Petz appeared suddenly behind Uranus as she fought with her fiery foe, and she gasped as the pain shot through her abdomen. Without prejudice, Petz forcefully removed the sword from the Sailor Senshi, and watched as blood splattered from the corner of the mighty soldier's mouth. Uranus' green eyes found blue ones on the battlefield, and immediately a piercing scream racked through them all.

"Haruka!"

"Cut her down Esmeraude!" The emerald haired seductress willingly carried out her prince's command, raising her fan high above her head. A pointed edge snapped from its base, and with all her might, she pushed it into Neptune's back.

"No!" Usagi screamed, watching as two of her friends fell.

A righteous anger filled the Senshi, and they renewed their dying fervor. They struck out against their attackers with blind rage. Their past selves stirred within them, demanding retribution once more. Their vengeance gave them the strength they need to push on, but now freed from their single battles, Rubeus and Esmeraude joined with the Shitennou and now the deadly Sisters, descending relentlessly on the remaining Senshi.

Usagi watched as one by one, her friends were brutally cut down. As each fell a piece of her heart chipped away, the pain of it causing her hand to grip the front fabric of her shirt. Against more than two hundred youma, the Senshi had prevailed, but they could not fight against Metallia's true power alone.

"It's my fault, all of it. I'm responsible!" she cried, and Mamoru could do nothing but hold her close.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Venus looked at her fallen comrades as life slowly drained from them. Her enemies circled around her like vultures, but she paid them no mind. She had only eyes for her fallen friends. She watched as Michiru and Haruka reached out their shaking hands to the unconscious form of Hotaru, their bodies wracked with sobs of grief and despair.

Makoto held her broken arm carefully, ignoring the red gash that seeped drops of ruby-red onto the cold ground beneath her broken body. Rei and Ami lay still on the pavement, their bodies twisted in unnatural positions.

She looked behind her at the huddled forms of Usagi and Mamoru, and could faintly hear her princess calling out in a frantic voice.

'I'm the last thing between them. Be strong Minako. If you must go out, take one of them with you!' As before, sparks flew as she pulled the legendary sword from its slumber. Only the lesser of Beryl's minions hesitated at seeing that weapon again, but the others were unmoved by her sudden strength. Finally, she faced her enemies, their faces and bodies grim with the blood of her friends.

"One princess left," Rubeus counted.

"Give up now and we shall give you an easy death," Esmeraude said.

"It is no use, you've lost," Zoisite whispered.

"Drop your sword, Minako." Her breath caught as his deep voice called to her. He stepped forward, his bright eyes shimmering as darkness crept closer in around them.

"Kunzite..."

"Drop your sword and join us, Minako. Join me," he said.

"You've said this before!" she screamed, pointing the sword at him. "You betrayed me then, and you'll betray me now! Kunzite, how can you do this again?"

"I do not want to be your enemy." She let a cry escape her mouth at his soft words, and faltered as her grip on the sword loosened a little. Her heart wrenched, but she could feel Usagi's eyes staring at the back of her head, and knew what she had to do.

"No Kunzite, I will not betray them. I know you can hear me, and I will fight for our duty until my last dying breath! Love Chain Ache!"

The shower of hearts was enough to distract the rest, but Kunzite alone was able to lunge after her. As they had done on the rooftops of Tokyo, their swords clashed violently. But this time, there would be only one victor. He was quicker from having much more rest than his opponent, and Venus' frustrated tears were ruining her judgment no matter how hard she tried to forget this time. She was meeting each of his attacks, but barely, and she could see her defeat in his strangely lit eyes.

"Surrender Minako, I know that you're tired," he breathed into her ear.

She shouted with rage and grief, lounging out at him blindly. "Shut up!" Venus cried out again as Kunzite slashed her right arm, cutting deep to the bone. The sword fell from her hand, clanging to the ground, announcing the last dying hope with its morbid clarity. Defeated, she bowed her head. Venus' body jerked with the fear she felt inside, but she would not let it show as she gazed into his eyes. She would die strong and proud, a true warrior. He did not strike out at her though and finish what he had started; he stared at her oddly, as if he was fighting with something deep inside.

"Minako no!" she heard Usagi screech, and a single tear rolled down the Senshi of love's cheek.

"I'm sorry, Usagi," she whispered, bowing her head.

"Venus." She turned as her name was called. She barely had her eyes adjusted when the staff's sharpened end rammed through her chest. She cried out in surprise and pain, and with wide eyes stared into Beryl's smirking face.

"I never forget," Beryl muttered as she ripped her staff from Venus' chest. The world around the Princess of Venus became foggy, as sound and time seemed to blur together. She watched the world twist up, the dark sky looming before her in all its horrendous glory. Soon, she felt the cold pavement against her back, its chill quickly sweeping over her body. One face shone clear through all the distortion, and sadly, she smiled at him.

"I'm-I'm glad it wasn't you, for your sake. Kunzite."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Silence fell over the battlefield as those remaining gazed at the carnage. Some delighted in its perverseness, while others stared at the fallen through blurry eyes. Usagi had seen her friends fall in battle before, but this time it was harder to envision things would be all right in the end. Hope had left this land, chased away by the angry darkness biting at its heels. This land was dying. How could she save it now?

"Poor Princess Serenity. It always seems you are left alone," Beryl mocked her, and slowly they approached, a tide of smiling foes in her gloriously dark wake.

"She is not alone," Mamoru voiced and stood protectively in front of her.

"She soon will be," Beryl corrected.

"Why are you doing this?" Usagi cried out.

"It's what I was born to do."

"Metallia might have started out evil, but you didn't, Beryl."

She stopped at this and looked at Usagi strangely. "What?"

"Long ago, you were a regular person like the rest of us, Beryl. So why…why are you doing this! There has to be some good left in you somewhere!"

For a moment, Beryl's red eyes flashed to their clear amber color, and Usagi and Mamoru held their breaths. But the ground shook tremendously beneath their feet, and junks of the disintegrated pavement shot up into the air, landing around them like angry meteors. Black smoke rose from the holes they left, curling around the hot and foul smelling air around them.

"Your mind tricks will not work on me, Princess. There is nothing left to save. Face your end!" Beryl pointed her staff at Usagi. The black smoke around them spiraled toward Beryl's weapon, coalescing to form an evil power that made its way quickly towards the two remaining protectors of Earth. Before Usagi could react, Mamoru was standing before her, his sword poised before his face. The energy collided against the blade of his sword in a fuming ball as Mamoru used his power to keep it contained, like he had caught it in a glass jar.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried worriedly as he was slowly pushed back, the energy fighting to break free of his grip. Beryl growled and pushed more energy through her staff. It was enough to break free from Mamoru's power.

"Usako run-Ah!" Mamoru cried out as the dark energy struck him directly, the edges of his cape burning and tearing as it ripped through him.

"Mamo-chan…no!" Usagi screeched as her lover fell down at her feet, his armor and clothing scorched and smoking.

"Loyal to the end," Beryl laughed. "It's a shame really."

"How could you!" Usagi cried as she knelt down, gently cradling Mamoru in her arms. Usagi looked down at his face through her blinding tears as the world lamented around her. She wished to fight, wished to avenge her friends, but she could not bring herself to risk the life growing inside her by raising all her power against them. Everything seemed hopeless, no matter what she did. "Mamo-chan, everyone, no! No. I don't understand. It can't end this way. I don't believe it."

"All things must come to an end," Beryl simply stated and she walked towards her last enemy, and lowered her staff to Usagi's face.

Usagi shut her eyes.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

_End Pandora Arc_

_**Please read this author's note!**_

"_What the heck is this? What happened to Usagi, dangit! I hate you and your cliffhangers!"_

_Yes, I'm sure that's going through your head right now. But, as I explained in my opening author's notes, this story is divided into three arcs. The Hubris Arc, the next arc of this story, takes place almost __**1,000**__ years later from this arc's ending. So remember just this as you continue: The past is a mysterious puzzle, and the chapters ahead are pieces to reveal what was lost. _


	13. Chapter 12

She had been waiting.

The horizon crackled continuously behind her as dark clouds gathered and clashed overhead. The sky always threatened to rain, but it never did anymore, the ground at her feet -- broken and sharp. All around her, a dead landscape reminding her of a necropolis for the dead of an old world, most of the land lay flat and barren, hugging the landscape like a stony shroud, but for one dark spot on the horizon. Rising above it all, the distant crystal palace shot into the bleak sky like a twisted oppressive hand, towering over the city below.

For a moment, she watched as the green lightning illumined its parapets, and tried to envision this land alive. She had heard the slaves speak of how this place had once been beautiful: forests teeming with life, the green trees, lush grasses and brilliant sunsets under an open blue sky could only be myths, she knew -- whispers of hope amongst a ravaged people -- This world had never been beautiful.

She remained quiet and still, allowing herself to become one with the dark earth at her feet. Her breath shallow, but her yellow eyes were constantly shifting, her pointed ears fully extended. All her training and programming had brought her to this moment. This day, fate would change her life forever. She waited patiently, knowing she could not fail this time.

She heard the distinct sound, and almost had to stop herself from laughing with glee. It was a faint crackling at first, but as they drew near, the dead lands gave away their secret. Spending months lurking in shadow, she listened to the whispers upon the wind and the motion of the earth. She had let them think they were safe, and consequently had fallen into her trap. She smiled wickedly as the thrill of the hunt filled her senses, but she didn't move. She had to wait for the perfect moment to strike.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

They emerged from the deep crack in the parched earth -- three in number -- all pensive and alert. Beneath the twisted land, massive labyrinths of tunnels ran under her feet, gateways to their stronghold, soon to be a secret no more. Exposed for but a fragment of time, she knew their paths had to lead them into the open, giving her the chance she needed.

One at a time, each figure moved cautiously forward. She let the first one go, her muscles tensing with excitement and anticipation. They were getting smarter; making it far more difficult to catch a group, but it would not save them, not this time. She only needed one. As the second of their intrepid little group crept slowly into view, she smiled to herself -- the wait was over.

She reached behind her, unhooking the weapon slung across her back and with lightning speed, bounded towards her prey, launching herself into the dark sky. From above, she took aim and pulled the trigger. A bright blue net sprang forth from the gun and it fell over her victim -- embracing its target like an octopus envelopes its prey -- a startled gasp was all her captive could manage before falling to the ground in a heap.

"No!" she heard the others scream. With a large thud, she landed on all fours before them. They gasped in terror as she stared at them, baring her razor-sharp teeth as she offered them a sinister sneer.

"Sister...!"

"Go!" the struggling figure at her feet urged her companions.

The huntress watched as the two survivors bore looks of deliciously agonizing anguish upon their faces as they reluctantly retraced their steps and disappeared from view.

She looked down at the shuddering and weeping victim with a victorious smile. Her wait was over.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Something was going to be different today.

As the morning thunder rolled across the sky, Shing rose from his cot, greeting the day the same way he met every troubled day. Sometimes he found it difficult to make a distinction between the waking world and that of sleep. The Earth was as dark when he opened his eyes as when he closed them at night. Some nights, however, Shing dreamed of places he had never been. His eyes beheld such brilliant sights, far off beaches with a warm setting sun and azure-blue waters as far as the eye could see. He had never known such things existed, but the Elders filled his mind with visions from the many wondrous stories they told.

Last night, the eldest of the Elders spoke of a land of majestic cobalt-blue mountains, vast fields of rice and the greenest grasslands one could imagine. She spun a tale, concerning a tremendous wall and countless other accomplishments of man. The story meant to lift their spirits, to help them face the hard work that lay ahead, but all Shing could think about was his dream. He had dreamt of flying above the wall as the sun showered its warm rays upon him.

On those nights when Shing had such dreams, he knew something out of the ordinary was about to happen. One such morning, he had received an extra helping of bread by mistake; this after dreaming of strange triangles fashioned from sand, and got off work early after dreaming about running along side a strange animal with a long nose through a thick jungle.

Quickly, he readied himself for the new day, shrugging into his uniform and shoes before bolting outside and making his way to the line.

As Shing approached, he could see that a few of his friends were already waiting for him. as if reading his mind, they snickered at his lopsided grin.

"Have another dream?" One whispered quietly, looking around to make sure they weren't overheard. His hair was dark-brown with hints of blonde. He stood two heads taller than Shing.

"Yes, about the wall!" Shing proclaimed.

"It's just a fantasy, Shing, nothing like that could've ever happened," his friend chuckled.

"Didn't you dream?"

"I don't dream, silly. Dreaming is for stupid kids and girls," he scoffed.

"Take it easy, Ben," the other boy interjected. He was much older than either of them, and his violet eyes were kind. "What were you doing in your dream, Shing?"

"Flying," he answered and the eldest smiled.

"I'm glad. Now be quiet, both of you. Master Emshaud is coming," he ordered and they all jumped to attention.

"Stop protecting him, Aleksei," Ben whispered in his ear. "You know he needs to face reality."

"Let him dream, Ben, while he can. Now hush." At the hissing sound outside, all the remaining boys in the line fell quiet as well. They straightened as the grand taskmaster slithered into the room. Scales scratched against the hard stone as he came to stand before them. His tail giving off a ghostly blue glow in the faded light of the room, and they knew his skin was as hard as stone, for his hand had found their faces many times before. A cobra hood loomed behind him, dark circle designs slithering their way down the back. Two dark ovals for eyes stared with deadly intent at those who looked upon them, and even now he looked at them with malice.

He stood before the silent group of young men and loudly cracked his neck to one side. The younger boys hated it, and he chuckled every time they squirmed. He snaked closer, observing their manner and attire. His tongue rolled out and tasted the air around each of them, causing their nerves to shiver. He seemed appeased as he reached the end of the line, for he didn't snarl or strike.

"All right scum, get to work."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

The broken plaster clinked together like heavy footsteps as he teetered his way down the hall. Two medium buckets swung like weights from a piece of wood draped over his neck and shoulders as small beads of sweat dripped into his dark eyes. With a grunt, he let his burden slip from his shoulders and took a moment to dry his forehead. To his right, a window framed the dark canvas beyond, and he glanced at the green lightning streaking across the sky.

Below, a procession of red lights flowed through the city, making the streets look like rivers of blood careening from an open wound. And indeed, this place was nothing more than a fester, especially the slave's quarters below. They huddled together at weird angles as if trying to keep each other warm against the cold. Broken and brown, it wasn't much to look at, but it was home.

"What are you doing maggot?" A sharp rap against his ribs brought his gaze abruptly away from the window. Master Emshaud towered high above him, his gaze extremely unpleasant. "Enjoying your break?"

"I-I'm sorry, sir. I was just-" Shing's small voice was interrupted as a hand struck his face.

"How dare you!" Emshaud roared. "You would have me punished because you wish to go sightseeing?"

"No, I just-"

"And insubordinate to boot -- I'll show you." Emshaud was unrelenting as he continued his barrage. The impacts brought tears to Shing's eyes and filled his head with a twisted sickness. Shing curled up into a ball on the floor as small cries escaped his lips.

"Stop it!"

Shing watched as Aleksei appeared from nowhere and pushed Emshaud away. The man-monster was surprised at first, but in no time, Aleksei was pinned against the wall by his sharp tail. "And what do you think you're doing?" Emshaud exclaimed.

"He's just a boy!" Aleksei shouted as he clawed at the tail pinned firmly against his chest.

"Little willful boys grow into willful men. He must learn his place now."

"Not like this. Don't touch him again or else-"

"Or else what?" Emshaud laughed. "So passionate, Aleksei -- I hope your sister is as passionate in bed. She must be, for I hear the Lord has made her his special pet."

"You filthy snake...!"

Emshaud easily lifted him off the ground and with one powerful movement, slammed him to the stone floor at his feet. Aleksei let out a low rush of air as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Watch your mouth, boy. And you," Emshaud turned, pointing his tail at Shing. "Do what you're told. Your life is nothing. You have it easy here, do not test my patience again, or I shall send you to the real hells of this world. Get back to work."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

The world was on fire all around him. Bright red flames pushed into the sky like excited worshippers praising the dark night. He could feel the heat in his veins, pulsing like liquid fire into his heavy heart. He could hear voices, soft whispers to loud exclamations, as the flames cracked and pitched.

Suddenly, a dark silhouette appeared before him within the flames, a sultry apparition with curves as dangerous as the inferno itself. She stalked towards him, her dark frame outlined in wispy threads of fire that flowed behind her like a train. She was nothingness itself, pure darkness touched by a ghostly holocaust, but she made his heart pound as she approached.

'What do you want?' he called out and she stopped. Louder than the crackling of the firestorm, he could hear a feminine voice shouting his name within his mind. He looked into her face, where eyes should have been, but nonetheless he could feel those invisible orbs burning into his soul just the same. She reached out and the flames leapt to his skin.

'Wake up,' she whispered.

He shot out of bed, startling the sleeping form beside him. She gave a shout and long brown hair fell away from her pale shoulders as she sat up in the plush bed, his heavy breath quickly lifting his chest. His eyes were haunted, so much so it brought concern to her amethyst eyes. She extended a hand, but he stiffened at the intrusion.

"Get out, Irinushka," he ordered roughly, his voice filled with deep aggravation.

Silently, she obeyed, dressing herself before making a quiet exit. He didn't even hear her leave, but knew by the pressing cold that he was alone. With his eyes closed, he sat still upon the bed for a few moments. He retreated to the safety of the stars, letting the dark energy of space stabilize his distorted thoughts. When he felt at peace, he opened his eyes and greeted the new day.

It was mid-morning, or so his timepiece told him. The view from his windows said something different. The dark churning mass of clouds was indistinguishable from those he had looked upon the day before, and for that matter, every other day, making it easy to get lost in time. He had caught himself more than once over the years being pulled into its oblivion, the darkness playing tricks on his mind.

He pulled himself free from the tangled sheets and padded his way into the next room. The cold water felt like a slap to the face, but it helped soothe the burning of his dreams. As water dripped from his prominent face, he stared into his reflection. It had just been a dream, but it seemed as if he could feel the heat on his skin. Her figure was haunting, but familiar, as if he had felt her touch once before. The fire concerned him more than anything else. Fire meant passion, anger, revenge, and for the first time in a long time, the powerful warrior had felt his heart jump in fear.

The dream had plagued him twice before. He had ignored its heat once, but it now raged with fiery vengeance. He could hear the whispers caressing his ears again, and the distant screams moving ever closer, freezing the air within his lungs. Flames were flickering within, the sensation moving beneath his skin in waves. He looked back at the mirror, finding her featureless face staring back at him, surrounded by an angry corona of fire.

He cursed, pulling his eyes away from the disturbing visage in the mirror. Once more, fear overwhelmed him as he fought for breath and fled the bathroom. Then a series of heavy and quick footsteps moved across the bedroom floor towards the balcony doors. Roughly, he forced them open. A bleak day and dark horizon greeted his eyes. He exhaled.

"What is this...?" He whispered coarsely. Hands tightened around the banister until his knuckles turned white. He was losing his grip slowly, no matter how hard he tried to deny it. Something was getting through, something hidden deep within, stirring with growing power. Something was calling to him that not even the stars could predict.

'Wake up.'

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Shing crept down the hallway, averting his eyes from those passing by. He was not of their illustrious station, and didn't even have the right to look at them. They simply laughed mockingly as they sauntered down the hall without a care in their designer clothes. He wished he could be like them sometimes. The day had been a long and hard one for Shing. Oppression of both the body and mind plagued his afternoon until he thought he could work no longer.

Gently, he touched the bruises on his face, and imagined what colors they would be in the morning. All day he had felt guilty for getting Aleksei involved, and hadn't seen the older boy since then. If only he had thought less about himself, and realized he didn't have the luxury of daydreaming anymore. It wasn't fair. He was supposed to have a good day, that's what his dreams usually meant, something different to the normal drudge of the day.

A disturbance somewhere up ahead caught Shing's attention, drawing him from his melancholy. It was a scraping noise, like a rake against the cold ground. Shing froze as the answer to his unspoken question turned the corner. The being was small and maneuverable, perfectly built for her crafty job. Long claws for digging into the earth were wrapped around a rope, which she dragged carelessly behind her. Pointed ears popped out from rows of black hair, and her gray skin brought out the eerie yellow of her cat-like eyes. Shing shivered at her presence, for she was not one of the more tolerable nobles of the palace. She was a Hunter.

Behind her trailed her prey. A sac covered the head, but from the features, Shing could tell it was a woman. Where the rope was tied roughly around her hands, he could already see the red irritation, and her knees were scraped and bleeding. She walked forlornly, like a guilty man about to eat his last meal. Abruptly, the Hunter pulled on the rope, and like a house of thin cards, her catch plummeted to the ground.

Blonde hair, brighter than any Shing had ever seen, poured forth as the sac fell from her head. Too shocked to move, Shing gazed at the liquid gold and could only take his eyes away after they had touched hers. They were so beautiful, those azure-blue eyes, like the clear skies in his dreams. She smiled at him feebly, and his heart seemed to stop. Her light died out however, as once more the Hunter placed the foul sac over her head. Shing could feel her yellow eyes on him, but dared not look up.

"Do not look upon the walking dead." she uttered, her voice low and deadly.

He didn't dare move until the Hunter and her prey were long gone and the warmth returned to his veins. When he did move, however, he bolted down the hall, avoiding the unpleasant surprised stares of those walking along the hall.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Shing reached the servant's quarters as fast as he could, and found his friends -- a bright flush upon his cheeks as he attempted to catch his breath. They gathered around in a circle in the common room -- a run down building, like all the others they were forced to occupy, but the common room held the magic of the Elders' tales. He appeared just in time as the eldest of the Elders hobbled into the room on an onyx cane.

"Shing…what's wrong?" Ben asked as he approached.

"She...the Hunter...I saw-"

"Settle down there," the old crone chuckled as she was gently helped to her seat. "What is it, young one?"

Shing took a few deep breaths. "I saw a Hunter before I came here. She had a woman tied up, one like I've never seen before. She -- she told me to not look at the walking dead."

"A Hunter, you say? Hmmm, perhaps her prey was an Underling." Those around gasped at the name and a few shared excited words.

"We haven't heard of a captured Underling for a long time," Ben said.

"I wonder what has urged them forth from the safety of Serenitas."

"Can you tell us about Serenitas, Grandma?" one of the younger children asked, using their fond name for the Elder.

"Of course, gather 'round my dears." Instantly they sat upon the floor before her, the children staring at her with wide, loving eyes. Shing spotted Aleksei in the crowd and hesitantly sat beside him.

"Aleksei, I'm-I'm sorry about today," Shing apologized.

"Don't be," Aleksei whispered. "Only promise me you will be careful next time, okay?"

Shing nodded silently, and with a grateful sigh, focused his attention back on the old woman. "Serenitas is unlike anywhere on this shattered Earth. The fields of broken and frozen land that surround this city are bright with fresh grass and large trees in Serenitas. Waterfalls of clear, crystal water rush over purple mountains. Children laugh and play with animals large and small. You can smell fresh herbs and honey on the warm wind. Serenitas is under the guidance of three mystical beings that plan each day to bring their wonderland to our doorstep. It is said they are gathering a powerful army to rid this land of its evil."

"Grandma, what's stopping them?"

"The leaders of Serenitas lost something very precious to them. Something that alone has the power to save us all. Until it is found, they can only keep searching and pray to find their Hope."

"Are they truly real?" a boy asked.

"Of course…! Shing just saw an Underling today!" an indignant girl answered.

"Why do you think this Underling came out of hiding?" Aleksei asked, and they all became quiet under the timbre of his deep voice.

"Perhaps she made a careless mistake while she came to search for their Hope," an older boy suggested.

"Great good that'll do her in the dungeons," Ben drawled.

"Perhaps..." the Elder seemed to ponder for a moment, her dark faded eyes shimmering with her private thoughts, "but enough of this frivolous talk, I have tales to tell you; one of a wide, orange canyon as long as the eye can see and one about a giant emerald woman that welcomed the world."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

_Sorry for the late update! Insert college drama and angst. This story is separated into three arcs. Just think of it as three different seasons of SailorMoon ok? So if you're confused right now, don't worry. Just pay attention and keep reading…_


	14. Chapter 13

_"We were reincarnated to find our master, Prince Endymion. But while our memories hadn't returned...We were ensnared once more by that thing. We sold ourselves into slavery."_+

_The Dawn of Serenity_

As the elaborate timepieces stationed at various points around the palace told him, the hour was growing late. Not many subjects walked the crystal halls at this hour. Nevertheless, he maintained his poise. Keeping a mask of indifference upon his face proved to be an arduous task, and the lord felt the weight of the long day pressing hard upon his shoulders. Some had noticed his heightened agitation and sharpness of his words to the occasional wavering tone in his voice, but those under his command dared not question their Lord.

He passed the guards as he made his way into the deeper recesses of the palace. In a matter of minutes, found himself virtually alone within these dark chambers. He slowed his pace, allowing himself to relax. His exhalations escaping quivering lips -- hands clenched at his sides. He needed to find release.

Eventually, he came upon a set of strong metal doors that despite his rank, the guards would always double-check and confirm his identity. With an unearthly groan, these finally opened-- then closed behind him, and he found himself alone, at last.

The massive walls, ascending to lofty heights overhead while the stifling darkness smothered the sheen of its Druse interior -- a piercing light shone at its center, but did little to illumine the vacuous chamber, as if it were embracing the darkness. He could hear the power calling to the night. He approached reverently. Inside the dark red light was the source of his relief. The crystal was no bigger than his hand, but it held more power than he could ever imagine. Its outer petals tinted black and morphed into a beautiful shimmering gold center. It circled slowly about him, caught in its prison of light.

Kneeling before the altar, he bowed his head and closed his eyes. He reached into himself, channeling the dark power that filled his body. Whispers without names caressed his mind, and out of them all, he could hear her voice calling his name. His brow creased as he focused on the crystal before him. The beam of light wavered for the briefest of moments, and he gasped as the crystal's power flooded him with rejuvenating streams of dark energy. He drank it in greedily, reveling in its intoxicating allure as her voice grew ever dimmer within his mind.

When he opened his eyes, they were steady once more, and no sign of hesitancy was indicated in those auburn pools. He smiled to himself, content with the small victory. This time it would not return, he was sure of it.

"Having trouble, my lord?" He turned abruptly, spotting her graceful figure set against the amaranthine backdrop easily enough. Her emerald-green hair swarmed about her hips, but he was drawn to the rose-colored smirk upon her full lips.

"Esmeraude..."

"Nephrite…" She mocked with a bow and glided her way to his side.

"What do you want?"

"I was just in the neighborhood. Why are you drawing power from the crystal?"

"I do not answer to you." He huffed and rose abruptly.

"I'm just worried about you," she pouted. "That's the second unscheduled dose you've taken in the last three weeks."

"Don't worry yourself over me," he said dismissively and stormed out of the chamber.

"You should worry about yourself, Lord General," her voice followed him tauntingly.

He made it only a few feet out of the room before another figure came sweeping down the hall in hurried steps. Sharp blue eyes unreadable, but after so many years together, he could see beneath the surface to the underlying agitation.

"Jadeite, what is it?" Nephrite asked raising an eyebrow.

"We have a situation. One of my Hunters brought back...shall we say…interesting prey."

"An Underling...?"

"Even more than that -- find Zoicite and meet me at Interrogation as soon as you can."

"All right," Nephrite nodded. Jadeite's strong hand stopped his motion, and he couldn't help but be surprised at the uncertainty floating on the surface of his sapphire pools.

"Hurry..."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

The world was changed.

It had been almost a thousand years since he last saw a sunrise and felt the warm wind upon his pale face. He couldn't remember when last he heard the rhythmic song of the ocean or the feeling of sand between his toes. He missed those things the most, although he could never figure out why. Lately, his thoughts only focused on those blurry memories of a far off past, a life snuffed out by a cold, evil torrent -- by him.

During the Resurrection, it had been his job to scour the dead lands for remaining life. He and his fellow soldiers swept the Earth like wraiths, destroying anything they could find, leaving frozen tundra in their wake. In each place they had haunted, he took a sample of everything he could find, fragments of life that would no longer exist in the coming new world. He kept them locked away in his lab, but she had allowed some of these things to re-surface.

This hall was a crypt to a past that no longer existed. Slowly, he walked down the isles, his eyes passing over everything, paying it due homage. He glided by ancient utensils made of metals and clay, their smooth engravings and pictures faded over time. A few out dated appliances such as televisions and radios were next, followed by strange outfits with meaningless words upon them.

He realized he was not alone as voices chorused excitedly ahead of him. A group of teens romped through these halls in the dwindling hours of night. Each youth was a different size, shape and color. Humans once cowered in fear of their malevolence, but now, humans groveled beneath them in status. Youma had replaced humans as the dominant species on the Earth as their Queen spread her treachery to every corner of this sphere. Only a select number of humans -- himself included -- held any station in their eyes.

He watched as they stopped in front of a blue kite. Its worn edges frayed after the passing of time it had endured and had managed to survive the destruction of the beautiful park where it once flew freely in peaceful skies. The teenagers stared at it, unsure what to make of the strange device.

"Stupid humans," a youth with bright orange skin proclaimed, making a disapproving face. "So ridiculous with their contraptions…."

Once they had scampered off, he stared at the kite for a long time. It would never fly in the free breeze again, or taste the rain-filled clouds in summer. He pictured it flapping in the wind, its long string held by a graceful woman's hand, and a smile in the owner's blue eyes -- He shook his head, and continued on his way, plunging deeper into the secrets of the hall -- the next chamber far larger than its predecessors, housing ancient items of unbelievable grandeur. Rusty cars and buses lined the obsidian walls. Cranes reached towards the gray granite ceiling, even a small Ferris wheel stood dormant, it no longer shone or moved as it once had. He had no more time for cold, artificial things today, however.

Another room exhibited rare animals no longer found anywhere else upon the ravaged surface of the planet. They were his pride and joy. It took years for him to develop the technology to reproduce their cells, but the hall chorused with his success. Colorful birds sang to each other while a large elk stomped at the ground. He lingered here longer than the first two chambers, checking over panels, their insistent beeping music to his ears as data was continuously processed.

A door stood between himself and the next vault. It loomed cold and hard against the dark walls. There were no locks or handles, only a cool metallic surface that refused to give up its secrets to anyone without consent. Unaffected by its omnipotence, he faced it without fear. At his presence, the obtrusion lifted obediently, ushering in its master.

Once inside, the door slid shut soundlessly behind him. This small room, for a second or two was bathed in darkness. He heard a clicking sound in the darkness, and after a moment blinked as another door opened before him, and instantly, a bright, warm light sprang to life. He crossed the threshold stepping into the magnificence of a vast high domed sanctuary. His senses were overwhelmed by the sights and smells encompassing the vast chamber.

Before him, a lavish garden full of mighty trees to the smallest of flowers met his eyes. Every shade represented the world lost to its color beyond these white walls. He shielded his eyes from the bright artificial sun shining above and slowly made his way to a large open gazebo. Such splendor would never be allowed outside these walls. This place was a private wonderland, a gift from a Queen to her beautiful obsession. As he neared the apex of this incredible chamber, he found he wasn't alone.

"Nephrite," he greeted. His companion sat aloof, his eyes scanning the brightly colored fields.

"Do you dream, Zoicite?"

Taken aback, the flaxen haired general could do nothing but stare at first. "But, you know -- none of us dream anymore."

"The wind brings whispers from the slaves. They say the young ones still dream."

"It can't be true. Elysian was destroyed, you know this. It couldn't stand against the darkness."

"This place..."

The water system sprung to life, showering parts of the garden like a light morning mist. The colors of light refracted in the air like summer fairies caught in the act of play. The artificial wind was soft and warm. He believed that if he listened hard enough, he could hear the sound of birds singing their melodic tunes. "I couldn't understand why she would allow this place to exist. But, perhaps I do now. It is beautiful."

"Nephrite, what is this all about?"

"It's nothing," Nephrite shook his head, stood up and faced the other man. "Jadeite has something important to show us. We shouldn't waste anymore of his precious time."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Jadeite stared at the woman seated before him as if she were a ghost. The interrogation room was dark; the only light, positioned towards her, shone directly into her eyes. She was unable to see him, but could sense his omnipotent presence. She was strapped securely to the chair, her hands fidgeting as the metal straps clamped tightly around her wrists. Two more straps secured her dirty legs, while a band held her head in place. The back of her neck rested against a sphere of cold metal. For something so small, it brought fear even to his mind.

The light magnified the luster of her golden hair, and he felt his heart tightening in his chest at its magnificence. He turned to the darkened window to his right, knowing his companions were only a thin barrier away, and they too were experiencing the same sense of apprehension and doubt he was. Taking only a moment to steel himself, he turned to his captive.

"Where is Serenitas?" his voice boomed through the room, causing her to jump.

"What? No friendly banter first?" she laughed nervously.

Jadeite sighed inwardly, and pressed a small button in his hand. The cold metal sphere pressing on the back of her neck tingled before a wave of electricity coursed through her body. She screamed out in shock and pain.

"Where is Serenitas?" His voice echoed in a cold monotone once again.

"You know the answer we all give you. It won't change with me."

He sent a stronger jolt this time, its merciless current rushing through her body making her teeth chatter violently. The after effect of this last surge lasted far longer than did the first. After he let it pass, she began panting, tears streaming from her blue eyes and trickling down her cheeks.

"Where is Serenitas?"

She cringed as he spoke, but she did not falter. At her silence, he answered with another jolt. The current paralyzed her to the point where she was no longer able to scream. Her body burned, sending her into agonizing spasms. As he watched her convulse, the knot in his chest grew ever tighter. He had never felt this way before when interrogating a prisoner. For years, he had been an unwavering extension of Her Majesty's justice and her law. This woman was different, however. Those he had tortured previously were nameless faces, but she -- she had a face the General of the Dark Kingdom could never forget.

On impulse, he turned the power up to its highest setting, enraged by his mixed emotions. She cried out, and gripped the arms of the chair until her scraped knuckles began to bleed. Then something happened that Jadeite would never forget. Amongst the blue lattice of electricity circling above her head, a golden light started to glow, a stunning corona enveloping her physical outline. He could hear the electricity buzzing strangely, like a struggling bee trapped in a swirling wind. All at once, the power exploded. Jadeite shielded his eyes protectively as he felt the electricity prickle the back of his neck, and the strange golden energy now burning within his heart. It took hold, squeezing the breath from his lungs. He looked up, and gasped at what he saw. She sat there, flames of golden fire flowing off her form. Her power reached out to the far corners of the dark room, destroying the darkness that he thrived in. The flames traveled closer to him, and he found himself retreating in fear of their touch. Then, a large boom shook his senses as the power was cut and the light flickered out.

Darkness consumed the room for a few moments before the red emergency lights flickered on. Jadeite lifted his eyes and found her shaking form still restrained in the chair. She peered right into him, his shield of darkness shattered, exposing him. The red lights had changed her eyes, and now she stared at him with frightening scarlet spheres, her entire form bathed in blood. He gasped, as memories of an ancient battle cut through his mind.

"Who -- who are you?" he sputtered. She only stared at him in confusion and pain, her expression bringing back the sounds of ghostly voices and scenes he shouldn't be remembering. He shuddered, as an unearthly fear took hold coming from this woman strapped to a chair. Then, without looking back, he gathered himself, and fled the room and those haunting eyes.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

"There, that should do it."

Aleksei stretched his shoulders tentatively as his sister placed the last of the bandages securely. It was secure all right, but not limiting, a fact that would make his job the next day a little easier to deal with.

"Thanks Rin."

"You should not have waited so long to get this treated," she chided. "Did you think it didn't need treatment?"

"The thought had crossed my mind -- that was, until I discovered I could barely move it," Aleksei grinned sheepishly.

"What did you do to get this anyway?" she questioned, a hint of irritation in her eyes.

He shied away from her dark gaze. "It's nothing."

"Aleksei," she raised her voice condescendingly.

"Shing got into trouble today. I had to help him."

"In trouble with Emshaud...? You could have gotten yourself seriously hurt Alex!"

"But I didn't. I think the old snake is going soft."

His sister sighed, before shaking her head in disbelief. "It's a good thing I'm able to procure their advanced medicine for your heroics. This shouldn't bother you too much tomorrow, it'll heal soon enough."

"Your gifts come at a price..." The small timepiece in the room sounded out the thirteenth hour, and he stared at her expectantly. "Don't go."

"Alex..." she sighed and turned towards the door, "you know I must. Goodnight little brother, I'll see you tomorrow. Try not to get into too much trouble."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

She only stopped long enough to return her kit to her bedroom before traversing the cold halls that led to his room. Quietly, she entered his chambers, fearful of disturbing her lord from his work. He kept late hours, and it had taken her a long time to adjust to his schedule. He worked most of the night and slept the morning away. But, she mused, there wasn't very much difference between night and day in this world.

A small fire burned in the hearth, illuminating the chestnut hair of her lord. He sat in a plush chair, his back to her. The fire outlining his hair, turning its edges a frightening red, like the smoldering coals themselves. Slowly she approached and stood beside him.

"My Lord," she curtsied. Silence met her greeting, and she began to fear he didn't hear her -- so intense was his gaze as he stared at the fire, but it had consumed him, so lost was he in its spell.

Her voice -- even after a dose of dark energy -- still managed to invade his mind; there seemed to be no escaping it. "My Lord?" she repeated louder this time, and Nephrite came to his senses. He looked up at her, and she was surprised at his unfocused glare.

"Irinushka," he whispered after some time had passed.

"My Lord, are you all right?" she asked.

"Leave, Irinushka... I do not desire your services tonight. Go home." he barked bitterly.

"As you wish," she answered, and obediently headed for the door.

"Irinushka, wait." Abruptly she turned, finding him on his feet. For a moment, his eyes held what she thought to be fear, but it was gone seconds later.

"My Lord...?"

"Please -- come and sit with me."

Confused, but knowing better than to disobey, she came to join him, taking a seat in an adjacent chair. The fire cracked loudly as they sat still in the quiet night. Irinushka cast her eyes over his face, seeing emotions stirring beneath his smooth skin, as she had never seen in him before. Her lord was dominating, confident and mysterious, but this man seemed everything but.

"How...how do you live, Irinushka?"

"I-I beg your pardon?"

"The state of your life, how do you live in this palace?"

'Horribly,' she wanted to shout at him, but between the lips of her thin smile she uttered, "I live fine."

"You are lying."

It wasn't a question or accusation, but fell from his lips as only the truth. She stared at him for a long moment. "I live better than most humans. I virtually have free reign of the palace, fine clothes and ample food. I get time to myself during the day and even get cared for."

"Because you are mine," he stated simply, "and the other humans, how do they live?"

"Well..."

"Speak freely, Irinushka," he read her mind again.

"They live trapped and miserable in hovels befitting dogs. There's barely enough food or medicines, the only peace they find is when they sleep. All of us are nothing more but animals for the slaughter to youma, to you. Why are you asking me this? Don't you know how this world works? You live like kings while the rest of your brethren-" She realized she was getting heated, and abruptly closed her mouth, choking on her angered words.

"I have known. But, until now, I -- I never realized," he admitted.

"How...?"

"I, I don't know."

She had always resented this man. She had been forced to give him every secret part of her, had been forced to bend to his will whenever he called. She was but a thing to him. However, she resented him because of moments like these, when he appeared human and vulnerable, and no longer an extremity of the Queen. She couldn't hate him, because something seemed to lurk within the shadows, some hope to which she clung. More and more these past weeks, these episodes occurred more frequently, and this time she planned to find out why.

"Lord Nephrite, what is troubling you so?" She could tell he harbored hesitancy and was reluctant to divulge his private thoughts, and reached out to cover his hand with hers. "My lips belong to you. I cannot betray my Lord. You would not have asked me to stay if there wasn't something..."

"Tell me Irinushka; tell me the truth," he turned to her then and passionately grabbed her arms, "is it true, the slaves dream?"

"I, I-"

"You are mine, remember?" He urged, putting more pressure on her forearms.

"Yes, it's true. The children dream, but not many adults. Please, do not tell the queen, she'll-"

"I dream," he admitted, and slumped back into his chair.

"You -- you dream?" she repeated, surprised.

"For a few weeks now, it's always the same thing. She's haunting me..."

She was shocked to find his voice wavering like a banner in the winter wind, and his eyes reflected the fire's quivering flames. He looked away from them suddenly, and took a deep breath to steady himself. The fire burned within his eyes, but what he had seen in Interrogation as the room exploded in golden light frightened him even more.

"Who is...she?"

"I don't know. But I feel as if I should remember her. She wants revenge. Do you want revenge, Irinushka, for what I've done to you, for what we've done to everyone?"

She sat for a long time with her hands folded in her lap. For a moment, her fingers tightened around one another as she fought her initial rage to get at the true answer. The life of a slave was filled with malice towards their owners, but something was deeper than the hate.

"No," she finally admitted. "I just want to be free."

At her confession, Nephrite sighed, and his eyes closed. Outside, the wind banged insistently against the crystal walls as a night storm began to rise.

"I cannot offer you your freedom, for I have none of my own."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

The door shut soundlessly behind her. A single light shone dimly in the large room and by its luminescence, she slowly made her way across its length. Along the way, she reached down, slipped her black boots off and cast them into the void of night. Her gloves were almost a second skin, but it felt good to have her fingers free of their encasement. Nimble fingers worked to unclasp the heavy necklace of emeralds from around her neck, and the long zipper of her dress as it released her allowing the revealing dress to fall to the floor with a whoosh. It wasn't long before darkness embraced her exposed skin.

Gently, she pulled back the silken sheets and sighed as they gently danced across her body in fluttering waves. She rolled to her side, enjoying the feel of the sheets as she kicked her feet into a comfortable position. Once satisfied, she smiled and slowly closed her eyes.

His hand reached out towards her slim waist possessively, and his strong arm pulled her closer to his form. The warmth of the sheets could not match the touch of his bare skin, and she found herself lost in the luxuriant contact.

"Where have you been?" His voice sounded displeased, but the blur of sleep wore away his resolve, and the sweet wine she smelled on his breath still lingered. In the soft light, she could see his white hair traveling like snowy rivers across the purple pillowcase.

"I'm sorry to wake you so late, but I was stalking some prey. Nephrite visited the chamber again."

"I see." She heard the wry tone in his voice.

"They're growing weaker; I see it in all of them now. Something spooked them in Interrogation. I do not know what, but for the first time I saw fear in their eyes. Day by day, she is losing her hold on them. Now is the time to strike."

"Tomorrow we shall worry about anarchy, Esmeraude."

"And what about tonight, my prince...?"

"I have other plans."

His fingers pushed deeper into her silken flesh, and swiftly he pulled her graceful form onto him.


	15. Chapter 14

He had dreamed again.

Shing scarcely thought about his bruises, or the strain the heavy buckets were putting on his thin shoulders -- his thoughts fluttering within the warmth and bright landscape of his dream – as it continued to linger within his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful woman who ran with him through open fields of high grain. Remembering her hypnotic smile, and how she laughed like sparkling water tumbling over smooth alluvial rocks -- her hand felt so smooth in his. He often lay there after as sleep slowly left him, wishing he could stay in the beautiful world of dreams for just a bit longer. Now, however, his dream lived in the waking world; a small light of hope shown in the dark. He smiled to himself, his heart beating in excitement.

"You…!" Shing was jolted out of his daydream, almost dropping his buckets. He looked up and felt himself freeze. Before him towered Jadeite, his blue piercing eyes blazing. Shing had never seen a Queen's Lord this close up before. They were the living ghosts that haunted each one of them, enjoying the high life within their towers of gold. Shing always wondered what these Four powerful Lords had done to gain their lofty status above even that of the youma -- what was it exactly in their lucrative past granting them such a prize?

"Sir-sir," Shing stuttered.

"Come with me," Jadeite ordered.

"But -- my work-"

"Leave it."

Quickly, Shing obeyed and followed on Jadeite's heels. He led him through twisting halls to the bowels of the palace, a place where few humans ever ventured freely. The air within the dungeons burned his eyes and throat, making his stomach turn. Jadeite, on the other hand seemed unfazed, so he pushed on, fearing Jadeite's reaction to his weakness. Shing could hear distant howls and screams echoing off the cold granite walls that shook him to his bones.

He was greatly relieved when Jadeite finally led him into another section and silence became a gracious companion. He kept pace as best he could as a succession of chambers flew by in an excited blur. Shing almost ran into the lord when unexpectedly, he came to an abrupt stop.

"Do you know anything about medicine?" Jadeite demanded, surprising the younger boy. He pointed to the kit on the table, and Shing remembered seeing such a thing at Aleksei's once. He had watched as Aleksei's sister cared for Ben's injuries, always marveling at the magic these remedies possessed.

"A little," Shing replied cautiously, but Jadeite didn't seem all that impressed.

"This is for burns," Jadeite said, holding up a thick tube. Thus began Shing's impromptu lecture and induction into the healing arts.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Jadeite stared at him expectantly after he had finished. "Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," he nodded, even though his stomach fluttered nervously.

"Good. There is a bucket of warm water here as well. Use it to clean her up before you administer these. Now go into the next room. This door will shut behind you and the door to her cell will then open."

'Her?' Shing thought as he crossed the threshold. Like Jadeite said, the doors indeed performed their dance of captivity, and Shing soon found himself face to face with the woman of his dreams.

She was huddled in the corner, knees drawn defensively to her chest, her muddied hair covering her face. Her pale arms and legs covered in scrapes, burns and cuts, but despite her current state, she was just as glorious as the first time he had seen her.

Slowly, he approached her and quietly placed his items at her feet. He could tell she was looking these over skeptically. She lifted her head; her hair of gold shone despite its disheveled condition, and like a parting curtain, revealing her gorgeous eyes. Shing found himself forgetting everything Jadeite had taught him.

"Umm, I'm here to clean and treat your wounds," he blabbered out nervously. She seemed to hesitate for a moment, before slowly extending her arms towards him. Silently, he set to work, gently sponging the caked blood and dirt from her skin before tending to the wounds themselves. She never cried out, or spoke, only stiffened when he brushed over a serious gash. He did his best to be careful, considering how nervous he was. Beneath her injuries, her skin was soft and as he treated a cut on her face, he found himself blushing at their close proximity. "Are there any that I've missed?"

She turned her back to him, and slowly lowered her head so her hair fell away from her neck. A horrid burn in the form of a circle festered there, and Shing gasped as he realized the pain she must be experiencing. As gently as he could, he tended to it, and for the first time he heard her whimper. "I'm -- I'm sorry," he muttered and tried to go as fast as he could. "There, done!"

She turned back towards him and he could see relief in her sparkling eyes. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips and he thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

A loud banging sound outside surprised them both, and Shing knew it was time to go. He gathered his things and then stood quickly, but paused in front of her. He felt as if he should say something, anything.

"Well, it was -- um, nice to meet you." Shing sighed, mentally kicking himself. He scampered to the door, feeling her eyes on him. With a hard clank, the door opened.

"Thank you." He turned, and found her once more huddled in the corner.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Jadeite waited for him and obediently, he handed back the kit and bucket.

"Come now." Jadeite said, and led him out of the stifling dungeons and into the open palace and back to the very place where he first found him.

"Good job," Jadeite praised him, surprisingly. "Come back tomorrow at the same time."

"But, sir...my job...?" Shing stared at his buckets still lying in disarray on the floor.

"This is your job now until further notice."

"Okay."

"Take this." Jadeite handed him a rectangular card with an engraved J carved into its glossy surface. "Flash it at the guards and they will let you through. They will be waiting."

"Okay," Shing replied, apparently unable to think of anything better to say. Jadeite nodded, and wordlessly walked away.

Alone, Shing could only stand there, shocked beyond all belief at how his day had turned out. He couldn't believe he had seen her again. Who was she? he wondered. It was then Shing realized he hadn't even asked her name.

"There you are!" Shing gasped, recognizing that sharp voice. Before he could move a muscle, Emshaud's tail wrapped itself around his throat. "Where have you been? Didn't you learn your lesson yesterday?"

"I -- he-" Shing watched the world go by in a hazy blur before he felt the impact as he was thrown against the wall.

"You will pay for making me look like a fool, you worthless worm!"

Shing clamped his eyes shut and saw his insignificant life passing before his eyes, and realized he didn't want to die. He suddenly felt himself falling, and with a thud, he collapsed upon the cold ground. He couldn't hear a sound and couldn't tell if he was still alive or not. Cautiously, he opened one eye, and at the sight before him, both of his chestnut colored spheres opened in surprise. Emshaud was held suspended in mid-air, a look of fear plastered on his reptilian face -- a look Shing had worn seconds before -- the youma finding himself at the mercy of dangerous blue eyes.

"Jadeite..." Shing breathed the name of his unlikely rescuer. Jadeite held Emshaud aloft with one hand, his arm outstretched to its full length. The big snake wriggled, but it seemed to require no real effort at all on the part of Lord Jadeite to hold the slithering mass of Emshaud aloft.

"What do you think you're doing, Emshaud?" Jadeite barked.

"I -- the boy ran away-" he choked out.

"I have employed him in my service. He is my worker now, and if you ever touch him again, your life will be mine. Do we understand each other, you filthy animal?"

"Yes, yes my lord." Jadeite dropped him, and like a dead weight, Emshaud crashed to the floor.

"Now leave!" Jadeite shouted, and Emshaud bolted out of sight with his tail between his legs. The lord smirked with satisfaction, before sweeping his eyes to Shing's small frame. "Are you all right?"

"I -- I'm fine, sir," Shing answered, and stood up on wobbly legs.

"Good. I'm getting sick of seeing these repulsive beings wandering around this palace. It's not right, somehow."

Shing then observed something fleeting passing over the lord's eyes, but he could barely register it before it was gone, as if caught upon the wind.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

His room was a cold and stark tomb, but he could think of no better place to live that suited his sensibility. It was located deep inside the palace so no windows or distractions of the Earth could bother him. He took pleasure in the silence. Nothing moved out of place, or hindered him. Everything was immaculately clean, and a new pressed uniform was presented to him every day. He was perfection for his Queen, and he would have it no other way.

The others were only the fingers—mere extensions of the Queens's true power, but he was her right hand. His pen moved slowly, smoothly flowing over the coarse paper in intricate strokes of precision. His pale eyes, impassable and hard, moved with his hand, as did the fortunes of the kingdom at his whim, for he was charged with guiding it while the queen enjoyed playing with her pawn. He would not fail her, nor had he for almost a thousand years now. He knew nothing but blind loyalty and devotion. As he completed his task, the door opened, breaking the seal of his calm disposition and he dropped his pen in annoyance.

"My lord, I'm sorry to interrupt-"

"What is it, Danburite?"

The resurrected soldier approached the desk and bowed reverently, his loose white hair falling into his clear eyes. Amongst the rubble left by their coup many long years ago, they had found their wayward foot soldier, cowering and whispering the name of a golden goddess.

"I thought you would like to know, the remodeling of the Crystal Hall is incomplete. Apparently, Emshaud is having trouble with his slaves, or some such nonsense. It won't be ready for tonight's party," Danburite announced.

Kunzite sighed irritably. "Move it to the Van Hall. This should have been brought to my attention well before this, Danburite."

"It's only a meaningless party, Kunzite. At least it will be online for the Resurrection Gala in a month."

"It is still a design of Her Majesty and should reflect her in a positive light."

"Yes, of course."

"Now-"

"Why am I doing this?" Danburite protested.

Kunzite raised a fine brow. "Pardon me?"

"I'm a soldier, not a hostess. I shouldn't be lowering myself like this."

"You are my liaison to the Black Moons. I, the right hand of the Queen, trust you to keep the peace between us, and if that means planning a party -- meaningless parties -- then, so be it. You have an important job. Do not tempt me to take it from you."

Danburite sighed in frustration and nodded curtly. "I understand. I just -- I can't stand those sisters!"

Kunzite smirked. "When we find Serenitas, I promise you will be on the front line."

"Good. I'll hold you to that," Danburite said, throwing Kunzite a wry smile and turned to make his exit.

"And Danburite…" he called after the disgruntled military man.

"Yes?"

"Get rid of Emshaud."

"As you wish, Lord Kunzite..."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

They gathered within the dark corners of a dingy brothel beneath the palace lights. Loud music vibrated beneath their feet as employees entertained their patrons. A firm hand rested on her slim warm leg, his fingers moving closer to the short hem of her skirt. She watched him from under smoky eyelashes and he watched her as she bit down upon her playful smiling lips. He pictured her long hair replaced by vibrant strands of white silk, her deep smoldering eyes turning to the crystal clear ones he had so long desired. He imagined her whispering in his ear, begging him to--

"What's going on?" He turned to the others, their figures bathed by the red light outside. Together, nine in number they were, and all that was left of their powerful race. His brother stood beside him, quiet and calculating as always with his dark eyes.

"Every day I see this place dying, and every day I have to spend here I lose my mind a little more. I cannot stay here any longer, or I will go mad. Esmeraude has been doing our dirty work for us."

He turned back towards her then, running his fingers over her cheek. "The Shitennou are growing weaker, and everything is now set in place for us to make our move."

"Our sleeping army has but to awaken at our command," Saphir added.

"Yes, I too can't stand this place any longer..." a dark figure with a long braid running through her hair drawled as she twirled a pendulum in her slim hand.

"Kunzite is still a problem," Rubeus put in.

"Only for a little while longer..."

"When do we strike?" A tall woman with dark copper hair asked, clinging to Rubeus' side like a lovesick dog.

"After the Gala next month. The power will soon be ours, and we will finally be free."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

He was never a big fan of social gatherings. He had avoided them as much as possible long ago in the past, but his station didn't provide him much solitude. The endless waltzes and fake smiles did not fade with her new empire either. It was a tradition he would never escape it seemed. At the beginning, the steps had been full of life as youma, generals and queen alike bathed in the glorious darkness surrounding them. It had been toxic, this endless night and its allure. Even he had danced with his face to the dark sky in rapture.

Now, the steps were a vacant ritual as hollow dancers moved to the harsh and discordant rhythms of threading strings. He could see it all so plainly now. This world was dying, and everyone else with it. How had he not seen it before?

"This is all so meaningless," a familiar voice echoed his sentiments. Zoicite stood close by, his eyes sweeping the crowd. "Have you noticed the Moons?" Nephrite took a sip of his wine, easily finding Rubeus with his fiery hair. He stood with four sisters that hung on his every word. They had been the only Lunarians willing to switch their allegiance to the Dark Kingdom so long ago, when the Earth was once more turned. The Black Moon family had been more than glad to accept their pledge, enjoying the ratio they now held over the Shitennou's head. The Queen had seen to the rest of their troubling race, banishing them to the farthest planet in the solar system to live out the rest of their miserable lives. He had been surprised she didn't kill them, but it is true, there are things far worse one could face.

"They have been watching us," Nephrite answered.

"What do you think Demando is planning?"

"I'm not sure, but we know his distaste for Her Majesty's decision to stay on this wretched planet is eating him alive."

"He could be a threat."

"We have other problems to deal with," Jadeite's voice cut in. They watched as he plucked a wine glass from a passing slave girl and gulped it down. "Her."

"Do you really think...?"

"It can't be possible, Zoicite, it can't possibly be her. I have been to see her; they are right where we left them a thousand years ago," Nephrite shook his head.

"Who knows, maybe after all this time...?" Zoicite argued.

"We need to tell Kunzite." Both Jadeite and Zoicite emphatically shook their heads at Nephrite's statement.

"I don't know if that's wise, just yet."

"He's going to find out eventually. We cannot keep things from him."

"From who…?"

Slowly, they turned, finding his piercing eyes staring at them expectantly. "It's nothing, don't worry yourself about it," Jadeite smiled and took their leader by the shoulder. "This is a lovely party, Kunz, did you plan it all yourself?"

"Danburite and the sisters did, actually."

"Well, that explains the color coordination. Are they all colorblind?"

Kunzite could see through his friend's mischievous grin, and opened his mouth to speak, but the words never came out. "Lord Kunzite," a scratchy voice interrupted. A scuttling youma with claws bowed before them.

"What is it?"

"The Queen calls for you," he announced.

"All right," Kunzite nodded reluctantly and turned back towards the others. "I will talk to all of you later," he said, but this was more a disguised order. They watched as he disappeared into the throng of endless youma, trying to find meaning in forgotten steps.

Zoicite sighed. "What are we going to do?"

_The Dawn of Serenity_

As nobles lost themselves in music and wine, Shing huddled at the Elders feet. This elder was thin and tall, his white hair covering his pale eyes. The eldest and the last of their esteemed company sat at the back of the room, their ancient eyes watching the crowd of children quietly. The cold wind had brought them all inside tonight, and Shing had only seen all three of them together on very few occasions. They were almost as mysterious as the Queen's Lords themselves, for none could remember a time when the Elders hadn't been around, or where they had come from to begin with.

"What would my young ones like to hear about tonight?" the Elder in front of them asked.

"About the animals!"

"No, I want to hear about the flying metal birds."

"What about the wars?"

"What about the princess!"

"Yes, yes the princess!"

Unfortunately, for the boys present, they were outnumbered by the excited girls giggling in the room, nodding their approval.

"Oh, that tale again…? Well all right." They soon fell quiet around him, gazing with wide receiving eyes. "Long, long ago, there was a beautiful kingdom. It soared high in the air, far beyond the clouds. All the people of that kingdom knew was the beauty of the open skies, and knew nothing of this dark world. They were content with their lives, and wished not to explore beyond their happy home -- except for one -- one day, their curious and beautiful princess ventured beneath the blanket of clouds, she marveled at our world of dark light, and pitied and feared it. But she fell in love with its tragic prince the moment she first set her fair eyes upon him. But she, from the light, and he from the dark, and their love was not supposed to be. She could not live without him though, and gave up her place in the heavens to join him."

He paused briefly, taking in the excited young eyes of his audience, smiled, cleared his throat and pressed on with his story, "Her sacrifice was just enough to save our world. The world was bathed in tremendous light and the dark clouds parted. For the first time the sun nurtured the land and trees grew, and mountains rose. The evil was pushed far beneath the ground and life bloomed in every corner of this world. Together, the prince and princess lived happily and everyone thrived. But it was not to last. Evil wanted its revenge. It seeped through the ground, slowly at first. The prince and princess and her soldiers, the Sailor Senshi, fought each evil in turn, saving the world countless times, that was until the greatest evil rose to face them. They fought so bravely against the Queen, for they had come to love this world, but the evil won out. It covered the land once more, breaking it and burning the sky. And thus we fell into this world we know, void of beauty and heroes to save it."

"Tell us about the Sailor Senshi."

"They were beautiful women, agents of love and justice. Each held strength of an element; each held a fiery devotion to their princess and one another."

"What happened to the princess and her friends -- did they die?"

The Elder paused for a moment or two, his hazy eyes seeming to remember an old scene. "No one knows for sure. Perhaps they returned to their world above the clouds."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

The next day, Shing rose excitedly from his bed and raced towards the dungeons. He didn't dream, or sleep much for that matter. He had truly found something in this world greater than a dream. He had made sure to dress in his best clothes and nervously smoothed back his hair as he stood before her cell door. Quickly, he stepped into her damp cell and finally found himself before her once again.

Shing's heart sank as he found her huddled in the same corner as before, instead of waiting his return. As he approached, his smile faded completely. Every cut, scrape and burn he had tended shone even brighter today -- all his work had been cast aside, the bandages piled up in a bloody mess. He set his bucket and kit down, and kneeled before her. "What happened?"

She stirred at the sound of his voice, and slowly turned to face him. Her eyes were glazed with tears and pain. "They tortured me again."

"But...why did they have me help you if they were only going to hurt you again?" Shing demanded.

"So I would feel it all over again." A shuddering sigh escaped her lips, and Shing felt sick to the stomach.

"That's horrible! And they want me to help now, just so they can do it again? Well, I won't!" he pledged vehemently and rose to his feet.

"No!" Her hand gripped his firmly, and Shing found himself blushing like a new bride. She gazed up at him, her face pleading for him to understand. "You have to do what they say. If you don't, they'll punish you and I -- I can't be responsible for that! Please."

"But-"

"Please, it'll be okay." A feeble smile tugged at her cracked lips, and Shing sighed. Wordlessly he nodded and slowly grabbed for his things. As Shing brushed over her injuries, with every small cry, or motion of pain she made, he felt his young heart break. His mind reeled with frustration. How could anyone want to hurt someone like her? Whatever he had felt for Lord Jadeite saving his life faded only to anger. That man was torturing his new friend, torturing a helpless woman for no reason besides the fact she was an Underling, and he needed answers only she could give. Jadeite hadn't saved him because he was human; he had saved him because he needed him, too. Tears began to collect at the corners of his eyes, but he couldn't let them fall in front of her.

"Why don't you give them what they want?" he asked childishly.

"I cannot," she shook her head. "They want something that I -- I do not have anymore."

Shing finished his ministrations and sat there for a moment with shaking hands. He watched as she reached out with her own, embracing his in a caring grip. The door banged once more, heralding their last moments.

"Do not worry for me. Go, I will see you tomorrow." Numbly, Shing nodded and once again gathered his things. He turned away from her then, wiping his betraying tears away before they could fall. "Wait," she called after him, and he did her bidding. "What's your name, anyway?"

"It's Shing," he answered, and she offered him her slender hand. Shing took it willingly, loving the way it felt as she shook his own gently.

"Nice to meet you, Shing," she smiled.

"And yours?"

"Minako..."


	16. Chapter 15

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Quietly they shuffled through the endless tunnels beneath the dead ground. They snarled in the darkness, sniffing the air with their elongated snouts. No weapons or armor clanked to give away their position. Hard claws and brittle planks above their fur were enough to protect against whatever the Order could throw at them. They were silent assassins, searching for their illusive targets with sparkling eyes that pierced the darkness.

In the Soldier Youma's collective mind, they could hear the voice of their lord beckoning them on, but they hardly needed the push. They were wild animals after all with a lust for human blood calling to them at every hour. There were always scouting parties, but never one as large as this one with this many Soldiers.

Lord Jadeite pressed them hard; he did so as if a burning rage consumed his heart, or some sort of ravenous ghost bit at his heels. Something was happening, and beginning to shake the palace to its deepest, darkest roots, and they could sense his desperation.

Abruptly, the mass of Soldiers stopped, sensing a change in the dank air within the tunnels. Something was approaching. They stilled themselves, melding into the shadows, and listened intently. Here in the catacombs, the world was usually a silent grave, but like a ghostly limerick, a voice echoed from far below. They stared at one another, unsure. This was no utterance of a cowering Underling. This voice held power, and before meaning in the words of foreboding reached their ears, a bright light suddenly illuminated every facet of the tunnel.

Their eyes widened, but they scarcely had time to blink before a large violet sphere hurtled towards them. It tore through the ranks of the Dark Kingdom's most advanced Soldiers as if made of waxed paper, leaving nothing in its wake. Only the echoing howls ricocheting off the cold rock walls. The crackling sphere continued its deadly ascent, colliding with a crook in the tunnel, sending showers of lavender sparks falling like exploding fireworks to the broken ground. After the fiery display, the labyrinths fell silent once more, keeping their secrets another night.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Jadeite paced the stone floors of the dungeons continuously. Nephrite wondered if the other man might leave a ditch in his thunderous wake. Truth be told, the dark-haired general felt like joining him. The last two weeks were filled with secret plans, turbulent dreams and endless confusion. The three general's privy to the Underling's existence seemed to suffer the most, but somehow sensed they were not the only ones affected by an ailing mind. Youma whispered amongst themselves in the halls about the increasing number of rebellious Underling attacks, while greater numbers of slaves dreamed of a freedom they had never known. It was only a matter of time before the shockwave reached the ears of a higher power. This they feared most.

Nephrite turned his attention from his nervous friend, to one of the monitors above the bleeping and dancing lights on the control panel. Even after two weeks, as if by the grace of some ethereal assistance he didn't quite understand, her hair managed to sparkle. It unnerved them all, to the point where both himself and Zoicite had to restrain their comrade from ripping it strand by strand from her battered head.

"We've tried everything," he heard Jadeite say. "Thus far I've tried all Zoicite's technology, but none of it can pry into her mind and see inside. As for his torture devices, none of these will work either, as for my interrogation technique, these have proven less than effective. It's like she shuts off after a certain point and nothing gets through -- no words, no pain, nothing. I could cut off her arm and I don't think she would notice. I've never met anyone like this before. The only lead we have is the location where my Hunter found her."

"It's six in the morning. I hope you didn't bring us here to tell us something we already know?" Nephrite commented dryly.

"No. This morning I decided to send the best Soldiers we have into the tunnel she came from, hoping they would find something for us to work with. I should've consulted both of you first but -- this woman is frustrating me more than you'll ever know."

"What did they find?" Zoicite asked.

Nephrite could feel the emotions flowing from Jadeite's seemingly placid eyes. Nephrite reached out with his mind and was surprised to find Jadeite's thoughts open to him. He saw the answer as clearly, as if he had been there.

"Something found them," Nephrite answered for him. All Jadeite could do was nod and remained silent for a long moment.

"I was connected with them when it happened, surveying their collective progress. The energy sphere came from nowhere, the only warning, a whisper moving upon the air. I've not felt such power before, but then..." He lifted his eyes to the monitor, watching her every move in awe. "Somehow it felt familiar."

"What are you saying, Jadeite?" Zoicite asked.

"He's saying if we think this woman is who we think she is, she might not be the only one. Is that right?" Jadeite nodded at Nephrite's assumption.

"But you told me it was impossible! We have visited their tomb and seen for ourselves." Zoicite protested.

"She has everything -- the same features, an inhuman power she used to destroy my interrogation chamber. She has the same name as her former incarnation for crying out loud!" Jadeite stormed across the room, throwing his hands in the air. "Kunzite will soon know about the Soldiers -- their disappearance will not go unnoticed for long. He'll come here demanding answers that we don't have."

"Who knows what his reaction will be when he sees her," Zoicite added. "If only we could break into her thoughts..."

Jadeite stopped mid-step as if the marionette had pulled hard on his strings. For the first time in two weeks, Nephrite witnessed the clever smirk of his friend return as Jadeites eyes turned towards him.

"We can't. But maybe you can."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Shing slowly pushed back the simple hand woven blanket, but made no move to rise from his small cot. It was an immense change to his routine of two weeks past, when he barely slept, wasting no time getting to his golden-haired goddess. But sleep remained elusive, but no longer due to excitement. The last two weeks had taken their toll on his young mind. All his life, Shing had been oppressed – having learned to grow up living in the shadows of this dark society. Never before had he been forced to work so close to its evil though. Everyday he cleaned up its festering wounds -- looked into the eyes of pain and suffering, and everyday she told him it would be okay.

He no longer believed her. He wanted to. He wished he could wake up and see Minako smiling at him, her beautiful hair and skin soft to the touch. He wanted to live in a proper house with the family he never knew. He wanted to taste sweet air and feel the sunshine on his skin. He wanted so many things. But most of all, he wanted her to be free. He couldn't give her that however, and at night, he cried for his helpless new friend.

Listlessly, Shing rose like a tired dawn beneath angry skies, and looked at the timepiece beside his bed. He had two hours to pass and knew he would never manage to fall back to sleep. His stomach rumbled, demanding his attention, for trying to scrape up a decent breakfast would barely occupy his bleak thoughts.

The sky rumbled outside, promising another trouble-filled day ahead.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

He had observed her many times through the monitors, but seeing her in the flesh did terrible things to Nephrite's nerves. Jadeite brought her out of her cell, and none too kindly threw her into the nearest chair. She stared up at the omniscient group of men before her, confused and intimidated. Nephrite couldn't blame her for that.

"Are you ready to tell us where Serenitas is yet?" Jadeite asked. "We will let you leave if you give us what we want."

"What, and give up the new pad I have?" she jerked her head towards her dark cell. "I've already picked out curtains." A swift backhand from Jadeite was enough to wipe the smirk from her lips, but the mischief remained in her gleaming eyes.

"How many more of you are there?" he asked.

"I'm not very good at math. I only know the Order is large enough to kick your ass."

Jadeite growled and ferociously kicked her square in the chest sending the chair and its captive toppling to the floor with a loud bang.

"That's not what I meant! How many more Senshi are there?" he yelled.

"Senshi?" she repeated, dazed from the shock of her fall.

"Jadeite," Nephrite placed a calming hand on the general's shoulder, and gently pulled him away. "Let me handle this now."

She watched warily as Nephrite approached and casually placed his foot upon her overturned chair. He knew she was used to the presence of Jadeite, and to some extent-- Zoicite. But he was a new threat to her fragile world. He would use this to his advantage.

"Do you know of the Sailor Senshi? Not the bastardized version told to young ones, but the truth." Nephrite questioned.

"Yes," she answered after a pause.

"They were beautiful soldiers, I will give them that. I sometimes wish Destiny hadn't pitted us against each other -- just think of the things we could've accomplished together. We defeated them twice; both by nasty tricks I might add, but in a fair fight…the Senshi would, and have defeated us."

"We don't like fair fights," Jadeite added.

"No, no we don't. Now picture this, Minako. After years of unchallenged rule, we come face to face with an image from our past, a possible wrench in our fine oppressive machine, and she sits here, feigning ignorance, or true ignorance. We have no way of knowing the truth."

"What -- you, you think I'm a Sailor Senshi?" Minako, finally understanding his intention, practically yelped in surprise.

"The Sailor Senshi has this annoying habit of reincarnating. We thought we had a sure-fire method of fixing that, but... You resemble one of them, the leader of the Sailor Senshi in fact. And you torched our Interrogation room. Did you know you had such power? Have you been wondering how you managed to do that?"

"I-Well..."

Nephrite could see panic swarm her trembling body as she dropped her gaze to the floor.

"And you hold the same name as her, Minako. As you can imagine, we've taken a special interest in you. It's not only because you might know the location of the illusive Serenitas, but knowingly, or unknowingly, you could be the greatest threat to our rule we have faced in a millennia."

"And I thought it was my good looks. Why are you telling me all this…?"

He threw her a wry grin, somewhat pleased she regained her usual banter, convinced it would ultimately betray her. He moved closer, looking into her eyes. "I want you to know exactly why you're going to die." She shivered under his cold stare, gulping down the air she unwittingly forgot to release. "We are growing tired of your games. If indeed you have nothing to offer us, and refuse to give us what we want, we will destroy you as with all the Underlings before you. I will now give you a chance to answer me freely. After this, there will be no more. Do you understand?"

She answered with silent affirmation, her hands squirming in her dirty lap. "The past is inescapable it seems, and has decided your fate whether you realize it or no."

"It's almost funny how things keep circling," Zoicite reflected.

"But completely, unnecessarily annoying," Jadeite, murmured.

Nephrite spun around quickly, pinning them both with a steely stare more than capable of making the deadliest of Youma cower beneath its intensity. Once satisfied no more interruptions were forthcoming, he turned back to Minako. "I will ask you one last time…where is Serenitas?"

Her eyes darted to each man in the room before settling back upon her interagator. Against all logic, Nephrite held out some hope she would answer, but could see her reply shimmering within the depths of her clear eyes.

"Go to hell."

Abruptly, he pushed down with his propped foot, and like a spring, the chair returned to its upright position. He reached for a chair and placed it before her – their faces only inches apart. He captured her eyes with his and wouldn't let go, and began to push his power into her mind. She gasped, realizing intension and what this meant, and slammed her eyes shut against him. He gripped her arms tightly, squeezing until her eyes were forced open with the pain.

"I've been there, little girl," he said, his voice echoing within her mind. "It's your turn."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Shing managed to find a suitable morning meal -- if it could be called that – begrudgingly, he plopped down onto one of the splintered benches in the servant's dining hall. He was virtually alone this hour, for most slaves were already busy at work. Sleeping in was the only perk to his newfound job, and the others were sure to give him a hard time about it. He eyed the gooey porridge with immense distaste, but forced himself to swallow the concoction, knowing he would need his strength.

"Well hello there, young one." Shing turned with a spoonful of cereal in his mouth, finding the most senior member of the Elders standing beside him. Surprised, he nearly choked on the porridge. She chuckled. "Can I join you?"

"Uh, y-yes…of course…!"

"Help an old woman sit down, would you?"

Shing obliged, quickly taking her wrinkled arm and gently helping her to her seat. "Ah, thank you, Shing."

"You know my name?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. You've become quite the talk of the inner circle, actually."

"M-Me...? Why for?"

"That's what I wanted to discuss with you, actually. How is your new friend?" She could tell by the way Shing's face dropped that he had nothing but bad news for her.

"They continue to treat her in the same way. I wish she would give up and stop all this!"

"This Minako sounds like a strong person, Shing. She is doing what's right by standing by the Order. What do they want from her?"

"She has told me they ask her constantly about Serenitas, but she says she cannot give them the answer they want," Shing sniffed back his frustrated tears, knowing he would never forgive himself if he cried in front of the Elder. "I'm just tired of seeing her in pain. I wish there was something I could do."

"There is." The Elder put her arm around his shoulders, gently placing her head against his. "Be her friend. Be there for her as you have done thus far. Her story is spreading through the servant's quarters, and it is a story of hope of which we have seen very little of late. We need you to keep her strong. Can you do that, Shing, no matter how bad things might get?"

"I'll try."

"Good, good," she nodded, and ruffled his hair. "You've been very brave, my boy, very brave indeed."

"Well, thank you. I should be going now." Shing began to get up, and collected his plate. "Jadeite will be expecting me soon."

"Of course, and Shing, come and see me sometime this week. I would very much like to hear about what is happening with your friend."

Shing nodded numbly. The Elder watched him leave. When Shing was out of sight, she sighed. "Do not give up."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Her mind was a labyrinth, far more confusing than the tunnels beneath the city. Nephrite swam through endless dead ends – scenes to distract his mind from the true task. She was well guarded, far beyond any methods he had seen with their usual prisoners. Her barrier was easy enough to dismantle with his years of experience, but the three powerful barriers that emerged bore the signatures of someone else entirely. Her mind was a well-crafted creation, and it had taken two hours and all his strength to find and finally break through the last barrier in his way.

He found himself amongst an endless sky of glistening stars -- a sight he was accustomed to seeing daily. But these stars shimmered in a different way. He felt as out of place as if he were in a nursery. Her lithe fingers were wrapped around two golden ropes ascending into the heavens, connected to nothing and everything. Her bare feet kicked and pumped as the simple swing sent her flying through space. Her golden hair swayed with her yellow and black laced dress, the fabric rippling like waves on the ocean.

"Found you." He declared triumphantly. The swing slowed its pace until her feet touched down on whatever plain of existence they now found themselves. Gracefully, she rose and faced him. He suddenly found himself alarmed at the sly grin upon her pale lips.

"Did you now?" An unfamiliar voice answered. He felt a sudden dizziness take hold of him at its deep and ancient effect. Nephrite sighed inwardly, realizing he wasn't any closer to her than before. Her blue eyes and features were the same, but he could see something beneath her translucent skin, like something was _wearing_ her, using her. He closed his eyes and tried to unravel the illusion. He was met with an impassable barrier that his powers, tired and impatient as they had become, could never hope to pass. Nonetheless, he pushed on; summoning everything he had to break down the wall.

It was then the whispers began to breeze into his ears -- familiar and haunting whispers. He could feel the heat on his skin, and smell the smoke as it coiled up towards his nostrils. Suddenly, within his mind an inferno fired up all around him, threatening to consume him. In the fire, he saw her dark silhouette begin to take form and felt his heart beating like the wings of a thousand frightened birds.

With a startled cry, Nephrite flung his eyes open, finding Minako, or whoever it was, watching him with a knowing grin. He could still feel the heat on his skin. His mouth tasted like ash.

"Who -- who are you?"

"The better question is; who are you, Lord General? I know who I am, but do you truly know who you are?" Whispers flooded his mind once more, and with a shake of his head, he bore them away as best he could.

"Who are you!" he shouted over the whispers.

"A misunderstood enemy, you could say." The voices vanished, leaving only her smoky words.

"You're a leader of the Order, aren't you?" She curtsied deeply, her long blonde hair flowing over her porcelain shoulders.

"Yes, I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Nephrite. I do know much about you, especially your sins." The starry scene around them warped to a cool night on a distant satellite. He watched as he approached a quiet grove of trees and sat beside the woman in their midst. She melded with her earthy surroundings, and he viewed himself placing a pink flower through her luscious brown hair. She smiled at him and gently rested her head upon his broad shoulder.

A ripple shook the stars, a prelude to a shift of scenery once again. Lightning and fire burned upon the horizon, and he could hear the screams of a dying people crying out for their savior. He looked down at his feet, finding a lifeless soldier in green, with a pretty pink flower laced through her hair. He remembered the scene, remembered the battle so long ago. Somehow, it was different this time, and as he stared into her lifeless green eyes, he felt as if his knees would give way under his weight.

Nephrite growled angrily, forcing her illusion to shatter with what power he had left. The stars fell silent once more, but he could still smell the scent of blood lingering in the air. Her illusions were stronger, much stronger than he cared to admit. Nonetheless, he smiled, and with great effort fought to prevent his foe seeing his frustration.

"I feel at a disadvantage. You know my name, but I have yet to learn yours."

"And you never will, if the battle goes ill." She shook her head and advanced towards him, her curvaceous hips swaying as she stalked her prey.

"Battle?"

"Make no mistake; it was no magic of your own that got you here. You failed to break through those barriers we erected; my comrades are much stronger than you think. I allowed them to grant you passage, because there are things that need to be said between us. Release our daughter."

"You should never have let her go in the first place," Nephrite countered. "Who is she?"

"I know who you think she is," Minako said coolly. Nephrite felt her entering his mind. The scene around them changed once more; this time he beheld another ancient battle as good fought a dying war against evil-his evil. One warrior stood above them all, golden hearts flying in an explosion of final hope. The image vanished as quickly as it appeared and the cold dark stars shone again.

"For years we have wondered if Minako's strange abilities were somehow linked to the epic Sailor Senshi. She might be some ancient princess beset to right your wrongs, or she might simply be a normal young woman on the verge of human evolution. It is long overdue, anyway. We know not for certain, and neither does she. She will never tell you where Serenitas is either, or if there are more like her, for she simply does not know."

"How can she not know the location of Serenitas?" Nephrite demanded.

"Do you think the Order has not thought of employing every means at their disposal to protect itself?"

As she approached, the crafty look in her eyes made him wish he could put more distance between them. However, he found himself planted firmly to the spot. With a quiet gasp, he lifted his eyes to find hers inches from his, the expression on his face one of perplexity. Slowly, she moved closer, brushing her lips across his cheek. He shivered at the contact, and waited with bated breath as her mouth found his ear.

"Serenitas is an ideal, a wish, a dream, a hope. It cannot be found, it can only find you. Minako cannot betray it unless you change her wishes, her dreams. Do you have that power, Nephrite, when you cannot even control your own dreams?"

Her voice turned to smoke against his skin, and the stars burst into angry flames, consuming the black of space entirely. She pulled away from him, but there was no longer a smirk on her lips – only lips forming a knowing sad line that spoke volumes. He looked into her eyes discovering their color had changed, but before he could register their hue, she spoke the dreaded words that haunted every waking moment and stalked his nights.

"Wake up." Her entire frame erupted into bright-red flames, as an unnatural, horrid scream rose from her smoldering face. His eyes widened as she extended her arms quickly, pounding his chest with the palms of her hands, igniting the fabric of his uniform. "Wake up!"


	17. Chapter 16

_The Dawn of Serenity_

The sight awaiting Shing when he entered Minako's cell was more than anything he could have ever imagined. Three of the Queen's Lords circled around Minako; one General in a precarious situation involving a chair. It seemed as if Minako had pushed him with great force, knocking the big man off his feet and flat on his back. This action requiring strength he knew she hadn't possessed at the time of their last meeting. Jadeite and the other fair-haired lord wore looks of utter perplexity that Shing had to blink twice to make sure wasn't an optical illusion.

Almost immediately, Jadeite noticed his presence, and swiftly all emotions left his pale face as He stomped towards Shing, his stride so fierce he was afraid Jadeite was going to hit him, but the General only grabbed him tightly by the arm and led him to Minako's cell door. It was then Shing noticed Minako's expression.

She stared down at the man sprawled at her feet, her eyes blank and glazed over like a doll, shut off until wanted again. It was like she was simply a husk, and Shing found himself wanting her to do something, say something, anything, to break this awkward feeling within his heart. The look on Lord Nephrite's face was one Shing would never forget.

The floored Shitennou stared up at Minako as if she was some terrible monster ready to consume him whole. His eyes were wild and his breath came out ragged as if the air were sucked from his lungs.

Jadeite was quick to defuse the tense situation by reaching for Minako. Her expression didn't change in the slightest, and her feet seemed to move as if she'd never used them before. It frustrated Jadeite to no end as he led her back into her cell, quickly picking up Shing's bucket and supplies on the way, thrusting them into his hands. Shing was surprised when Jadeite gently eased her down upon the ragged bedding, however. His hand lingered upon the skin of her arm for a moment longer than he intended. Even Shing understood the bewildered look in the Shitennou's eyes -- it was awe.

True to his nature, though, Jadeite re-assumed his trained demeanor; his expression unreadable as he once more turned to face Shing – stoic and poised.

"Care for her," he barked, before storming out of the cell. The doors slammed resoundingly in his wake, leaving Shing to his charge.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

"What the hell just happened?" Jadeite exclaimed, once more bursting into the room. Zoicite was kneeling beside Nephrite, who had managed to sit up by the time Jadeite returned. Jadeite joined them on the floor, his hands gripping Nephrite's shoulders. "What in the name of the Queen happened?" he repeated, gently shaking him.

"She's so powerful..." Nephrite muttered, reaching up to grab his pounding head.

"I knew it!" Zoicite proudly proclaimed. "I told you it was possible!"

"No, not her -- the leaders of Serenitas, they're so strong. All three of them have left their mark within her mind, but the last one...she's stronger than I thought."

"What did she say, did you find out anything? What happened!"

Jadeite impatiently shook him again, and Nephrite found the action did nothing for the pressure inside his head.

"Will you stop that!" He swatted Jadeite's hands away and growled irritably.

"Nephrite, tell us," Zoicite now urged.

"Her mind is locked tighter than any I've ever encountered. The Order itself is protecting her."

"Then she is-"

"It would seem that way, but -- no, no that doesn't necessarily mean she's Venus. She said they themselves didn't know if she was either, but they've been watching her, guarding her, just in case."

"And you believe them?" Jadeite asked, arching an eyebrow at Nephrite.

"I...I don't know," he answered honestly.

"Great…" Jadeite began to go on one of his pacing rampages again, and angrily threw his eyes up at the monitor. Minako was barely visible as his servant Shing tended to her, but the sight of a strand of her hair was enough to get his blood boiling. He jumped to the control panel and punched at a few controls. The lights in the Interrogation room flicked out, and the picture on the monitor turned black, mirroring their mood. With a sigh to calm himself, Jadeite finally turned back to face them. "Did you learn anything about Serenitas at least?" he probed.

"No, and we won't get any information out of Minako either. She doesn't know where Serenitas is. The Order has found a crafty way to hide it from those living there. It's brilliant really."

"Oh yes, brilliant all right!" Jadeite yelled. "Somehow I can't find myself impressed with their flashy talents at the moment. What do you think, Nephrite? You got much closer to her than any of us have. Do you think she's Venus?"

"Well…" Nephrite sighed and slowly rose to his feet, brushing off invisible dirt from his fine uniform. He stared at the blank monitor, but he could only see the visions of his quest haunting his vision. "I saw things -- flashes of images and voices scattered throughout her mind. They weren't enough to piece together the puzzle, but there was this feeling...like some ominous power was looking over my shoulder the entire time. And the truth of what we've seen concerning her abilities cannot be ignored. We can put off saying this forever and make excuses but…I think it's very possible that she is Venus, yes."

The weight of Nephrite's words oppressed the others, pushing them into a momentary silence while they reflected on their warped memories. It all seemed so surreal after years of living in peace, and they realized they had grown complacent in their dark reign. That something like this could be possible would never have crossed their minds a hundred years ago, but lately, things didn't seem as set in stone as they once thought.

"What are we supposed to tell Kunzite?"

"Honestly, why are we afraid to tell him in the first place? He is our brother and has never betrayed us."

"I don't know. I only thought..." Zoicite's brows pulled together as the answer seemed unclear. "I mean, Kunzite knew Venus the closest."

"But they never had a relationship. Kunzite used her to get close to the kingdom during the Silver Millennium," Nephrite continued. He knew it was the truth, but somehow the memory didn't seem quite right, as if he was leaving out an important part.

"Maybe there's a way we can salvage all this," Jadeite suggested, and they could tell his mind was racing with ideas, as his blue eyes grew darker.

"What do you have in mind?" Nephrite questioned.

"If our assumption is true and this woman is Venus, then our guess at who stopped the Soldiers in the tunnels might be correct as well. Our Soldiers obviously cannot deal with a Senshi at this time, and it would take months to construct another version. But...what better to fight a Senshi than a Senshi?"

"You mean -- you plan to turn her?" Zoicite's eyes grew wide with disbelief.

"Why not…? It is an option we've never considered attempting with an Underling before, and we know the other techniques are pointless. If we can get her on our side and she does turn out to be Venus, then we'll have a wildcard up our sleeve if any other Senshi decide to show up."

"The Order did say the only way she would betray them was if she forgot her dreams, her wishes..." Nephrite reflected.

"Then maybe there is some hope," Jadeite added.

"But they're the Sailor Senshi," Zoicite emphasized.

"And…? The Sailor Senshi was far from flawless. They might have spent their whole lives around the princess, but they could never compare to her. We might have a chance."

"But this is going to take a lot of energy, especially if she is a Senshi. It will not go unnoticed," Nephrite offered.

"I know," Jadeite agreed and gravely added, "We'll need Kunzite's help."

"Well, we'll need to come up with a good way to approach him. He won't like it that we've kept this a secret for so long," Zoicite said.

"No, I imagine he wouldn't." Nephrite cringed at the commanding voice, and as one, the guilty party turned to face their final member. Kunzite stood with one hand on the hilt of his sword while the other was propped up on the threshold. He stared at them with icy relentlessness, and Nephrite found himself wishing he were facing his mysterious dream walker instead of him.

"Oh, Kunzite..." Jadeite muttered.

"What is going on?" Kunzite raised a brow at their apparent disarray.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

The cell was silent save for the sound of dripping water Shing could never quite seem to locate. He stood where Jadeite had left him, staring at his ailing friend. She sat with her back to the wall, a veil of golden silk covering her pale face. He was afraid to approach her, even though he wasn't sure why. Something was changed about her, something foreign and ancient he didn't understand. The Generals too seemed to fear her, which made him most unsettled. Who exactly was his new friend?

"Shing…?"

Every worry he had harbored within his heart at that moment seemed to fade away as she called to him, and before he knew it, he was poised before her. Bravely he reached out and brushed her hair from her face, and was relieved to find her eyes shimmering once again.

"Are you okay, Minako?" She didn't answer for a while, and he watched as a shiver passed through her like a gust of wind stirring a pile of dying leaves.

"Who am I?" she whispered. Before Shing could stutter any sort of reply, she launched herself at him, enveloping him in a desperate embrace. He froze as if Medusa was smiling at him, unable to comprehend the sensation of her body pressing against his.

"Who am I?" she repeated, her voice wispy with phantoms of an unknown destiny. When a small, bitter cry escaped her trembling lips, Shing finally found his courage and wrapped his arms around her. He held her, listening to her cries as her tears broke against his small shoulders -- her sorrow seeping beneath his skin and into his heart. He closed his eyes, praying with all his might for his dreams to come true.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Outside the cell, the atmosphere was just as harsh. Three speechless friends looked like their hands had been caught in the cookie jar, and their silence was doing nothing to aid their cause. Kunzite was a patient man, but he felt he had been patient long enough with his fellow soldiers. For two weeks, he waited for them to come and speak to him about their mysterious plans, and he felt hurt by their evident lack of faith in him. They could trust him, couldn't they? He tried to think back to a reason for their closed lips, but could only remember times of fellowship and loyalty. The friend in him wanted to believe that their silence was for good reason, but as he stared at their shameful faces now, the commander in him began to suspect something was not right.

"The Queen will notice, just as I have, the Soldier Youma disappearances as the news flutters through the rumor mill of this palace, so I can no longer protect you. I think it's time that your secret plans come out in the open," he continued, hoping to break their silence.

"You...you knew?" Zoicite practically squeaked.

"There is little you three can hide from me, you should know that by now. We are friends…aren't we? Which makes me wonder – what horrible plan have you been leaving me out of for so long?"

"Kunzite, please..." Nephrite finally stood and faced him, as Kunzite expected him too. Out of his fellow Shitennou, Nephrite was the most responsible, and Kunzite knew he treated Jadeite and Zoicite like little brothers. "There is much to explain."

Kunzite nodded and dropped his threatening posture, and slowly made his way towards the others to stand in their midst. He noted that their sagging shoulders had lifted a little in response, but there was some awkwardness left hanging over them.

"Go on," he urged.

Nephrite knew he couldn't turn back now, and with an encouraging intake of breath, he delved into their turbulent tale. "Two weeks ago, one of the Hunters brought back an Underling. We would have told you straight away, but...there was something different about this one. We couldn't risk news of this find getting to the queen before we had the chance to interrogate the Underling, so we hid her as best we could. Unfortunately, that involved concealing this…even from you."

It wasn't the whole truth, but it made more sense to him than any other explanation that they would keep the existence of Minako from their most senior member. If Kunzite didn't buy his alibi, he made no sign to prove it, which somehow made Nephrite feel worse. It was always hard to tell what Kunzite was thinking.

"Where is this Underling now?"

"Behind us..." Nephrite indicated with a nod towards the closed cell doors behind him.

"Well…show me," Kunzite commanded, taking a series of long strides towards the entrance to Minako's place of confinement.

"There's more you need to know first," Nephrite intervened. He knew the next part of their story would either make Kunzite laugh at them, or burst into a raging fit, but realized it had to be said. "We've kept her existence a secret because while interrogating her, evidence was forced upon us that we believe, well..."

"What…?" Kunzite pressed.

"We believe that we're holding a possible reincarnation of a Sailor Senshi." With these words, the room fell into a deeper silence reminiscent of a graveyard at night as the three Shitennou stared at their leader awaiting his reaction.

He stared at them as if Nephrite had reached out and slapped him across the face. But slowly, as his mind began to work, the corners of his mouth began to twitch and Nephrite's greatest fear was realized.

A low chuckle came from deep within the white-haired lord's throat, and it wasn't long before a smile traveled to his parted lips. Kunzite was too much of a gentleman to laugh mockingly at his friends however, even if at this point it was exactly what he wanted to do most. "A Sailor Senshi you say…?"

"Nephrite's telling the truth…!" Zoicite protested, and from the corner of his eye, Kunzite could see Jadeite nodding his head in agreement. "Show him the room Jadeite."

Jadeite quickly punched the controls again and flooded the Interrogation room with bright light. Kunzite's laughter subsided a little at the burn marks stretching out like grasping fingers on the walls, and at the heavy table that somehow managed to land on its side on the other side of the room. He simply shook his head though, letting another chuckle escape from his mouth.

"This looks like an electrical fire. Are you sure the energy field isn't to blame?" It was then Jadeite made a very ugly snort of disbelief and pounded a red button on the panel. The door to the private cell opened obediently and they watched as Jadeite stormed into its dark interior. "What's wrong with him?"

"We're not joking, Kunzite," Nephrite said seriously, a dark line of pressure building over his eyes. "We thought we could do this on our own, but, we need your help."

"Here, see for yourself."

Jadeite soon returned, and threw his evidence forcefully at Kunzite's feet. Kunzite stared at the head possessing a head of copious blonde tresses quizzically. She moaned quietly, not quite recovered after her ordeal with Nephrite, and struggled to sit upright. Kunzite watched her pale arms extend and shakily support her weight as she lifted her upper body off the ground. Slowly, she lifted her head to face her newest oppressor, and the moment their eyes locked, all laughter coming from Kunzite's mouth instantly ceased.

Her blue eyes seared and cut passed his own and delved into his mind, exploding in a haze of painful feelings the stoic General hadn't ever remembered experiencing before. His heart felt as if it had been shocked, and a sudden pressure pushed hard against his chest. He saw things, for an instant, flashing across his line of sight. Out of them all, he could only catch the glimmer of a sword and the hint of red fabric, perhaps a bow. But under the weight of this new and unexpected stress, Kunzite could barely think at all.

Minako seemed to suffer from the onset of a sudden affliction as well, for she stared at him with sparkling wide-open eyes. The remaining Lords within the room watched the two of them, knowing somehow their unknown fears had been realized from their reactions, even if they could not figure out exactly why. It was then they noticed Minako's lips beginning to move slowly, and they listened quietly to her soft whisper – communicating something that affected them more than any dangerous war cry ever could.

"Kunzite…."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Only if one were deaf would they not find themselves affected by the voices outside Minako's cell, and Shing was pretty sure those deaf to all else could feel the tension in the air. Curiosity and concern for his friend brought the growing boy out of the darkness, and with surprised black eyes, he watched the scene unfold between Minako and the highly decorated Shitennou. Shing had never seen Kunzite before, but his reputation indeed preceded him, and as he heard Minako utter his name, he had no doubt that this was the fabled Hand of the Queen himself.

He was supposed to be the grandest of all the Queen's minions, but as Shing stared at him now, he could only see a startled man where a towering god should have been standing.

"See -- it is her!" He heard Zoicite exclaim.

"Don't be a total twit, Zoicite. She could have heard his name anywhere, and who knows how much the Order actually knows about us. It doesn't mean anything," Jadeite countered, although he didn't look too sure himself.

"Most of the slaves have never seen us…!" Zoicite argued.

"If I didn't know any better, you want her to be-"

"Kunzite…?" For his part, Nephrite's eyes remained locked on Kunzite, studying his face and posture, but more importantly, his eyes. They were the windows to the soul, it was said, and Kunzite's seemed to be shattered into tiny, splintered pieces. Slowly, he approached and put a hand on Kunzite's shoulder. With what little strength he had left, Nephrite tried to soothe his friend's mind and could feel the tension in Kunzite's shoulder lesson somewhat. "Kunzite…?"

"Nephrite, follow me," Kunzite quipped and turned on his heel.

"Put her back in her cage," Nephrite ordered in a contemptuous tone before following the quick footsteps of his friend outside.

"Where did you find her?" Kunzite demanded once they were in a secluded area.

"Province 21-B… She was with two others, but the Hunter only captured her. That tunnel went silent after her capture...Jadeite was a fool to send Soldiers down there in hopes of finding anything," Nephrite replied.

"That doesn't matter. Were you here when she did that to the Interrogation Room?"

"Yes…"

"What was it like…?"

"It was very strong, like an energy field, but different somehow. Organic, if that makes sense, as if it was alive. It was flowing off her like...like-"

"Waves…" Kunzite, replied knowingly, his clear eyes staring into the darkness beyond. "Was it similar to her power?"

"I'm not sure. I did not come in close contact with her all that much. You are more inclined to know of this one."

"This is highly unlikely. For almost a thousand years, we've kept them locked away. How could one possibly escape unnoticed like this?"

"We have reason to believe there might be another one. The way the Soldier Youma died, it was--it was no weapon created by man."

For his part, Kunzite was taking the news rather well. His initial shock from seeing Minako was all but gone, and Nephrite knew he was pushing his feelings down by engaging his defensive, authoritative facade. It bothered Nephrite, for a part of him wanted Kunzite to share in the madness, but he also took strength from Kunzite's resolve.

"Have you come up with any ideas on how to deal with this?"

"We've thought we might try to turn her." Nephrite could see the utter disbelief, but carried on before Kunzite could shut him up. "All of our techniques haven't worked on her thus far. Before you learnt of her existence, I tried to break into her mind to find the answers and what I found was the leaders of the Order themselves. They are guarding her, but I believe they won't be strong enough to keep their hold if we use the crystal against her. If she no longer remembers them, she can have no loyalty to Serenitas, then all we have to do is try to awaken the possible Senshi within her and bring her over to our side. It is a risk, but it might be the only chance we have."

"I do not disagree with this plan," Kunzite relinquished his reservations after giving it some thought. "You should have told me, but after seeing her, I understand why. I would have told Beryl outright, but now...now with this information, I know it was wise to keep it from her, as her rage towards them occasionally blinds her judgment. This plan though, it will consume a lot of our energy."

"I know. That's why we need you now. You're the only one that can convince Beryl to let us have the energy we need."

Kunzite nodded and moved a few paces away from him, his calculated mind swarming with scenarios and outcomes. Nephrite knew Kunzite was in too deep to back out and betray them, but even the grandest of the Shitennou could not turn water into wine when there wasn't any water to begin with. It might be a futile endeavor, but Nephrite had to hope, for his sanity and the sanity of his friends, that there was something to be done.

"I will talk to Beryl," Kunzite finally answered. "How soon can you do this?"

"As soon as you give me the word."

"You have it."

"But...you haven't talked to Be-"

"In this case," Kunzite interrupted, marching back towards him. "I think it would be safer to ask her forgiveness than permission."

"I see. For safety and secrecy then, I suggest we do it late at night when most of the palace is sleeping, so we do not risk drawing any unnecessary attention."

"Agreed... I will meet all of you back here at fourteen hundred hours, and then we shall see if we are still bound to play this cycling game." Kunzite turned and stormed out of the room leaving Nephrite in his thunderous wake.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Shing was surprised when only Nephrite returned from outside, and found the look in his eyes disturbing. There was nothing more to be done for Minako, since most of her injuries were mentally induced. So he set to work organizing his supplies while the remaining two lords worried like old maids.

"What did he say?" Zoicite demanded as soon as Nephrite stepped over the threshold.

"He has agreed to help us, and we'll perform the assimilation tonight."

Shing heard the two youngest generals sigh in relief, but his own heart sped up within his chest – assimilation…? It was a heavy word, and he didn't like what it implied.

"Is he...all right?" Jadeite asked.

"I don't know," Nephrite, answered honestly. "He's hiding behind his usual stone barrier, and I just don't have the strength to try and break it down right now."

"Yes, you must be exhausted. You should go and get some rest before tonight," Jadeite suggested.

"I don't know how I would be able to sleep at a time like this."

"I'm sure one of your concubines could do the trick," Jadeite proposed with a sly smile. "Perhaps this Irinushka I've heard so much about."

"Perhaps…can you handle everything?"

"Don't worry, Nephrite, leave it to us." Zoicite nodded, patting his companion on the shoulder. "Soon we will be rid of this nuisance, one way or another. Even if it doesn't work out, we'll get to watch her die a horrible, horrible death."

"No…!" Shing shouted before he could stop himself. He instantly clamped his hand over his mouth, but the damage had already been done. All three heads turned to him at the same time, then the generals advanced on him like a famished Cerberus. However, Jadeite grabbed him by the collar, and forcefully began to drag him from the room.

"You, my dear Shing, have served your purpose. So you are henceforth released from my command," Jadeite declared and cast him out of the room. He quickly reached for the card he had given the young boy weeks ago, and Shing watched it shrivel away in the Lord's blue energy sphere. "I suggest you go back to your former job, and never, ever speak of what you have heard here. If I even hear so much as a whisper of this, I will know where it came from. You have seen my vengeance up close, Shing, and I swear I will do ten times worse to you than I did to her. Do you understand me?"

"Y-Yes Sir," Shing bowed his head, trying not to topple over as his whole body felt wobbly and unstable with fear.

"Good, you are a smart boy, Shing. Now get out of my sight," Jadeite snapped, and Shing never looked back.

_The Dawn of Serenity_


	18. Chapter 17

As the day grew older, the dark light revealed a palace full of espionage and intrigue. Most labs were stark white and sterile, but the workshop of Saphir was alive. The walls painted a deep blue, like the sky itself, and it looked as if diamonds had been placed sporadically across their polished surfaces to represent stars. Green vines of some sort of powerful plant species embraced the walls, disappearing into the ceiling and floor. It was here the youngest male of the Black Moon Clan spent most of his time, feverishly working towards their ultimate goal.

He sat tinkering with test results when his brother, the self-proclaimed high prince, strode into the room confidently. He approached and looked over Saphir's shoulder, an action that always made the cobalt-haired man furious.

"Can I help you with something, Brother?"

"Just seeing how things were coming along."

"For the last time, everything is ready for the end of the month. I've gone over the sequence a dozen times. It will be flawless. Trust me." Saphir sighed, hoping that would be enough to get his privacy back.

"I trust you. What are you working on now?" Demando asked, although his tone implied he wasn't really all that interested.

"I found a faulty program in one of the Wrecker Youma. I've been trying all day to improve it."

"Why bother? They're just going to abuse them," Demando huffed and Saphir immediately looked up.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, confused.

"Didn't you hear yet? Jadeite used the Soldier Youma you created like disposable slaves and got the lot destroyed."

"What!" Saphir jumped to his feet, all of his tinkering completely forgotten now. "How did this happen? Those Soldiers were flawless -- years and years of my hard work!"

"They were all obliterated within one of the subterranean tunnels. I don't know how exactly--"

"But I do."

They both turned to locate the origin of the sultry voice and found Esmeraude leaning against the threshold, a dangerous smile lurking upon her lips.

"What do you know?" Demando asked.

"I know what the Shitennou have been hiding," she answered, and sauntered towards them. "They caught themselves an Underling."

"An Underling? Why would they keep that a secret? It's been so long since one was brought back alive; they would be celebrated for their catch," Saphir pointed out.

"Something is very different about this one. They've been treating her like a ticking time bomb for two weeks. Now Kunzite is involved as well, and the look on his face when he left the dungeons was priceless. He was afraid."

The two brothers stared at one another, realizing the magnitude of such a thing. They had little fear for the remaining Shitennou, but Kunzite was a force to be reckoned with. For fear to claim the right hand of the Queen, something tremendous must have occurred, and it sent Demando's imagination running wild.

"What could possibly cause that?" he thought aloud, slowly pacing behind Saphir's workbench.

"It gets better," Esmeraude promised, and came to press herself against Demando like a slinky cat. She ran a smooth nail up his white uniform before resting her hand against his cheek.

"Tonight, they're going to turn her by using the crystal."

"The crystal!" both brothers exclaimed in unison.

"Yes, and it's a party I don't think we should miss."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

The pain in his lungs was the worst feeling he had ever experienced, but Shing pressed through the burning sensation like his life depended on it. It wasn't his life this time, though. It was Minako's, and the thought of never seeing her again spurred his feet to move as quickly as they could towards the house of the Three Elders.

"Elder… Elder, please…!"

He came bursting into their small abode. He was stopped in his tracks, however, as two large dogs crossed his path. They were black and ferocious beasts, with strange purple eyes that glared at him with something more than animal instinct. Shing had never liked dogs; in fact, they were the one thing he feared more than Youma. He witnessed many Youma raids with their fierce animals, and the thought of a Soldier Youma -- so much like a horrendous hound -- kept him awake on many a long night. He found himself stepping back out of the hut slowly as they snarled at him, baring sharp incisors that would likely bring death swiftly.

"Stop it you two, let the boy in," a voice from within said quite firmly, and immediately the dogs stopped their advance. They retraced their steps and settled obediently, each taking their places on opposite sides of the entrance, sitting calmly as if nothing had happened. But in their eyes, he could see them watching him carefully.

"Come in, Shing." A heavy curtain divided the two rooms, and Shing found it was like entering another world beyond. The room was bright and warm, and a strong scent lingered. Candles cast an orange sheen that reflected off the beige walls and intricate carpets of red and blue. The room was decorated with bronze statues of mythical creatures and dozens of red flowers to which Shing was unfamiliar. Amongst these foreign luxuries, he found the three Elders sitting casually on wicker chairs.

"Shing," the second Elder greeted as he shifted his long white hair over his shoulder. "What is it?"

"They, she...they're going to kill her!" Words were spilling from his mouth unbidden, and he couldn't control them for his heart still pounded erratically within his chest. His emotions flooded into him like a spring storm, and he wanted to cry and shout and scream and rage all at the same time. He kept picturing Minako's lively eyes -- now listless and cold, as they were back in her cell. It was too much to bear.

"Shing..."

"You've got to help!" He looked to the Eldest of Elders, barely seeing her through his flowing tears.

"Calm down my dear. Tell us what happened." she said gently and leaned forward to listen. Shing tried to do as she commanded, and let a few quivering breaths out while clenching his fists until they began to tremble. He let his eyes wander over the items in the room, finally taking them in. The flowers were responsible for the embracing fragrance, and he found it calming him in some way.

"Lords Jadeite, Zoicite and Nephrite were there. They did something to Minako -- she was in a chair when I got there, and Lord Nephrite was on the ground. She...she was changed somehow, and didn't even recognize me until we were alone back in her cell. There wasn't anything wrong with her that I could fix, but something was going on inside her mind. Then Lord Kunzite arrived and he saw Minako and seemed very surprised at the sight of her."

"Surprised you say?" the first Elder said, deep in thought, his yellow eyes aglow.

"Yes. He didn't seem so big and tough then, as everyone says he is. Then Kunzite and Nephrite disappeared for a time, and when they came back, they said that they were going to try to turn her, using some crystal. I don't know what they meant, but whatever they're doing, they're doing it tonight, and if it doesn't work they're going to kill her instead!"

The Elders looked at one another -- their ancient eyes speaking a language Shing could never hope to understand. He began to wonder if they could speak to each other's minds, and in this mystical house, he thought anything was possible. The eldest turned to him then and in her eyes he felt strength and courage. As she smiled, the burden on his heart seemed easier to manage. She beckoned him to come near and obediently he approached. Gently, she placed an old hand on his cheek, and her warmth seemed to spread throughout his body.

"Light shines its brightest in the deepest of dark nights. Do not give up hope. You will see her again, Shing, believe it." He gazed into her eyes once more, finding their blue depths clear and steadfast. Something about her made him hope, and he nodded respectfully.

"I believe."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

He was freezing. A fire blazed in the hearth, obediently lighting and warming the room. It was strange for him to try to find comfort in the burning embers -- something that not long ago branded his mind with hellish pain. But even if he wanted to, he could barely feel its intensity now. His mind blocked out any external sensory interruptions entering his thoughts as he tried to reconstruct the damage done in the past few hours. It would take him many more hours to recover, and he feared closing his eyes. In the dream world, he would be defenseless against his nightmares, and his worry equaled that of the blazing fire crackling in the fireplace.

He heard the door squeak open, but barely had the will to see who it was. For a moment, he feared he was already asleep, and the fire sprite in his dreams was coming for him. But the bed shifted quietly and a familiar scent calmed his frazzled nerves.

"My Lord…?" Irinushka called out, and slowly he turned to her. Her deep eyes were filled with concern, and if he was in his right mind, he would've been deeply offended by her penetrating stare. Things were changed today, however. For her part, Irinushka looked as if she had been woken only a few moments before, for her eyes seemed hazy and unfocused. "Do you feel ill?"

"Do you believe in Fate, Irinushka?"

"Fate?" she repeated, and took a few moments to ponder. "To some extent, perhaps..."

"I've done terrible things, and there are things in my past that...I'm not even sure of anymore. What sort of power would make me the master, and an honest and good person like you the slave?"

She seemed equally surprised by the question, as was he, and opened her mouth several times, trying to form an answer. In the end, she simply lay down next to him, wrapping a warm arm around his broad chest. Such an act would have made him hesitant before, but now he accepted the simple gesture with relief. With her body next to him, the frost soon left his veins, and slowly Nephrite fell into a dreamless sleep.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

He was pacing -- he never paced.

It was a thing Jadeite was prone to do, but no one ever expected it of him. Lord Kunzite, the stoic and poised Hand of the Queen. But nonetheless, after his discussion with Nephrite, Kunzite found himself in his study pacing the length of his desk as if it was his only mission in life.

He cursed himself for being so ridiculous. He was both embarrassed and outraged by his behavior. He had acted like a simple child the moment he had seen her face, and bumbled out of the room like a confused coward. And none of it made any sense to him at all.

He remembered the bubbly blonde guardian from each subsequent lifetime. At first, he found her personality a tad outlandish. But there had been something beneath the surface -- some shadowy sense of duty – compelling Kunzite to respect the princess of Venus. It was nothing more than what one soldier understood of another, and in the end, he had shown his true loyalties.

Then why had seeing her fetching face affected him so? She was nothing to him then, but meeting her again seemed to have made his memories and mind fuzzy. Their plan, as well, boggled his mind. Nothing like this had ever been tried before, and Kunzite was beginning to doubt the outcome – victory was not assured. Even if they managed to accomplish this task, it could still fail miserably. The queen would call for him when the deed was done, and ever since he returned to his study he had been thinking about ways to make her understand instead of considering burning them alive.

He eyed the pile of untouched documents waiting to be acknowledged and signed on his desk, and with one mighty swipe, he knocked them off with his arm. They scattered upon the invisible cyclone of his rage, then dropped to the floor, covering the carpet like a blanket of snow.

He didn't know how long he stood there before his desk, but the sound of his door opening and closing snapped him from his thoughts. He turned to find Danburite staring with confused eyes at the state of the room and Kunzite suddenly felt very self-conscious.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"Nothing… I just dropped these papers and have been standing here marveling at how careless I was," Kunzite lied quickly and set to work shoveling up the mess. Without a word, Danburite bent down to help, and once the task was accomplished, the two alabaster haired men posed uncomfortably before each other. "What did you come to see me about?" Kunzite asked raising an eyebrow, and Danburite was glad for the break in silence.

"I have the recent slave census completed as you requested, and also I've managed to get a list of menu choices for the Restoration that needs to be looked over." He concluded the last part of this statement with a quick roll of his eyes, and gladly handed the stack of parchment into Kunzite's waiting hands.

"Already…? The gala isn't for another two weeks."

"You've taught me to be prepared, Kunzite," Danburite answered with a bow.

Kunzite gave a cursory glance at the words on the parchment, and though he understood nothing, he nodded his approval.

"I'll give this to the queen at my earliest convenience. I'm a little busy right now, however. Thank you," he said smoothly and sat back down at his desk. Even though he meant for Danburite to leave with his coded words, he found the younger man still standing before him. He shifted uncomfortably in his heavy boots and Kunzite could practically see the words dripping from his tongue. "Is there something else you need?"

"Well..." Danburite drew himself up to his full height as if preparing to deep submerge. "I've been working here for a long time. Every order you, or the queen have given me, has been followed without delay – even ones I didn't enjoy with the Moons. In the beginning, I went on countless raids with the Shitennou, and I've defended this empire against Serenitas attack. You and the others have worked with me personally, and I feel I bring something needed to the table -- with the Restoration coming up… I thought, well...I thought I would ask if I could be honored with admission into the Shitennou."

It wasn't a request Kunzite hadn't been expecting, but he counted on the request coming at some later time. Danburite's timing couldn't have come at a more inconvenient moment. He would have little problem convincing the queen to accept this, but the Shitennou themselves? Currently they were divided by a pretty blonde -- how could he approach the others about this now? They barely trusted him with their secret.

But his voice in this charade might be a welcomed one. Danburite once served under Venusian arms, and would most likely have much needed insight about the princess of his home world. To Kunzite's knowledge, the soldier seemed to harbor some lustful attraction to Sailor V during their Second Age as well. The thought struck some dark cord deep within him -- a dangerous, selfish emotion that Kunzite knew very little of during this lifetime. It surprised him and made him furious at himself all the more. He pushed the jealousy from his mind, and plastered a smiling mask upon his face.

"I'll see what I can do."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

As the day progressed, the lords faired no better. Zoicite buried himself in his work, but Jadeite's current workload offered him no relief. His feet found their way to the secluded Shitennou training yard, and there he tried to find a distraction. For hours, he delved into the world of muscle toning and sweat, trying his best to get his frustration to evaporate through the pores of his skin. He would take comfort from those upcoming events due to take place later that night. One way or another, their problem would be solved. Being together with Kunzite was another weight off his shoulders, content that all were now involved -- as it should be.

Even he had to admit that getting the others involved was better than trekking on alone. It felt right when they were together, but some small part of him felt as if something was missing -- another piece within their epic entourage. Ever since her arrival, the rift in his usually calm disposition continued to expand. It was a wonder he wasn't torn in two by now.

"Troubles at home...?" Jadeite whirled on the condescending voice, and sighed when his assumption as to its owner hit home. Demando glided into the yard as only he could; a fact that always drove Jadeite crazy. Demando ran his hand over a few archaic weapons lined up against the wall as he approached. Jadeite was used to his eccentric manner, but something about the current smirk on the white-haired lord's face made him uneasy.

"What do you want?" Jadeite demanded.

"It's been such a long time since we had a civilized conversation."

"Define 'civilized'." Jadeite returned his current weapon to its rightful place, knowing full well his exercise had been ruined now.

"Well, I came to see exactly what the Shitennou think they are doing by running around destroying valuable resources-- like this world isn't dying right before our eyes."

"What are you babbling on about now?"

"The Soldier Youma, of course." Demando smiled, but it was anything but pleasant. "Have you forgotten already?"

"That's none of your concern," Jadeite said forcefully.

"They should not have been so mistreated. Your tactical plans are clearly useless."

"Perhaps it is your brother's creations that are useless," Jadeite countered, and he watched Demando's eyes as they sparked with contempt.

"Do not slander my brother's work," he bit back in a threatening tone. Jadeite was hardly one to be threatened, however. He thrived on controversy. Slowly, he strode towards Demando, using years of practice to keep his face void of emotion.

"You are a relic of an old, forgotten and broken world. I have no qualms with sending you to meet the rest of your ancestors, and have them tear you apart for being the traitor you are to your own people. I could do it -- you know this. And who would the queen side with? Your ragged family, or her mighty Shitennou? By our good graces, you are still breathing, so do not push my buttons, Demando. Sit back, and enjoy the life you are allowed to have."

With that, Jadeite gave him no room for argument, and marched out of the room confidently. He left a furious prince in his wake –ice-blue eyes staring daggers at his back.

"We'll see."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Two weeks before, Nephrite came to this place to find solace from his troubled mind. Now, as he faced the epic crystal before him, he was uncertain what would be found within its depths this time.

As one, they set out, leaving the dungeons behind them with Minako amongst their company while protecting the persecuted one from any that might discover their secret. The halls were hauntingly silent -- a fitting atmosphere for their death march.

Upon reaching the Chamber, the party seemed to relax somewhat, especially as the anxiety over unwanted public scrutiny was no longer a concern, but Nephrite knew the worst was yet to come.

He chanced a glance at their captive, and found her eyes overwhelmed by the dark chamber. They settled on the crystal suspended in mid-air. He watched as her azure depths filled with hesitance and awe. No mortal, Youma or human for that matter, had ever set eyes on the crystal besides the Shitennou and the Black Moons. It was an enigma, something mysterious -- the core of legend, and he realized she must be both intrigued and horrified by the fabled crystal of the queen.

"Jadeite, take her to sit before the crystal," Kunzite ordered. Jadeite's feet froze for the slightest second, but his hesitation was long enough for Nephrite's feelings of concern to surface once again.

Nephrite understood it well. Much was hanging in the balance this night -- in this one decision. Handling the crystal itself was an arduous task, but calling upon its powers without consent from the queen and the possibility of irreversible failure were extremely dangerous. But more selfishly, Nephrite and the others thought of the consequences of failure upon each of them. Something it seemed had taken hold of them, and if they could not complete this task, Nephrite knew they would all be consumed by their growing paranoia and uncertainty. They needed this to work -- not for a dying kingdom or blood-sworn queen -- but for their own sanity.

They followed closely behind Jadeite and Minako, and formed a semi-circle around the hovering artifact. Being the strongest, Nephrite and Kunzite flanked Minako, much to their dismay. Nephrite's mind still burned from the mental contact with his fellow Shitennou, and Kunzite seemed edgy for reasons none of them really understood, especially he himself.

"We need to think as one. Alone we are not powerful enough to call forth the strength we need; but together we are stronger than ever," Kunzite said, touching each of them with his eyes.

"Always together," Zoicite declared, and they nodded in unison, finding courage in one another. The room seemed to become empty as all sound fled the chamber, and the Shitennou concentrated their powers.

With quick eyes, Minako watched them as her heart pounded in her chest. She could feel the room expand around her, and felt as if she were light enough to leave the ground. In accordance with the rite, the crystal danced to life. The center began to grow brighter and pulse like a distant star, but its extremities remained black and cold.

Abruptly, the red sheen covering the room vanished, and a golden shimmer exploded, its brilliance penetrating every corner of the room. The ground began to vibrate slightly beneath them, heralding a world-changing event. Nothing would be the same; the landscape of their lives would change forever from a crystal no bigger than a man's hand on this fateful night. Nephrite chanced to open his eyes and marvel at the crystal's power when he heard Minako whisper beside him.

"What's going to happen to me?"

He turned to look down at her -- to see her eyes filled with fear. For a moment, as the bright light swarmed around them growing stronger, and as currents of air became visible, circling around them in a vortex of turbulent wind, Nephrite felt warm and more alive than ever, and suddenly felt pity for the wayward girl.

"Your new life is about to begin," he said simply. A disruption in the light caught both their eyes, as the Shitennou began to channel its magic for a darker purpose. Seemingly free, Minako quickly felt weighted down once more, and soon the pressure became almost unbearable. The corners of the room became dark as the shadows slowly retracted back towards the crystal. They were being surrounded, as if water was slowly rising to engulf their diminishing plateau.

Nephrite could hear Minako's breathing speed up as the power pushing upon her psyche intensified. Reluctantly, he closed his eyes and joined his brothers as he felt her shoulders shake beneath his trembling hand.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly.

In an instant, all light was diminished as darkness completely consumed the room and Minako's mind. As her screams echoed in the void, Nephrite's heart protested against it, but there was nothing he could do. It was too late to turn back now.

_The Dawn of Serenity_


	19. Chapter 18

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Lightning crashed outside as the storm continued to rage, illuminating his claret eyes with an unnatural emerald sheen. With each subsequent flash, he saw their silhouettes move erratically, pacing back and forth, gesturing wildly across the room. Their voices filled his study like a killer swarm, but sensors just inside the door were sure to block any sound escaping. He paid little attention to their squabbling, however—so focused upon the small holopad, he was. The screen blinked to life as Demando once again watched the holographic images with intense attention.

During the day, while the Shitennou were distracted by their plans, the high leaders of the Black Moons scuttled around the palace like deadly shadows with schemes of their own. Thanks to Esmeraude's ability to sneak around the palace unseen, and Saphir's advanced powers of the mind, they had managed to station two cameras just outside the doors leading into the Crystal Chamber; these practically invisible to the naked eye.

From the seclusion of Demando's suite, they watched the procession of Shitennou and prey approach their destination late into the night, and all caught a glimpse of what it was they had been hiding all this time.

As her face came into view, each member of the Black Moon Clan pressed closer to the screen in silent suspense. Each held their breath, releasing gasps, shouts of alarm and surprise, for there wasn't one amongst those in the room who couldn't recognize her face. As his family continued to rampage, Demando watched the images repeatedly -- almost obsessively -- his careful eyes analyzing every digital frame.

So then, this was what kept the Lords of the Queen tossing and turning in their beds at night. The moment he had seen her, Demando understood it all too well. The presence of a Senshi would indeed ignite a furnace under this palace, and he could only imagine the hell storm the queen would unleash in response. To turn her without consent was a brave plan indeed. He marveled at their sudden brash disregard for the rules, and began to reconsider the Shitennou's involvement in their ultimate plan.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" he heard Rubeus question, and finally raised his head, taking his eyes off the screen. "We can take this information to the Queen and finally be rid of the Shitennou once and for all."

"Yes, she will surely make them suffer," Calaveras added in Rubeus' favor.

"Don't be rash," Demando mumbled, as his thoughts remained distracted by the unbelievable images upon the screen. He froze the digital profile of the Senshi and zoomed in upon her face, coming dangerously close to her vibrant blue eyes. He stared at them, mesmerized by their familiar color, and found himself dreaming of a white goddess of his own.

"But...this is a perfect oppor-"

"We have planned for far too long to bring about this kingdom's demise to get sidetracked now. We will wait for what I deem the perfect moment to expose this atrocity; now is not the time. Besides…" Demando chuckled, "I want to see what they intend to do with her next."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Kunzite intended to step over the threshold, but for some inexplicable reason, his feet had no intention of leaving their current position. Just inside lay the private and luxurious halls of the Queen's chamber, where he would at least meet his end in style. As soon as their late night rendezvous was complete, he asked for a meeting with the queen, to help aid their deception, but wasn't entirely surprised when he was declined an audience at such an early hour. She lived a life of pleasure and was not one to be bothered in the middle of the night.

He remembered a time when his beloved Queen lived and breathed destruction and dominion, when she stayed up long into the night planning the Silver Millennium's annihilation. Her strength continued to push them in the 20th century, when everything they seemed to do failed miserably. He barely recognized the Queen he now served. She was changed, but then again -- everything was changed now.

With the dawning of the new day, Kunzite was roused from his turbulent attempts to sleep by a page with a look of complete loss on their face, and Kunzite knew she had finally heard the news -- and no doubt went on a rampage, directing her fury towards the nearest possible victim. He was to be her next sacrifice, and with that knowledge, his feet refused to move.

He knew the longer he waited, the greater her anger would be, and the weaker his defense would seem against her calculating mind. He was putting the whole mission in jeopardy, because of his cowardice – a trait, to which the noble lord was unaccustomed. Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoicite would suffer for this, and with that thought, he pushed himself over the threshold and into her madness.

The queen's antechamber was a glossy black obsidian affair, and Kunzite watched his reflection distort as it drifted across every crystal's many facets. He followed the gentle slope up towards the very top of the crystal spire, the only hall ascending those heights. As Kunzite passed by one particularly vast chamber, he felt the hairs upon his skin dance. For a moment, he paused and looked into the black abyss, where only a faded blue light shone at its end.

It was forbidden to anyone to enter aside from the highest of nobility within this world, and possessed as many barriers around it as the Queen's Chambers themselves. Right now, it was a place Kunzite never wanted to see ever again, but felt, deep inside, that his feet would unwillingly lead him there soon enough.

He continued on, and eventually found himself within the inner sanctum of the Queen. The crystal here was faded rouge, a few shades lighter than was the Crystal Chamber. Accents of Gold and ebony decorated the furniture and flooring, countless adornments of great beauty and opulence lined the walls – simply the best for such a Queen.

He found her in her cluttered, but homey reading room, pacing what little floor space she could find in-between the endless rows of bookshelves and lavish beige leather chaises. Instantly, she noticed him, and set her fiendish eyes on him.

"Kunzite!" she roared and stormed up to him in silks and chains.

"My Queen…" he bowed deeply, using this time to steady his resolve.

"What is going on within my kingdom? Rumors of destroyed Soldiers…and what have you done with the crystal? A tremendous amount of energy was taken from it last night, almost the equivalent of a monthly dose for all of us. Explain yourself immediately!"

"My Queen, I came here this morning to discuss the very events of which you speak, but you would not accept my presence."

"I do not want to hear excuses! I leave you in charge of all my affairs and you offer me only excuses?"

"Of course, I'm sorry, my Queen," Kunzite bowed apologetically. "I was outraged by the massacre of our Soldier Youma and sent Jadeite's best Hunter into those tunnels after the attack, but she was only able to find one Underling. We were at a loss as to what happened to the Soldiers, and thought that perhaps the Underling could help us solve the puzzle. The renegade was injured badly, however, so we had little time to debate. We took her to the Crystal Chamber and healed her, as well as turned her – without your permission I realize. It was a hasty decision, please forgive my impudence."

Kunzite kept his head bowed as the Queen digested his tale. He told her their alibi with all the strength and conviction he could muster, and did his level best to prevent his voice from wavering. Though the true test would be to see if she would believe him, and take into consideration his undoubted centuries of service and unswerving loyalty, perhaps that, he reasoned, was the only thing that would help his cause this time. She measured him up with her frightening eyes for a few moments, and Kunzite held his breath.

"Turned an Underling?"

"Yes, it is an option we have never considered. In the past, captured Underlings seemed immune to all other devices, and we didn't want to waste this chance, as Underlings are hard to come by these days."

He could see the possibilities working themselves out behind her eyes as she thought more deeply upon his words, and Kunzite finally inhaled.

"Have you succeeded?"

"We think so, yes. When she awakens we will have confirmation." He approached her then, braving to grasp her hand in his as once more, he fell upon bended knee. "Please forgive me for my deception. It was not my intent to leave you in the dark so. I did what I deemed necessary at the time. If you are to blame someone, blame me alone."

"Of course," she chuckled shortly, and looked down at him with a smirk. With her free hand, she beckoned him to stand, and pressed her palm upon his broad chest. "Kunzite, always the responsible one, I am not pleased with your sneaking around behind my back in the dark of night, but I can understand the need for it this time. But I suggest you not try such a thing again, or else punishment will be very much a part of your future."

"I understand."

"Do you need punishment now?"

He recognized the sly look in her eyes, and finally let his nerves relax. Slowly, the knots in his stomach unraveled themselves, for he knew by her tone that for now, they were safe from her unrivaled wrath.

"Do you wish to kiss me?" she questioned further. Normally such an opportunity would send chills of excitement down his spine, for pleasing his queen in matters other than those of state was his reward for years of service. Now, however, as he looked into her fiery eyes, Kunzite could only see one thing -- Minako.

The blonde would not leave his mind and body alone, ailing every part of him, and leaving him sore with memories and dangerous thoughts. He wanted nothing more than to disappear from everything at the moment and steady himself after the last twenty-four hours, but he knew any change in his character would be noticed by their compelling queen. With a pleasant smile he forced his emotional nausea deep inside, and quickly closed the gap between them.

He embraced her as passionately as he dared. Her lips were cold to the touch, but he closed his eyes and brought her closer to him, trying his best to keep his arms from shaking. Only a day before, butterflies of anticipation would have filled his stomach. He lusted after his queen, cherishing every moment spent praising her and doing her bidding, knowing he was making her content in this dark world. He daydreamed of spending shaded nights in her bed, or just sitting at her feet worshipping the ground she treaded.

Now, his dreams were filled with golden hearts and the caress of topaz eyes, and cherubic laughter echoed in his ears, seemingly coming from around every corner. He was a haunted man, but for some unbelievable reason, deep inside, he wished to embrace the phantoms and let them pass through him, leaving something he lost long ago behind, for they felt just as real as the lips pressing against his at that moment.

She pulled away from his touch ever so slowly, a pleased smile on her pursed lips. She thought she was teasing him as she swayed towards her black and metal desk -- twisted and deformed like her evil intent-- but she was doing him a favor, for he didn't know how much longer he could keep up this charade. She sat down dramatically, flipping her teal hair over her pale shoulder.

"Keep me updated on this Underling. You may go." She waved a tired hand, and pretended to occupy herself with paperwork she no longer had to do.

"As you wish, my Queen..." Kunzite bowed quickly, and happily turned to leave the room.

"And Kunzite…?" He sighed internally as she called out to him again, and dared not turn around and face her once more. "Keep nothing from me again."

He nodded, silently acknowledging her warning, and continued on his way, his rushed steps the only sound in the chamber. He didn't relent as he practically bolted -- descending her lofty heights and followed the glistening black halls back towards the open canyon of the palace. He passed servants and Youma, caring little for their questioning stares, and stormed into his private quarters. A splash of water from the alabaster sink did little to settle his system as his legs shook beneath him. Kunzite only caught a glimpse of his ragged face before his body caved in, and he could no longer hold the churning bile down.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Slowly, her sleeping charge finally opened her eyes and stared, dazedly at the brown ceiling high above her head. Irinushka patiently waited as the young woman took in the sights around her for the first time. The reflective surface of the surrounding walls gave off a warm chocolate brown sheen, while lavish, sheer linens of various colors hung from the ceiling over seven plush and comfortable beds. Golden vanities lined the opposing side of the wall, and beaded curtains led to the walk-in closets beyond.

The room warmed by the rich scent of aromatic spices and herbs as they entered her nostrils. Lush pillows added a sense of intimacy to the room, as they lay strewn sporadically around the large, oval interior. It was a view Irinushka was used to seeing everyday, but she knew this poor girl was overwhelmed at the sight of it for more than one reason.

The comfortable blankets close to her chin began to rise erratically as fear took hold of her heart, and her blue eyes couldn't find a safe place to focus as they darted back and forth. As she began to move, Irinushka placed a comforting but firm hand on her shoulder, and drew the attention of their wayward guest.

"Be still, there is nothing to fear here. You are safe," she spoke gently, but she knew the woman was far from placated.

"Where…where-"

"Ssh. Please, take some slow breaths and calm yourself, or else you might go into shock. Breathe, my lady."

The blonde haired beauty stared at her for a moment, before closing her eyes and doing her best to calm her breathing. Irinushka's advice seemed to work, but the woman still clung desperately to the white sheets.

"Good. Now, relax. My name is Irinushka. I have been charged to take care of you until your rooms are ready, and to help heal your wounds."

For the first time she looked down at herself and noticed the bandages covering her arms, she brought her delicate hands up to her face, gingerly feeling the bumps and bruises that had collected there over the course of her ordeal, and slowly the panic began to rise within her once more.

"What...what happened to me?"

"Do you remember nothing?" Irinushka asked and watched as her focus shifted to her soft tumbling hair that framed her pale features and cascaded over her chest to her waist. She touched it as if it was some sort of fragile artifact, running her hands from roots to tips.

"I...Who-Who are you? Who am I!"

Irinushka shook her head at the sudden outburst and began to fiddle with her equipment. "We were afraid of this."

"We…?"

"You were in an accident. Underlings, people that despise our way of life, attacked the palace yesterday. Unfortunately, one of their bombs exploded not far from your quarters, and the floor above collapsed on you. It was miraculous that you were pulled from the rubble at all, but all your pretty things were destroyed. Apparently, you did not escape with your memories in tact, as Underlings often use bio-chemicals in their attacks. We haven't finished our analysis of the weapon yet, but your condition proves our worst fears correct."

"Underlings…palace…? I-I don't remember any of this!"

"I know," Irinushka smiled sadly, and placed her hand over hers.

"I'm so very sorry, my lady. But I promise, the lords will do everything in their power to avenge you. I must go tell them now about your condition; they've been very worried. You won't be left alone, I have someone to watch over you."

Out of the corner of her eye, another woman appeared and curtsied humbly at the end of the bed. Her brown hair was a few shades lighter than Irinushka's, and her châtain eyes were filled with friendliness and understanding.

"This is Araya. She will watch over you," Irinushka said, and rose from the edge of the bed.

"It's a pleasure, my lady. I've always wanted to meet you," Araya smiled brightly.

"Wait," the woman called out once Irinushka reached the door. Slowly, almost reluctantly, she turned, and faced her with a quiet smile. "Who...what's my name...?"

"Minako..."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Nephrite waited outside with Jadeite, but she refused to meet either of their stares. She breathed out raggedly, dropping the pleasant smile that had been plastered on her face moments before. She had done exactly as they said, but Irinushka felt despicable and equally responsible for lying to the innocent girl shaking upon her bed. The two lords waiting impatiently for the news, but a selfish part of her wanted to make them suffer for having her follow her current orders. She could see Jadeite fidgeting, and smiled to herself.

"All right all ready! Tell us!" he exploded.

"She remembers nothing," she relented, and listened as they sighed in relief.

"It worked," Jadeite, laughed victoriously, throwing his hands into the air.

"So it would seem," Irinushka muttered.

"Maybe she isn't who we think she is after all. It takes a weak mind to succumb to brainwashing," Jadeite scoffed. "And can we trust this Araya? I know she is one of your women, but that doesn't make her necessarily loyal."

"Araya will do as she's told, although I will most likely pay for it down the road," Nephrite sighed. "Good job, Irinushka. Her rooms should be ready tomorrow, so keep her sedated until we return."

"She's sleeping in my bed," Irinushka protested.

"I've got a place for you to sleep," Jadeite smirked, reaching out to caress her chestnut locks. She pulled away quickly, pinning him with a dangerous glare.

"Do not touch me again."

"Why, you...!" Jadeite raised his arm to strike her, but Nephrite was quick to catch him before the blow could find its mark. He turned to Irinushka and gave her a warning glance.

"Go, Rin."

She moved her mouth to speak, but decided quickly against it. With a dramatic whirl of her golden silks, she turned and disappeared back into the room, closing the door roughly behind her.

"You have a spitfire there," Jadeite commented as Nephrite released his arm, Jadeite retracted his arm a massaged the spot where his friend had held it in a vice-like grip. Nephrite narrowed his eyes at the thought, and peered at the closed door as if he could see through it.

"Yes...she reminds me of someone."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Shing stepped in line behind Aleksei and Ben as they pushed a large armoire on a small cart, careful not to get in their way. He himself carried a bronze statue of a rearing stallion in his quivering arms, and knew its weight must equal its value. Though he hardly noticed the strain, for his mind could only wrap itself around one thing -- Minako was dead.

Three whole days had passed since that dreadful night, and the pretty blonde was nowhere to be seen. Before and after his shifts, Shing hid outside the entrance to the dungeons, hoping against all hope that he would catch a glimpse of her sumptuous golden hair, on one such occasion he felt brave enough to shadow Jadeite as close as he dared, but the General only led him to another dead end. There was only one explanation -- Minako was dead, and she was never coming back.

"Why are you so quiet lately, Shing?" Aleksei finally asked. He had kept up his silence until now, but could no longer hold back his curiosity and concern for his younger friend.

"Yeah, we usually can't shut you up," Ben murmured as he grunted against the strain of pushing the large stone piece.

"You haven't told us anything about your previous job either. Until a couple days ago, you loved it. What's wrong, Shing?" Aleksei continued to probe after sending Ben a stern glance over his shoulder as he guided the cart down the hall.

Shing heard them, but it was as if he was experiencing himself as a ghostly apparition with no power to move or speak. He wanted to tell the others what ailed him -- vent his anger to Aleksei and Ben, and cry on Irinushka's shoulder. But Jadeite's warning eyes and burning rage held his tongue in check. Besides, how could he make them completely understand what had transpired over the last two weeks? He did not fully comprehend himself.

"I...I'm just bummed out from getting fired I guess. I don't want to talk about it," Shing offered miserably.

"Oh come on, working with us again isn't so bad is it?" Ben huffed.

Shing could tell by Aleksei's eyes that the older boy didn't completely believe him, but was saved any lengthy discomfort as the corridors had become more difficult to negotiate. Aleksei was forced to focus his complete attention back on their task, and the group fell into a silent precession.

The path they took led them deeper into the palace, into vast chambers where mortals of their status rarely ventured. The private chambers of the Shitennou were located at these depths, and Shing was at a loss as to whom these newest accommodations might belong. The rooms they now serviced were smaller than he expected of high status -- albeit grander compared to those of the slave's -- the crystal walls seemed brand new, as if the palace had grown them overnight.

With the armoire and statue now in place, the room was finally complete. Shing wiped his brow, and took a moment to look over the finished room. The crystal walls were tinted a warm beige, and somewhat comforting, off-white stone furniture graced the colorful carpet. The enormous bed rested upon four carved stone blocks, and endless amounts of golden pillows piled high across the fanning headboard looked so inviting. Accents of bronze added to the pleasant atmosphere, and even Shing felt as if his burdens were a little lighter as the result of simply looking upon its splendor.

"Now get out of here, all of ye. You're free for lunch, but make it quick!"

The only dark spot to ruin the perfect image of the tastefully decorated room was Shing's new master, Uldar. He was a wretched Youma with dark green skin and uncaring eyes, but at least he found the Youma more bearable than Emshaud. One by one, they trudged back out of the room, and as Shing stepped out into the hall, he heard the sound of heels clicking upon the crystal concourse, and soft feminine voices rising towards the ceiling. The others continued on their way down the hall, but Shing ducked around the corner where a large lonely plant grew undisturbed by the comings and goings of its more animated passers-by.

"Shing...what are you doing?" Aleksei called back over his shoulder, and Shing waved his arm dramatically.

"Go, I'll catch up," he said in a rushed tone, but the older boys shared a quick glance and raced back to where Shing was crouching behind the plant. The raven-haired youngster protested vigorously as his friends pushed and shoved to get behind the leafy protection with him. Shing finally succumbed and hushed them by raising his hand for silence.

"These rooms are deep inside the palace, so you should be safe from attack this time." As the figures came into view, Shing observed a pretty brunette speaking to somebody not far behind. Irinushka walked beside the shorter woman, her wise eyes sweeping the corridor thoroughly.

"Why are we hiding? It's only Rin," Aleksei said, and was about to get up, but Ben clamped a firm hand on his arm, then nodded towards the women.

"Look at her."

Shing no longer had eyes for anything else as the last member of the party came into view. Minako walked cautiously, as if a fluttering bird, trying to find a place to safely rest. Indeed, she looked like a frightened dove, as a shimmering white dress embraced her lithe body. Her elegant tresses washed out the earthen women around her and illuminated the crystal walls, making the air about her seem almost to dance in response to her beauty.

"Is that who I think it is, Shing?" Aleksei asked, and all Shing could do was nod his head dumbly.

"Your new rooms might not come up to the standard of those to which you are accustomed, but nonetheless I think you'll find them most comforting," the brunette in the finest lavender silks continued as they reached the doorway to the rooms where the boys had been only a short time before. "Right this way, my lady."

"I...I don't feel like I should be here," Minako said softly.

"It's all right," Irinushka spoke up finally. "Araya will stay with you for now, and help you with whatever you need for tonight. Tomorrow, I will come and tell you more about what you have forgotten."

Minako accepted her terms, and followed Araya into the brightly lit room. Her feet hesitated upon the threshold, as she twisted her hands in front of her. It was more than Shing could take, and heedless of the consequences and Aleksei's protests, he burst forth from his cover into the open. Irinushka jumped at the sight of him and was about to scold him when he shouted the very name that plagued his mind every moment of every day.

"Minako!" he shouted, and obediently she turned and faced him. Her eyes seemed surprised to see him, but then changed to a questioning glance as she touched each facet of his face. Her countenance filled him with an eerie sense of dread, and as she spoke, he felt his heart stop inside his chest.

"I...do I know you?"

The question hit him hard, and he would've stumbled back if not for the fact that Irinushka had firmly gripped him around his small shoulders.

"What are you three doing here…? Aleksei, Ben, get Shing out of here, and go to your house and wait for me. Do not speak to anyone, you understand?" Irinushka's dark eyes burned into Aleksei's, and he nodded vaguely.

"Yeah, okay. Come on Shing," Aleksei urged, hitting him lightly on the back. Aleksei virtually dragged the immovable boy from the spot to which he was rooted firmly, but Shing seemed unaware of anything except the look in Minako's eyes. Gently, Irinushka coaxed her over the threshold and moved to close the door. The golden goddess peered back out at him, her mouth partly open to speak, to say something to the young boy, but neither of them knew what to say now. Slowly, Irinushka pushed the door closed, separating the two star crossed friends, and returning Shing to his world of shadows.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Well, I haven't spoken in awhile, so I think it's time I flap my gums a little. I hope you're growing more accustomed to the dark world we were introduced to in the second arc of this tale. More characters, familiar and new, have started to weave a new story, and perhaps the one ray of hope anyone had, has been crushed by the Shitennou's plan. Minako seems to be under their spell, but all isn't lost just yet. Where will their plan take them next, and how can they hope to keep it secret with Demando watching their every move?

Next chapter a few questions will be answered, but they just might lead to more mystery. If anyone is wondering by the way, Shing is about ten or eleven. I think he's my favorite, and I want to give him lots-o-hugs. I hope everyone is all right with the fact that I'm using original characters. I think they're important to try to give the world more life and personality, and I've tried to use familiar characters to balance it out. I had to stick Araya in there for some fan service, too. tehehe. Thanks for all your help Araya! ;)


	20. Chapter 19

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Outside, the wind howled over the vast plains. Its tendrils dragged upon the dead land, picking up dust and ash and blowing it against the city and into the faces of unlucky bystanders caught in its stormy wake. Irinushka pulled her scarf closer about her face as she rushed from the palace and into the human swells of the servant's quarters. The old buildings creaked and moaned against the elemental onslaught, but stood their ground, resilient in the face of nature's unbridled fury. Every one represented a dying breed, refusing to relent to the cold night, to completely give up hope and consequently their humanity.

As long as they were together, they would survive; huddled in a mass of bodies leaning against each other to the point where it was almost impossible to tell where one ended and the other began. With those thoughts she turned and entered the house where her family eked out their existence day-to-day, determined to protect those she loved from the cold world she knew all too personally. As a gust of angry wind heralded her entrance, all three occupants of the humble abode stood to face her. She touched each of them with her eyes, lingering especially on Shing's taut face. She wanted so much to comfort him. She hadn't known Minako was Shing's seemingly imaginary friend, but now that she had met the extraordinary blonde, she understood his inner turmoil. Minako was special, and already Irinushka felt different around her.

"Are you just going to stand there, or tell us what's going on?" the quick mouthed Ben asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

"How much did you hear?" she questioned softly.

"Something about an Underling attack ruining that woman's living quarters. But there hasn't been an Underling attack for weeks, and it was no where near a residential wing of the palace. We should know. We had to clean it up. What's going on, Rin?"

"All three of you must forget anything you've seen or heard this afternoon. Why must you always get in the way!" she sighed, exasperated. "If the Lords find out you know...you have no idea how serious this is!"

"Who is that woman?"

"Someone who is better off dead, and that's what you'll be if you mention this to anyone, promise me you won't speak of this to anyone. I can't protect you if you don't help me. Please."

"We won't tell anyone Sis, I promise," Aleksei said, and elbowed Ben in the ribs.

"Yeah, okay. Way to get us in trouble, Shing."

"Go back to work now before we have more problems to deal with," Irinushka ordered sternly in the calm but furious tone of voice all three boys knew to take seriously. One by one they bundled out for the trek back to the palace, and trudged into the tempestuous storm. As Shing walked passed her, however, Irinushka firmly gripped his shoulders. Surprised, he stopped mid stride as she gestured for him to walk with her. She wrapped herself securely once more against the cold and they stepped across the threshold, and exited the small house a few steps ahead of him. Slowly, she turned to face him, and it was then he could see the sadness in that simple glance before she looked away quickly.

"Go to them. They may be our last hope to saving her now," she whispered, and then stepped into the maelstrom.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

The gardens were in full bloom this time of the year, and even the shaken Shitennou relaxed as they breathed in the sweet air. Nearby, Zoicite absentmindedly swirled the cool water of a trickling waterfall pool with his hand, one of many within this vast labyrinth, branching out from the largest of these tumbling from atop the far wall. He could hear its low rumble like the steady beat of drums.

He stared into the water, seeing himself distorted from the many ripples lapping the banks of the rock pool. His reflection mirrored his inner self -- broken up by confusion and doubt. He remembered a time when he shied away from cataracts of water such as these, as he feared what lay in wait beneath the glossy surface. Now he embraced the caress of the steadily flowing water, priding himself on the assembly of glistening pools located throughout this wild maze. Somewhere along the way during his long life, he overcame the childish phobia, but he couldn't remember exactly how. The harder and farther he pushed his memory, the foggier it would become, and he chased it down until only voices and vague flashes of light could be reclaimed. Perhaps it had been the strength of his queen that saved him.

Another mystery was wrapped within her smoldering mind as well. Two weeks ago, when he had found Nephrite captivated by some kind of unknown force in the gardens, the dark haired general made a statement that stuck in his mind. Why had the queen allowed this place to thrive? Why had she come to him after their dark war and demanded the things she had just destroyed to survive? He had done it willingly without question back then, but now...

Maybe she didn't understand herself, the way he didn't understand his own need to collect as many contraband specimens during those dark days as he could. There were vaults and vaults of lost artifacts beneath their feet, and he never even told the other Shitennou about them. He knew he would be severely punished for his treason, but, he couldn't help himself. It was like he was protecting them for something, or someone. Maybe he did understand his queen, but the answers were perhaps just as dangerous as asking questions it seemed.

Zoicite turned back towards his friends, but his eyes settled upon Kunzite. Their fearless leader had been as unrelenting as a stone pillar since all four had converged into a single force. Now, he stared listlessly into a patch of yellow lilies. Something was changed about him, and it frightened Zoicite. If this plan was effecting the strongest amongst them so much, he knew there wasn't much hope for himself. After the previous night, he felt there wasn't much hope for any of them.

Something had happened in those moments of golden brilliance and the absolute darkness. There was no sugar coated tale of what transpired; they had raped her mind, tarnishing her memories, dreams and wishes. There wasn't a single part of her mind untouched by their brutal caresses. He shivered at the piercing screams still echoing in his head. He couldn't comprehend what it would feel like to be stripped of one's identity from the inside out, but he knew it was something he never would want to experience.

"Her rooms are complete," Nephrite declared in a quiet tone after finally beginning their meeting, "Irinushka moved her into her accommodations this afternoon."

"Did anyone see them?" Jadeite asked.

"No," Nephrite shook his head.

"Are you sure those barriers around her mind will hold?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Without the influence of those leaders, her mind is no stronger than a slave's," he answered Jadeite's inquiry confidently. "If she begins to remember who she really is, I will know about it."

"All we have to do is decide which one of us will take on the challenge of rearing a Senshi," Zoicite said with an edge of satisfaction in his tone. The gardens fell silent as his statement floated about them, and he could no longer hear the distant rumble of the falls. Unconsciously, each of them cast their eyes upon their leader, watching him with expectant stares.

Slowly, Kunzite closed his eyes and let out a long, troubled sigh.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Fire burst to life as the match struck fast against the rough stone, casting orange light against her graceful hand. Cautiously, she reached out towards the copper colored candle and watched as the wick welcomed the flame. When the white stem danced with its own light, she brought the small flame to her lips and blew it out, the smoke lazily curling upward into the air, filling her nostrils with the musty scent of ash.

Irinushka put the spent match down and turned her attention back to her newest companion in this dark world. Minako sat on the edge of the bed, her feet dangling a few inches from the floor. In her hands she cradled a small porcelain music box. The coral heart shaped item sang an enchanted melody; soft and sweet like a mother's nighttime blessing. The sound Irinushka found peaceful, but she wondered how Minako heard it. She couldn't imagine how the younger woman was feeling, or what someone with no memory of who they were would think about. Do they wonder who their parents were, where they grew up, or do they think more about their dreams and hopes? Minako had rarely spoken since arriving at her rooms, and the sadness in her dulling eyes seemed to be contagious.

"That's a beautiful melody," Araya said from a chair near the bed. She was never one for uncomfortable silences and stood up for a better look at the delicate heart. "What do you think the words are?"

"I don't know..." Minako whispered, distractedly.

"It does not need words to have meaning," Irinushka answered sagely.

"Perhaps, I just thought it'd be fun to imagine," Araya pouted.

"I've...I've been trying to imagine who I am," Minako told them softly, grasping their attention. "Have I heard this song before? What did I feel when I listened to it?"

She looked up at Irinushka, pinning the older woman with a penetrating look that seemed to slash right through her. She closed the music box hastily, and the room fell into an eerie calm.

"What can you tell me about...everything?" she asked earnestly.

"Where would you like us to start?" Irinushka asked.

"I don't know...tell me about you," she suggested.

"Well, all right. I'm twenty-six, and I live here in the palace with Araya. I have a younger brother, Aleksei, who likes to get into trouble more often than not."

"What do you do here?" Minako probed, but Irinushka paused in answering.

"We're concubines," Araya spoke up. "For the Lords… Well, only one lord. Lord Nephrite is our master. There are seven of us, three for Nephrite, and two for Jadeite and Zoicite, although, Jadeite and Zoicite have other tastes sometimes. Jadeite has a lovely Youma that follows him everywhere and well, Zoicite...he takes advantage of the beauty of both sexes, if you catch my drift. Kunzite is the only one who doesn't have his own personal little harem. Don't know why, he must get awfully lonely. Although rumors float around here about him and the queen, but be careful who you say that to."

"Kunzite...?" Minako repeated quietly.

"You recognize the name?" Irinushka asked, hopeful. After a moment's silence, Minako shook her head.

"No," she answered. "Am-am I a...concubine as well?"

"No, my lady, you're much more than that. You're very special, Minako. You-" A knock at the door interrupted Irinushka, and with a sigh she turned and hurried to open it. Her amethyst eyes found two towering lords returning her gaze, and the looks on their faces said everything that needed to be said. She glanced back into the room and flashed an apologetic smile. "Just a moment…."

The door shut soundly behind her and she found herself cast into the company of two mighty men. Nephrite stood before her with the same shadows under his eyes that had been there for weeks now, but at least he wasn't trying to cover them up anymore with meaningless smiles and intimidating stares.

The other, Kunzite, stood off to the side, his profile giving Irinushka enough reason to feel uncomfortable. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. His stare so intense, she thought any second the wall would break and cower in fear. Even though she knew little about the man behind the legend, Irinushka could see a gentle slump in the proud warrior's shoulders and wondered if the ailments of which Nephrite seemed to be afflicted weren't only affecting him alone.

"What is it?" she asked angrily, her voice but a whisper.

"Any changes…?"

"No, she's still the same, but she's asking questions now -- about us, about herself. You interrupted me before I could weave your elaborate little tale concerning her past," Irinushka responded icily.

"Well, you're relieved of your current duties for now. Call for Araya, and both of you can go back to where you belong," he retaliated, just as coldly. For a moment, he watched a dangerous spark ignite in her eyes, but it was quickly snuffed out as she glanced over his shoulder, and could only guess his powerful friend was saving him from one of her tirades. Not that she ever yelled. The dark beauty's tone never rose above a soft condescending timbre, but there was power in her eyes, like a smoldering fire just waiting for that gust of rejuvenating breeze to release it. He knew he should punish her for such insubordination, but for some reason, he always loved the challenge she offered. Not many stood against him these days.

"As you wish, my lord," she said and ducked back into the room for a moment. When she re-emerged, Araya was by her side. Nephrite's stomach tensed as the younger woman caught his eye, grinning slyly. She was beautiful and pleased her lord with exuberant enthusiasm, but her mind was lost to the ephemeral musings of frilly conversations and insistent pleas. That's why Irinushka had become his favorite. But he knew, after forcing her on this latest assignment, he could've possibly broken something that could never be fixed.

"I will walk you to your room," Nephrite said, indicating they walk on ahead of him with a sweep of his arm. Irinushka looked between him and the silent Hand of the Queen, concerned. She remained where she was, poised almost protectively between them and their prey. He gave her a warning glance, but knew she was too far away to heed his demands. A small part of him wanted to join her, to be free of what lies they were weaving. Kunzite then turned to face her directly, and under his intense glare she finally shied away from her post.

Defeated, she followed in Araya's footsteps, and Nephrite was slow to proceed behind. He glanced back over his shoulder to give Kunzite a little reassurance, but the pale haired lord's attention was solely focused on the door before him. Nephrite knew he would have an unpleasant lady to keep him company tonight, but in so many ways, Kunzite's battle was far greater than his own.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

After his long shift was over, Shing ambled to the house of the Elders as Irinushka suggested. He didn't understand how she knew about their secret interludes, but he felt grateful he wasn't alone anymore. As he entered the house, the cold seemed to instantly leave his veins, as if deep inside, even his bones seemed to completely relax. He looked around for the two hideous beasts that barred his way before, but was surprised to find something else entirely. On two brass stands, a white bird perched upon each, their feathers seeming to catch the light like a shimmering pearl, and long tail feathers fell behind them like a wedding train. They called out to him -- a beautiful melody, deep and serene. He approached the first and bravely extended a hand. It moved to meet it, and chirped happily at his touch. He smiled, and in its purple eyes he swore he could see it smiling back.

"Stop spoiling her and come inside," a voice requested from within, and he jumped in surprise. The bird squawked in protest it seemed, and he gave it an apologetic pat before passing through into the next room.

Waiting inside was only one elder, and it was the one Shing was least familiar with. But the man smiled at him kindly, beckoning him with a gentle motion of his hand. Shing approached and bowed quickly, unsure as to what to do.

"You like birds, don't you, Shing?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Shing answered, and the elder chuckled as he leaned back into his chair.

"I could tell."

"What...what happened to the dogs?" Shing questioned, curiosity punctuating his words.

"What indeed. You have not come here for them though, have you? You've come because of Minako."

"Minako…she's…she's alive!" Shing exclaimed. "I saw her today and she wasn't hurt, or dead!"

"I would assume so," the elder chuckled again.

"But, she...she was different." Shing's tone dropped to one of sadness, as did the look in his eyes. "She didn't remember me at all. What they did to her...do you think they erased her memory?"

"Hmm, it would seem so. This is most unfortunate. Without her memories, her loyalties to Serenitas will falter. I can only imagine Lord Nephrite will use his powers now that her defenses against his dark arts are down. Once they learn the location of Serenitas, they will invade and destroy that wonderful place, and all our hope will go with it," the elder riddled off, leaving a lump in Shing's throat.

"Not to worry yet, though," the elder read his mind. Slowly, the old man got up from his chair, the small beads and jewels in his platinum hair chiming together as they moved. It took him some time to cross the room, but once there; his old hands opened a plain wooden box and reached inside.

"Come here Shing, and take this." In his hands the elder placed a small golden stick with a yellow globe on the top. A symbol was etched into it, but it was not one he could recognize.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Our only hope," was the answer. "Minako must have this; it will be the only thing that will save her...save us. You must get it to her at all costs."

"M-Me…?" Shing stuttered, shocked.

"Yes, no one must see you Shing, it is very important."

"But I...I don't know if I can do this..."

"Wouldn't you do anything to save your friend? This can." Shing looked down at his hand, unbelieving that this small object was the answer to their problems. But the elder was right; he swore he would do anything he could to protect his newest friend. His finger tightened around the stick, and he looked up into the elder's blue eyes, a new sense of determination firmly entrenched in his heart.

"I'll do it."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Kunzite stared at the door as if it were surrounded in a corona of burning fire. He knew there was no turning back, but there was no way he could possibly make it out of this unscathed. Behind the door lay perhaps their only salvation, but also his damnation. He couldn't tell the others --although he knew they weren't completely blind to his current state-- just how much the petite blonde seemed to affect him. It didn't matter; he was their leader, and had to act as such, even if his mind and soul seemed tortured at the very sight of her. As if it were his last act on this earth, Kunzite slowly and ceremoniously reached out and turned the handle, opening the way to his destruction.

He glanced around the warm room quickly, breathing in the sweet scent that lingered in the air. The stone furniture and golden colors brought back memories of the Venusian home world, and scenes from those old times began to overlap over the present. The far wall became a green field full of vibrant red flowers, and he watched as a yellow sprite, hazy and mystical, dashed across the armoire and tables, and darted over the white, flush bed before it seemed to disappear right into her blue eyes.

He had to stop himself from gasping as reality settled in, and he found himself locked in a stare with the presumed Sailor Venus. She held something in her hand, but it was forgotten now that he was there. For a few moments they gazed at one another, and the frightened look in her eyes tied his stomach in knots. He cleared his throat, knowing he must continue on, aware it was only a matter of time before she would drop what she was holding in her current state of shock.

"Hello, Lady Minako," he said softly. She seemed to snap from her hypnotic torpor, and her graceful fingers closed around the box once more. She put it back in her lap, and kept her eyes trained on it intensely. From here, he could see the blush on her bronzed cheeks. "Do you remember me?" he pressed. She only shook her head in response.

"My name is Kunzite, leader of the Shitennou and the Hand of the Queen," he paused, even though he didn't expect her to reply. "I'm here to answer your questions, in hopes you will remember who you are."

"Why you…? You must be busy...I don't want to be more of a burden than I already am."

"Because I knew you -- I know you best. We have been training closely for months now," he answered simply.

"Training... For what…?"

"Come, I have something to show you." He held out his hand, although he knew she had no intention of taking it. Slowly, she rose from the bed and placed the porcelain heart on the night stand, before cautiously making her way to stand before him. He moved his hand to point towards the door, and slowly -- like a bride gliding down the isle -- she walked towards her inevitable fate.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Kunzite found himself weaving his way back up towards the spiral keep, although a more secretive route was taken this time. Halls only meant for the Shitennou led them higher into the palace, to the one place Kunzite never wished to see ever again. The corridor they took led them closer than he had been the day before, and he could see the end more clearly now. Slowly, he led Minako there as she tried to keep pace with his long strides.

"What are we doing?" she finally spoke up.

"It begins with a story. Long ago, we didn't rule this place. People ignorant and prideful corrupted this world. Far in the past we were almost successful in overthrowing their naive oppression, but we inevitably lost. We were resurrected a millennium later though, by our loving queen, but it still was not our time to rule. The corrupt had changed not only our lands, but our strongest fighters. They turned against us and lost all knowledge of our true existence together. Then, almost a thousand years ago, we finally had our chance."

Kunzite ended his narrative as they finally reached the blue doors. They were solid metal and he could hear the electricity buzzing over their polished surface. Casually, he approached and pressed his hand against the crystal wall. A glowing panel appeared at his touch, the electric blue lines reaching out to embrace his fingertips. Minako listened as she heard clanking and whirling beyond the door, and Kunzite could sense when the energy field had diminished. With a mighty groan, the doors gradually opened, and Kunzite continued to lead her into the unknown.

"Those that opposed us were not strong enough this time," he continued. "We defeated them and restored order to the world. But the price was high. We lost some of our greatest fighters. We lost you."

"M-Me…? That's not possible," she laughed nervously. "I can't possibly be a fighter."

They entered a large room with a heavy black screen set against the far wall, their reverberating footfalls upon the reflective surface of the obsidian floor being the only sound. She found that the room felt heavy and cold, and this she could feel deep in her bones. Even though the technology was young and alive, the room still seemed ancient and mysterious. The walls were a stark and blinding white compared to the dark screen and floor, and she found it hard to gaze upon the bleak scene around her.

To the right was a smaller door, although she could tell it wasn't any less protected than the one they had passed through only moments before. She had it in mind to ask him where it went, but he interrupted her thoughts.

"But you are one, whether you wish to believe it or not. It is destiny." He seemed to choke on the last word as he turned his attention to a small black panel before them. He pressed a few colorful buttons, and a calm electronic hum filled the still air. "See for yourself."

The black screen gave way, and instantly hazy blue lightning reflected off her eyes. As the screen slowly revealed what lay behind its metallic barriers, Minako gasped in utter horror.

Seven women -- all young, all beautiful -- were suspended by electric chains; the blue lightning wrapped itself around their wrists, waists and ankles to hold them aloft. They all wore the same interesting skirts and uniforms, but each of these a different color of sorts, each unique in some way. They looked as if they were sleeping, but subconsciously Minako could feel something was not right about this.

"They are the Sailor Senshi, legendary warriors for justice, and you are one of them," Kunzite said quietly, almost breathlessly, as she scanned their still faces. Bright golden hair heralded one in particular before she even set her eyes on the gorgeous woman, and Kunzite watched as Minako finally came face to face with her ghost. Seeing Sailor Venus and her counterpart together made his heart slam hard against his chest, and the look in Minako's eyes as a strangled gasp escaped her pale lips made him shift beneath the weight of a sudden bout of conscience.

He watched her hand move to her chest, and her eyelids begin to flutter erratically. Like a slow dance, she began to fall back, and as her reliable partner, Kunzite caught her gently in his arms as the world faded to black.

_The Dawn of Serenity_


	21. Chapter 20

_The Dawn of Serenity_

His rooms were amongst the most splendid of accommodations anywhere in the palace. Different light fixtures mounted inside the crystal walls to imitate the rising of the sun and journey of the stars in the night sky. Blue lights were presently set at low as the lights moved gently, like the reflection of graceful waves against a pier. It was his favorite setting whenever he wished to sit and think. Against the wall, in a navy-blue suede chair, Kunzite found a little release from the maiden resting a short distance away, one hand keeping his heavy head aloft, while the other absentmindedly stroked the fur of a beast beside him. One lay beneath his feet, his dark fur catching the azure light. The other, a calming grey, leaned against the chair, enjoying the gentle scratching she was receiving.

They were enormous wolves, coming up to a man's waist when upright. Jadeite had asked Zoicite to create them in order to assist his Hunters in pursuit of their game, but Kunzite saw other possibilities in them. Long ago, the lord fought with two canines like these on the battlefield, and they had become just as loyal to him as his fellow soldiers. He had only asked for a few changes in their breeding and over many years the fair-haired lord had provided him with the most excellent companions.

In times like these, Kunzite needed a friend that wouldn't judge him, or question his wavering authority. He knew the Shitennou were his family, but something seemed to ail all of them, throwing them all into a whirlpool of confusion. And, as he gazed at her slumbering form, he had a feeling he knew what it was.

Another reason why Kunzite's rooms were unlike any other was the extraordinary pieces he had collected and placed within his lavish suites. Most were from a time long forgotten, but Kunzite had a hard time letting go.

The bed was his pride and joy. It was a massive structure where one could easily get lost in its tumbling sheets. It was nestled within a frame of the finest timber that wrapped itself around it like a balcony rail, encircling and raising the bed dramatically to prominence. Tree motifs, bubbling brooks and high mountains were carved delicately into the base upon its polished surface. And like tall Redwoods, four mighty posts held the drooping canopy aloft high overhead. Upon these, sleek wolves chased elk up and down the banisters, while owls and hawks circled above.

There was no place in this palace, even his study, that made Kunzite feel more at peace. Forests and the life that ran through them no longer existed in this world, and it was the one thing he missed the most. He missed the heartbeat in the ground beneath his feet, the smell of fresh water and pine. He yearned for the hunt, even if it wasn't successful, for there was always something to receive from the experience. But now the lord had caught himself a pretty blonde, bringing her to his bed, and he had no idea what to do.

His first instinct was to bring her here, far away from everyone, where she would be safe, although he was the only thing jeopardizing her life at the moment. It had proven an arduous task; carrying her limp form along the hallways while trying to remain unobserved. Somehow, he had made it though -- placed her upon the soft mattress, her head resting upon his pillows – and having straightened, and looking at her for a time, plopped down in the chair where he hadn't moved since.

It had only been only a few minutes since she fell into his arms, but Kunzite felt as if he had been sitting there for ages before she finally opened her eyes. Slowly, he saw her lashes flutter before they began to take on a nervous twitch. Soon, she was ruffling the sheets as she took in her surroundings -- most likely dazed from the change in scenery. The wolf under his hand perked up her ears at the sounds and pinned large coppery eyes on her newest target. He felt her tense, but whispered soothing words of reassurance.

Minako seemed to hear his call, and quickly sat up. She switched her attention from him to the intimidating animals flanking him like an entourage. Words stuck in her throat as she tried to speak several times, but opted for silence in the end. He could not blame her for her confusion. It wasn't every day people saw themselves outside of their reflective image in a mirror, or holograph.

Kunzite closed his eyes, reaching inward to reflect until she felt ready to speak. The room became absolutely still, save the gentle panting of his friends. Soon Kunzite became lost in his thoughts. He tried to think back to a time when everything had been peaceful, and soon found himself in a field of colorful flowers, with a golden sun shining in the clear blue sky. Deep laughter and the crashing of swords echoed within his ears as four blurry figures danced across his vision.

It was a memory from long ago, in a lifetime lost to dark millennia past. He focused then upon more recent memories, and the scenery changed to a frosted wonderland where beautiful chaos reigned. There were three figures now, dancing in jubilation as the sky was scorched black. Kunzite scrunched his brow. One was missing. He had never noticed before, but now the discrepancy blared in his mind. He had little time to think upon it now, however, as finally his fair maiden found her voice.

"Are they yours?" she asked quietly, and slowly he dragged his eyes open.

"Yes, his name is Asa, and hers is Sera," he answered, pointing to each in turn. "They will not hurt you, unless I give them reason to."

"Oh," she whispered, and abruptly turned her face away from him.

As he watched her gathering the fabric of her dress in her closing fingers, a quick shudder passed over her, it seemed to ripple over her hair and shoulders. In response, he unconsciously rose to his feet, and before he knew what he was doing, he found himself sitting on the edge of the bed a short distance away from her. He didn't move or speak as she wept silently. He simply watched her sweet face as her tears fell unchecked, splashing against the soft fabric of the dress she wore, leaving a trail of distinctive marks in their wake.

"I'm sorry," she muttered behind her hands. "You must think me so weak."

"No, I do not," he answered simply, and she sniffed back her tears. She turned to him then, and for a moment, he was caught up in how bright her eyes had become amidst the crystalline tears.

"I'm so confused."

"I know," he said gently. She took a few shaky breaths, and let these out dramatically. Then the shivering in her slender shoulders ceased. The teardrop stains on her clothes he noticed were gone, but he knew this day would forever mark both of them. "Can you continue? There is much to be said."

"Yes, who was she?"

"You are-"

"No! She can't be me -- not yet." She shook her head, and Kunzite understood.

"She was Sailor Venus, leader of the Sailor Senshi."

"Why are they like that? Chained up and…are they dead?"

"That is a question which has plagued us for centuries. They seem to be neither alive nor dead, and if they were to wake up, we are unsure which side they would be on. They are very powerful, and facing against them is an arduous task. But you are perhaps the answer to their unknown status."

"How…?"

"As time goes around the clock, so also does life. We believe you are her reincarnation, as you have given us many signs to think so. Somehow, perhaps her spirit has passed on even though her body is still here. You've only been here a couple of months, so, the idea was only explored shortly before your accident."

"You knew her though...in other lifetimes?"

"Yes," Kunzite answered, but his throat seemed to constrict at the thought.

"What was she like?"

"She..." Kunzite paused, reaching into his memories. Amidst the darkness, the golden Senshi shone bright, even after all these years. "She was a dynamic person; strong and driven. There was a darker side to her though, something she shared with only a few."

She looked up at him then, her blue eyes dancing in the calming light. Something moved within them, a flash of intrigued, a dash of hope. He felt his bones vibrate and the sensation penetrating the very core of his being as a small smile began to form at the corners of her lips. "Did she share it with you?" she asked.

All he could do was look at her, his words and thoughts whirling like a vicious cyclone. His gaze fell from her eyes to her lips, and against his will, he seemed to be drawn to her pale and sparkling mouth.

Abruptly, a loud explosion resonated throughout his mind as if he were standing right next to a church bell. They both jumped at the forceful intrusion, and it took Kunzite a few seconds to find himself again. He looked down to the wolves, finding their attention focused on his solid and heavy door, and Kunzite let himself release the breath he had been holding.

Quickly, he rose and strode across the room. "Lights, eighty percent," he muttered, and at his command, the room burst into life, and Minako squinted against the sudden change. Upon opening the door, Kunzite found Danburite waiting impatiently.

The younger lord looked surprised to find Kunzite so disheveled, but only cleared his throat, diplomatically. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but Queen Beryl wishes to meet with us to run through this weekend's festivities," he announced.

"This weekend…?"

"Yes...the Resurrection ceremonies?"

"Oh, yes...I will be out to join you in a moment. Excuse me."

He closed the door on a confused Danburite and turned to face Minako once more. She was standing now, a hand grasping one of the posts of the bed while the other was lost somewhere within her tresses.

"You have to go?" she asked, and he answered with a simple nod. "I will wait here for you if you wish."

"Sera and Asa will stay with you, to make sure you do not leave." He meant it as a warning, but the look in her eyes told him this was unnecessary.

"There's nowhere to go," she said with a sad smile.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

A drowning silence accompanied them as they walked the length of the corridors on their way to the hall. The look in Kunzite's eyes was all that prevented Danburite gasping for air. He feared making any sound, even attempting to quiet his footfalls in fear of drawing the Shitennou's wrath. Danburite wasn't blind; he had noticed the tension in the words of the others, the darting looks passed to each other that they thought no one picked up. He wanted to know, to help if he could, but it was not his place to ask. Not yet at any rate.

"I noticed something strange on the latest slave census you gave me," Kunzite spoke up finally, although his strong voice had taken on a softer tone.

"Y-Yes...?"

"Fifty-one slaves are unaccounted for since the last census three months ago. Are you certain of your findings?"

"Of course," Danburite answered, almost offended. "I ran the results several times."

"I didn't mean to demean you." Kunzite held up his hand apologetically, offering a small smile. "I would rather there be a mistake than the truth, however."

"What do you mean?"

"For the last few years the number of missing, unaccounted for slaves has been rising steadily. First, a few, now around fifty at a time...? Does this not concern you?"

"Well, I assumed it the result of growing slave hatred by careless Youma, or Underling attacks that leave little more than dust most times. What are you thinking?"

"I'm a little disappointed in you," Kunzite said, frowning. "But I guess having you running around planning this ceremony has had a negative impact on your performance more than I thought it would. Think like a soldier, Danburite." Danburite resented that statement, this Kunzite could tell by the way the man's brows creased, but with a frustrated sigh, did as he was told.

"If slaves are not being mishandled by Youma, or destroyed by attacks, they could be hiding. Perhaps some underground in the slave quarters, or-" As if divine powers had intervened and touched him, Danburite stopped mid-thought and looked up, meeting Kunzite's eyes. "Serenitas..."

"Yes," Kunzite nodded. "If we account for all the missing slaves in the last 200 years, that is a significant insurgency, more than the population of Youma in the city, and enough to build an army beneath our feet to crush us."

"Do you really think that's what they're planning? I've heard rumors, whispers, but..."

"The number of Underling attacks has increased in the last few months. They've struck sporadically, but is this really so? Perhaps they are trying to find our weaknesses. Perhaps...we shouldn't have taken them so lightly for so long."

"What should we do?"

"Keep a closer eye on our slaves. Double our guard, if you must. The Underlings must have a liaison here as well -- I want them found."

"Yes Sire." Danburite nodded, and finally, they reached their destination. They could hear the deep voices of the Shitennou within, and Danburite knew he only had this one chance to get out what he really wanted to ask before they were swept away in the madness of further planning. "Kunzite, may I ask you something?"

"Of course…."

"Have you talked to the queen about my promotion?"

Kunzite cringed at the question, having completely forgotten about the young soldier's request. "No, but I give you my word I will as soon as I can speak to the queen privately. I'm sorry for my delay," Kunzite replied. "Now, let's get this over with."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Shing stared down at the seemingly innocent item in his hands. He had come back to his room to rest as the result of another hard day's work, but soon found it impossible to close his eyes with all the thoughts wrestling each other within his mind. The elder had said it was the key to their freedom, and without it Minako would be defenseless. He now knew how to save her, but could he do this all by himself? How could one little boy hope to win against such a mighty empire? He didn't even know where to start. The palace posed many dangers to his mission, and it would take a miracle to make it through the many halls unnoticed.

He clenched the stick until his knuckles turned white, and brought it up to catch his falling tears of frustration. It had been so easy to make promises under the elder's supportive smile, but now the world just seemed too big for him alone. A part of him wished for life to go back to the mundane routine of a slave, where he knew his role and rarely questioned his place in this dark world. But it was a selfish thought; a child's thought.

A deeper part -- a part that had grown every day he saw Minako struggle against all reason, smile when there was nothing to be happy about, hope when all seemed lost --knew things were changing, and he could no longer hide in the shadows. A part of him wanted to experience that everyday, and if this small object in his equally small hands had the power to bring that to all his friends, to him, to Minako -- how could he sit here and do nothing?

Was a free, though swift life worth more than one of lengthy captivity? It was perhaps the first adult notion Shing had ever considered, and for a moment the world seemed to slow as something connected within his mind. Shing jumped to his feet and grabbed his coat before barreling back into the cold outside. His feet crunched against the cold ground, every step bringing him closer to his destiny. He didn't know what he was going to do once he reached the palace, but he knew he was determined not to hide anymore.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

The meeting had endured way too long in Jadeite's opinion. He couldn't care less who was supposed to wear what, or who made their grand entrance. As long as there was enough distractions and endless flow of alcohol at these festivities, he would be well off enough. The rehearsals were far more elaborate this time, and of course, it was the millennium anniversary this year, so the celebration had to be flawlessly planned.

Half of his anger was due to the irritation resulting from their evening practice, and the rest out of a general sense of frustration. There were so many other things they should be doing as opposed to perfecting their waltz technique. Underlings still planned attacks, Soldiers needed to be replaced, and a Sailor Senshi was currently shacked up within their residence. But he couldn't vent about any of these things in the presence of the queen. So silently, he brooded, and by the end of proceedings had very much wanted to punch Zoicite, or the nearest inanimate object he could find.

When the hall had emptied of all servants and nobility, leaving only the Shitennou, Jadeite finally let out the long growl he'd been dying to release all night. "Well, that was the most ridiculous waste of my precious time," he declared, and in a sweeping motion picked up a full wine glass and plopped himself into the nearest chair. He gulped it down greedily, reaching for the bottle when it was gone and ignoring Kunzite's disagreeable frown at his antics.

"Where is our guest?" Nephrite asked quietly, effectively tearing his attention away from the wayward blonde.

"In my rooms," Kunzite answered, and Jadeite almost choked on a mouthful of red liquor.

"Pardon me?" he said in between coughs.

"She...fainted," Kunzite answered, shifting uneasily beneath his cape.

"So, you showed her the crypt then," Nephrite said, assuming the cause.

"Well, at least the world didn't implode upon her by seeing her former self. Did she believe our story?" Jadeite asked.

"It would seem so. Although I'm sure she still needs time to process," Kunzite replied.

"Pretending the Senshi was on our side," Jadeite barked, before downing another glass. "What a ridiculous concept. Why did we listen to Zoicite, again?"

"Perhaps you should've come up with something better, then," Zoicite quipped and Jadeite stared at him, a dangerous fire beginning to flare up in his eyes. Zoicite gulped and avoided the onset of the inferno by tactfully changing the subject. "What did you have to say to the queen at the end there, Kunzite?"

"Well," Kunzite paused, but there was no reason to keep it from them any longer. "Danburite wishes to join the Shitennou. He asked me to present his case to the queen. She said she will announce her decision during the festivities if she so deems him worthy."

"Join the Shitennou? That's almost as ridiculous as us battling along side the Senshi," Jadeite scoffed.

"He has been our colleague for a very long time, and has proven he is capable of being our equal. It's not so ridiculous," Nephrite defended, surprising the others.

"Have...have you ever felt like something was missing? Missing amongst our ranks?" Zoicite spoke up, finally having an excuse to bring up a subject that had long bothered the quiet general.

Kunzite immediately thought of his skewed memories earlier that day -- the meadow full of laughter and companionship. It had felt so right...

"Don't be silly. It's always been the four of us." Jadeite's nervous laughter brought him back to the present, and an uncomfortable silence fell upon each of them.

"I should be getting her back to her rooms now," Kunzite cut in, clearing his throat. "Good night, gentlemen."

The others watched him go as Jadeite took another glass and gulped it down, trying to rid himself of the voices swirling in his mind he fought so hard to ignore.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Kunzite slowly approached his rooms, pausing upon the threshold, straightening his jacket and cape. It felt heavy around his shoulders, and he knew his bed waited for him. He wondered if he would be granted a good night's sleep for once, but any further thoughts were erased from his mind as he heard a scream coming from behind his door. Kunzite remembered in whose company he had left Minako. Alarmed, he pushed open the door and burst into the room.

His eyes quickly took in the sight of a mess of blonde hair entangled with black furry limbs upon the floor. His heart raced, hoping the red color upon the floor was solely part of the thick, ornate rug beneath the struggling figures.

"Asa!" he bellowed, and instantly beast and beauty rose to attention. Asa raced to Kunzite's feet, his ears pinned back in obedience and fear. Kunzite turned his eyes back towards Minako, finding her hair askew, the red blush from the carpet reflecting off her cheeks. She looked away from him, embarrassed. "What...Are you...What were you doing?" Kunzite blubbered, finding it hard to form a coherent sentence.

"Well, I got bored with snooping around your rooms so...I decided to make a new friend. It took a little bit of persuasion, but Asa finally warmed to me with a few sneaky ideas like stealing some treats from your ice box," she blushed, absentmindedly scratching the back of her head. "Sera will have nothing to do with me though."

Kunzite finally noticed the other occupant of the room, who crouched low beneath his large mahogany desk. She looked positively annoyed, her tail flicking with disinterest.

"She is stubborn sometimes," Kunzite said, still unsure of what to make of everything.

"I think she's jealous of all the attention you were giving me earlier," Minako smirked, and he found himself doing the same. For a moment, the two laughed quietly, something Kunzite had not done in weeks.

"I thought...I thought I would find you cowering in the corner," Kunzite said.

"Yes well, I was for awhile," Minako admitted, finally standing up. She took a few seconds to adjust her dress and straighten her hair before continuing. "But what good does that do? There's no way to find the truth if you hide from it. It's not going to be easy but...if I am who you really think I am, then I should start acting like the leader she was, right?"

Kunzite nodded dumbly, surprised from the one-eighty the mysterious maiden was making. It wasn't unwelcome, however. Kunzite knew little of the politics of handling a weeping woman, and even though seeing a smile around this palace was something of an unfamiliar sight these days, it was better than tears. He remembered the personality of the former Venus -- as unpredictable in its moods and rhythms as the ocean tides. Perhaps this was her reincarnation after all.

"Well, if you're done romping with the wild life, I will take you back to your rooms."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Shing slumped against the great potted plant, reaching up to wipe the sweat from his brow. He took a moment to collect his thoughts and recover his ragged breath, letting himself take a chance to relax. With a quick reassuring look behind him, he found Minako's door standing proud and tall against its stark surroundings.

He made it. Against all reason, Shing somehow managed to pass slithering Youma and retrace his steps and found his way back to the exclusive halls of the noble class. Close calls had him retracing many paths and rethinking his decision, but Shing pressed on with the stick held tightly in his hand. Now that he reached his destination, he had to think on how he would approach his forgetful friend. What could he say to make her understand? And what would he do if she wasn't alone?

The murmur of voices coming from the adjacent hall halted his thoughts, and quietly, he crept to the other side of the plant and peered down the corridor. He would forever be able to recognize her, even from a distance. She flowed down the crystal corridor, and the man, even with his high stature, was pale and transparent in comparison to her colorful countenance. He was happy she was free of chains and the sad frown she had worn for so long, but was curious as to why she was receiving such gentle attention now.

As they grew nearer, Shing ducked behind the familiar foliage and awaited their arrival. He could only pray that Kunzite would leave the way he had come, and no Youma would dare decide to follow upon Shing's footsteps, for he would have nowhere to run.

"Do you think Sera will ever forgive me?" he heard Minako ask.

"I'm sure. Time heals many things," Kunzite answered, and for a few seconds neither spoke.

Shing dared to chance a look, and slowly, turned to gaze between leaves and stems at the two adults.

"You're not just speaking about Sera now, are you?" Minako asked, but now her voice was more subdued. Kunzite nodded, and with a sigh she slumped against the door. "Thank you for being so understanding. I...well this is a lot to deal with, but-"

"I know."

"Do...do you really think I'm her?" she questioned, and Shing thought the lord must not have heard her as he stood with his eyes blank for so long.

"Yes."

"Okay," she whispered, dropping her eyes to her clasped hands. "What do we do now?"

"Tomorrow, I thought we would continue your training, and Lord Nephrite would like to speak with you."

At the mention of Nephrite's name, Shing tensed nervously. He remembered what the elder had predicted, and what this would lead to if he couldn't reach her in time.

"Now," Kunzite continued. "Try and get some rest."

"Right...Goodnight, Kunzite."

What made Shing tense more was the quiet smile she gave her enemy. Shing didn't understand how she could look at him like that after all they had done. Or perhaps the reason why his cheeks flushed was because it wasn't him making her smile anymore.

"Goodnight," Kunzite replied, and for a moment lingered as if something still needed to be said. In the end, Kunzite bowed his head and turned on his heel, disappearing in a flourish of fabric along the corridor.

Shing's legs shook beneath him as he realized his moment for action had finally come. He tried to time his emergence perfectly, and was thankful Minako paused in the doorway, buying him more time as Kunzite's footfalls echoed down the hall. Minako finally moved to enter her room, and Shing stood up in anticipation. He waited until the last possible second, and she was about to close the door and sprung out from behind his hiding place.

A strong hand clamped down hard upon his shoulder, effectively stopping his forward momentum. The sound of his choked gasp accompanied the quiet locking of her door, and Shing felt the painful sting of defeat. He had worked so hard to get here, risked everything, but now there were other problems. Slowly, he turned his head around to find his captor, and his heart plummeted into his stomach as he came face to face with Jadeite and Zoicite.

"Well, fancy meeting you here," Jadeite slurred, and Shing could smell the liquor on his breath. Shing couldn't speak, but had the sense to drop the stick in his pocket, praying they hadn't noticed.

"Is this the slave you assigned to her?" Zoicite asked.

Ignoring his question, Jadeite roughly yanked on Shing's shoulder, making him turn to face them. Shing couldn't tear his eyes away from Jadeite's; they seemed to suck him in relentlessly, scouring his reflective black pools for any sign of wrongful intent.

"What are you doing here?" Zoicite moved on the boy when Jadeite remained silent.

"I...I..." Shing tried to think of some excuse – anything -- but his mind was frozen with fear.

"What does it look like he's doing? Obviously spying like we were going to do," Jadeite huffed and crouched down to Shing's level. "They made you sick, didn't they, those two? This is all so ridiculous."

"Jadeite..."

"Shut up Zoicite!" Jadeite yelled, drunkenly. "I know why you're here, Shing. But you should just let her go. Women are nothing but trouble, especially that one. And nothing you can do will make it any better."

"What should we do with him?"

Jadeite straightened and pulled Shing passed him, swiftly kicking him square in the behind, almost stumbling upon one wobbly leg.

"Get out of here! Go!"

Shing needed no more incentive than that, and ran away as fast as his legs could carry him, tears of failure streaming down his cheeks.

"What are you thinking?" Zoicite scolded. "What if he tells someone? Why did you let him go?"

For a moment, Jadeite's eyes cleared, and a sober sadness took hold. He watched Shing's retreating back until it disappeared from sight.

"I don't know."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

All right, I just want to make one thing clear for everyone; the Senshi are **NOT** images in that room. They're the actually Senshi. Why would images need to be _chained_ up anyways? They've had their bodies all along, and obviously Kunzite is lying to Minako about what happened to them and why they are there. That's why the presence of Minako was such a big deal in the beginning, and that's why all of them went to 'the crypt' in earlier chapters to see if they were still there. And there's only seven of them because one is missing. If you remember, _someone_ wasn't at the last battle between Shitennou and Senshi. I hope everyone understands now…if you're still confused just message or email me ok? Hope you enjoyed!


	22. Chapter 21

"It's my fault," she thinks. "I always drag everyone along into this destiny!"+

_The Dawn of Serenity_

The tears had finally stopped, but his hands still shook every once in awhile. The night came and went, and now it was mid-morning, but to him, there was no difference. He found himself trapped in a perpetual moment, a moment of closed doors and lost opportunities. He had failed.

Shing wrapped his small arms around himself and gently rocked back and forth on the hard unforgiving floor. His bed was in disarray, and like the floor, found it offered little more release that night. Phantoms of failure plagued his sleep, and the only thing he was thankful for, was he had this dark day off. Even slaves celebrated the Resurrection. After all, tomorrow was the day when the queen restored order to the world, giving them all a 'better' existence.

Shing lifted his eyes and focused on the item a few feet away in front of him. The stick remained where he had dropped it in frustration and anger, its metallic sheen glistening as it caught the light from the small collection of candles. It had almost been within Minako's grasp, but now it might as well be on the other side of this dead world.

What was he to do now?

_The Dawn of Serenity_

It was so bright.

Solar warmth caressed her skin like a gentle lover's touch, filling her veins with comfort and joy. Fluffy white clouds dotted the endless blue sky, leaving their vast nebulous shadows drifting over the meadow filled with vibrant flowers. They covered the landscape with their faces to the all-giving sun, swaying in the breeze that made its way out beyond the coast towards the jade ocean beyond. The whole world smelled fresh and inviting, and greedily she drank in its intoxicating scent.

She could see a figure walking through the long thick grass towards her, the image blurry and lost in the colors that enveloped her. As the silhouette drew nearer, it extended its arms. Although she couldn't identify this individual, she knew a smile encompassed the stranger's face. She returned the smile and raised her arms in welcome.

"Minako..." A hand touched her shoulder, and slowly she opened her eyes. Kunzite was watching her, his countenance conveying a sense of intrigued and mild concern. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. What were you saying?" she asked, her warm sanctuary fading away to be replaced by the cold reality of the royal training facility, the high domed ceiling seeming to go on forever.

They stood alone within the large empty space, but she felt as uncomfortable as if a large crowd were watching her every move. His eyes analyzed her every action. He was handling her with care as if she would explode at his touch, and sometimes, she wished she could.

"Each soldier controlled the power associated with a specific element; Sailor Mars, for example, she mastered the element of fire, Sailor Neptune commanded the power of the oceans…you -- Sailor Venus I mean, controlled the element of metal."

"Metal…?" Minako made a face at the thought. "According to legend, isn't Venus the goddess of love?"

"What is Cupid without a sharp arrow?" Kunzite smirked, repeating the words said to him long ago. "It was her initial element, but...her personality had molded her powers, changing them as time continued to progress. That's why she was chosen to be leader of the eight Senshi."

"Eight? There were only seven in that room."

"Time is not the most loyal of mistresses. One of the Senshi is unaccounted for, and we don't know what became of her. Perhaps if we unlock the powers within you, you will find her someday. But for now…" he paused, turning around to grab a long sword from a nearby rack. He lifted the weapon with skill and poise and deftly twirled it in his hand, its blade catching the light as it rotated upon his palm. "Venus was a master of many weapons, but a sword was her best. Here, hold it."

She took it obediently, holding it away from her body as if she'd never seen one before. It was awkward in her grip as she passed its hilt back and forth between each hand. Kunzite remembered a time when the sword of Venus was an extension of her slender but strong hand. He sighed, realizing they had a very long way to go.

"Venus was one of the best with a sword in all the kingdoms. You have a high reputation to uphold."

"Well, that makes me feel so much better," she mumbled, rolling her pretty eyes.

"It should. If you really are her, then remembering your skills should come as second nature to you. Your past should help you, not hinder you."

"Such words from one like you..."

Both turned to face the voice that had emerged from the shadows. Inwardly Kunzite stiffened, as Demando seemed to have melted out of the darkness. He gave Kunzite a prideful grin and as the newcomer touched Minako with his intense blue eyes, their well-crafted secret had unraveled itself. He swept his gaze over her slowly, and the lustful look in his eyes made Kunzite tighten his grip on the hilt of his sword.

"What are you doing here?" Kunzite asked, steeling his words, even though his mind raced.

"Just came to collect my things. My sword needs a little sharpening," he answered, still not taking his eyes off Minako.

"Going to be using it soon?" Kunzite approached him, trying to catch his attention.

"You never know," Demando smiled smugly as he finally turned his head to make eye contact with the Hand of the Queen, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "My, my Kunzite, what a lovely predicament you have yourself in now. I had heard the Shitennou found themselves a new pet, but never in all my wildest dreams did I think-"

"You should leave now, Demando," Kunzite demanded sternly, his bright eyes flaring with warning.

"Of course…" Demando turned to go, but then stopped to look back casually over his shoulder. He chuckled, as a dangerous look was exchanged between the two men. "I can't wait to watch you burn."

In an instant, he disappeared into the shadows once again and both knew he was gone. Kunzite's shoulders slumped noticeably once they were alone again and angrily he threw down his sword. Minako jumped as the sound echoed loudly through their ears.

"Who was he, and what did he mean?" she questioned.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to cut this session short."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

The timepiece rang out loudly, signaling the changing of the hour. The passing of the day was hardly their concern, however.

The Shitennou had met in their lavish conference hall -- more of a lounge, actually. Nephrite and Jadeite reclined on comfortable chocolate colored couches while Zoicite stood at the bar pouring clear liquid from a decanter into a crystal glass.

They had agreed to meet while Kunzite was conducting his training session with their -- new apprentice of sorts – taking the opportunity to deal with other matters besides the Sailor Senshi for once.

"Do you think the queen is really considering Danburite's request?" Zoicite asked as he approached the sitting area.

"If she's bored enough," Jadeite mumbled as he scooped the glass of water from Zoicite's hand, and proceeded to down two red pills. Dark circles -- like the pools of wine he had consumed the night before -- collected under his eyes, and with a sigh, he plunged back into the recesses of the couch.

"Why do you drink so much?" Nephrite probed.

"Why do you have so many concubines?" Jadeite shot back, rubbing his eyes with the balls of his hands.

"Why wouldn't Kunzite tell us about this earlier?" Zoicite began, trying to keep the peace as always.

"Well...we didn't trust him with the information about Minako at first, maybe he was just trying to get back at us," Jadeite snickered.

"More than likely he forgot," Nephrite corrected. "He has a lot on his mind, all of us do. Anyway, the decision about Danburite is not up to us, so we might as well accept that. But we should figure out if we're going to include him in our little secret. It will be difficult if he has reason to spend more time with us."

"Venus was his princess, but...I remember how he looked at her in the 20th century. The man was obsessed," Zoicite commented.

"If the man was obsessed, then he knows every little thing about her. As much as I can't stand that little suck-up, I suppose he could help," Jadeite drawled.

"Well, we can't decide anything without Kunzite, so let's talk about something else until he gets back," Zoicite chirped and leaned forward, a small smile forming upon his lips. "Did you try on your uniforms for tomorrow?"

"My dear god, Zoicite, what is wrong with you…? When did the Shitennou start accepting teenage girls?" Jadeite raged.

"Jadeite..." Nephrite sighed, glancing sideways at him.

"And will you stop sticking up for him? You're as bad as Kunzite sometimes."

"I just thought you would be at least a little excited. For once, we don't have to wear these stuffy, dull ones," Zoicite pouted, crashing back against the couch with his arms crossed.

"Even though I know I always look good, the day the sun shines will be the day I want to discuss fashion with you," Jadeite laughed, mockingly. "You sexually frustrated drama queen."

"You're one to talk, always dipping your...into the Youma pool," Zoicite shot back.

Nephrite moaned, rubbing his index finger around his temple. "We've been together for more millennia than one can count... can't you two just get along?" he mumbled.

"In your wildest dreams, my friend," Jadeite chuckled wryly, lightly patting him on the back. Calm silence fell upon the room and for the briefest of moments, they felt as if things had returned to normal between them. It was a refreshing pause from the stress of late. Even Jadeite tilted back his head, closing his eyes, relaxing into the embrace of the soft leather.

The timepiece punctuated every passing second, but they now wished time would allow them a few more moments of peace.

As the minute hand danced against the twelve, Kunzite burst into the room, shattering the sense of calm in an instant. The grim look now set across his brow wiped the smiles from their faces. Instantly, they were on their feet to meet him.

"What is it?" Nephrite asked.

"Demando knows." The simple reply was all that was needed to be said, and they knew of what he spoke. Jadeite swore loudly, falling dramatically back upon the couch and eyeing the plentiful bounty behind the bar greedily. Zoicite looked as if he would sprint from the room any moment, and hide amongst his endless collection of odds and ends. Only Nephrite seemed unaffected, but Kunzite could see a dark flash move across his eyes.

"What do you think he'll do?" he questioned.

"It's hard to say, the Moons are unpredictable at the best of times. One thing is for certain, he will use this information to his benefit, whether that means blackmailing us, or telling the queen," Kunzite said flatly.

"Well, let's go and be rid of them then!" Jadeite rushed to his feet. "I'm tired of them, especially Demando. I would enjoy teaching him a lesson."

"What should we do?" Nephrite said, ignoring Jadeite's verbal rampage.

"If I were him, I would make an announcement and reveal knowledge of our plans at the ceremonies tomorrow, right in front of everyone, that is, if that is his intention. I've felt as if they've been planning something for a long time now, and this could conceivably be just the push they need. We need to watch them closely, especially if it comes down to a confrontation," Kunzite paused, and glanced at Jadeite. "We will do what is necessary."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

The next day, the thunder of the raging storm was replaced by the stomping feet of Guard and Soldier Youma as they prowled the bleak streets of the slave's quarters. They searched every house and hovel, hoping to locate a source that would lead them to Serenitas amongst the ranks of its inhabitants. Danburite watched them from the entrance to the enclave, his critical eye scanning the wasteland before him. Suddenly, from amongst the dark colors making up their world, a spot of bright yellow appeared at his side. Quickly, he turned to find Irinushka about to pass him. He grabbed her wrist however, and was soon under the intense glare of her violet eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asked, raising a fine brow.

"I'm conducting a sweep throughout these quarters right now. I cannot allow you to enter them until I am finished," he said in a dull monotone. She wrenched her wrist free from his grasp and looked at him through long lashes.

"I do not have to take orders from you. Your rank is no greater than mine," she quipped, and her long hair swung back and forth as she turned away from him and continued down the steps. Danburite narrowed his eyes, clenching the hand that held her smooth arm into a shaking fist.

"Just you wait…."

"Lord Danburite," a raspy voice called out before him. He turned, finding the swift form of a Soldier bowing before him.

"What is it?"

"We've found something."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Irinushka crept into the house of elders, making sure no one saw her entering. She was surprised to find the entrance unguarded, but pressed on immediately, making her way further into the interior of the house. As she passed through the curtain, she found all three elders and their two guardians resting comfortably on their laps. Lazy tails flicked back and forth as two white felines watched her with amethyst eyes.

"There are men and Youma searching for you outside and your guardians are in here cat-napping? What happens if they find this place?" she said, incredulously.

"They already have," the Eldest spoke up as she gently petted the purring cat upon her lap. "We haven't much time before they come here, so we must be quick. You must help Shing for this mission has proven too much for one so small. We should have realized it sooner, and now it might be too late. Minako must have that wand tonight, or all our sacrifices will be for naught. Go to her when the others are at the ceremonies. It will be the best time."

"I will do what I can."

"Now go. They are coming."

Irinushka wasted no time in complying, and soon found herself back in the chilly, suffocating air. Her feet moved quickly until she was a good distance away from the house, and rounded the corner just as Danburite and his Soldiers appeared. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments, but she did not stop. He watched her go, however, his clear eyes capturing this moment as her amber dress danced to the rhythms of the lively wind.

When they reached the rickety house, Danburite allowed himself a small, victorious sneer. Surely, after finding the liaison to Serenitas, Queen Beryl would instantly promote him, and he would finally have the recognition and esteem he so richly deserved. The Shitennou would see him as their equal, and no longer would he feel small beneath their stares.

With a swift kick, the door buckled under the force of his boot and fell upon the floor in a puff of dust. His Soldiers piled in before him, sniffing out the room and making sure there were no traps. When everything was secure, he swooped into the antechamber, confidently striding past the heavy curtain and into the main room. His smile was quick to fade, however.

"There's no one here, sir," a Soldier growled out.

The wind howled through the door and swept against the empty walls and across the bare floor. The only sign that life had once existed here were three wicker chairs placed in the middle of the room, and Danburite approached them slowly. He traced a finger across the back of one, before a deadly rage swarmed across his face. He picked up the wooden chair and hefted it into the nearest wall. The impact reverberating through the vacant house, and with a crash, the chair landed upon the floor and shattered.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Shing had migrated to an old worn chair by the time Irinushka made it to the small house. He looked ragged and broken as she swept her eyes over his small form, and her heart broke. Slowly, she approached him, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Shing..." He didn't respond to her entreaty, and she dropped to her knees in front of him. Gently, she reached out and turned his face towards hers, and sighed despairingly at the look in his eyes. "Oh, Shing..."

He finally acknowledged her, and after a moment – not unlike the waves break against the shore -- he cried out and jumped into her arms. She held him tightly for as long as she dared, knowing that the ceremonies would begin soon, and time was no longer on their side. She pulled away when his small frame stopped shaking, and gazed into his shimmering eyes.

"I failed," he whispered hoarsely.

"No, it's not over yet, Shing. There's still hope." She stood up then, her hand outstretched to him. "You don't have to do this alone anymore. It's the destiny of all of us, and no one should carry it by themselves. I'll get you into the palace, and you'll give her what she needs. I promise you that. There's still hope if we don't give up. What do you say?"

He kept his eyes on the ground for a moment, glancing passed her at the inanimate object lying on the wooden floor. He saw a sparkle dash across the ancient symbol, and raised his eyes to hers. His eyes soon mirrored the determination in her own, and with a firm nod, he reached out and grasped her hand.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

From behind, she straightened his collar in the full-length mirror, her black painted nails pausing to rest upon the crook of his neck. He caught her wicked smile in the mirror, and on a night like this, even he couldn't resist. He turned around and buried his hand in her emerald tresses, then pulled her towards him meeting her lips with his. In the candlelit room they embraced -- hands grasping and tongues twirling in a primal dance -- until satisfied. He let go of her, bringing his hand up to his bleeding lip before turning to the others in the room.

They stood patiently awaiting his words, excitement burning in their eyes. He glanced at them all, picturing the world under their rule -- under his rule. His eyes fell upon his brother, who smiled his encouragement.

"For millennia, our potential has been disregarded. The old queen never understood, and it seems this one has eyes just as blind as she. We deserve better than to suffer her endless grudge another day, and this dying planet for that matter. We deserve a kingdom to call our own. Saphir, Rubeus, Calaveras, Cooan, Petz, Berthier..."

He paused, slipped his arm around Esmeraude's slim waist, reveled in the marvel of her curvaceous form, and pulled her close to him. She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck like a snake entangles its prey.

"Esmeraude...Tonight, tonight it all begins."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Drums and bells blared over the frozen wasteland as the ceremonies began. Youma dressed in lavish suits and gowns flocked into the palace and the enormous Crystal Hall, rebuilt and remodeled, especially for this momentous occasion. Tonight would begin the weekend-long festivities of the Resurrection, the anniversary of the queen's ascension. But tonight would prove to be much more than that.

As all activity moved to the Crystal Hall as water migrates to the whirlpool of a drain, Irinushka and Shing secretively crept down the corridors to the private residences. Irinushka lived in these halls, and knew when they were deserted by guards, for many nights during her first years she had escaped her duties -- if for a time. Still, they kept a cautious ear and eye out, knowing at any moment their mission could fail once again.

"We're almost there."

Shing followed her with nervous footsteps. As they grew closer, the excitement rose as had his racing heartbeat, but he refused to let himself get caught up in the moment this time. He knew what could happen during this part of their mission, when they were so close to their goal, for in one moment they could be farther away from success if someone were to find them. The memory of Jadeite's eyes locking menacingly on his jabbed at the back of his mind, and to relieve the pressure he held the stick firmly in his grasp.

When they rounded the corner that would take them to her rooms, both were surprised to see Minako just leaving her quarters. With a flick of her hair, she was turning to disappear down the corridor. Shing heard Irinushka gasp beside him.

"Shing, hurry...! Run to her!" she urged, pushing him forward.

He sprung forth, and everything seemed to disappear as his legs carried him faster than he had ever moved before in his life. He could only hear the quick beating of his heart, and the walls seemed to blur and fade as he concentrated on reaching his objective. Before he knew it, he had traversed the long hallway, and almost tripped as he turned the next bend. Minako was only a few yards ahead of him, but he knew he wouldn't catch her before the next turn. He panicked for a moment, before finally finding his voice.

"Minako!" he yelled, his voice scratching across his straining vocal cords. He saw her jump as her name resounded off the crystal walls, and she whirled around, her golden bracelets clashing together like the sound of water against smooth rock. For a few moments, they stared at one another as Shing caught his breath, even though he wasn't sure what to say anyway.

"What...what do you want?" she asked quietly.

Slowly, he approached her, gripping the stick in his pocket. As he reached her, he pulled it out and held it high in his upraised hands. She gasped, her eyes fluttering between him and the shimmering item. She floated towards him and knelt before the courageous boy. He watched as her hand slowly reached out towards his, but stopped just short. He looked up at her, finding her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Shing," she whispered, and his heart skipped a beat.

"You...you remember me!" he exclaimed, breathlessly.

"No, I never forgot." He regarded her with confusion for a few seconds, before her apologetic smile registered in his head.

"You-you were acting...?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I had to deceive you like that in the hall the other day. I know it must have hurt your feelings, but I could not let them see the truth. Oh Shing, how could they send you on this mission! I have been waiting for this, but I did not think they would give it to you…This mission is too dangerous!"

"Mission...?"

"Shing...I am an agent of Serenitas. They only captured me because I let them, because I came here to set things right. And with this," she grabbed the wand from his trembling hands and held it firmly. "I can find the hope we've all been looking for."

"Minako..."

"You've been so wonderful to me, Shing. Thank you for helping me when I was in the cell, and tending my wounds," she smiled, and placed her free hand on his shoulder. "I want you to know, I wasn't in as much pain as you thought. The leaders of Serenitas...they protected me, took some of the pain for themselves. That's how I could go on as I did for so long a time…and because of you. You were always there, reminding me what I was fighting for to begin with. Thank you, Shing, for everything."

Her hand moved from his shoulder to his chin, and before he knew it, her soft lips were pressed against his. His eyes flew wide open at the sensations rushing from his head to his toes, and involuntarily he gasped. He felt her smile at this, as she pressed her lips deeper upon his in response. And then it was over, and she was standing once again.

He looked up at her as she placed the stick into her overcoat, his whole body reeling still.

"Something is going to happen tonight, and you need to be in your home when it does. Goodbye Shing," she said softly and turned to go. "Follow the lights."

He watched her leave, speechless and powerless to stop her, or move himself. At the end of the hallway, she pivoted on her heel and faced him again, and with a smile, blew him an invisible kiss. And with that, she was gone and the hallway lost its color. Moments later, he heard Irinushka finally turning the corner, and come to stand beside him. He heard her ask what had happened, but all he could think about was the tingling sensation on his lips.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

"Tonight...it all begins."

_Notes:_

_Richforce is a smart cookie. ;) Well, I had to bump the rating up for this story because of things going to happen next chapter, and in following chapters. I wasn't sure if I was going to go down that road until this stage, so that's why I didn't make it R, M, what have you. It won't be the worst possible thing ever, but I'm just warning everyone that things are going to get ugly soon. Hope you enjoyed!_


	23. Chapter 22

"I will have everything I want…everything."+

_The Dawn of Serenity_

As the Shitennou swept into the Crystal Hall, Zoicite took a moment to look around in wonder at how well the chamber had been decorated. They stood atop the tremendous steps that descended to the large circular area below. It was the largest room in the entire palace, taking up much of the southern structure. The high ceiling held aloft by impressive and ornately carved arching gothic marble supports, reminiscent of long, bony fingers grasping at the upper galleries that ringed the vast hall and its domed ceiling. A great chandelier dropped like a luminescent goddess's crystal teardrop from its center, the light reflecting off the assembly of latticed pillars resembling a series of emaciated arms, twisted and gnarled like the branches of ghostly dead trees. Ten large fires burned eagerly in white marble hearths, the flames greedily smothering the logs, snapping and crackling like wild Youma on the outskirts of the vast floor, casting a fiery aura across the wide area held tightly within its glow.

"Now presenting, the Royal Shitennou!" The room erupted into applause and howls as the Youma below turned to praise them. The Shitennou bowed their heads in acknowledgement before beginning their long journey towards the bottom of the chamber.

As if in response to their entry, the flames burning within their crystal cradles making up the majestic chandelier changed color to an icy-blue as they descended, syncing themselves with the haunting music wafting up towards them.

From above, the Youma looked like a mass of swarming ants, all black or grey in their attire. The Shitennou and Black Moons were the only ones allowed to sparkle this night. Zoicite glanced down the row of men beside him, finding each in a uniform of a different hue. His own a vibrant blue, while Nephrite wore a deep forest green uniform.

Jadeite, aflame in red, and Kunzite shone with golden vibrancy.

Behind them followed their ladies, dressed in flowing gowns a shade lighter that complemented their master's colors. Kunzite's canines surrounded him, snipping at Youma daring to get too close to them on the stairs. Behind Nephrite, only Araya moved in their direction however, and nervously she caught the attention of the Youma staring daggers at her.

"Where are your other ladies?" Jadeite asked.

"I know not," Nephrite, answered curtly, his jaw set in the frustrated manner Jadeite recognized easily enough.

"Now presenting, the Black Moon Clan!" The applause they received blatantly less than those offered for the Shitennou, and Jadeite had to chance a look back at Demando and grin smugly. The self-proclaimed white prince was dressed in dark black this night, however, while Saphir' love of the color blue remained color of choice, although his shade was a tad heavier than Zoicite's attire. Esmeraude flaunted herself in a light jade dress that accentuated every curve, while Rubeus glowered at the crowd and shifted beneath his purple raiment. The Ayakashi sisters lingered behind, mirroring their leaders after the manner of the Shitennou's ladies.

Like a disjointed rainbow, they flowed through the dark crowd and made their way to their appointed places to stand on either side of the lavishly crafted thrones atop an impressive platform with another crystal staircase leading to these symbols of power.

As they turned to face the crowd, the Youma once again erupted into shouts and cries, and the music lifted itself above the enthusiastic din in response. They began to dance in lines, disgusting beasts moving together in perfect, proper formation. They mimicked the old dances of destroyed and forgotten kingdoms, and their feet pounded the stone floor as if pounding out history itself, mocking it in a parody of graceful moves and elegant smiles. The Resurrection had begun.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Irinushka arrived some time later, nervously smoothing down the edges of her pale-rouge dress. She traversed the arc of the winding staircase and plunged into the writhing mass of Youma. The strategic steps had faded to a more modern dance, bodies coming closer together and the heat rising in the room. It was another step closer towards the Resurrection, as the flames flashed another color -- advancing down the spectrum to a bright sea green.

The Youma stared at her contemptuously, snarling and reaching for her as if to strike or scratch. But they always pulled away at the last possible moment, and quickly turned their noses up at her. It was on penalty of death to harm her and her sisters, but even this knowledge didn't ease her fears when they surrounded her like this. But she kept her head high, pushing down the nausea and anxiousness, as she continued her way to the front of the room. Unexpectedly, a hand grasped hers firmly and she turned around, ready to glare at the disobeying Youma as she had at Danburite. But someone scarier was there to greet her.

"Nephrite," she breathed out his name. His dark eyes were smoldering, and she cringed as the grip on her wrist tightened somewhat.

"You're late," he ground out.

"I'm sorry, I was tending to Min…the lady."

"You're supposed to be tending me."

None too gently, he embraced her, making her join the throng of swaying hips all around them. She gasped as he pulled her closer to him, and for a moment, she could only drown in his scent.

"You have two other ladies to attend you," she finally managed to reply.

"I'm not in the mood to handle Araya, and Sayuri seems to have gone missing. Do you know where she is?"

"No…" Irinushka frowned, looking up at him. "Did you frighten her again?"

"It is not my fault she is so docile."

"Yes it is. You chose her because of it, because you enjoy being dominant," she snapped back, her anger at him still burning like coals that refused to turn completely grey and soft in the hearth.

She could feel his chest tighten, and could practically hear the heated words as he swallowed them down. They moved in silence for a long time, and soon his hands weren't so rough with her. His fingertips began to dance gently across her sides and over her hips. The touch brought an explosion of soft winged butterflies brushing her belly. Against her will, she closed her eyes and tilted her head back against him, while his hands moved towards her chest, fingertips tracing the neckline of her bodice. She wanted to hate him for all he had done, but it seemed impossible when she was captured by his soft touch like this.

He closed his eyes, feeling rather than seeing their every moment together against each other. He let himself relax into her embrace, shedding the worries having accumulated over passed weeks with every sway and motion of their bodies. There was another reason Irinushka was his favorite. After every battle, there were moments like this, when they were joined, when they understood each other. He knew he never felt like this with anyone else, but some part of his awareness at the back of his mind disagreed.

Smoke began to curl upwards across his dark vision, and at once, he flung his eyes open before the sultry fiery sprite could form. He cursed himself for delving into his memories. Whenever he did, she appeared, burning him with her haunting figure and words. Her presence continued to linger in his dreams, calling out the same command repeatedly. Irinushka felt him tense up, and turned her eyes up towards him.

"Are you all right?" she asked, concerned.

"I will tell you a little secret, Rin," he whispered in her ear, changing the subject. "Today isn't the day when we truly overthrew the old dominion one thousand years ago."

"What...?"

"We have always celebrated the true date in secret, for none here are worthy of rejoicing in her deeds. Instead, this day marks the moment when Queen Beryl saw the light in Metallia's darkness so many long millennia passed. It was the true start of it all, the true beginning of her revenge, of her kingdom. Since then she was driven to return things to normal, to resurrect her life before the White Moon ruined everything, before he was taken from her." Nephrite didn't know why he felt compelled to tell her, but the words fell like a great waterfall born of a wild river from his mouth, but sharing the knowledge made him feel at peace somehow.

"He...?"

"Yes-" Before Nephrite could finish, a loud and imposing horn blew out over the whole court. All eyes flocked to the top of the stairs where a primly dressed Youma continued to play the large brass instrument. Two more Youma, Beryl's personal slaves, flanked the musician, holding two large silver feathers in their pale hands.

As the sound of the horn faded and its echo reverberated off the walls, a sturdy voice rang out, "Now presenting, her royal highness, Queen Beryl, and his royal highness, the Prince."

The feathers rolled away dramatically to reveal the queen, and the answer to Irinushka's question.

"Him…."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Farther towards the back, the remaining Shitennou were no less affected by the presence of both monarchs, as was everyone else. Beryl shone in a pure white gown, golden chains draping down from her graceful neck. Her luscious hair was pulled back in the style of the women she had delightedly vanquished, mocking them with her teal ponytails.

The man beside her was wrapped in ivory-plated armor, with intricate golden motifs across the breastplate, and continued to trail down a blue cape that matched the color of Beryl's hair. He stood tall and proud, but even from this distance, Kunzite could see the puppet strings holding him aloft.

"I can't believe it, it's the Prince," a Youma whispered in front of him.

"I've never seen him before," replied another.

"I don't think anyone ever has. I knew this anniversary would be special, but I didn't think it would be like this!"

"So, she's finally let him out of his cage?" Jadeite muttered beside Kunzite.

"So it would seem," Kunzite said dryly.

"And I finally understand why we had to dress like this. She's mocking Serenity, and we're her lovely senshi-- minus the skirts. Great...where's the wine?"

Jadeite vanished from sight and Kunzite watched as the crowd parted for the queen and her pet. Like a vulture, she swooped to the front of the room, climbing the few steps to assume the seat of power before her and look down upon the congregation. The Prince was not far behind -- always in his place right beside her. For a split second, the eyes of Kunzite and the prince locked but it was enough to send a jolt down the general's spine. The blurry image of the sun-bathed field filled his vision, as the four figures sprung to life before his eyes once more. His mind felt hot and clouded, and for a moment, he felt as if he would never catch his breath again.

"Are you okay, Kunzite?" Zoicite's question pulled him back to the Crystal Hall, but his voice refused to rise in response.

Nephrite was soon to join them with Irinushka and Araya on his heels. He shared a quick look with Jadeite when the fair-haired lord returned with a glass in his firm grip.

"How could she risk bringing him out here?" Nephrite asked.

"She's the queen, she can do whatever she wants," Jadeite shrugged noncommittally.

"My children," Beryl spoke, her voice filling every ear and crevice within the hall. "Tonight we celebrate our destiny, our birth right! One thousand years our glorious darkness has reigned supreme..."

Although Kunzite adored his queen, something else desperately needed his attention. His eyes swept the hall and he hardly needed his heightened senses to realize something was very wrong.

"They're gone..."

"Who...?" Nephrite asked and soon the Shitennou quickly noticed that half of their colorful assembly was missing.

"The Black Moons, they're not here, and I do not like what that implies. Stay here, close to the queen. Asa, Sera."

Kunzite melted into the crowd with his ferocious wolves close behind. Whatever peace the Shitennou might have accumulated this night was erased as the warriors within them rose to the surface. They scanned the crowd, eyes and ears alert, with their swift hands clasping their weapons beneath their capes.

"...But now," Beryl's voice continued, "There is one of us that should be honored, and tonight is the perfect night for new beginnings, Danburite." The golden dressed lord stepped forth from the throng, kneeling ceremoniously before his queen. "You have served your queen selflessly and bravely. For that, you must be rewarded. You came before me as a dedicated soldier. Now rise...as a noble Shitennou."

The crowd cheered for their newest leader, but the other Shitennou were not impressed.

"So, she actually did it," Jadeite grumbled.

"This isn't right," Zoicite whispered, shaking his head.

"Bring her forth," Beryl ordered, motioning off to the side. Two Guard Youma brought forth a shuddering small mass-- a human woman, whose long, curling orange hair spilled over pale shoulders.

"Sayuri...!" Irinushka gasped beside Nephrite.

"What is she doing...?" asked Araya. As if in answer, a bejeweled dagger appeared mysteriously in Beryl's hand, her arm poised in mid-air as she held out the hilt of the weapon before Danburite.

"Take her life, spill the blood of the weak, and claim your honor," she said callously. Danburite accepted the weapon without hesitancy, and stood behind the kneeling woman.

"Nephrite...!" Irinushka grabbed his arm firmly. "Do something!"

For a moment, even Nephrite was too shocked to move, but this was all the time Danburite needed. In one swift motion, he brought the dagger across her exposed neck, the diamonds and rubies on the hilt sparkling in the light as a life was taken.

"No!" Nephrite and Irinushka cried out together. Blood splattered upon the floor and on nearby Youma, who danced and howled at the sight. The room erupted into madness as Sayuri's limp body fell to the floor, and Danburite could only stare down at his bloody hands. Beryl laughed, an evil and vicious sound that scratched through Nephrite's ears. Irinushka and Araya clung to him desperately, but he seemed an unworthy tower upon which one could hope.

"Dance my children!" Beryl shouted, raising her hands up towards the sky. "Dance in the blood of the betrayers!"

_The Dawn of Serenity_

As the queen and her wicked offspring relished in the evils of this world, Minako finally managed to reach the top of the palace. It had taken an hour of patiently waiting in shadow for guards and tardy partygoers to pass, but she had managed to retrace the steps she and Kunzite had taken not long ago. The higher halls were deserted it seemed, and Minako let herself relax for a moment. She let out a puff of air as her back crashed against the cool surface of the wall. She closed her clear blue eyes, and slowly tilted her head back.

The hum of the electrified walls could be heard from where she stood, and in some strange way, it brought comfort to her. It was constant and quiet -- something her life had been far from as of late. Had it ever been? The dark canvas behind her closed eyelids began to dance with light, as quickly the shimmering landscape once again took form. She could hear the ocean moving in its endless dance, and the coldness of the wall was soon replaced by the warmth of the sun. She felt the wand in her pocket, and as if she had been shocked, Minako flung open her eyes, breaking apart the illusion.

"No...not now," she whispered to herself as she pulled out the mystical device. It was the key to unlocking the door to her way home. It was a symbol of peace, of strength long forgotten, a time of heroes and heroines and flourishing worlds under a bright sky. It was everything. She finally pushed herself away from the wall, determined to continue her dark duty. As she turned towards the door, her walk with destiny was quickly halted as a dagger buried itself into her back. She gasped as a strong arm wrapped itself around her throat, and she could feel the hot, wet breath of her captor against her cheek.

"Hello, little princess," he said, and Minako recognized the voice.

"Demando…."

"I'm touched you remember. What are you doing here, off the chain Kunzite has wrapped around your neck?"

"What are you doing here, aren't you missing a fabulous party?" she questioned back.

He pushed the blade a little farther against her flesh, and she cried out as she felt it pierce her skin. "I ask the questions, Miss Venus. Now start walking, please."

She followed his orders hesitantly, and he led her towards the doors. He let go of her neck and pressed his palm against the hidden panel. The electricity died, and for a moment, all she could hear was his ragged, excited breath against her ear before the doors finally slid open.

He led her across the room and passed the looming, obsidian curtains that had revealed her destiny only days before. He paused for a moment, mocking her with a low chuckle. "I don't know how you managed to escape their chains, but I must say, I am impressed with your persistence."

"Escape...?"

"Hmm, I guess Kunzite would grace you with a fitting lie to cover up the truth. I would tell you the reality of your situation, but I do not have the time to relive that particular history lesson." They pressed on, and soon they stood before the door Minako noticed on her first visit. The security was tighter, as Demando had to scan his eyes and hand, but it wasn't long before the door relinquished its secrets to the white prince and his unfortunate guest.

The room beyond wasn't very deep, and they soon found themselves face to face with the soul occupant of the tomb. As he brought her nearer, Minako felt her heart stop in her chest, and a breathless gasp formed on her lips.

She was beautiful; an ageless woman caught somewhere between adulthood and youth. Her pale skin was covered in a shimmering white gown that caressed her body and left the curves of her shoulders and neck exposed. Transparent ribbons formed wings behind her, and hair spun from the sunrise fell from two spheres on her head. A crown of gold and ruby encircled her head, and between her closed eyes was a distinct marking, a golden crescent moon that shone even in the darkness of the room.

But like the others, she was a prisoner as well it seemed. Her whole body was encased in a thick crystal cocoon, suspending her in mid-air and creating the elusion she was floating. She realized Demando had loosened his hold on her, and his breathing was muted in her ears. She dared to turn her head, and caught the look of infatuation in his blue eyes.

"Perfect," he whispered, and a lump in her throat formed as he turned his attention back to her. He reached out, taking a strand of her hair between his greedy fingers. He brought it to his face and inhaled her scent, making her squirm beneath him. "Blondes are hard to come by in these dark times."

His hand was moving before she realized, and she gasped as she felt his cold hand slip beneath the collar of her dress.

"No!" she shouted defiantly, struggling against his strong embrace.

Despite the dagger in her back, she kicked and flailed, managing to make contact with his gut. He grunted and released her momentarily, but her freedom was short lived. As she turned to escape, he grabbed her arm in a crushing grip, and all she saw were his flashing eyes before his fist connected with her cheek, sending stars, like white fireworks across her vision.

She fell to the floor and he was quick to follow, hitting her repeatedly until the fight was beaten out of her. His hands turned from violence to violation as they roamed over her frantically, nails racking and fingers bruising her soft skin. He grabbed her lips with his, and then trailed invasive kisses down her face and neck, biting and licking like a lion after the kill. He stopped to grab the dagger and she groaned in protest as he began to cut away the top of her dress. He took her exposed flesh in his filthy hands, and through her blurry tears, she could see the evil smirk on his face.

"I will have what I want."

When he had enough, he turned her over roughly, pushing the skirts of her dress up. The dagger sliced into the skin of her thigh as he carelessly cut her undergarments away and with excited, shaking hands, he readied himself. He grabbed her hair, pulling it into two ponytails like the vision of his obsession. He kept his eyes glued on the frozen figure before them as he took her, and Minako cried out as tears mixed with the blood on her cheeks.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Minako opened her eyes, fighting against the solid tears that had collected on her eyelashes. The world was blurry and distorted for a few minutes until she finally regained her senses, but she found no comfort in the reality of her world. She cried out, her voice broken by pain and hurt. Her face felt stiff and her insides burned sorely. She wanted nothing more but to close her eyes and disappear, but when her eyelids fluttered open, she saw the innocent smile of Shing gazing down at her, full of friendship and hope -- full of everything this woman before her could give.

It proved difficult, but Minako bravely made her way over to the trapped monarch, and extended a trembling hand to caress the sleek crystal casket. She dipped her hand into her pocket, thankful that Demando had been too distracted to think of why she would be up in these halls, and slowly pulled out the wand. She took it in both hands then untwisted the top of the stick from its base, tilting the rod and into her blood-splotched palm fell a slim, circular device.

For a moment, she dropped her dismantled wand to the ground and with a pained moan rose to her knees. Pressing the sides of the tube, its base fanned out in response, spreading like a morning flower embracing the sun. She placed it against the crystal and released her grip as it firmly attached itself to the crystal shell as if it had always been part of it. She gripped the end of the protruding wand and at her command, a pulsating red light appeared beneath her thumb.

With that final act, she fell back. Worn out and defeated she could barely keep her eyes open, but had enough sense to reassemble her wand and conceal it once more. With that done, she lay on the floor, her burning body taking comfort in the coolness of the stone floor. Through heavy lashes, she watched as a light abruptly engulfed the woman and crystal before her. It embraced every facet, and its pink aura bounced off the dark walls. But as quickly, as it had come, however, the light vanished, taking with it the captive Hope of the entire world.

"Save us..." Minako whispered, before her eyes could stay open no longer.

In her dreams, she found herself surrounded by white light, filling her with warmth she found comforting to both her aching spirit and battered body. Three figures soon came into view, and from each she saw a different emotion: Concern, relief, hope.

"Are you all right?" She nodded in response, her fists shaking at her sides. "This wasn't supposed to happen…I'm so sorry for what he has done."

"But you did it, we have her now. You've given us our hope back."

"Please...please let me come home," she begged, her voice cracking desperately.

"Be strong; you are the only one who can complete this mission, there is no one else. You know that. We will not leave you alone...we will always be with you."

The glow around her enveloped them, and like a tidal wave, washed over her, filling her with rejuvenating strength and peace. She didn't know how long she had been lying there before she felt something cold and wet nudge her face. With great effort, she pried her eyes open once more, and found a face full of whiskers in her view. It took her a moment, but his green eyes gave him away eventually.

"Asa..." she whispered, lifting her hand. He brought his long snout to her, a low concerned whine coming from his throat.

"Asa...!" Kunzite's strong voice filled her ears, and for once, she was glad to hear it. He rushed into the room with Sera at his side, but skidded to a stop when he saw her. Blood smeared on the floor around her, reaching out like distorted worms towards her. Her clothes were shredded and ripped, bearing her red smeared skin. Kunzite felt himself sick as he gazed at her pale face, finding it caked with dry blood and streaks where tears had forged their way down her cheeks.

"Minako...!" He was by her side in an instant, gently gathering her in his arms. He unclasped his cape and carefully wrapped her in it, cringing when she yelped at his touch. "Minako, what happened, who did this to you?"

She reached up, his breath stopping as she grazed his face with her bruised fingers. Her eyes shimmered with tears, and her brow furrowed and her lips formed a thin line as she tried to keep her grief contained.

"Demando...he..." Minako's voice faded away as her eyes closed, and Kunzite followed the graceful descent of her hand as it fell to the floor. For the first time he noticed there was no longer a looming, frozen figurine hovering above them, and his heart raced as he raised his head.

She was gone.

_The Dawn of Serenity_


	24. Chapter 23

Nephrite shivered, but not from the continuous cold pressing hard against the walls of the palace. With the spilled blood of an innocent, the dark forces of the world flowed through this sacrificial chamber, welcomed and greeted by Youma thirsting for the abyss. They bathed and drank in it, danced and lay in the crimson liquid of this charnel house. He could feel the currents of the ancient evil that had consumed his queen and made her its host so long ago, where only weeks before, Nephrite would have stood here and embraced them as they brushed against his skin, enraptured by the darkness. Now, he felt sick at their touch and the despicable displays around him. How had he ever acted like that?

Amidst the chaos, it was a miracle Nephrite even heard his communicator whistling. Irinushka and Araya still clung to him, and reluctantly he let go of the older of the two brunettes to fish for the device buried deep in his pocket.

"What is-" he stopped, noticing the blood smeared on Kunzite's alarming face. "What happened?"

"It's Demando...he's taken the princess."

"Taken the princess...! Are you certain?"

"Yes! The queen's in danger…get her out of there!"

"How do-"

"I just know; do it…now!"

The screen went blank, and for a moment, so did Nephrite's mind. Nothing was making sense. It only took a glance down at Araya's trembling body to clear his mind, however.

"Irinushka, get the other girls out of here immediately." She didn't seem to register his words and he firmly took hold of her shoulders and began steering her towards the cowering women standing behind them. "Do you understand? Go!"

She nodded numbly, the old strength returning to her deep eyes as she held Araya's hand and quickly gathered the others. He waited until they were out of sight, hoping they were safe from whatever Kunzite thought was going to occur.

"Jadeite, Zoicite...come on!" he commanded, and without a second thought they followed. Quick as lightning, they dashed through the crowd and were just in time to see Demando and his family congregate on the steps when they finally reached Beryl and her prince.

"What is it?" she hissed.

"You're in danger." No sooner than he spoke the words, a great commotion echoed throughout the hall and Soldier Youma began pouring into the room. They came from everywhere, a dark avalanche threatening to consume them all. The Youma nobles in the hall began to panic as they found themselves surrounded, their uncertainty fuelled by the dangerous snarls and looks on their brethren's faces.

"What is the meaning of this?" Beryl demanded.

"It's a revolution, your highness." Demando's voice wafted over the room, thick with satisfaction and pride. "Tonight, we dance to your demise."

"Vive la reine," Esmeraude, mocked, as she took her place beside him.

"Too long have we withered in your shadow, clinging to a pointless grudge and this dead land. We were meant for greater things than to simply fade from existence in this miserable place. Relinquish your throne and the crystal now, Beryl, and we will avoid bloodshed."

"You ungrateful Lunarians, I will never submit to you!" Beryl bellowed.

Darkness materialized out of the charged air and encircled her shapely frame. Her hair and dress started to lift as if she was weightless in water, and her intensely red eyes flashed dangerously with a brighter gleam than ever before.

"Good, it will be much more rewarding to do this the old fashioned way. Kill them!" Demando ordered, his voice and laughter bouncing off the walls. The growling Soldier Youma quick to obey, and soon the hall filled with screeches as Youma fought Youma. Like a plague, the Soldiers indulged their kin, leaving death and destruction in their wake while Youma stepped over each other trying to run to the exits. The Shitennou quickly formed a wall before their queen, their senses as sharp as their drawn weapons. When the Soldiers approached their former leaders, they hesitated-- slowing and building up like a tidal wave reaching the shore. Even with such a mass, they knew what strength opposed them now.

"Well, you know, we've been up against far worse before…" Jadeite, said, causing Nephrite to smirk as they readied themselves to lash out and strike.

"Stop…!" Beryl's dominant voice halted their advance and all stood at attention as she and the Prince stood next to one another. Her long staff materialized in her outstretched hand, and obediently black energy was coalescing at its tip. The Prince extended his hand with hers -- his digits quickly flaring bright gold.

Their power exploded, creating a golden shield crackling with black lightning. It expanded quickly, and upon touching the first line of Soldiers, disintegrated them into puffs of dust. The remaining ranks smartly fell back, as Beryl glared at her enemies with radiating eyes.

"If you think it would be that easy to destroy my empire, you are more of a fool than I thought," she said.

"No…" Demando laughed, pulling a square device from his pocket. "It will not be that easy...Until next time."

He pressed a few buttons, and at his command, bright light engulfed the mass of Soldiers and Black Moons. The Shitennou shielded their eyes as it exploded brilliantly. When it was over, the Crystal Hall was clear of its imposing enemies-- as if they had never been there in the first place. But the carnage of their kill remained; the hall a bloody carcass of their foreshadowed war. Silently, the high court of the queen surveyed the damage while all Beryl could see was red. She turned towards her Shitennou unexpectedly, extending the staff and with it her frustration in their direction.

"You…!" Lightning streamed forth from its tip, wrapping itself around their bodies and shocking the weapons out of their hands. She lifted them off the ground, bringing them closer to meet her rage.

"My Queen...!" Nephrite whispered, the strength of his voice drained from the jolts of pain shooting through his convulsing body.

"How could this happen? You were to watch them!" she yelled, pinpointing Danburite with eyes aflame. "You have failed me!"

She dropped them abruptly, and each fell to their knees as the result of their quivering limbs and wavering obedience. She barely gave them time to collect their thoughts and catch their breaths, however.

"Find out what they are doing and what they have done. Disgrace my rule like this again, and the next time I bring you to your knees, you will not rise again. Now go!"

Slowly, the Shitennou rose, biting down the discomfort and sickness threatening to overwhelm them. En masse, they moved to leave the hall, picking their way through pools of blood and detached limbs.

"Nephrite, not you…." He turned, finding her eyes searing with anger. "Bring me Kunzite."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Kunzite emerged from the hallway leading to the keep with Minako in his arms for the second time, and soon found himself in a screaming crowd of frightened Youma. It alarmed him to the point where he wanted to put her down and run into the throng, but one look at her broken face changed his mind. He kept himself against the chilled wall, and fought his way towards Minako's rooms. Once reaching the lower halls, the crowds disbanded, making it easier on both of them.

Just as he neared Minako's door, Irinushka and the others approached, the clicking of their heels and swishing of their skirts reminiscent of a wild storm blowing down the corridor. As they approached, Kunzite was surprised to find most with blurry eyes or stained cheeks. While some clung to each other, Irinushka forged ahead of them. Her eyes dry, but only a small crack was all that was needed to unleash the tsunami behind them.

"Lord Kunzite -- oh no…!" Her eyes widened before she looked up at him peering through suspicious lashes. "What happened to her?"

"I'm not sure, but that will be your job to find out. Open this door."

Once Minako was out of his arms and safe, Kunzite finally let himself breathe out a sigh of relief. He could feel every beat of his nervous heart, and focused on quieting the powerful organ dancing within his ribcage.

"Lord Kunzite?"

"What happened in the hall?" he asked Irinushka.

"I don't know. Nephrite ordered us to leave before everything happened. Before we knew it, Youma were running everywhere screaming about Soldiers and the Black Moons."

"I see. Do not leave this room until one of us comes for you," he ordered and rushed to the door.

"Yes, sire." She watched him pause at the threshold, however, glancing back with softened eyes for just a moment.

"And do not leave her," he said, and hastily shut the door behind him.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

An hour later, the chaos that swarmed through the palace converged in her scarlet eyes as she glared at the men standing before her. The Shitennou shifted uneasily beneath their capes, the feeling of her electricity still tingling at their fingertips and toes. They glanced at the ground, finding their leader slowly recovering from his own punishment. For the Hand of the Queen, there was no reprieve.

"Enlighten me now," Beryl said, sitting back in a plush chair of the conference room. For the Shitennou, the room did not feel as cozy as it once had.

"Demando has turned most of the Soldier Youma against us. Our ranks have been cut by at least eighty-five percent," Jadeite informed Beryl hesitantly. "Those that are left are older models we thought long ago ought to be replaced."

"What! How is that possible?" she shouted, gripping the arms of the chair until her nails dug into the expensive leather skin.

"I think I know," Zoicite spoke up meekly. "Well, it's more that I know that I know-"

"Zoicite…!"

"Right, of course…Saphir put a program in them that would turn them against us with the press of a button. It's all there, in his lab...he left all of his work for us to find."

"Well then, you can figure out how to reverse it," Beryl purred dangerously, and the others watched him turn pale.

"N-No, I can't. Once the switch was thrown, it couldn't be turned off, Saphir made sure of that. The only way to stop them is to…well...destroy them."

They watched as Beryl fumed, her voluminous waves of crimson hair slowly rising as it had earlier. They fell back at the sight, and even the Prince was cautious enough to step back behind her chair.

"There is more, your highness." At Kunzite's level voice, Beryl hissed, her now flashing eyes settling on him. He finally managed to find his voice beneath the layers of electrified pain and dared to brave her wrath as only a loyal servant would. "The princess, Serenity...Demando has taken her."

The room froze as if Kunzite had released a winter storm with his words, and all waited for their queen's reaction. None came at first, until all at once a raging black fire consumed the chair she was sitting on. She rose and then reached for it, and in one powerful movement, cast it into the nearest wall. It exploded in a shower of green sparkling light before falling to the ground in a smoldering pile. A slue of curses in a tongue unknown to those gathered around her issued forth in a stampede from her mouth and the room burned with her searing anger.

"Where is he!" she demanded.

"About 500 feet out of range of any weapon we possess, with the exception that is of the crystal," Jadeite answered and then quietly added, "In orbit."

"In orbit?" she stared at him incredulously.

"He's...he's built a spaceship, your highness," Zoicite replied.

"Of course," Beryl laughed bitterly. "Those crafty Lunarians and their love of space, why doesn't he take his ship and leave the planet if he so wishes to move on? He has his great obsession as well!"

"He remains, because the only way we know to revive her is here, with us," Nephrite put in.

"He wouldn't dare..."

"He'll do what he must, and leave this place to its ruin once he has what he wants."

"Build me another army to crush this childish fool, I will not lose to a Lunarian ever again!" she swore vehemently.

"But my queen," Nephrite interjected, bringing his eyes to rest on the man standing behind her. "The energy to create an army so fast-"

"I don't care! Do as I say." She waved the Prince to her side fitfully. "Go with them and give them the energy they need. Now go, all of you, and have the slaves clean up your pathetic mess as well!"

"Yes, Queen Beryl." They bowed in unison before silently exiting the room.

"Not you, Kunzite. You are more of a disappointment than the others. The Hand of the Queen shouldn't be so crippled. Stay in your suite until I call for you -- if I do so at all."

"But, my Queen-"

"Go!" she screamed, abruptly turning her back to him. Such hostility and hatred from his ruler would normally make Kunzite sick, but he was instead relieved to be out of her presence and quickly left the room, not once looking back.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

He didn't retreat to his rooms, however. There was only one place to go, as if a world of thorn bushes surrounded him and only one path was clear. But as he stared at Minako's sleeping face, this way seemed just as harsh.

"I've given her a pain serum, so for now, she is numb to her injuries," Irinushka informed him. "Most of her injuries were superficial; minor lacerations that will heal with a few days and leave no scars. All the serious injuries are about her face where she was hit repeatedly, and the gash on her upper thigh. I can't really explain the cuts, and I don't want to imagine, but her assailant obviously wasn't interested in hurting her physically though, only sedating her so he could..." she trailed off awkwardly, not noticing how white Kunzite's knuckles had become as he struggled to keep his hands at his sides.

"I've done all I can for her in respect to the sexual assault as well. I've ran tests and there is no fear of her becoming pregnant. She will heal, but there's nothing I can do for her mind."

"I understand." His voice was dark and haunted, causing her to look up and stare in surprise at the vengeful look captivating his usually stark eyes. The last few hours had been rough on her, and for a moment, she thought it was just a trick. But she watched as he slowly approached the bed, his arms twitching at his sides as if he couldn't decide whether to reach out to the sleeping woman or retreat.

"I'll...I'm going to go check on the others. If you need me, I won't be far," she said, feeling more uncomfortable with this side of him than the unrelenting stone mask he always seemed to wear.

"Thank you," he said quietly. Once she was gone, he quickly cast her out of his mind and slowly sat in the chair next to the bed.

He didn't understand the emotions making his heart pound so hard and weigh so heavy. So many years he spent pushing everything away but loyalty and love for his queen, but things were becoming less and less black and white. Those emotions were spreading like a wild fire to other parts of his life. He always enjoyed the company of the Shitennou, but now he felt like there was more to their bond that he had forgotten somehow. Some purpose and calling was lost in the transition from the world of light to this darkness long ago.

It spread to this woman lying before him as well -- this wolf in sheep's clothing. He knew where his loyalties fell, but the image of her blurred everything, convoluted every loyalty and truth he once held to be true. For some reason, it felt forbidden even to consider her in his past as more than a respectable enemy, but that did not stop him from wanting to find Demando and make sure he never touched anyone or anything ever again. Thinking about the intolerable Lunarian made his veins feel like they were going to explode as his blood boiled.

What frustrated Kunzite more was the fact he felt anything at all. She should make him feel no different. She shouldn't make him doubt his loyalties or memories. She shouldn't make him question his methods or ethics. She should be nothing to him.

Sheets ruffled like the wings of restless birds, and all thought took flight as he watched her open her eyes slowly. He was getting accustomed to watching her fight with reality like this, and found himself wishing she would fall back into a naive slumber. She seemed to realize his presence quickly, but refused to meet his eyes this time. They fumbled in an awkward silence as both found things to concentrate on other than what needed to be said.

"Are...are you all right?" he asked finally.

"Yes," she answered, but her small voice seemed to contradict her reply.

Kunzite found himself standing, words spilling from his mouth before he could stop them. "I won't let him get away with this, I promise you." She looked just as surprise as he felt when she turned her head towards him, her eyes wide. She seemed to recover fast, her surprise melting away to reveal something stronger.

"No…." It was a simple word, but Kunzite seemed unable to grasp it. She smiled sadly, but her eyes were vibrant with determination. "Teach me how to be the soldier I once was, so when we meet again…I can avenge myself."

At that moment, Kunzite remembered why he admired his former enemy so. His somber grin joined hers in a silent accord, creating a quiet scene as chaos and revolution swarmed just beyond the walls outside.

"As you wish..."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Shing didn't think he could ever sleep again. His whole body tingled, his lips burned, but he felt no discomfort at all. He had never felt so light and free at any point in his life. His mission was complete, somehow, against all reason and she...

He blushed at the thought of her kiss -- innocent, but more incredible than he could ever have imagined the experience to be. Sleep was calling for him, but every time he closed his eyes, he could only see her shining countenance. He wondered if he would dream tonight, and if anything could ever be as beautiful as his current reality.

He finally managed to drift off, his last thoughts pondering what Minako had meant by her last statement. He didn't have to wait long to find the answer. Out of the blackness of his mind, three lights blazed brightly, and as they approached he felt warmth fill him completely.

"Shing..."

He gasped, hearing his name echo through space. "Who...who is it?" he called out.

"We are the leaders of Serenitas," three voices spoke in unison. "You have been brave, and the whole world will know of your deeds one day. Nothing we can say can possibly equal our gratitude…but there is something we can offer you. Follow us, Shing, follow us home."

He felt them pulling on his consciousness, as if reaching out to him with long fingers. He was hesitant to answer, but Minako's encouraging smile gave him comfort. He nodded his ascent and held his arms out wide, and the lights shot towards him, surrounding him.

Throughout the slaves' quarters, in hundreds of houses, white light exploded from each of the windows and pathetic holes dotting the old walls. Guards and mingling slaves shielded their eyes from the massive explosions that were spreading sporadically throughout the quarters.

Guards were quick to react, bustling into houses to find the meaning behind the bright intrusion on their dark plane. They searched house after house, but found nothing...nothing and no one. Every piece of furniture, rotting piece of food, scrap considered clothing -- everything was gone. It was as if they never existed at all.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

The fury of dancing feet turned to the confused shuffle of all out war as the Shitennou led their retaliation force forward. Battle was their element, and that was the only reason they weren't exploding in a million directions. The eyes of the prince upon their backs seemed to compel them as well, even though they never cared for his company before. Something was different, but they hardly had a free moment to think about it any further than a fleeting whim.

"Has he moved?" Nephrite asked.

"No," Jadeite answered. "The ship is stationary. It looks hardly big enough to hold all the Soldiers he took. He must have them cloaked somewhere. I've tried our main frequencies, but he's smarter than that. It'll take awhile to crack it, but by then it might be too late."

"And what about our army…?" Nephrite questioned Zoicite.

"Saphir left us his plans, but erased the program for our Soldiers. I'm going to need days to redevelop one," he answered.

"We don't have the time, and you know it. We need some sort of defense as soon as possible – anything, so we're not so vulnerable." Nephrite shook his head, his eyes sweeping the screens.

"Use me."

It took a moment to realize where the voice had come from and all stared at the prince, surprised.

"Use you?"

"I can create a barrier around the city."

"But we'll need your powers to make more Soldiers."

"I am not weak," he replied.

"All right," Nephrite relented after a few moments of deliberation. "We need to do this methodically and quickly. We can't stop working until it is finished."

"I wish Kunzite were here," Zoicite sighed, dropping his head into his hands.

"Let's not leave him a complete mess to come back to," Nephrite encouraged and the others nodded.

"My lords…!" Danburite rushed into the room, stopping to catch his ragged breath. A Hunter was close on his heels, her eyes locking with Jadeite immediately.

"What is it...?"

"The slaves...they're...they're disappearing!" Danburite exclaimed.

"Disappearing...?"

"Yes, disappearing… Half the slave's quarter is empty!"

"What is going on, he's taking the slaves, too? That makes no sense! What possible use could they be?" Jadeite growled, gnashing his teeth together.

"To cripple us further, perhaps…?" Zoicite suggested. "They are our main workforce, Nephrite?"

Within his mind, Nephrite wasn't thinking of possible scenarios, nor their slave population either. He only cared about one.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

For the first time in two days, Nephrite could finally relax. The Shitennou were not granted sleep until their tasks had been completed, and it had taken hours of hard work and pills, but their army had been designed and at the moment was being created beneath his feet. They had left their most trusted Youma in charge of continuing to build their defenses, hoping that Saphir didn't secretly program everyone against them.

He stepped into his suite, his eyes flashing across the vast space looking for her figure -- hoping his instincts were wrong. As he flicked on the lights, his mood darkened. She was gone, having disappeared to wherever it was the rest of her people had vanished. All the ladies were missing it seemed, and for the first time in a long time, Nephrite's bed would be cold. Perhaps, he mused with a sarcastic grin, his fiery sprite would come to pay him a visit and keep the lonely general company.

Listlessly, he shrugged out of his stiff party attire and stepped into the shower. He stood there for a long time, letting the scalding water wash away his discomfort. His mind wandered over the events of the passed few weeks, finding himself amazed by how fast everything was happening. A millennium of endless reign and it only took a few weeks for it all to unravel. He shifted his attention from these musings, trying to find comfort in the stars, but it seemed the thick bulbous clouds were greedy and blocked his sight completely this day.

When he emerged, he found her cross-legged on the edge of his bed, the jewels on her stilettos sparkling from the sconces on fire throughout the circular room. Her eyes shone by themselves, however. They were filled with frustrated tears; tears she refused to let fall. All his anger and resentment seemed to wash away, and only concern and understanding remained. There was so much to be said, but words seemed too heavy a burden to manage right now.

On some silent cue, she rose and her long legs quickly brought her to him and his awaiting arms. He held her firmly while burying his face into her dark locks, hoping to find peace somewhere within. It seemed forever before she pulled away, staring up at him with eyes vulnerable and spirit seemingly broken. For a second, the look in her eyes seemed so familiar, but he could no longer think when her lips had pressed themselves firmly against his. Her embrace not one full of passion, rather, only a need for release -- a need to feel anything other than remorse and fear. She needed him for once, just as much as he had always needed her. As she cast away his robe from around his shoulders, he lifted her up, his muscles gleaming as he carried her to the bed.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

The warmth of his skin was replaced by some other fire as dreams claimed Irinushka. It filled the gap in her aching heart, evaporating the pain and raining hope upon her troubled heart. The three lights – the three leaders -- came for her, too, shining brightly in the void of sleep.

"Irinushka," they called out. "We are in your debt. Without your help, Shing never would have succeeded. Now we have our Hope, and will no longer have to hide in the shadows of people's minds."

"You've taken everyone, haven't you…my brother too?"

"Yes, we've brought them home. Your brother is safe with us and will no longer be under the hand of tyranny. You've done so much good for so many people." They were quiet then, stationary and hesitant it seemed, and she began to understand why.

"You're not here to take me with you though, are you?"

"It is much to ask of you, we know. We want peace for all of us, and the idea of sacrificing someone else's happiness breaks our hearts. We can watch over and comfort her here, but Minako will be alone in this dark world..."

Irinushka was not thinking about Minako, however. "I will stay, but under one condition; you must watch over Aleksei. He will try to come for me. I know it. Keep him safe and away from this place."

"Of course, we swear we will protect your brother."

"All right..."

"Thank you, Irinushka. You are saving millions by taking care of one. Someday, we pray our world will shine again. Not just in dreams, but for everyone to see."

They withdrew, pulling an invisible curtain before her eyes and bathing her in warm, golden light unlike anything she could have possibly imagined. It filtered away, revealing a land as green as Nephrite's eyes. Fields of life sprung forth, unlike anything she could have possibly dreamed. Meadows led to colorful forests, as birds flew from their shelter into the cloudless, blue sky. They soared out across a vibrant blue ocean, and she could hardly tell where the heavens began and seas ended. As the sweet smelling wind caressed her face, it seemed to entice salty droplets from her eyes, and soon the noble lady found herself crying at the splendor all around her. She knew she would never see something so beautiful again.

"Some day, you will find yourself on our shores," their voices whispered, as the curtain slowly closed on the peaceful scene, leaving her to only dream. "Rest now, for when you wake tomorrow...everything will be changed."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Next chapter...

The world of Serenitas will finally be revealed for what it truly is, and its leaders unveiled...

They have their Hope, but can they break the spell around her? Will she be able to save the world again?

Is it even worth saving anymore?

It's time for a revolution.

Well, while I have your attention I would like to gush about something going on over at .moon, because I failed to do so in my last update. We are hosting the UFO's Awards for 2006-- Universal Fandom Open! awards. It is currently in the stage of nominations and it is for **_every_** fandom you could possibly think of, not just Sailormoon. You like a story about the Muppets? Nominate it! Of course there are other rules, so check those out too. But you do not have to be a member of the site to nominate, just have a valid email address for nominations. So...show your appreciation for your favorite authors and stories, completed or in progress for 2006, and go nominate!

Here's the link for all you lovelies: are you waiting for?! Go! P


	25. Chapter 24

"Even if someday we are gone," he thinks, "and new sailor soldiers, new stars are born...Sailor Moon, you will forever be immortal. For all eternity, you will be the most beautiful, brilliant light."+

_The Dawn of Serenity_

They circled around the crystal casket, using it like an anchor for all their hopes and wishes. White light bounced off its many facets, casting glistening fairies to dance across their expectant faces. They were alone in the stone prayer room, deep in the ancient temple, but the fate of everyone rested on their shoulders now.

"Do you think this will work?" he asked quietly, not daring to break the calm.

"It has to," she answered. "She must awaken."

"Are you ready?" another voice prompted. They lifted their eyes to meet those of the new arrival offering a small smile. All three stood looking at one another, the look in his eyes always gave her strength.

"Yes, let's do it," she answered. Simultaneously, they closed their eyes, drawing upon the power hidden deep inside. Lights flashed -- red, blue, green and gold– these pulses of brilliant color emerging from the stones around their necks while light issued forth from the brow of the last of their company. As one being, they raised their arms, beckoning their powers to spring forth. Hearing their pleas, the incandescent lights obeyed, as these rays raced towards the crystal casket and its occupant, encasing it while moving around it like a swirling vortex. They pushed everything they had into the storm, brows coming together in concentration and hope. They couldn't recall how long they stood there like that, but as they called upon their borrowed powers, they soon felt the ache within their bodies telling them the line they couldn't cross again was fast approaching.

"Please..." she whispered.

"We can't use much more!"

"We can't quit! If she doesn't come back, it's hopeless!" he retaliated.

"We still have people to protect!" she urged.

Tears began to sting her eyes as she realized the crystal wasn't responding, and knew he spoke the truth. The cocoon was too strong; they had made it too perfect. She felt ill and pushed her nausea down with a strangled gasp of disbelief.

She flung her eyes open, gathering her own life-force to make one final attempt. In front of the red jewel upon her chest, a Silver Star Seed appeared, its gleam brilliant and strong. She knew the others sensed the shift, but before they could open their eyes, she released part of herself, uttering one name, "Usagi!" she screamed, pouring every hope and frustration -- everything she had into those three syllables.

"No!" he shouted, surprised at her brashness, but dared not break the connection just yet. Her Star Seed amplified the power shooting from her breast, the silver aura coalescing with the colorful light and creating a wave of power, not unlike a crystalline wave dashing itself against a rocky shore before enveloping it. The effect was immediate as the top of the shell cracked, and a large piece broke free, crashing to the ground -- the significance of it ringing in their ears. Feeling the change, they let their powers subside and he rushed to her aid as her legs buckled beneath her from a sudden and terrible fatigue.

"I'll be okay," she answered before he could speak, but graciously allowed herself to rest in the welcoming warmth of his arms.

"Look." They heeded their companion's call and breathlessly, turned their eyes to the crystal cocoon once more.

One slithering crack was making its way from the top down towards its base, jumping erratically from side-to-side as if it didn't know where to go. Abruptly, the central fault line multiplied into thousands of branches, covering the crystal in seconds. A quiet, white light began to shine, turning the cracks into rivers of ivory. All at once, the crystal shattered and exploded outward, its fragments suspended before them, hovering in space for just a moment before disappearing completely.

Its prisoner was finally free and steadily making her journey back to solid ground. As they held each other, the remaining leader raced forward and caught the unconscious sovereign before she could fall to the ground. As he held her in his arms, her beautiful gown faded away as downy soft feathers caressed her body, leaving a strangely dressed woman in a stranger time -- a time that needed her desperately.

The leaders of Serenitas stared at one another. She cried openly now, as also were her two fellow dreamers, but these no longer tears of frustration, but tears of utter joy. She let her eyes drift to the woman before them, and smiled in a way she hadn't in years, a rush of mirth bubbling free from her parted lips.

"Usagi..."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

She felt herself being drawn somewhere, but her mind was slow to react. She felt sleepy and dazed, as if she had overslept. Everything was gradually piecing itself back together, the veins in her body reawakening and jolting her back to life.

She was conscious before her heavy lids finally opened. Light poured into her eyes, blinding and hurting her. She felt like she hadn't seen in years, and blinked several times, trying to remember how. Everything seemed foreign to her, and she felt overwhelmed and afraid at all the objects around her. They were monstrous and alarming, and she imagined them reaching out at her with large teeth and frightening mouths. She slammed her eyes shut, trying to disappear into the shadow world that seemed so familiar. But it was changed.

There was color now; lights swirling against her eyelids, flashes of scenes- memories that didn't seem to be hers assailed her vision. But they brought comfort somehow, stilling her wildly beating heart. Bravely, she opened her eyes once more, gazing at her surroundings, calmly this time. She concentrated on one object alone -- it was long and rectangular, its surface reflecting the light. There were items upon it and four legs held it upright, all curved and intricate. Her eyes widened.

Table…it was a table. Awareness flooded into her as she swept her gaze over everything else in the chamber: chair, desk, lamp, rug, windows, walls, bed, hands, arms, sheets, man-

She gasped, the air sweet but sharp in her lungs. She hadn't breathed in a millennium, after all. He stood against the white wall, almost lost against it. She was not surprised that she missed him the first time, the way his hair and uniform – so brilliantly white -- blended in perfectly with his surroundings. His shining eyes tuned in on her, soft but unreadable -- and familiar. She scrunched her eyebrows, searching her mind for answers. She opened her mouth, knowing something should come out, but her tongue felt frozen.

Silently, he pushed himself away from the wall and glided towards her. She began to shrink back, but as a smile graced his lips, she quieted. It was a genuine and warming smile, but there was doubt in his eyes now – worry she knew was directed at her. Why was he so concerned about her? Who was he -- who was she? It was just out of her grasp.

"Who..." she startled herself as she opened her mouth, the words issuing forth like dust after unearthing an ancient tomb. "Who are you?"

"You will remember soon. You have been sleeping for a long time, Princess."

Princess…was that her name? No, it was something else, a title.

Serenity...was that it? It seemed far too old, but it was at the back of her mind. There was something else, too, something of which she clung to with body and soul.

'Usako,' a deep voice called out in her mind.

She cried out, as her memories finally returned to her from the millennium of darkness. She curled up as she felt herself filling the skin of her being once again. The timeline of her life replayed itself like a movie upon the canvas of her closed lids. The Silver Millennium, Earth, Beryl, Endymion, Sailor Moon, Tsukino Usagi, the Sailor Senshi, Shingo, Demando, Mistress Nine, homework, the arcade, Galaxia, her wedding, Chibi-Usa-

"Mamo-chan..." she whispered as she opened her eyes, staring at her hands and the ring prominent upon one of her long fingers. Her mind still foggy, but everything back in its place once again, although she had no idea where she was, or how she had gotten there. Finally, she remembered she was not alone in the room, and glanced back at the man standing before her. It took only a second for her to register his brilliant, golden eyes this time.

"Helios..."

"Welcome back, Princess. You have been sorely missed," he smiled again, his stance relaxing as if he had been waiting for this moment.

"Helios...what's going on? I feel so...so..." She dropped her head into her hands, her mind feeling heavy and tired from the endurance race she recently ran in her mind as her memories returned.

"I understand...rest," he said, gently placing his hand on her head. She felt immediately sleepy and fell back into the plush pillows. Her eyes closed softly, his voice echoing in her mind. "And this time, dream."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

She did not dream, however, she remembered.

The harsh wind bit at her face as she watched her friends struggle to defeat their pasts. The Sailor Senshi's powers lit up the battle field, but the light never escaped the evil lurking within the low laying clouds. She could tell they were tired; she had seen those looks before all those years ago. They didn't think they were going to make it. Tears sprung to her eyes and through them, she glanced up, gazing at the pain and betrayal on her husband's face as he held her close. She couldn't even begin to understand what he was feeling, seeing his best friends threatening to destroy their whole world once more.

"Haruka…!" Neptune's desperate scream broke through her ears and horrified, she turned and watched as Uranus fell.

"Cut her down, Esmeraude!" she heard Demando screamed, and watched the emerald-haired witch descend upon Neptune as well.

"No!" Usagi screamed, fighting against Mamoru's embrace. With a move finally made, the rest of Beryl's forces were quick to follow suit as part of their diabolical game.

_Uranus...Neptune._

Jadeite stared at Eternal Sailor Jupiter, no fog interrupting them this time-- only an eerie clarity both could not escape. They stalked each other as they had in the woods, fingers curled around swords flashing from the ghastly lightning overhead. She was stronger than ever, lashing out at him without prejudice. All her emotions pushed aside, and he wondered how far he would have to plunge his sword into her chest to find them.

"Here we are, again," he said, blocking a hard strike elegantly. "This time, the outcome will be different. I will enjoy rubbing your face in the dirt with my boot."

She didn't seem effected in the slightest by his taunts, and he felt himself disappointed. He stood idly listening to the sound of combat as his fellow Shitennou around him took on the Sailor Senshi, but he concentrated more on her form. She was using the same attacks as before, and it soon became predictable as to where she would strike next. As he avoided her moves, he saw a flare of anger and frustration bolt across her eyes, and smiled in satisfaction.

"What's wrong, Jupiter, lost your touch?"

"Shut up!" She charged at him then, vaulting over the general just as he suspected she would. He was moving under her and out of the way, but not without reaching out and grabbing her leg. He pulled down hard, sending her crashing into the ground. He heard something crack, followed by a wretched scream. He casually approached, watching as she gripped her broken arm.

She turned on him then, her eyes sparkling as thunder rumbled above them. He could feel the hairs on his neck prickling up, and knew what was to come.

"Not this time, Princess," he said with a snarl, moving his sword quicker than her tired resolve. The weapon found its mark and dotted the sky with red droplets that fell to the concrete like apocalyptic tears.

_Jupiter._

"Makoto...!" Mercury cried out as she watched her friend go down. Tears dripped from her eyes but she grabbed at them, using them to attack her fiery opponent. Cooan moved fast and brashly, and alone, Mercury found herself on the defensive once again.

"Shabon Spray!" she shouted, and a thick fog enveloped part of the battlefield.

"You really are pathetic without them, aren't you?" Cooan cooed from somewhere within the mist. "Water is peaceful and weak like that. Oh sure, sometimes it is terrible, but fire is always at its worst. No matter what, you're always going to get burned."

She attacked through the mist, shooting fire sporadically, hoping it would hit its target. But Mercury was ready, waiting for her to grow impatient and give away her location. She moved quickly, positioning herself like a piece on a chess board; a strategy she knew so well. A sharp icicle formed in her hand and she sent it flying through the mist, a bitter smile of satisfaction moving across her face as she heard Cooan gasp in pain.

"You filthy...! Ah!" she screamed, cursing Mercury's name.

"You should learn to respect water."

"And you should learn to watch your back." Pain stabbed through her lower back as something sharp pierced her skin. A hand grabbed her shoulder, using the advantage to push the dagger as far as it would go. She cried out in agony, the fog disappearing, as she could no longer concentrate on maintaining her powers. She turned around, meeting her cowardly assailant.

"Zoicite..." He smiled, not knowing whether the pain in her eyes was due to the knife in her back, or the betrayal stabbing at her heart. "I'm sorry, Ami," he said, before using his powers to throw her hard against a nearby building.

_Mercury._

Mars watched as her two friends were defeated, but barely had time to mourn with him so near. Nephrite stood opposing her, pushing against her mind, with that sly grin on his face. It made her blood burn under her skin.

"You seem so tense. Are you that effected by my betrayal?"

"No, I am not surprised in the slightest. All the men in my life never live up to my expectations anyway."

"So, you're saying I'm a part of your life?" he taunted, bringing a hand to his chest to feign flattery. "I'm touched."

"Don't get too excited. I hate every one of them and plan on taking my frustration out on you." She released two fireballs from her angrily shaking hands, but she knew it would take more than that to defeat him. They came at each other with flying fists and feet, but the real battle was being waged within their minds. She seemed to have the upper hand, confusing his mind and tripping him up. She then sent a fiery arrow in his direction, which he narrowly avoided. He flew out of the way, landing heavily on rubble, and she knew it was her chance.

"Promethean Wave!" she shouted, loosing her powerful attack. The tidal wave collided with the mound and she lost sight of his form within the blazing inferno. She did not let up -- fire continued to pour righteously from the tips of her fingers -- until she could no longer feel him pressing against her mind.

As she dropped her hands, his shadow came hurtling through the dissipating wisps of smoke, a phantom sword poised to strike in his hands. She barely had time to widen her eyes before he was upon her. His ghostly apparition passed right through her, moving his sword upward seeming to cut her in half before disappearing completely. She gasped, her mind being ravaged as he moved through her.

She convulsed, and fell to the ground awkwardly. Slowly, he approached, taking his time to admire his handy-work. He knelt down beside her, casually removing strands of midnight from her face.

"So beautiful...so tragic. I will miss your fire," he lamented, giving her one last look before he stood up.

Her hand suddenly clamped hard on his wrist, and he could feel it burning through his uniform. He quickly turned, finding her eyes scorching.

"No, you won't," she whispered prophetically, before her eyes closed and her hand fell limply to the ground.

_Mars._

Saturn was alone, finding herself cornered by three Ayakashi sisters. Tears burned her eyes as she glanced beyond them, taking in the sight of the fallen bodies of Uranus and Neptune. Chaos swarmed all around her, reaching into the darkness inside of her powers. She knew they would lose this battle. Evil would reign while their princess was powerless to stop it. She was the only one left to save this world, but as she gazed at her princess, she knew she could possibly lose the only friend she had ever known.

Though her insides were shaking, her grip and resolve on the glaive was sound as she raised it above her head. She closed her eyes, drawing upon the ancient powers nestled deep within her being, ready to make the ultimate choice. It would work out somehow, it always did.

"Do not let her drop that glaive!" she heard Beryl yell before something sharp and painful cut through the skin of her throat. The glaive crashed to the ground and she was soon to follow. She gripped her neck, feeling the warm blood seep through her slim fingers. A laugh echoing above her, and she managed to see Berthier standing there with her pendulum swirling, her blood dripping from its sharpened point.

"Death isn't so strong after all."

_Saturn._

Usagi turned her eyes away, burying her face into Mamoru's chest as Saturn tumbled to the ground. She remembered Hotaru's smiling face, so innocent, so happy with them and Chibi-Usa. Her heart clenched thinking of the child within her. What would happen to her now? She couldn't protect her; she couldn't do anything at all.

"Minako..." she heard Mamoru utter, and bravely lifted her eyes once more. Her best friend stood proudly as their enemies swarmed around her, lightning and the world crashing down all around them. Hearts flashed and Kunzite followed through the smoke, dancing with her in the deathly motions that were all too familiar. She watched as her friend was cut down, her sword clattering to the ground and ringing through her princess' ears.

"Minako, no!" she shouted, trying to warn Minako of an assailant having appeared behind her. She watched as Beryl defeated her last soldier, snuffing out the bright light of Venus.

They came for them next, and everything seemed to happen in an instant. Before she realized it, Mamoru was cradled in her shaking arms while Beryl towered over them both. She had tried to reason with her, but nothing could be done. Everything was hopeless. Tears streamed down her face, her heart broken and seeping through her swollen eyelids.

Not far away, Venus fought to roll over, grunting as she turned to face Beryl and Usagi. She watched in horror as the staff began to move downward to her princess' face, and a line of denial and anger crossed her brow.

"No..." she whispered, gathering whatever power she had left. The symbol on her forehead began to glow softly as she closed her eyes, trying to remain conscious and concentrated. The others felt her call, as they lay scattered around the battlefield, forgotten by those whom had struck them down. Their symbols joined with hers, fighting and struggling to burn bright. "We can't let her die. We can't fail her."

Something flashed, and above their heads, a light glowed, as if their symbols had jumped from their foreheads to hover in the sky. They were brighter now, filled with hope and love and everything their princess meant to them.

"All things must come to an end," Beryl said, and lowered the staff down towards her perpetual enemy's face.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by a rainbow of brilliant color, and surprised, Beryl pulled the staff back. She watched as the lights circled around Usagi, lifting her off the ground. As a spider weaves its web, the lights spun rapidly, crossing over her, leaving something hard and tangible in their wake. The crystal formed, built by her friends' love and hope, that someday, some one would rise and protect their princess again. In her mind, Usagi felt as if she was falling asleep and as the protective crystal enclosed her within its gentle cradle, her universe became black and empty.

_Everyone._

Usagi's eyes snapped open and she bolted upright in the comfortable bed. Everything was so fresh in her mind, as if Beryl had been standing before her mere seconds ago. Her heart raced and her mind tried to keep up with it. The scent of death and destruction still lingered in her senses, but the warmth of the room was quickly dissipating it.

'So, that's what happened,' she thought. 'They protected me. But where are they now? I...I can't feel anyone anymore.'

Something soft brushed against her wrist, pulling her eyes down to the bed below. A white cat was pushing itself against her, purring gently as if to comfort her. For a moment, Usagi's heart leapt.

"Artemis?" The cat looked up, and Usagi sighed sadly as she gazed into clear purple eyes. With a small smile, she reached out to scratch the feline behind the ears. "I'm sorry, I confused you with someone else."

The cat meowed, seeming to understand, but was lost in happiness as she continued to pet the animal. She felt the bed moved to her left and was amazed as another white cat suddenly hopped up onto the bed to join them. The same colored eyes gazed up at her, but there was a different personality lurking within as it came up and bravely nuzzled her chin. Usagi laughed, scared at how foreign the sound was.

"Luna would be jealous if she saw me like this," Usagi said, her eyes beginning to sparkle sadly with tears. The cats seemed to purr louder, trying to drown out her worries with their soft vibrations. She let herself relax, losing herself in every soft stroke she made across their shining fir. "You're being very kind to me, and I don't even know your names."

"Mischief and mayhem..." She looked up, finding Helios standing there with another warm smile on his face.

"Excuse me?"

"Mischief and mayhem should be their names, at least," he said, and both cats turned their heads to glare at him as if they understood. "Come now, leave the princess alone."

"They weren't bothering me," she explained as obediently, the two felines got up and began trudging to the end of the bed. They jumped off out of sight and Usagi was about to look away when in their place two girls rose up, staring at her with sparkling purple eyes.

"How...?" She stopped, and squinted as if peering at them more closely. "I...I recognize you from somewhere."

"Yes, they are the Shrine Maidens of Elysion. I told them to watch over you while I was gone, but I guess they have their own definition of that."

"She was sad..."

"We wanted to help," they spoke in unison, the other flowing behind her sister to finish the sentence eloquently.

"Of course, could you go tell the others the princess is awake now?" he asked.

"Yes Helios," they answered, leaving the room side by side.

"How do you feel?" he asked when they were gone.

"I'm okay, I guess."

"Do you feel like you can walk?"

"I can try..."

"Always so brave," he said with a smile, so infectious it spread to her lips as well.

For a few minutes, they struggled with lazy feet and awkward stumbles before Usagi took a few confident steps herself. Concentrating so hard made her feel a little dizzy, so she gripped the end of the bed, placing her other hand on her stomach. Usagi's eyes flew wide open as familiar butterflies swarmed against her insides.

"Chibi-Usa...!" she exclaimed, breathless. 'How could I forget? What's happened to me?'

A hand pressed gently against hers, and she could feel his comforting warmth calming her spell. It was so strong, like Mamoru's, except different somehow. It made her hope and ache for him at the same time. She glanced up at Helios, his eyes glowing.

"The little princess is fine, I know it. I can feel her beautiful dreams already," he revealed, and Usagi's eyes blurred with happy tears.

"Helios..."

"Come," he said, holding her hand and gently moving her towards the exit.

"Where are we, Helios?"

Light was pouring in over the threshold, pulling her outside. She shielded her eyes as they passed through before everything faded away to reveal a dazzling landscape full of warmth and life. Rows of roses and violets lined a path leading into a deep and vibrant forest that lined a glassy lake. The air seemed to sparkle, filled with magic and happiness. She knew it well.

"Welcome back, Princess...welcome back to Elysion. We've been expecting you for a long time."

"We...?" She could hear soft grass crunching, footsteps coming closer to them. She turned to face them, her eyes growing wide at the sight.

"You're late, as always...Usagi."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Don't worry, I am not so cruel as to leave you with such a horrible cliffhanger...this time. ;) Chapter 24 had to get cut in half because it was way too long, so 25 will pick up right where this left off! So keep reading along!

In the manga, Nephrite uses his shadow to attack everyone, so that's what he was doing to Mars. He's oh so clever. Originally, I wasn't going to include that flashback, but I like it better here instead of later so yeah! I'm done.


	26. Chapter 25

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Two figures approached, and as Usagi set eyes upon them, something in her heart exploded, a joyful climax of relief and happiness. They were tall and pale; one wearing a shimmering dress of yellow and black, its hem floating against her smooth thighs. Black curls cascaded like twisting rivulets from the crown of her head, while sapphire eyes returned her gaze with equal radiance.

The eyes of her companion were blue as well, but as light and clear as the skies overhead. He wore a uniform of ivory nothing like that of Helios', but a style not all that unknown to her. However, unlike that of the earthen priest, these hearkened from a completely different world that set them apart – this world, branding its ancient protection upon their foreheads in the form of a golden crescent. If that were not enough to secure their place in her memory, the lazily flicking tails gave them completely away.

"Luna… Artemis…!" Usagi almost squealed before leaping the remaining few feet between them, burying herself within their embrace. Helios looked on patiently as mentors and princess shared greetings and glistening tears.

When sufficient time had passed, he politely cleared his throat and they gave him their attention. "There is much to be said."

"Of course, Helios," Luna replied, wiping away her tears quickly.

"Yes, what's happened, where are the others?" Usagi asked, hopeful. The looks passing between her friends quickly dashed the light of hope from her eyes. "Something's happened to them, hasn't it?"

"Something's happened to us all, Usagi," Luna answered. "Come, walk with us."

She took her place between them as Helios cantered slowly behind. They followed the forest path and passed into the dappled light of the trees. Rays of light came through the canopy, catching the dust in the air and creating beams of light that sporadically scattered throughout the winding path ahead of them. She could hear birds singing somewhere, soft and charming as if they were trying to calm her nerves and wayward thoughts. It was so peaceful here, but there was something beneath it all -- a tremor of danger and anxiousness she could feel radiating from her long lost friends and the ground beneath her feet.

"What's going on…where is everyone, is the Earth okay? Please, I'm so confused!" she said, turning to face them. She barred their way, forcing the entourage to come to a halt. Usagi looked at them beseechingly, and while Artemis and Luna were quick to avert there eyes, Helios was steadfast as always.

"We lost, Princess," he answered simply, as if it were that easy.

"L-lost…?"

He turned away and stared through a gap in the trees that revealed a glassy lake. Birds were swooping down, landing expertly with wings spread wide. They skimmed across the lake before coming to a halt, disrupting the calm, distorting the perfect reflection of the sky above. His mind played tricks on him, burning the sky and torching the clouds into ash that fell like rain upon the land. The lake became as red as his maiden's eyes, but far less friendly and innocent. It was not a vision, but a memory; one he wished he could forget. As Usagi came to stand beside him, searching his face, he turned to her and away from the dark scene in his mind.

"Helios…?"

"I watched as Beryl and Metallia covered our home when there was no one left to oppose them. They plunged the world into darkness and ice so nothing could survive. Whole cities, countries, continents were swallowed up in their wake. They came here next. They wanted to destroy Elysian, but Beryl never understood the relationship between the two worlds. One cannot exist without the other. If Elysian were truly destroyed, Earth would have been swift to follow. I managed to fool them into thinking it destroyed, but after that, I had little power to do anything else. Without the full power of the Golden Crystal, I was crippled. Thus, I remained here protecting what I could. I watched as evil dominated, and hoped and prayed that somehow, a way would be shown."

"As for us, we were caught in the wave of destruction," Luna picked up where Helios left off. "We came to the battlefield to see it empty before we were frozen. We tried to fight it, but as with the Silver Millennium, we were put into a deep sleep to protect us. Helios, on occasion, contacted us in our dreams, but this contact was distorted and hard to understand. Then, a few years ago, something freed us."

"Something…?" Usagi repeated.

"Yes," Artemis said. "We can't explain it, but one day we woke from our dreams and into this dreamland. Helios does not understand it either, but it was the start of everything. We were given power...we were given a chance to get our world back. Come, it's only a little further."

"What is…?"

Luna looped her arm through Usagi's, giving her a confident smile as they continued their journey in relative silence. She let them lead her on; trying to assimilate the information they had already offered her. The knowledge that they had failed stung her heart. So many people had depended upon them, and they let them down -- she had let them down.

"Only a few humans were allowed to survive. They became Beryl and her Youma's slaves, and we knew things had to change. The dark kingdom's power has waned over the last few years as the Earth continues to perish, so it was the perfect time to strike. Since we needed to keep the secret of Elysian in tact, we created a new world, a new name for our revolution."

The path abruptly widened and the forest fell away to bright sunlight and an open sky. The path seemed to disappear, but as they got closer, Usagi could see the path turned downhill into a windswept valley. Nestled close to a glistening river, a white city, large enough to house thousands appeared. Seeing such a sight seemed awkward in this place, but the buildings were natural, somehow blending in with the magical landscape.

"We called it Serenitas, after your favorite hideaway so long ago," Luna continued with a wistful smile. They turned left and followed another path that went gently following the contours of the valley wall. "With Helios' help we called to people in their dreams, bringing them here to this place of safety, and started building our rebellion force known as the Order of Serenitas. As our numbers grew, so did our power, and our hope of having a fighting chance in this war. But we knew, without you, there would never be any victory. We sent a spy into the palace looking for you, praying that you were not lost. Luck, or something greater, was on our side for once. You were found and brought to us, and now we can free our world."

"Demando has recently declared war against Beryl. It seems we are not the only ones dissatisfied with her reign. Her factions are divided," Helios added.

"You cannot fight until Chibi-Usa is born, but Demando should buy us enough time until then."

"We couldn't have planned this better ourselves," Artemis chuckled.

"But we can't take the chance of Demando actually succeeding in overthrowing Beryl, and creating another evil empire just as bad, if not worse than before," Luna said, pointedly.

"How do you plan to do that, then…?" Usagi asked, and all nodded towards the west. Usagi's eyes swept over the valley floor below, and they widened in disbelief.

The ground was white and moving, like wind sweeping through tall grass, but she could tell the difference almost immediately. It was an army larger than anything she had ever seen, rank upon rank of lines marching in perfect unison. It was beautiful, but dangerous at the same time.

"We built you an army, an army of hope and dreams to win back the world we once lost, to follow you into a brighter tomorrow. We are ready."

"How…how many years have I been gone?" Usagi asked, choosing another question they feared answering.

"You've…been asleep for a millennium, Usagi," Artemis answered simply. Usagi looked over the fields, but her eyes were unfocused, seeing the world in a haze that mirrored the state of her mind.

"A millennium…" she breathed out, the number too large to fathom right now. Everything was changed, not over a day, or week, or even a year -- a millennium. There wouldn't be a single thing the same. She began to think of her family, and gasped painfully. They were gone; lost to an icy oblivion so many years ago. She would never see them again, never even get to say goodbye.

"It'll be okay, Usagi," Artemis spoke up, attempting to lift his voice into a cheerful tone, but winced as his words came out shaky and uneven. "We can win this time. We have everything we need now that you are here. We've worked so hard to get to this point; don't lose hope when we've finally gained all the pieces we've needed."

"Yes, you must have worked very hard. I'm sorry you had to do it alone," Usagi smiled, and after all this time, she still had the ability to lift their spirits. "But…how did you do all this…, hiding Elysion, creating this city and this army…creating the order of Serenitas and staying away from Beryl. It must have taken so much."

"Well, we had help." Luna touched the necklace at her breast, and obediently it started to glow, the light shimmering from red to green, then blue. Usagi felt herself pulled into them, the warmth these stones were expelling filling her heart.

"Those lights…I've, I've felt them before," she declared in surprise.

"A year after the battle, long ago, they came to fight Beryl," Helios began. "They knew they couldn't let this beautiful world be taken over; they couldn't let the galaxy's strongest defenders perish without being avenged. But more importantly, they wanted to save you, the princess whom changed and saved their world."

Usagi gasped, realization finally dawning on her. "The Starlights…"

"Yes, and I watched as they fought most bravely. However, it was not enough to break the curse on this land. Even when they faced annihilation, they would not back down. But I knew you would never forgive me if I let them fall, so I used whatever power I could to bring them safely here, out of Beryl's grasp. I tried to reason with them, telling them if they died, they would leave their planet and princess unprotected. They heeded my words, thankfully, but left something behind."

Helios pointed to the necklaces around Artemis and Luna's necks, the stones glowing proudly.

"They left some of their power, their essence, behind. It would not be enough to defeat Beryl, no, but it would be enough to protect Elysion- to help aid our quest to restore this kingdom. When Artemis and Luna showed up mysteriously, I gave the stones to them."

"Starlights…" Usagi whispered, letting a trembling sigh escape into the sweet air. "They came to help us, to help me…"

"You change everyone you meet," Helios said gently. "They loved you as if you were their own princess, and were very hard to convince to leave...especially Sailor Starfighter. She was adamant on the subject of staying to fight, but I told her that it would do no good if you were to wake up one day, knowing they had sacrificed themselves for you for nothing."

"Seiya…who else has suffered because of me…?"

The three leaders looked at one another, concerned at her grave tone. "Come on, Usagi, let's go back to the temple." Luna wrapped her arm around the young woman's shoulders, leading her back to the forest path.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Shortly thereafter, they returned to the temple, watching Usagi's face as she came to grips with reality. They knew it would be hard for her, but the worst was yet to come. They had yet to answer the most important questions lurking within her mind, and part of them wished she would never ask.

Their faux sun was beginning to set, casting the sky bright orange with purple and pink streaks. The birds were quiet now, settling into their nests while animals disappeared into their burrows and caves. She wished there were some hole she could disappear into as well -- even returning to the state of shadows where she couldn't feel alone or lost. She turned to them, her hair glowing in the dying light.

"Where are my friends? Where…where is Mamo-chan?"

"Usagi…" Luna whispered painfully, opening her mouth to continue, but the words froze on the tip of her tongue. She had practiced these lines so many times, but seeing Usagi's glistening eyes broke her resolve completely. A gentle hand touched her shoulder, and with an encouraging smile, Helios stepped between the Lunarian and her Mauan advisors. They were thankful for his intervention, knowing in many ways, the 'forever youth' would always be more mature than most of them.

"After the battle, Beryl took the bodies of the Senshi. Our spy has informed us she has them locked away in a tomb out of the public eye, in the upper reaches of her tower. I cannot reach them through dreams, which usually means…" Helios paused, seeing the horror on his princess' face.

"Helios couldn't reach you either, Usagi. Maybe they're just like you were," Luna offered quickly, and Helios nodded in agreement.

"It is highly possible."

"And…Mamo-chan...?" Even Helios was hesitant to answer now.

"Endymion is…alive."

Usagi sighed in relief, and leaned against a pillar. She covered her eyes with her palms for a moment, trying to collect herself. She had a feeling she already knew the answer to her next question, and her heart was already beginning to ache.

"Where...is he?"

"Mamoru is with Beryl and the Shitennou," Luna answered. "After the battle she...she brainwashed him into thinking he was hers. He's lived beside her all these years, helping to power her empire by using the Golden Crystal as their main source of energy, one of the reasons why it's taken so long to come to this moment. Not even Helios knows the full extent of the crystal's power -- it could be as boundless as yours."

"The crystal is dying, however. The edges are turning black. If the whole crystal loses its shine-"

"He will die," Usagi interrupted Helios, her eyes still hidden beneath her bangs.

"Yes." The whole world seemed to become silent as it waited for her to reply, and even Helios became troubled by her silence. She just stood there, her arms wrapped tight around herself as she stared holes into the grass. Luna wanted her to wail and cry like she used to- at least that was a Usagi she knew all too well. This one was foreign, and it left the black haired woman out of her element.

"I...I would like to go back to my room, please," Usagi finally muttered, almost too soft to hear.

"Of course…." Luna stepped up, leading Usagi back into the palace while Artemis and Helios looked on. When they were out of sight, Artemis sighed.

"Well, that went well."

"She took it bravely, as expected," Helios replied.

"You're right. Do you think we should tell her about our spy?"

Helios thought for a somber moment before replying. "No."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

"But we mustn't meet like this anymore."

"Why not…?"

"Inhabitants of the Earth and the Moon must not have contact with one another. That is the gods' law. I can't fall in love with you...But it's too late..."

"I'll always be by your side, Serenity."

"Say those words one more time."

"I already said them fifty times last night."

"Just once more…!"

"Okay, one last time. Marry me, Usa."+

Usagi opened her eyes, waiting for the memories to fade and lose their potency before getting up. She didn't rise for a while.

Mamoru was floating around in her head, and each memory was as beautiful and as painful as the roses he loved so much. She had to face the truth today, and her body was just as hesitant as the rest of her to rise. Mamoru and her friends were out of her reach. At least he was alive, at least she hadn't lost him completely like the others. It still hurt however, to be so far away from him. And maybe...maybe there was some small hope she could still save them too. Her stomach twisted for a moment, and with a sad smile, she placed her hand on her abdomen.

"I miss him too, Chibi-Usa," she whispered.

Slowly, Usagi got up and made her way to the golden vanity. A light pink sundress was folded on it, and she brought the soft fabric to her face and breathed in the scent -- roses. She put it back down and glanced up at her reflection. Her hair was in complete disarray, and her skin seemed old and lifeless. With a grimace, she turned to look for the bathroom and quickly realized Elysion was not twenty-first century Tokyo. There was no running water, or metal pipes to be seen, and with a sigh, she lamented the lack of a working toilet.

"So much for the future," she muttered and returned to the bedroom. For the first time she realized there was a red rope hanging close to the vanity and reached out to feel its soft velvet texture against her palm. Curious, she pulled on it, but nothing seemed to happen. With a sigh, she sat on the edge of the bed, placing her head in her hands.

"Can I help you, your highness?" Usagi looked up, finding a wide-eyed brunette girl standing on the threshold, her nervous hands playing with one another in front of her.

"I...uh, I'd like to take a shower, or bath, but there's no faucets or..."

"Faucets?" the girl repeated, moving into the room. "Well, I'd be more than happy to draw you a bath, if that's what you wish."

"Oh, well...thank you."

Usagi watched as the girl set to work, disappearing for a while until she returned with a bucket and another girl with short black hair in tow. The other kept glancing at Usagi awkwardly, as if she were waiting for the blonde to do something. They made several trips back and forth before stopping in front of her.

"Your bath is ready. Would you like assistance?"

"N-No thank you," Usagi blushed, standing up.

"Is there anything else you will need?"

"Um, perhaps some breakfast?"

"Of course, we'll leave it outside on your veranda," the lead girl said, pointing to the glass doors opposite the entrance to her room.

"Thank you, for everything," Usagi said.

"You're welcome," she smiled. Both bowed quickly before turning to leave.

"Wait! What's...what are your names?"

"My name is Lauryn, and this is Zhen," the older brunette girl introduced, pointing to her silent companion.

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Usagi." Usagi bowed, rising to find it was the girls who were blushing this time.

"We know. Good day, Your Highness, if you need anything else, just call."

She watched them leave, confused at their reaction for a moment, before making her way into the bathroom. Under the ceramic tub, a small fire burned, and across the water flower petals floated like lazy ships. There was a sweet fragrance in the room, and Usagi let it enter her lungs and calm her weary nerves. Shrugging out of her ancient clothes, she slowly dipped herself into the bath, the warm water embracing her skin. It was just hot enough to relax her muscles and she sighed, content. Everything was quiet and peaceful, so she closed her eyes and leaned back, feeling more alive with every passing second.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Although reluctant, Usagi dragged herself from the bath, wrapping a robe about her shoulders, and made her way out onto the veranda where a covered dish awaited. Her stomach rumbled, and impatiently she ripped the lid off and drank in the aroma of something fruity and sweet. Inside was what looked like oatmeal sprinkled with sugar and pieces of blueberries and strawberries with slices of buttered toast nearby. Licking her lips, she sat down, taking little time to dig in. The meal filled her body with warmth and put a smile on her face, and for a moment, she could picture her old kitchen, so full of life. Her family always sat down together to eat in the morning, and she remembered the strong aroma of her father's coffee filling her nostrils as she ran down the steps to grab something to eat.

Usagi frowned, dropping the piece of toast. "I'm sorry, I was always rushing...I wish I would've sat down with you more now. Would it have killed me to wake up on time every now and then?"

With her appetite ruined and her mood soured, Usagi got up and made her way to the vanity. She set to work fixing her hair, losing herself in the distraction of getting ready for another day. Her fingers moving unconsciously, and soon put the familiar hairstyle back in place. She let the soft robe fall off her shoulders and climbed into the sundress. It was beautiful and slimming, but she found she wasn't as excited about new clothes anymore. She took one last look at her reflection, finally recognizing herself beneath the layers of confusion since waking.

'You can do this, Usagi,' she thought to herself before nodding and walking out to face another turn of destiny's will.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

As she stepped into the hall, Usagi found herself completely unprepared for the sight that met her eyes. Lining the hallway were people-- big and small and of every description imaginable, all staring at her as if she had just jumped out of a history book -- and in a way she had as far as the inhabitants of Elysion were concerned. She walked among them hesitantly, bewildered by their amazement and warm smiles.

"Princess..."

"It's unbelievable..."

"You're here..." they whispered, following her like a train as she passed them by. At the end of the hall, she found familiar faces and relaxed under the smiles of Luna, Artemis and Helios as the two Shrine Maidens enclosed their small party.

"What's going on...?" she asked.

"We've had little hope in this world, besides finding you," Luna explained. "Word has spread all over Elysion that you are here; they've come to see if it is true."

"You're a celebrity," Artemis chuckled, doing his best to lighten the mood as usual.

"Oh, I see."

"Come, let's go somewhere more private," Helios suggested, holding out his hand and indicating a nearby hallway towards the left. They were about to leave, but Usagi turned and faced the people once more, not knowing exactly what to say. Instead, she bowed her head humbly, doing her best to offer a smile before following the others down the hall. They moved through the temple, taking a number of twists and turns until they reached a secluded area. A basin of water sat in the middle of the room before a slightly raised altar covered in purple and gold banners.

"This is my personal prayer room," Helios explained. "No one will bother us here."

"How are you feeling?" Luna asked.

"I'm..." Usagi sighed, fighting the tears.

"I'm sorry, Usagi. I'm sorry that all this happened. I wish…" Luna let her words taper off. So many things she wished for; where could she even start?

"It's not your fault, Luna."

"The blame is not yours either, Princess," Helios said. "We were dealt a bad hand by fate, but we must believe it happened for a reason."

"What reason could there be for so much destruction and hate?" she whispered.

"Why does winter rage and destroy what spring has created? Life...it is a cycle," Helios answered.

"And winter is almost over," Artemis added.

"I want to see the Earth. I want to see what's happened to it," Usagi asked suddenly.

"Usagi-"

"Please!" She looked up then, and they were taken aback by how dark with unshed tears her eyes had become. "I must see."

"As you wish," Helios acquiesced, even though he knew his colleagues were hesitant. He approached the basin in the middle of the room, and beckoned her to follow. He touched the water when she approached, and the ripples destroyed their reflections and created something horrifying.

The land was broken apart, frozen and black beneath an electrified horizon. The dark clouds crashed against one another, bathing the world in lightning and ash. A black crystal palace loomed over a ghastly city, a dark monument to an even darker time. Usagi clutched at the brooch at her chest, her fingers tightening around the mystical device until her knuckles turned white.

She wasn't seeing the scene anymore. She was seeing her family, her friends -- Naru and the senshi. She was seeing a world with sunshine and love, of freedom and hope. She was seeing Mamoru and Chibi-Usa and herself together finally as a family. She was seeing all the people of this world that deserved a chance at happiness, too.

She turned to face them, her eyes clear for the first time. Things had changed, but hope wasn't lost just yet. They were still with her in her heart, even if it took a little time for her to remember. "I'll bring this world back and set everyone free, no matter what."

Helios, Luna and Artemis smiled at her, their hearts filling with happiness and pride. Luna pounced on her, both giggling with relief as Artemis came to stand close by. Helios watched, as he always did, and let a nervous sigh escape his pale lips.

"Let the revolution begin."

_The Dawn of Serenity_


	27. Chapter 26

_The Dawn of Serenity_

For once, things were quiet out on the dark plains of Earth. The wind hushed, leaving the ash undisturbed. It was the calm before the epic thunderstorm; a storm not of nature's making, but the cold anger of men, more specifically, of a woman bent on revenge.

A low rumble echoed through the air; pebbles began to quake and jump excitedly off the barren ground. The dark clouds looked on as armies appeared upon all horizons, marching towards each other at a steady pace. Growls and snarls rose into the air, accompanying the songs of war.

It reached its crescendo as rockets streamed forth like deadly banners descending into the ranks of the opposing forces. Their explosions kicked up a thousand years of dust and ash, revealing the frozen wasteland beneath. The combatants snarled at each other, stomping and clawing at the ground as the two massive hordes faced one another. The moment the fiery volleys ceased, a loud resounding horn split the tension in the air. The armies were quick to follow its call, racing towards the center with a lust only quenched by bloodshed and hate. The ground shook violently as if the Earth were falling apart, the ground cracking and splitting as Beryl's Armageddon began. They collided with a greater force than any human could withstand, and those watching from behind the lines could no longer tell where each faction began and the other ended as the battle started in earnest.

Where five Shitennou should have stood, only four presented themselves behind Beryl's imperial forces. Their faces were calm as the wind thrashed their capes about, but on the inside, each was fighting to stay grounded. Her Majesty's Army was a bastardized version of that glorious name now, only a few hundred compared to its former strength of one million. Outdated Soldiers and unaccustomed Guards made up the bulk of their ranks while only a few new Soldiers were produced in time for the first attack. Uprooted as they were, the army of Beryl still possessed an excess of firepower at their disposal, and the most powerful weapon on the planet -- the Golden Crystal.

Endymion stood amongst them, his hands glowing gold as he concentrated his powers on protecting and enforcing their army. A trickle of perspiration made its way from his brow to his chin, but other than that, he looked strong and steadfast. A thick cloud of ash bellowed up from the battlefield, building up like a sandstorm ready to consume its writhing creators. It began to block their sight, but Endymion could feel everything happening on his troubled planet.

"We should be down there fighting," Jadeite said, his hands twitching.

"Don't be so eager, Jadeite," Nephrite chastised, a fact that made the younger general tighten his hands into fists. "This battle is meaningless for us to be involved in. Demando has sent but a fifth of the Soldiers he took from our armies. He's testing us, curious to see what we have come up with, it will not last long."

His words almost prophetic, for ten minutes later, a Hunter came climbing up the small hill upon which they were situated, taking her place beside Jadeite. "Our lines are holding," she announced. "We're not making much progress, however. At this point, our older Soldiers' experience and the missiles are enough to combat Demando's forces, but the advantage will not last forever."

"Then I think it's time to remind Demando just what he's up against," Nephrite said defiantly and glanced meaningfully at Endymion. The monarch nodded, closing his deep blue eyes. His whole body began to shine with a golden light as the signal was sent out for their troops to fall back.

The ground began to shake due to a new more devastating force besides that of the stomping of angry feet. It was a low, ancient rumble, shaking the Shitennou's bones. Demando's hordes had little time to react before the earth came alive beneath them. Sharp monoliths shot up abruptly, splitting some Soldiers in half. The ground opened up beneath them like a hungry mouth, swallowing whole platoons, and closing up as if nothing at all had happened. The Soldiers scattered like frightened birds, their ranks broken and disoriented. They were quick to retreat, leaving the fallen and Beryl the victor, for now.

The Earth quieted as the golden aura around Endymion slowly melted away, returning the world to its dark and dismal state. Silence fell upon the land once more. Zoicite let out a long sigh, kicking a rock at his feet. It tumbled down the slight incline, bouncing erratically, its motion mirroring the Shitennou's thoughts.

War wasn't really his element, which seemed impossible for a member of the elite Shitennou. His skill was only matched by his brothers, but Zoicite had little interest in fighting, and only did so when absolutely necessary. His mind was analytical, not violent. He was better suited serving behind the lines than on them, planning instead of executing war maneuvers. It was his idea to use the crystal to break apart enemy lines, but as he watched Endymion, he wasn't sure if that was such a good idea anymore. The prince raised a shaking hand to his face while taking a few shuttering steps that made the flaxen haired general concerned that Endymion would collapse.

"My prince!" he moved forward, steadying the monarch and catching the attention of the others.

"What's wrong?" Danburite questioned, but Zoicite's focus was directed elsewhere.

"Are you all right?" he asked, concerned. Endymion looked up, locking eyes with him. He watched those sapphire orbs come in and out of focus, as if confused for the briefest of moments, but it was enough to make Zoicite's stomach twist into a tight knot. It was as if Endymion was waking up from a very long sleep and he realized everything was changed. For an instant, the world disappeared, and all Zoicite could see was blue, endless stormy blue. It reminded him of the ocean, of the woman he couldn't exactly remember holding the fluttering kite from his daydream. Those eyes made him hopeful and afraid, and made him feel alive. Then they changed; turning stoic and obsidian once more, and Zoicite's heart sank like a ship shattered by the pounding waves.

"I'm...I'm fine," Endymion said finally, his voice bland. The Shitennou glanced at him skeptically, but did not contradict him.

"We should get back to the palace." Nephrite took charge, turning to speak to the Hunter at his side. "Take a few Guards and salvage what you can. We can't afford to be wasteful now. Collect some of the turned Soldiers as well; we might be able to find a way to program them back."

"Yes sir."

"I'll go with her," Jadeite offered, and followed her down the sloping hill.

"What do we do now?" Danburite asked, his voice echoing into the dead sky. No one answered; no one could.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Kunzite watched in his study as the battle dissipated with Minako hovering over his shoulder. Both she and Kunzite watched hostilities from the beginning; Kunzite analyzing every decision and movement their army made. He sat back in his chair as the battlefield cleared. He felt proud of his comrades, and relieved that they no longer seemed to need his guidance. However, that fact left a surprising pang of sadness throbbing within his cold heart. They were brothers, and even he didn't want to be left behind. He appeared to be useless now. The Shitennou didn't need him, and his queen didn't want him.

"What's wrong?" Minako asked.

"There's nothing wrong. We've won our first battle and the Shitennou were flawless in their execution," he replied, pushing his chair out as he stood abruptly.

"You're brooding."

He turned to face her, finding her arms crossed as she drummed long delicate fingers against her forearm. "I do not brood."

She raised a fine brow, a simple, but powerful enough objection. He pushed passed her, trying to ignore her stare as it penetrated his back. Was she reading his mind now? He remembered she had the ability to sense emotions, but Kunzite and feelings were two elements that rarely went together, especially in his latest incarnation. His queen had made him perfect this time...hadn't she?

"You do not know me, Minako," he continued, shaking his platinum locks. He heard her approach; felt her breathing against the skin of his neck as she stood on tiptoe to whisper in his ear. She was pressed against his side, and the contact with the Venusian star made him feel hot and stifled.

"You're not as opaque as you think you are, Lord Kunzite, especially to someone like me, and I don't even know all that much about my powers as yet. You should be more careful, lest someone more important than I figures you out, too." He opened his mouth to object, but she was already moving on like a relentless tornado. "What will they do next?" she asked, innocently prancing back to his desk as if nothing had happened.

He began to realize, if the copious supply of free time wouldn't destroy his sanity, this woman would gladly take the helm. It made him uncomfortable, but secretly he was happy for the challenge, although he would never admit to anyone – especially himself.

"Demando will regroup and find another way to come at us. He won't be reckless; he'll take his time. I imagine he'll use long-range missiles to break us down before moving in and attempting to push us back. He knows we only have so many left and little means to reproduce more. Without our slaves, we'll fall behind and lose any advantage we have at the moment."

"Do you really think he took them?" she prodded.

"I'm not sure. I have yet to speak with the few that remain, but they might not offer us any further insight anyway."

"And what will we do?"

"We will most likely wait until Demando makes his move. He has put us on the defensive I'm afraid," he admitted.

"And, what will you do?"

"I will continue to train you until my queen deems me worthy once more."

"And what will happen to me after that?" He turned to her, finding her dynamic eyes staring at him, wishing he hadn't turned around at all. She was scanning him, seeking his answer before he had a chance to give it. What did she want him to say? She moved closer, and everything in her eyes told him to move away, but Kunzite was not one to back down. "Will you forget about me when she calls?"

"You are important too, or else the Shitennou would not be protecting you as we are," he stated matter-of-factly, "but you must prove your worth; this is not a charity."

"Well, I wouldn't want to test your patience." She smiled and released his eyes as she turned to exit the room. "Asa, are you coming?"

The wolf looked meekly at his owner before quickly following the blonde out the door. Kunzite couldn't blame him; if he were any lesser man he would be but a dog following her with his tail between his legs, helpless against the charm she radiated without even trying.

"I'll be at the training dome doing my best not to let you down." She flashed a victory sign at him before leaving, the familiar gesture doing nothing to calm his nerves.

He stood there for a long time, unsure of what it was that had taken place between them. She was acting irrational, but then again her former incarnations were just as strange. She was getting too comfortable here, of that he was sure. He was beginning to think their plan was folly, and that taking on a Senshi was nothing but a big mistake. But she was something fresh, something new to their dark world...to his dark world. If anyone could turn the tide on their war, it would be a senshi. She also left him pondering exactly what he would do once he was recalled, and if he even wanted to be at all.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Jadeite drank, Nephrite raged, Kunzite, well, Kunzite didn't do anything, and he had the unfortunate tendency to bite his nails until it hurt, a habit he wished to break, but at this moment, Zoicite couldn't have cared less. Endymion's eyes were haunting his vision, even a day later, It was miraculous he managed to get any sleep at all last night.

The Shitennou congregated in their prim parlor as a winter storm raged against the crystal walls outside. There would be no war on the Earth's parched skin until the winds calmed, but they weren't displeased with the momentary respite. Zoicite was glad to be in the company of his friends with no prince in sight. They could taunt and ridicule him as much as they wanted this day, and he would only smile. Their mockery was much better than the look of confusion still lingering within his memory, and dealing with their banter would be a much-needed distraction.

The other Shitennou seemed not up to the challenge however, much to Zoicite's chagrin. He shared a seat with Nephrite while Jadeite sat across from him, both lords it seemed, distracted by their own problems. Danburite sat alone in a chair, his eyes darting nervously between the other members of the Shitennou. They listened silently to the howls of the wind outside, the conversation nothing more than a scant exchange since their arrival.

Zoicite could stand it no longer. "I started analyzing the turned Soldiers yesterday. Saphir slowly updated their software right under our noses while they were planning their little coup. I missed this fact in his notes when I went over them the first time. As yet, I haven't found a way to rewire their allegiance, and it's unlikely that I will. It's possible we could use them as spare parts though. Just because the mind is turned, doesn't mean the arm might be useless, too. I'll have to investigate," he finished, deciding he finally needed to take a deep breath.

"Well then, go," Jadeite muttered testily.

"And what have you been doing to contribute?" Zoicite retaliated, sitting back with his arms folded.

"I...be quiet, Zoicite." Jadeite looked away, keeping his eyes hidden behind his long bangs.

"How is your search for the slaves coming, Danburite?" Nephrite finally spoke up.

"There's nothing yet. They're just...gone. I need to speak with one of the remaining slaves, interrogate one to see if they have any information. Isn't one of your girls still here, Nephrite?"

"You will not touch her," Nephrite said with such force that the others glanced up quickly. He realized his error, but was quick to smooth out the situation. "She won't respond well to your methods, Danburite. If anyone is capable of getting information out of her, I think it would be me. I can read her mind, remember? I'll see what I can find out, you find the other slaves left here."

"All right," Danburite answered quickly enough, but his eyes remained suspicious.

"The storm won't last another day, so let's make the most of our time now." Nephrite stood up to indicate the end of their meeting. The others were quick to follow, knowing the mood of the room had changed.

"I'll see to the Soldiers," Zoicite mumbled and moved to leave the room with Danburite not far behind.

"And what of our leader and our little experiment…?" Jadeite asked once they were gone. "Have you heard from him?"

"No, but I plan to catch up with him very soon. Go rest Jadeite, you look like you haven't slept for days."

Jadeite huffed at him, but didn't deny it, as he followed the others and left Nephrite alone.

"What of you and our little experiment?" Nephrite seemingly spoke to no one in particular, but the darkness did not stay silent.

Out of the shadows, Kunzite emerged. He slowly walked towards Nephrite, and the two powerful men came face to face once more. The second in command could see how his superior's forced leave of duty was affecting him. There were muted circles under his light eyes and any sign of discontent spoke volumes where Kunzite was concerned.

The other man could see a change in his closest friend as well. He seemed less haunted and taller, his cheeks flushed with life. Nephrite was the most dynamic of them all, but this look was quite different to his usual expression. He thought back to their conversation about his slave girl and perhaps had an idea why, but Kunzite wasn't one to talk about vivacious females destroying all normality.

"Things are progressing," Kunzite replied.

"Has she shown any more powers?"

"Not senshi wise. Her...skills of perception seem to be coming back, however, and her fighting techniques are fast improving. Her loyalties to at least the Shitennou are steadfast. I have some doubts, but it is quite possible this plan will succeed."

"Good, I have a feeling we'll soon need all the firepower we can get. Try increasing her training sessions, you know the senshi power-up in high stress situations."

"Yes, I know. It might do well for you to come and see if we can investigate her mind a little further."

"Of course, call me when you think she's ready. I'll take my leave now, it's good to see you again, Kunzite. 'Til next time," Nephrite said, and left Kunzite alone with his thoughts.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

He watched her thoughtfully as she idly traced a fading scar on his upper arm. She lay on her stomach, her dark hair fanning over her bare shoulders and chest. Her feet were dancing in the air slowly, matching the rhythm of her slender finger as it moved. Her skin glistened softly in the dim firelight, a memento to their intimate interlude that continued to leave Nephrite's head fuzzy. He wasn't lost to everything, however. She was acting subdued since the night of revolution, and Nephrite found he missed the fire in her eyes. He had to remind himself to be patient, that she lost her whole family and friends in one night. She was alone, left to the whims of her lord.

"Where did you get this scar?" she asked.

"I don't remember," he replied. He remembered, but it was a memory he'd rather forget.

"You're lying," she stated, switching her attention to his body. She outlined his stomach muscles, tickling his skin with her light caresses. He was amazed at her intuition, but realized he shouldn't be. She spent more time with him than even the Shitennou; she saw him at his most exposed. And perhaps, he thought with a cool grin, after so many years together, his sight was rubbing off on her.

"Sailor Mars gave it to me during our last battle," he admitted quietly. She looked up at him momentarily, her purple eyes searching his face before returning to her current task. Her hand moved up to his chest, feeling his heart beat steadily beneath his tanned skin.

"I forget that you were the ones to vanquish Beryl's thorns. It's hard to remember you're part of history when you're right here before me. She must have been fierce to leave a mark on you."

"Sometimes, I think you're worse."

She smirked. "You deserve it most times."

"Why are you here, Irinushka?"

Her finger stopped touching the skin over his heart. He knew he could read her mind if he wished, but he wanted her to answer on her own. He knew he should. There were answers he and the Shitennou needed, and their conversation in the parlor only a few hours ago echoed within his mind. But a part of him was being selfish. Even though she was not herself, they had never been closer since Demando's uprising. He knew this would change if the slaves were ever found. She would never trust him again.

He reached for her hand, gently intertwining their fingers to give her the courage to open up on the subject, but decided to prompt her by speaking first. "I don't believe Demando took our slaves, but I cannot even guess where else they might be. Whatever happened, it must have been planned for years. Surely, you had to know, and I'm not angry that you would keep it from me; it would mean your brother would lose his freedom, and I understand that. I just--I want to know why you're still here...why are you still here, with me?"

"Aleksei is..." she paused, trying to think of the words to say. She glanced up at him, her eyes shining. "Do you remember a few months ago when you told me you could not give me my freedom, for you had none of your own? Aleksei is safe and free now, but you aren't. I...I don't abandon people that I care about."

For once, Nephrite was speechless as he digested the information. She had the chance to leave and she stayed, for what, for him? It made his heart race and ache at the same time. He didn't deserve her affections, nor did he believe he deserved her pity. Couldn't she see that? He sat up, indignant anger in his eyes as he released her hand and grasped her upper arm.

"Why would you do that? You had a chance for freedom and you didn't take it to save a soulless man? I cannot be saved, Irinushka. I wish you had left. How moronic can you be!"

She shrugged out of his grip, sweeping her legs beneath her gracefully as she adjusted her posture and sat beside him. Her gaze was steadfast and sure, and she stole his breath away as she reached out and touched his face with the backs of her fingertips.

"You have a soul, Nephrite. Do you even listen to yourself? You're wishing I had escaped, and you have not forced me to tell the secret we both know I keep, for you know what would happen. She would find them, and she would bring them back, or worse, and my heart would be broken for my brother. You're concerned for me, you always have protected me -- you care about me, Nephrite! A man who cares, who feels, is worth saving. You've done evil things, but you're not evil. I couldn't leave you to this world alone, not after everything that's happened, and those things that inevitably will. This is where I belong right now, with you."

"Rin..."

"Nephrite, I..."

He shook his head, silently begging her not to continue. He couldn't bear to hear that word, not for him.

She smiled sadly. "Nothing makes sense when I'm with you."

For a moment, the fire was the only sound in Nephrite's ears besides the loud beating of his heart. He wanted to say so much, but something was holding him back. A cage was still wrapped around him; his queen still held sway over his life. But a small part of him was stirring and giving him some hope. Perhaps Irinushka was right – perhaps he could be saved. But this was who he was, wasn't it? There were shadows of a life not his own burning in the fire of his dreams, but these were distorted by the smoke of darkness curling around his soul.

"Thank you," in the end was all he could say.

"Kiss me," she whispered, and he was only all too happy to oblige.

Touching her lips felt like a lightning strike and for a few minutes, he lost himself in her embrace. He let it take away his worries, his confusion, and his fears and replace them with sublime emotions he hadn't felt in a long time, or felt at all. Once parted again, they settled back into the soft bed. She pressed close against his side and draped an arm over his chest. He knew this couldn't last. He was not meant for such happiness, but...

He closed his eyes, and gently kissed the crown of her head. He would hold onto this as long as he could, however long that would be.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

For four long months the two self proclaimed monarchs rampaged against each other. Their battle was relentless and tore apart the already damaged Earth. Each found ways to injure the other, but the white prince was getting the upper hand. He soon had Beryl cowering within her charcoal castle while Endymion strained to keep a barrier between them. There was just not enough power in the Earth prince's veins to be both offense and defense for his queen, and the wonder of Metallia had long since diminished over the years. When all hope seemed lost for her, Beryl found an unusual savior pouring out from the catacombs beneath her feet.

The army of Serenitas sprung forth, issuing chaos and retribution against both dark armies. Serenity's white army blanketed the desolate landscape and disappeared as quickly as they had come when their daily damage visited upon their enemies was completed. On their banners, a brilliant crescent moon shone against the dark skies, and it was a mark Beryl knew very well. But she could do nothing as she nursed her wounds and attempted to regain some of her lost power while her current and former enemies fought one another. She realized this battle could not be won by sheer force alone. It would take a more cunning route to secure her sovereignty once more. She would make one last effort to keep what she had stolen, and prove the worrisome voices of her court wrong.

She would win. She would not let them take him away from her again, no matter what.

_The Dawn of Serenity_


	28. Chapter 27

_The Dawn of Serenity_

She absent mindedly strummed the desk with her long fingers, her sharp nails tapping against its polished surface, the index finger of her free hand idly massaging her throbbing temple. He also noted how Beryl's tinted skin had faded, her eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep. His queen seemed a poor image of her former self, but his heart wasn't all that heavy with sadness at the thought, as perhaps it should. The fact he was allowed to stand in her presence once more hadn't roused his heartbeat to race excitedly. Kunzite realized he felt nothing at all as he stood before his queen. He only experienced a hint of uneasiness in the pit of his stomach.

Word soon reached them that Serenitas had made themselves manifest, the news having spread like wildfire throughout the palace, before Beryl had snuffed it out with a shriek loud enough to carry to the barren servant's quarters.

Dark Terra, her utopia, so long sought after, was now under attack by two forces she thought well under her control. These opposing forces, even now were battling one another, the outcome determining their ultimate fate. Kunzite knew this waiting would be the end of her, just as much as his leave of absence had driven him closer to chaos-- in the form of a golden haired anomaly. It hadn't taken the malignant monarch long to let her resolve crumble under these circumstances. Within a week after the arrival of Serenitas, she had recalled him to serve at her side once more and Kunzite found himself returning to her lofty chambers.

"Do you think I should absolve you of your sins yet, Kunzite?" she asked.

"I would not pretend to know better than you, your highness."

She nodded, seemingly appeased. "Your exile is at an end. You are free to wander outside the Shitennou's quarters as you see fit. All honors and privileges associated with your title and rank are henceforth restored."

"Thank you, Your Grace," he said, bowing humbly.

"And it is well, for the queen has need of her hand. Since you have failed to find Serenitas, they have sought us out. As you probably know by now, they are currently engaged in battle against Demando and his forces, but that will not last long. When they are finished with the usurper, they will come for me, and this palace cannot be allowed to fall. Use whatever methods you have at your disposal, Kunzite. I want Serenitas found, and I want them eliminated."

"As you command," he bowed once more and turned to exit the chamber.

"What happened to the Underling you turned?" she asked, and took note of how slow he was to answer her question.

"I'm afraid she didn't take the turning all that well. We had no choice but to exterminate her."

"Pity," she whispered, more to herself as she waved him out of her presence.

Once he was gone, she sighed, reclining back in her seat. She shut her eyes against the swarming incursions of the dark world around her. Her kingdom lay in shambles, her closest guardians aloof and her power diminished. It seemed impossible for one of Chaos's chosen children to be so weak. She had succeeded where all His offspring had failed, and after the keeper of light had even managed to vanquish Lord Chaos himself. Could her reign possibly be undone by a few rebels?

She stood abruptly and left her bureau behind, passing from room too room until she reached her bedchamber. She didn't bother to undress as she climbed under the covers and close to him. He stirred as she draped a cold arm around him, his blue eyes fluttering open to gaze upon her.

"My lady is ailing, allow me to lift your spirits." He extended his hand, the veins beneath his skin coming alive with his power.

"No," she replied, calmly swatting away his caress. "Save your energy, for you shall need it. How do you feel?"

"Up to any task you ask of me."

"I need you to see to the Shitennou whenever you have enough strength for the task," she revealed. "They need to be reminded of their loyalties, forcefully if need be."

"It will be done."

If there was only one she could trust, it was Endymion, her golden prince, who stood faithfully by her side. No matter how the battle turned, or who betrayed her, he would fight for her until the end. He would die for her. That thought set tingling sparks dancing within her forgotten heart. He had shown Beryl more love than her own Earth parents, Metallia, even their dreaded Father.

They should have been together from the beginning, but the Moon refused to remain silent in its revolutions around their beautiful planet. Their days spent with one another cut short by an enchantress, a sorceress from the moon with eyes as clear as the sky. She would never forgive Serenity for taking him away from her, not even in her cozy cocoon of a grave. She smirked, beside herself, picturing Demando's torment when he realized he would never release his fairy princess without her help. Even if the battle went ill for them, and Beryl lost her kingdom, she would refuse to let Demando unleash that whore by getting his hands on the Golden Crystal. No, she had plans for their doomsday if it were ever to come.

"I don't want to think about anything anymore," she sighed, plunging out of her thoughts and closer into his arms. Gently, Endymion caressed her cheek, sending goosebumps over her body. She adored the way he touched her, even after all this time. He kissed her collarbone lightly, his eyelashes tickling her skin as he slowly moved to her jaw. She captured his face in her hands, bringing his eyes to meet her own. "You'll always be mine. Say it."

"I will always be yours. I love you, Beryl," he whispered, before capturing her ruby lips.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Jadeite watched as Zoicite worked intently at his computers. When the youngest Shitennou was involved in his work, there was little one could do to distract him, but Jadeite was trying his hardest. It seemed there was nothing for him to do but follow his friends around and grumble. With Kunzite reinstated, most responsibilities fell upon his shoulders, and Kunzite was not one to share burdens so easily if at all. He and Nephrite worked closely as ever, trying to find Serenitas with Minako's help. Danburite led their armies into glorious battle and didn't seem to need help right now with the lull Serenitas had offered them. Zoicite was hard at work examining whatever it was requiring careful analysis and gave the impression he didn't want company, not that this stopped Jadeite of course.

"What are you looking for now?" he asked when he noticed Zoicite had switched his attention to another screen.

Zoicite sighed, shaking his head. "Please Jadeite, go bother someone else."

"They're moving all over the palace and outside, it's hard to find them. You're the only stationary one today, sorry."

"I'm developing a tracking device that will allow us to follow Serenitas' army when they disappear. We always lose the signal every time. Nephrite says when he looked into Minako's mind, he saw a glimpse of Serenitas."

"Really, when did you talk to him?" Jadeite asked.

"He was here an hour before you arrived. He seems to think Serenitas is not really under the catacombs after all."

"Then where?"

Zoicite shrugged, too distracted for a moment to answer right away. "In a separate dimension perhaps, or on another planet. All our devices thus far have only been limited to this rock, so I'm expanding its range to scan the galaxy and those dimensions known to us."

He stood then and lifted a small door, reaching in to grab the device of which he spoke. He inspected it closely, making a few adjustments before turning to Jadeite. "Take this to Kunzite."

"I'm not your squire," Jadeite snorted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had so much else to do. You've been sulking around this palace for the last month ever since Kunzite was reinstated, I thought perhaps you would want something to do, but if not..." Zoicite drawled, rolling his pretty eyes.

"Fine," Jadeite said, snatching the device from his hands. He left without another word and Zoicite sat down, shaking his head in disbelief, his long hair following the action.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Jadeite had soon found Kunzite with Nephrite in their command center, the consoles flashing brilliantly. Many of the gadgets and the technical equipment bore Zoicite's signature, but some Endymion had designed. Even if Jadeite was hesitant to admit it, the prince had a few more uses than simply serving as Beryl's lapdog. Beryl had hardly let his other uses and skills show over the years, however, for she had kept him locked away within her chambers. It was awkward seeing him moving around as of late, conjuring up a sense of unease within Jadeite's gut that made him most uncomfortable.

He cleared his throat as he approached, and both noble lords turned to face him. He held out his hand, revealing the device Zoicite had given him. "Zoicite sent me to give this to you. It's his tracking beacon," he announced.

Kunzite picked it up gently, moving it between his fingers as he closely examined it. "Good, hopefully this will lead us to Serenitas. Thank you, Jadeite."

They returned to their work, leaving Jadeite fuming at their backs. Were they just going to shoo him away as Zoicite had?

He had grown tired of following them around, looking for any remnants of work, or attention, they deemed appropriate to give him. He was as much a Shitennou, as they; he had a place here.

'Then why do I feel so out of place here now?' he thought, his fingers clenching.

"Look at you two, all high and mighty as usual, and Zoicite is playing along. Apparently, it seems two millennia wasn't enough for you lead heads to understand how I work. If the three of you think you can simply order me around like this, you're very mistaken!" he yelled, finally getting their undivided attention.

Kunzite simply stared, while Nephrite smirked – in a way that always drove Jadeite nuts for he knew something smart was behind such a look. "I think that's Jadeite's way of telling us he's lonely. Quick Kunzite, give him a hug."

"There is nothing here for you to do at the moment, Jadeite; you would be wasting your time," Kunzite said, a little more diplomatically. "This is something, however, that I would appreciate your help with."

"My help…?"

"I am far too busy to continue our guest's training. I need you to fill in for me until I can return," Kunzite began, and quickly continued before the rebellion in Jadeite's eyes could reach his mouth. "Her skills with the sword are better than I could imagine, but you are a better bowman than I. Nephrite has already helped her with her magic skills, but these seem limited. I want to keep pushing her, and I want her to be on the front lines when we invade Serenitas. I hope that we can get her to transform before then. Please Jadeite, I'm asking you."

"All right, all right, no need to beg, although it is nice coming from you. Have fun with your commanding," Jadeite said, waving as he exited.

"Do you ever tire of testing him?" Kunzite asked once he was gone.

"Of course not," Nephrite bit back. "The ladies always found it endearing and adorable, and I never heard him complain about it back then. Older brother, younger brother acts...they eat it up."

"You too do look so much alike," Kunzite sighed sarcastically.

"And you're the oldest of us all, always making us look bad with your endless personality, dashing good looks and uncanny skills at small talk."

"I'm not that good looking," Kunzite replied, garnering a chuckle from his friend.

"As you wish, do you think this tracking gadget will work this time?"

"I trust Zoicite's instincts and skill. Serenitas must exist somewhere, and we must find it before it's too late."

"Right, well let's get to it then. The next Serenitas attack should be tomorrow, if they keep up their current trend. A Hunter should have no problem latching this onto one of their soldiers."

"No, I want you to do it."

"Me?"

"The Hunters may be as silent as shadows, but when it comes to an important mission like this, we need a real shadow, Nephrite. Only you can be there without actually drawing any attention to yourself. And I only trust this mission to a Shitennou."

For a moment, Nephrite fell silent, as he seemed to fight with something within himself. Kunzite scrunched his brow, finding it odd that he would hesitate for a mission such as this. Did he doubt his powers, was he growing complacent behind these crystal walls, or did it have something to do with his slave woman? Was she somehow weakening his resolve?

"As you wish, Kunzite, I will do it," Nephrite answered, the usual smirk returning to his lips. "It will be good to get some fresh air out on the plains."

"Good, I know you will not fail," Kunzite offered a small smile, resting his pale hand on Nephrite's shoulder. They settled back into work once more, but Kunzite kept his concerns at the back of his mind.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

The sound of hard steel against wood filled his ears as Jadeite entered the training dome. Minako rushed around a practice dummy that quickly began to resemble a toothpick by her design. He watched as she moved for a few moments, silently assessing the -- soon to be-- sparring partner she would become -- her legs long, strong and quick, so she would be hard to unbalance, her arms graceful and powerful enough to wield a heavy sword. He was stronger, but her lithe body would insure his blows would not land. He watched as she whirled around, long golden hair swirling about her form like a ballroom gown. It was that shining mass that would be her downfall, however, for Minako's hair could be used to his advantage. Only a few of the Senshi were smart enough to put their girlish charms to one side and fit themselves for battle instead of ballrooms, but even in the end, that was not enough.

Jadeite stepped to the right, keeping to the shadows as to remain unobserved. Without a sound, he reached the weapons cache, slowly pulled his bow from its resting place, the weapon a part of him as he raised his bow, aiming the arrow at her silken locks, and let it loose. Silently it shot through the air, moving rapidly towards its target.

Minako moved quickly out of harm's way just in time as the arrow flew speedily through the air, burrowing itself between the unseeing eyes of the practice dummy. She was quick to react, whirling around to face Jadeite. Her expression one of surprise, but she held her ground, as would any soldier trained under Kunzite's tutelage.

"Who are you?" she demanded. He lowered his weapon as he confidently strode towards her. If Kunzite was going to give him this babysitting job, he might as well have some fun in the meantime.

"Someone who should be shown a little more respect," he drawled, putting his finger on the tip of her sword as he neared. "I am Lord Jadeite."

All impudence left her face quickly enough, but her sword remained where it was. "Why are you here?"

"Kunzite is most apologetic as he is unavoidably detained and unable to conduct your training today, and most likely shall be for some time yet, so I will be taking his place," he informed her.

He wasn't sure of what it was he observed passing over her face, a flash of uncertainty and disappointment perhaps, but it was immediately gone. "I see, I suppose you're an appropriate replacement?"

Jadeite arched a curious eyebrow at her taunting tone and the grin lingering upon her wet lips. She twirled her sword, catching and directing the light into his eyes for a brief moment. She moved quicker than he thought possible, but he was a tad faster even after all these years. He yanked his sword from the scabbard at his side, wielding it just in time as her steel clashed against his.

She was every part as bold as her predecessor was, Jadeite would give her that. But as they battled, stepping around each other as swift as shadows, he could tell there was something different. The long passed saviors of the world possessed a spark of which even he was acutely aware. When they moved into a room, he could tell without making eye contact. When they first met long ago, Jadeite, ever practical and cynical, had mistaken them for pure goddesses that shone by the light of the stars, this woman, this girl before him, as beautiful as she was, shone quite differently. Something was wrong about all this, even Kunzite had to feel it.

'If perhaps he wasn't so enamored with her features,' he mused to himself.

He ended their spat with a quick side step, deftly knocking her sword out of her hand at the same time, standing beside her, his sword dangerously close to her throat.

"You are skilled, Miss Venus, but you still have much to learn."

He thought she would glare at him and make some sort of snide remark, but surprisingly she smiled, bending down to fetch her fallen weapon. "Well then, I guess we best get started, hm…?"

In the shadows, secretive eyes watched - sparkling yellow laced with disapproval and jealousy She watched as her master fiddled around with a most detestable female, one not unfamiliar to her. She watched as he talked almost patiently with her, as he helped her learn how to string a bow, watched as he rested his hands on the small of her back to help steady her aim.

These same yellow eyes narrowed as she watched him smile...a smile that should only be meant for her.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

The last time Nephrite had come to this place, he had been seeking escape and exoneration. Now the Crystal Chamber felt alien and aloof. Beryl had ordered them all to meet here, sweeping down from her keep and bringing them along with the tide.

This night she wore a gown of resplendent finery, flashing ruby silk with waves of amethyst passing through the fabric as she moved. Her hair half swept up by a twisted hairpiece bejeweled with dazzling diamonds and rubies. The prince shone as well, donning a soft velvet suit – a sapphire so dark it appeared almost black until it caught the light. Nephrite suddenly felt very plain in his grey uniform and glanced at the other Shitennou. They seemed agitated as well, but he knew it was due to another pressing matter-- there could only be one reason that they were here.

"It seems it has been much too long since we last met here." Beryl's eyes passed over each of them, but landed resolutely on Kunzite. "I feel a disturbance in our most ancient of bonds; hesitancy and much confusion. With war raging against these walls I have put this off much too long, but it's important to make sure no wars start within as well, is it not? It was foolish of me to deny you, your regular dosage from the crystal and the dark power coursing through my veins. How can I expect you to do my will when you do not remember it intimately as you once did? Well, enough of that..."

She turned to Endymion, and all their worst fears were confirmed. Before all this nonsense of golden haired ghosts returning to haunt them, or traitorous Lunarians breaking more oaths, or a thunderous army popping up under their feet like daisies, each month they would come here and receive the crystal and their queen's blessing. Waves of seductive dark, golden power would wash over their bodies, rejuvenating their old bones and allegiances. It had once been exhilarating, and Nephrite had always looked forward to this moment when he would receive a small dose of the ancient power.

Now he was hesitant. He had never felt so alive and yet, so tormented. Part of him wanted to unconditionally embrace the darkness once more, and forget all that he had felt in the passed few months. Another part of him desperately wanted to hold onto what he was now, to continue to search for something he couldn't name. He was afraid to find out, when all his control was taken away, what side would win out in the end.

"Endymion," Beryl whispered, and obediently the prince moved closer to his glowing inheritance. Nephrite heard Zoicite's nervous intake of breath, and turned to the young man. But were any of them young anymore? He certainly didn't feel so at this moment. Nonetheless, he gave Zoicite the most encouraging smile he could before turning away, leaving Zoicite to his wild thoughts.

Zoicite raised his hand to his mouth, but regrettably realized he had no fingernails to bite. This was all wrong. He knew it somehow. Like his blood brothers, he had come to this place once with a joyous smile and expectant heart, but now, he felt like running back the way he had come. He chanced a brave look at Beryl, and noticed how her eyes skeptically swept over their faces. She met his, and all he could do was offer a quick, silly smile before averting his eyes.

He watched as Endymion wrapped his hands around the Golden Crystal and closed his eyes. For a moment, nothing happened, and then the scarlet room seemed to shrink. Then light began to pour through the gaps between Endymion's fingers, the rays extending to the four corners of the room. Beryl moved closer to him, and rested the point of her dark staff against the exposed crown of the crystal. The shimmering light slowly became darker until all at once it exploded, reaching out for the Shitennou in a massive wave. Zoicite tensed, but closed his eyes, giving himself up to the storm, gasping as it struck, washing over him and taking reality along with it. The world became a swirl of confusion as many images flashed across his mind's eye. The past few weeks flew by, and with it, every emotion seemed pulled away with it as if the crystal was drawing poison from the wound of his soul. For a moment, he felt light and free again, and as Beryl's dark power swept over them once more, he found himself awaiting it with open arms. But it never came. Confused, Zoicite ventured to open his mind's eye, and found a most surprising sight.

He was somewhere bright and innocent, a hill covered in a carpet of green with two men hidden beneath the shade of a giant tree, its massive limbs reaching down to embrace them. The men appeared cloudy at first; as if he was looking at a painting ruined by water, but slowly the images cleared and his eyes grew wide. It was he and Endymion. They were talking and laughing, and one moment Endymion wrapped his arm around him in a brotherly manner. Zoicite could feel the scene more than he could see it; happiness, belonging, courage, pride...

But these were swept away harshly as Beryl pushed her power farther into his mind. The scene shattered, the emerald sea turning red with flame as the mighty tree shriveled up into nothingness. The two friends were ruthlessly torn apart, and the image turned to ash in his mind. Her power seared through his mind, burning every thought and feeling but loyalty to her. He wanted to scream at the pain, but when he opened his mouth, he realized the voice was not his own.

All too quickly, the wave of power passed by, and the Shitennou were thrown back into the cold Crystal Chamber. They swayed a tad, their minds reeling from the mental and physical break. Zoicite glance down the line of men, but he couldn't tell if they had experienced what he had.

"Endymion…!" Beryl's uncharacteristically worried voice snapped Zoicite's attention in their direction, and fear claimed his own heart.

The prince had fallen to the ground beneath his crystal, his eyes closed as if sleeping. But Zoicite feared it was not so simple. Beryl was at his side, fretting over him with exposed emotions that he'd never seen on her face. For a moment, Zoicite remembered somewhere deep within, his mistress was human too.

"Do something!" she turned towards them, half-enraged and desperate. Kunzite and Nephrite were quick to do their queen's bidding, Kunzite gently clutched Endymion in his arms while Nephrite roused their shaken ruler. Swiftly they left the room, most likely heading for Beryl's chambers. Jadeite followed slowly behind, almost afraid. Zoicite lingered, simply unsure of what to do now. What had he seen? Certainly, it was not a memory he had forgotten. He would not forget such feelings, could not...

He glanced down at the crystal, and noticed another petal had turned black.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

He found it hard to believe he ever dreamed of this place.

From behind the transparent barrier, Demando watched as the Earth dutifully rotated on its axis. It was not such a beautiful inspiration in blue and green anymore. Dark grey clouds blocked an observer's sight; not that what lay beneath was worth looking at. This world was useless, spoiled, and Demando would not be surprised if the tired planet stopped spinning on the morrow.

From his splendid home on the Moon, Demando had glanced at Earth as his kin was often to do. The princess was not the only one who dreamed of beautiful shores and endless meadows. But in the end, all Demando's dreaming had ceased, when he realized his princess, his destined love, fell in love with not only the planet -- but also its heir.

Demando's reflection suddenly sneered, as if cursing Endymion and his homeworld. For far too long had he been cast aside and denied what was rightfully his. There was only one reason Demando lingered here. Somewhere beneath those dark clouds shone his only joy in this world -- Serenity. Only she was worthy of his undying affection, only she was glorious enough to stand by his side as they ruled together. And they would not rule this hunk of rock. He would whisk her away to a planet full of life, a planet of people looking for a savior. She would rescue them with that blasted crystal of hers, and she would make him a king, as he deserved.

He would have already accomplished his dream if his oldest competitor would stop protecting that infernal palace from his attacks. As long as Endymion drew breath, he would protect his dark queen and deny him entrance into Serenity's secret room. Even without his knowledge, the prince was keeping him from what was his once again. He would've laughed at the irony, but there was too much of it.

Rebels had begun pouring from the ground bearing a name so familiar to his future wife, and had turned all their power against him instead of their omniscient oppressor, Beryl. They seemed to be on her side, responding to Demando's looming victory. And he would have won, if not for their involvement. Now his stolen army was battling on two fronts, and his grand force didn't seem so superior anymore.

He was growing tired of all this injustice, but his fatigue ran much deeper than that. Demando could feel the effect of being away from the crystal's power. Its protection and support had branched off to all of Beryl's high council; sheltering them, giving them strength, stilling their age. Demando felt no relief now. He realized with grim realization, that his rebellion might have been the death of him and his clan. He needed Serenity. He needed her beautiful power. This war must end, and quickly, before it was too late.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

The days seemed to move rapidly, and merge into an indistinguishable blur that Zoicite could not escape. Five days had passed since the incident in the Crystal Chamber, and its uplifting effects were all but gone, swept away almost as soon as they had come. He felt like a ghost flittering through the palace, and no one paid him heed as he hauntingly passed them all and floated towards his sanctuary.

The outside world seemed dead as well. Despite the incident with Endymion and the crystal, they decided it was prudent to continue their plan of tracking down Serenitas. Nephrite crept out into the vast barren wilderness, armed with Zoicite's tracking device, but nothing came to greet him. The attack they were so sure would come did not, neither had it come the next day, or the day after. The Earth remained quiet, as if Demando too was gone as well. But Zoicite knew better; he was up there, watching, waiting, and calculating his next move.

As Zoicite walked through his museum to the old world, he pondered their enemy's next move. Was Serenitas spent? Were they cowering in whatever dimension they spawned from, or were they gathering all their forces to march on the city? The possibilities were endless it seemed, as well as the dangers. What if they had some inside source that knew about their plans from the start? His thoughts came to rest of Shing and Minako, the seemingly innocent young boy and the woman destined to be their enemy. Had they both been playing them for fools? He could hardly believe that one so small could accomplish such a tricky mission or that Kunzite's sense could be so warped as to trust Minako without reason. But then again, after what happened in the Crystal Chamber, Zoicite couldn't be sure of anything anymore.

His thoughts of war and espionage didn't last long as he finally passed into the last room -- his garden and solace. The artificial sun warmed his spirits, and the fresh smell of budding flowers spread throughout his body like a freshly washed blanket. Here he was safe from dangerous thoughts and wronged enemies. If only for a while, he could escape his daunting reality.

As Zoicite rounded a smoothly curved corner, his growing smile was destroyed by the sight before him. His back was turned to him, but Zoicite could not mistake the man for anyone else. Endymion was here, in his place, bent over a flowerbed. He wore a lose shirt, his hair he could tell even from this distance was a mess from his bed rest.

Slowly, unwillingly, Zoicite approached. His footsteps loud enough, but Endymion didn't stir. It was only when Zoicite's shadow covered him did he move. The face that stared up at Zoicite was barely one recognizable to him. Endymion's skin was colorless and his eyes hollow and pale. Heaven knows he should still be in bed recovering, what was he doing here? The answer was sprawled out at his feet, however.

Of Zoicite, the prince had only asked for one corner of the garden to grow his roses. Zoicite never particularly cared for the flower. He thought they smelled awful and were all but impossible to grow, but he could not deny his prince. Endymion's roses had bloomed here for years, bright and cheerful for their creator. As Zoicite gazed at their feet, he was alarmed to find some were shriveled and dry, some black and lifeless, scattered on the ground.

"I do not know what's happened to them," Endymion said, his voice but a whisper of its former strength. "I was not long enough gone for them to deteriorate so. The watering system is fine, or else all the flowers here would be wilting. Could some poison be affecting them?"

'Poison…?' Zoicite thought, staring at the back of Endymion's head.

A sudden sadness swarmed over him, as a vision of the blackened crystal clouded all other thought. Somehow, he knew all this was connected, the crystal, the roses, Endymion. He reached out tentatively, placing a hand on Endymion's shoulder. His heart filled with dread, for one thing was clear. A poison was spreading throughout the palace, and when it struck his monarchs, Zoicite would not be far behind.

There was not much time left, Zoicite noted, as another blackened rose fell to the parched ground below.

_The Dawn of Serenity_


	29. Chapter 28

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Today was going to be different.

The notion not heralded by a beautiful dream, however. He didn't need to dream anymore.

Shing walked through the colorful scenery as if walking through his dreams, so light and carefree from worries that should never have been his own. The pathway smelled fresh and inviting. Rows of flowers flanked him like swaying fans, the air filled with their sweet heady scent as they came together to form a fragrant melody, while birds high in the sturdy trees joined in.

The birds in Serenitas' aviary were as vibrant in color as all the flowers sprawled beneath their wings. They chirped and sang, ruffling their feathers, or resting quietly with their beaks buried within a closed wing. Most were awake and charming at this time of day, flying from one tree to the next. Shing loved it here. He had never felt more at home in all his life.

He was amazed at the power of Serenitas the moment he first set foot in this magnificent land. He came with thousands of his fellow slaves, and instantly warm and inviting faces greeted all. The leaders of Serenitas were in the forefront, as magical and kind as legend had said. Seeking out his friends from amongst the masses, he was quick to find Aleksei and Ben, but the older boy looked anything but pleased. Irinushka was nowhere to be found. They searched frantically for her, but Shing soon began to realize another woman in his life was missing as well.

They were settled into modest houses that would comfortably accommodate eight members each, with a community bathroom and cafeteria in close walking distance. It was not unlike the life they were used to as slaves, but this time the beds were soft and warm, the food fresh and delicious, and the best part of all was they were free. They were given jobs, ones that suited them instead of being forced to do whatever work their former masters required of them. Children were looked after by the women of Serenitas, not the hungry rats of their old broken homes. Everyone was adjusting nicely, that was - except for Aleksei and Shing.

Either the leaders were very observant, or knew what plagued the two boys, for they approached them and asked that they follow them into a shimmering white temple. There they were told of Irinushka and Minako's fate, a fact that unsettled each of them. Aleksei was outraged at his sister's stubbornness, while Shing felt irrevocably sad for his golden friend. She still had much to endure, and all but for Irinushka, she would be alone. The leaders swore they would be safe, but Shing noticed how the longhaired man's smile didn't seem to reach his eyes, as it should. His name was Artemis, the woman's, Luna, and the youth who didn't seem much older than Aleksei, Helios.

They were as mystical as Shing would have pictured them, but something about them did not seem so infallible and strong as he would have imagined. Sometimes, when they thought no one was looking, they seemed just as fragile as the lonely boy looking at them did.

They had taken Shing aside when Aleksei had left, offering him praise and congratulations on his work with Minako. In his own small way, they revealed, Shing had saved them all. They had no medals or gold to give him, but instead offered him any position he would want. Shing knew immediately what that would be. He had seen the aviary nestled against the temple, almost hidden by trees. At night, he could hear the midnight singers softly welcoming the quiet dark. Luna smiled, almost knowing what his answer would be before he gave it.

In the aviary, he had a master that was neither cruel nor terrifying like Emshaud. His name was Richard, a kind, patient man in his late fifties that loved birds as much as Shing. He taught him many wondrous things, especially how to forget his old life.

As he went about his chores that afternoon, Shing stumbled upon someone. The aviary usually wasn't crowded, and he only ever saw a few people each day, but this woman was familiar somehow. She was young, with shining golden hair almost like Minako's lustrous tresses. She was very pregnant as well, her hand idly resting atop her swollen belly. She sat on a wooden bench with shadowed eyes staring up at a nearby tree. Shing followed her gaze, finding a nest within a cluster of leafy foliage. Two tiny voices clambered out of the nest as a Robin swooped down with something in its beak.

He wondered what she was thinking about as she looked down, now both hands cradling her stomach. She looked sad, and instantly knew this look didn't fit her fairy-like features. He felt compelled to cheer her up, but he did not know what he could say to her. He was but a young boy and she -- Shing's eyes widened, as he finally recognized her.

She was there one day, standing with the leaders as everyone was settling into this new realm. She had been happier then, smiling and shaking people's hands. She was someone important, he knew, mostly by the way everyone in Serenitas stared in awe at her as she walked by. They whispered she was their savior, the Hope the Elders had spoken of for so long. Could this seemingly fragile woman be the one to defeat the dreaded queen, to save him and even, Minako?

She suddenly seemed aware of his presence, and turned dazzling blue eyes in his direction. Shing became mesmerized by them, seeing someone else's face in their pools. Shing did dream, but instead of beautiful places, he dreamt of his old life; a dank palace with little hope, save for one day when someone tumbled into his dreary life. One thing the leaders of Serenitas refused him access to was news of his friend, which worried him. The news could only be bad if they refused to share.

"Hello...?" She was staring at him, and Shing realized again that he wasn't alone.

"H-Hi," he replied lamely.

"Do you work here? It's such a lovely place," she said, glancing back up at the nest. "Such lovely trees and flowers, such lovely birds, it's almost easy to forget that they're caged, but I don't think they can forget. Even now they sing, sing for freedom..."

"I...I never thought of it that way," he admitted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to depress you," she said, smiling apologetically. "I should be happy. My daughter is going to be born soon, and I've been waiting for her longer than you can imagine. She's... even though she can be annoying, she's everything I've ever wanted. My life's never been normal, and having her, having a family -- even one like mine -- was always a comfort to me..."

Shing wanted to ask how she could possibly know her daughter already, but looking at her eyes, he would not dare contradict her. She compelled him to listen, compelled him to believe.

"Even though I should be happy, I'm not, because I'm missing someone very dear to me...a lot of people dear to me actually, but I need him here more than anything. He's so close, but yet...I can't do anything. Not now, not yet, and all this waiting is killing me. I just wish he could be here."

She hung her head, tears brimming in her eyes that would not fall. Though she seemed small, Shing knew with certainty that this woman had been through more than he could possibly imagine – she had a hidden strength that rivaled that of Minako.

"I...I have someone I wish was here, too," he whispered.

She looked up at him, sniffing. "Really?"

"I used to live in the servant's quarters of the palace. It was nothing like this place. I was very sad and the only things to cheer me up were the stories the Elders used to tell, and the dreams I had. Then one day she came. She was from Serenitas and became a prisoner of the Shitennou. Lord Jadeite made me work for him, made me clean up her wounds..." he saw her eyes grow wide at the mention of Jadeite's name, but continued on, "even in pain she was kind to me. Her eyes were so bright, a lot...a lot like yours. Jadeite did so many mean things to her, but the worst was when they tried to erase her memory. I thought she would never remember me, but she did! She told me she was only acting, and had been the whole time. She was an agent of Serenitas, sent here to right all the wrongs. The last time I saw her, she..." Shing blushed, remembering Minako's surprising kiss. "She's still there, with only my friend's sister to keep her company. She's fighting for us all by herself. It's unfair! I wish I could help her, but I'm just a boy, and the leaders won't let me help, or ask her to come back. I just...I wish she was here."

The aviary became startlingly quiet, and hesitantly he looked up into the woman's eyes. They were shining, a soft determination set in them. She stood up abruptly, her hands now clenched in front of her chest.

"I promise you, I'll bring your friend back." Such a thing should have sounded implausible coming from a woman with buns in her hair, whose stomach looked like it was going to pull her off center at any moment. Once again, she made him believe by the light in her eyes, the setline of her mouth. His heart began to race, picturing Minako's smile, imagining Minako here in Serenitas.

"She must be very brave, your friend. What's her name?" she asked.

"Oh, her name's Mi-"

"There you are." They turned, finding Artemis, Luna and Helios standing at their sides. They were smiling, but even Shing could see these were nervous smiles.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to get out of my rooms for a while," the woman said, smiling sheepishly.

"No need to apologize, it is most understandable. But perhaps next time you will take one of the twins with you, just to keep us from worrying about you, or the maiden," Helios said, with a gentle smile.

"Come Usagi, while we're here I want to show you my favorite bird. If I were still a cat it would be the best gift I could've ever lay at your feet." Luna grabbed her hand, tugging it softly.

"Luna, I hated it when you brought me something. Please don't remind me. I totally took it personally when you brought back the bunny."

"Well, maybe I was a little upset with you that week..."

Their voices were lost in the symphony of birdcalls as they disappeared around the bend, leaving three brave men alone.

"Greetings Shing, it is good to see you today," Helios greeted.

"You too, sirs," Shing replied, bowing his head.

"Are you enjoying your work here?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, very much," he replied, smiling, beside himself.

"Good, good. Let us not detain you from it any longer. I'm sure you have much to do," Helios said.

"Oh, right. G-Goodbye." He bowed again before turning on his heel, but he did not go far. He doubled back, going through the trees and plants to where Artemis and Helios still stood. He knew when he was not wanted, no matter how gently Helios had said it. They didn't want him to hear what they were going to discuss, which could only mean it was about one person.

But as he reached his destination, he found that they had moved down the path some, with their backs turned. He crept closer, his ears straining to hear their soft words.

"So it's really true," he heard Artemis say, and watched as he crouched down. Gently, he picked something up, something black and fragile. "Endymion's roses...they're dying. I hope she did not see this."

"We don't have much time, Artemis. His flowers in the palace are failing too. The prince is dying, and if he passes, so will I, so will Elysian. Everyone here will fade out of existence with us as well, including the princess."

"But it is not safe to take her anywhere else," Artemis sighed, dropping the dead flower to the ground. "And we cannot attack, not now, not with the information Minako has given us. If we do, they will find this place and all our hopes will be extinguished."

"It seems all we can really do for the moment is wait for the birth of the little maiden, and pray all our hard work doesn't unravel."

"And it may, if Minako forgets why she is there. She's slipping, Helios, I can feel it more every time we talk. She may run out of strength, and doom us all."

Shing had perked up at the mention of Minako, but now he was confused and frightened as ever. Why did they want Endymion to live? He was part of the Queen's evil, was he not? And whom were they waiting for, could it be that woman's baby? And Minako...Shing's heart had become defiant as Artemis slandered her. Minako could never fail, she was brave and smart, and Shing believed in her. He would not believe she would ever quit.

"We knew placing her within the palace alone was a big risk, but it was one we had to make. We had no other choice."

"There's always another choice! If they find out the truth, she'll die, along with any human still living in the palace, and us, all of us. I had as much faith in her as you, but it's too much of a burden for anyone...for the gods' sake, Helios, she's not even-"

Helios hushed him with a sharply raised hand, as his golden eyes swept over the aviary carefully. Shing stilled himself, knowing he had been caught. But the young priest did not seek him out to reprimand him, but turned back to Artemis.

"Perhaps we should carry on this conversation somewhere more private." They left, two white figures being swallowed by all the color around them, but Shing couldn't see any of it anymore. Minako was in danger, as was Irinushka. And he was here, millions of miles or dimensions away. He needed to do something, but if the leaders of Serenitas couldn't help, how was he, and who could be more powerful than they could?

Shing's eyes widened. "The Elders!" Shing had all but forgotten about the three mysterious Elders living in their small hut. He had not seen them since their exodus to Serenitas, but they had to be here somewhere. "I'll find them, they've got to be able to help somehow!"

He stepped out of his hiding place and tried to outrun his doubts and fears.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

The arrow whizzed by its intended target, clattering to the ground and coming to a stop mere inches from the back wall. Minako huffed, wiping away the glistening strands in her face that seemed glued to her forehead by her perspiration. It wasn't enough to hit the target every time, he had said, but the speed between your shots that could make all the difference during a battle. He had shown her, moving impossibly fast, hitting the target every time with lightning-fast accuracy. Following in his footsteps was a challenge for her, however.

He had asked her to shoot ten arrows as fast as she could, and only three had managed to hit the target at all. They had been training for three days now, and she was vastly improving, but this task seemed to stall all their progress. Jadeite sighed, walking towards her as she lowered the bow forlornly.

"I can't do this," she whined. His first instinct demanded he forcefully remind her of what precisely a soldier's duty was, and punish her somehow. But looking into her eyes, he saw a bit of himself within those fathomless depths. Jadeite had been a good bowman many years ago, but he owed someone else all the credit for the skills he now possessed.

"I wasn't always as great as I am today, at least at the bow," he began with a smirk, but she only sighed.

"And let me guess, you practiced, practiced, practiced!" she drawled, rolling her eyes.

"Keep your mouth shut, I'm telling the story. I would never be as good as I am if it weren't for...weren't for Sailor Mars," he admitted, turning away from her.

"Sailor Mars...?"

"When we trained on the Moon, she was the one to teach me how to really feel the bow instead of just holding it, to really see the target instead of just looking at it. It was a power deep inside me that I didn't know I possessed. I was fortunate to have had her as a partner."

"So each of you trained with a Senshi? Who did I train with?" She asked, but Jadeite just stared at her as if it was the most obvious answer. After a moment, she realized, and blushed slightly. "Oh..."

"So try and reach inside and tap into your powers, Minako. You can do this. I've seen you once. You were not as good as Mars was, but every Senshi could hit the mark more than three times."

"Well, unlike you, I don't have a Sailor Senshi to lead me to enlightenment. There's, I'm afraid, only me," she said, barely whispering the last sentence, but Jadeite heard it all the same. She sighed irritably, wiping her hair from her face again. "But I have enough of this getting in my way...ugh!"

He wasn't sure what possessed him, but casually he undid the sash from around his slim waist and reached for her. For a moment, she shied away until she noticed the calm look in his eyes. Gently, he pulled back half her long tresses, tying the sash into the best bow he could manage. When it was done, he stood back and laughed in surprise.

She had resembled Sailor Venus before, but this time there was no denying it. His sash was the perfect color to complete everything; a blood-red scarlet just like the senshi had started wearing all those many years ago. He felt a confused sensation take over his heart for a moment, seeing her like this, as if at any second the other senshi would show up and start with him to seek their vengeance.

"Jadeite...?"

He looked at her, her eyes peering at him questioningly, and cleared his throat, "There, now you'll be able to see. I have other things to do today, our session is over."

He left without another word, but did not leave her alone. She shook in the shadows, anger causing her muscles to quiver. Yellow eyes had watched as he tied the sash into her hair, touching her face and gazing at her with sparkling eyes. It was more than she could take. He was hers. She was sick of all the attention she was getting, being pampered by all the Shitennou, while her fellow Youma were the ones suffering and dying. Something must be done, and it was up to her to right everything.

Jealousy drove the Hunter from her hiding place and soundlessly she stalked her prey once again. Minako was oblivious to her as she had been that day out on the plains when she had caught her in her net. She would do more than make her a hostage this time; she would break her.

"Hello, sweet Underling," she whispered, causing Minako to jump with a startled gasp. She turned around, finding a grey Hunter staring at her with cat-like eyes. She had no weapon but the bow, and desperately she clutched it in front of her.

"What do you want, Youma?"

"My name is Tetis, thank you very much, and I suppose we're not so dissimilar."

"What...?"

"I was resurrected as well, to serve my master, to do his bidding. I knew only a little of my past before he had ever so wonderfully reminded me," Tetis laughed, enjoying Minako's confusion. "But I suppose that's where our similarities end, for at least I serve the right master."

"What...what do you mean?"

"Do you ever wonder where you got that scar on the back of your neck?"

Unconsciously, Minako reached beneath her hair, feeling the circular scab at the base of her neck. "I...I must have gotten it during the Underling attack."

Tetis made a clucking sound, circling around Minako like a lion with a sharp grin. "Do you think falling debris would make such a mark, or that whatever poisons they 'supposedly' used could touch you so? No, my dear, Serenitas is not to blame for your injuries. The man that just left this room is responsible."

Minako said nothing for a moment, looking as if choosing her words was proving to be more difficult than her training. "You're lying."

"No, for once someone is telling you the truth. The Sailor Senshi and the Shitennou have never been friends, only enemies. They tried to protect this world, but the Shitennou turned against them and slaughtered them. And they brainwashed you, used the prince's crystal to change your memories. I was the one who caught you all those months ago, I should know better than anyone. They want you to bring down your own people, Minako. You must have felt that this is all wrong, no matter how much they've tried to change you. A legendary Senshi must be stronger than that. You must have known somewhere deep inside...you're fighting for the wrong side."

Quicker than Tetis could ever have imagined, Minako notched two arrows and shot them passed either side of her wild hair to impact against the wall. Tetis could hear them vibrating behind her, but the third arrow pointed at her face was her main concern now. Minako's eyes were cold, glaring at her through angry slits.

"Leave, now."

Tetis chuckled, stepping back slowly. "As you wish, little princess." She never turned her back until she was out the door, the whole time, focusing on Minako with mocking yellow eyes. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Kunzite stormed down the hall, not noticing as the Youma moved out of his way, frightened. They had worked so hard to formulate some way to catch Serenitas. Even now, they continued to elude them. They always seemed one-step ahead, as if they were watching every move behind these crystal walls. They were a nuisance, one that needed to be taken care of so he could please his queen.

Kunzite stopped, reviewing his previous thought. Please his queen? He did not care about pleasing Beryl anymore...or did he?

Kunzite cursed silently to himself, running his fingers over his temples. Ever since that night in the Crystal Chamber he could not think clearly. He would think one thing and say another, saw flashes of color and voices in his sleep. It was impossible to dream, he knew, since Elysian was no longer, but still he feared to sleep some nights.

He shook his head in wonder that Kunzite, greatest of all the Shitennou, could possibly fail on account of a split personality and insanity. He always thought he would die on the battlefield.

As he stood there, Jadeite turned the corner, as deep in thought as Kunzite seemed to be. The younger lord didn't seem to notice him until he was a few steps away, and almost skidded to a stop. They stood there for a moment, staring at one another strangely.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the training dome?" Kunzite finally asked.

"I...cut our session short. Kunzite, I think we made a mistake."

Kunzite would have laughed if he weren't so frustrated. 'Just one?' he thought. "And what would that be?"

"I don't think Minako is Sailor Venus."

"What happened?"

"Nothing! It's just..." Jadeite sighed, pushing his hand through his hair. "When I'm around her, I don't feel...'it'."

"'It'?" Kunzite repeated.

"Yes, 'it'. There was always something about the Senshi, something pouring off them that even I could feel. Maybe it's because she's not transformed, maybe because I'm just a little crazy and frustrated, or maybe...she really isn't Sailor Venus at all."

"Then who is she, Jadeite? She looks, talks and acts just like her, even the small mannerisms are the same."

"You would know."

"What?" Kunzite's voice rose a tad.

Jadeite averted his eyes. "I didn't mean Minako is not the woman we knew in the past. I'm saying, I don't think she is Sailor Venus anymore. It would explain my feeling, and it would explain why she hasn't had the ability to transform or wield her usual power. Maybe Minako can't transform because she simply can't. She's not Sailor Venus anymore. Sailor Venus, the Sailor Senshi, could still be hanging right where we left her, and only the body and soul of the bearer of the crystal made slipped through our fingers."

Kunzite digested Jadeite's idea for a moment. It was somewhat logical, except for one fact. "And what about the power she wielded in your interrogation room, Jadeite?"

"I don't know. Maybe Serenitas was right when they told Nephrite that the human race could be evolving. Maybe that's what Serenitas is doing, readying their super-human army to crush us. A former Sailor Senshi would be the one to lead such a change."

"Jadeite, I'm not sure any of this is making sense-"

"I know that!" he snapped before brushing passed Kunzite quickly. "If you go see her, try to contain yourself."

Kunzite stared after him, both angered and slightly confused by his last words. With an unbecoming huff he turned and continued on his way, weaving through the halls back to his quarters. But his feet stopped at the junction that would lead him either to the comfort of his bed, or the training dome, and curiosity won out over sleep.

As he walked on he passed Jadeite's Hunter, Tetis, who would barely meet his eye as she whispered a quick 'my lord' before bustling on. He thought it strange, but finding Minako with a big red bow in her hair stopped all thought for a moment. She turned her face to him, her hair swept up to give him full view of her sparkling eyes.

"Hello Kunzite," she said, her voice too quiet.

"Did something happen today with Jadeite?" he asked, hoping to get an answer from her.

"No." She stood up, but did not move, forcing him to approach her.

"Both of you seem very odd this day," he mentioned in passing.

"Do you ever feel torn, Kunzite?"

The question surprised him for a moment, as if she had been in his head only a few minutes ago. "I don't know what you mean."

"I've followed your lead ever since I woke up that day amongst a room full of complete strangers. I've been listening to everything you've said about me being some destined soldier, that I can help you save this world from our enemies. But all the while there's been this nagging voice in the back of my mind, telling me that all of this is wrong somehow. I didn't listen to it, because...because I trusted you, Kunzite! I like…I trusted you..."

"Minako-"

"Why did you torture me, and don't lie to me! What exactly did you do to me?"

Kunzite saw no more reason to hide the truth from her. Whatever they had done obviously was coming undone. Somehow the words were slow to come, as if he was ashamed of what they had done. But he could not be, it had been for the greater good, for his queen's success and reign.

'Is that what I really want, what I should be fighting for?' he thought, his residual anger returning and giving him enough courage to speak.

"Jadeite and Zoicite used their machines to try and find the location of Serenitas, where you are truly from. When that did not work, we used the crystal to erase your memories. Our plan was to have you side with us, and hopefully lead us to Serenitas somehow. Having a senshi on our side would more than double our offensive capability, and defeating Serenitas would be easy enough. It was the only choice-"

"There's always another choice!"

"What? To kill you again?" he suddenly raged, and as her eyes grew wide he knew he had said too much.

"You killed her...me...you killed Sailor Venus in the past, didn't you?"

His silence was enough to mark him and Minako threw down her bow and quiver, the sound echoing through his bones. Without another word, she stalked towards him, eyes ablaze with hatred and hurt. At the last second, she turned to the side, marching passed him and out the door. A second later, Kunzite realized it would not be a good idea to let a vengeful senshi just walk out of his sights, and gave chase.

"Minako, stop!" he shouted and was thankful that she did." I cannot permit you to freely walk around the palace, not now. You-" He stopped, recognizing the object glittering in her hand. He had seen that wand enough times before - her henshin pen. How long had she had it? She did not look surprised as she clutched it in her white-knuckled grip, as if she had -- had it all the while. Jadeite was wrong, she was Sailor Venus after all, but the confirmation did nothing to ease his discomfort. It would only make what Kunzite had to do harder.

"I've told you once before, Kunzite," she interrupted his thoughts vehemently, her eyes gleaming with unshed tears. "There's no where to go."

And with that, she left him once more, and Kunzite did not fight it. For all his brilliance and strength, he did not know what to do now. Part of him knew she should be eliminated immediately, for there was not enough power in the prince's crystal for another attempt at clearing her mind. But another part of him wanted to scream at himself for even thinking of destroying her, and urged him to follow her at once, to make things right, somehow. In the end, Kunzite didn't move at all.

Down the hall, Tetis laughed to herself as Lord Kunzite and Minako had their fated falling out. Even if Kunzite could not get rid of the pest, one of the other Shitennou was bound to notice and kill the Underling. Now all she had to do was sit back and watch, and soon, once again, Jadeite would be all hers.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Only a few months ago he had found himself in this exact situation. Kunzite, it seemed, was destined to wait at the threshold of mysterious women. Minako's door loomed tall and solid before him. He had no choice but to lead the Shitennou, as his queen's Hand. The Sailor Senshi needed to be dealt with swiftly before she had the mind to do something rash. If she could not be reasoned with, then she would be exterminated, and Kunzite knew Venus enough to know someone so passionate should never have been controlled. His lie to Beryl would come back to haunt him, and it would all be his fault.

Kunzite squared his shoulders resolutely. There was nothing to be ashamed of, except for perhaps keeping things from his queen. Minako was an experiment, nothing more. It was a risk they all took, but in the end, it had failed. He did not know how she realized what had happened, if some chain in her mind had snapped, or she heard or saw more than she was supposed to. It did not matter anymore.

He raised his hand, knocking strongly against the wood. No response came, although he was hardly surprised. She was probably crying in her bathroom, too distraught or angry to answer his call. He tried the handle, and found it unlocked. In that, he was a little surprised. The door soundlessly opened, ushering him into a softly lit room full of golden candles. Minako was sitting at her vanity, one hand beneath her hair as the other smoothed something slick across her perfect lips.

Kunzite could only stand in the doorway, for once stunned. She sat there in a pale pink robe, and as the candlelight shimmered, it seemed sheer to his now wandering eyes. She ignored him as she checked her reflection, drawing his feet towards her like a moth to a bonfire. He knew each step he took closer to her was dangerous, but for once in his life, Kunzite simply could not care less.

"How could you train me, knowing that everything you were saying was a complete lie, using me like a toy and knowing you would have to destroy me if I ever broke." Her voice was neither enraged nor hurt, coming from her lips in a strange neutral tone that didn't seem to fit her.

"It was...it was a burden I had to bear."

"Is that all I am to you?" She turned to face him, and even though her voice was steady, there was a pain in her eyes that was almost palpable.

"Do you really think I enjoyed killing you?" he retaliated, surprising himself with the emotion in his voice.

"You want me to fight with you; to destroy everything the Sailor Senshi had always protected. Kunzite..."

She rose, and he felt like retreating. She stood at her full height, towering over him with her presence despite having to look down into her face. He took a chance and drew his gaze from her eyes, and was taken away by the graceful line of her neck and the small glimpse her gown offered him. His blood was starting to boil, an aching feeling he hadn't known in some time.

"I will fight for you."

Those few words were enough to still the heat and he returned his gaze to her face. A sudden, indignant anger filled him, mixed with utter confusion. "How can you, knowing what you know now? We've tortured you, betrayed you, and a Sailor Senshi would never agree to cast aside her oaths, to join an evil force and-"

"I'm alone, Kunzite," she interrupted, her voice wavering. "The other Sailor Senshi...they're not here. If we were so strong and magnificent, then why am I the only one reborn? They have left me here on my own, and I don't think I've ever liked being alone. And Serenitas...if I was so important to them, why have they left me here? They've abandoned me! Everyone I ever once knew has deserted me to this fate!"

She approached him, stopping inches from his body. His breath caught as her warm scent filled his lungs. "And I said I would fight for you...just you. I'm tired of being torn, with you I feel complete, more whole than I ever have. Besides, I think fighting against you is a battle I could never win on my own." Her eyes sparkled with mischief then, doing nothing to calm the tension inside him. "Just tell me you'll never hurt me again. Just tell me you did what you did because there really wasn't another choice. Just tell me I mean more to you than some experiment. Tell me...and I'll follow you anywhere."

He wanted to tell her the whole truth. She deserved that much, but a selfish part of him never again wanted to have her eyes look upon him so coldly. He only wanted her to look at him like this, eyes sparkling sensually and hopefully at the same time.

"You know I cannot tell you those things," he said, simply. Answering, but withholding at the same time. He expected her to fly into a rage and ask him to leave, but she nodded at him, her fingers reaching up to the slim straps of her gown. His jaw almost dropped as her gown did, and somehow he managed to keep himself upright as he drank in her splendid form. His mind was reeling as his body reacted, and he cursed himself for being so affected. He tried to look away, but the sight of her was too inviting, too tempting. "Why...?"

Why was she forgiving him? Why was she ignoring her instincts as a soldier? Why did she think he even deserved this, deserved her?

"Why...?" she repeated, and reached for his hand. His nerves fluttered as she placed it above the swell of her warm breast and over her heart. He could feel it beating wildly, in time with his own tattered muscle. "Because no matter what, you make me feel like I'm alive. It's something I haven't felt in a long time."

"Minako..."

She moved his hand around her waist and his other hand followed dumbly. She pressed herself against him, her warmth radiating into his chest. He breathed in sharply as she curled her hands into his hair, tugging gently. She was so close, rising up on her toes so their eyes were level. She was waiting, waiting for him. She was giving him the chance to push her away and leave, to turn away from this absolute madness before it was too late.

He moved his hands, placing them behind her neck and buried them in her hair. She responded, tilting her head back into his hands and exposing her long neck. She stood there, exposed and vulnerable, her lashes fluttering against her cheeks as the candlelight lit up her hair. Kunzite did the only sensible thing to do at such a moment. He kissed her; hard and fast, as if she'd vanish if he waited any longer. He was a man on the verge of disaster, and all he could think of was jumping in and letting it take him over. He allowed himself to become lost within the texture and taste of her, which wasn't as he remembered. She tasted like dark chocolate now; bitter and sweet at the same time.

She moaned into his mouth, stimulating all his senses. Scouting fingers sought out the buttons of his jacket, and with each one let loose, Kunzite became more and more undone. He watched as she pushed apart his uniform, her eyes intent on his skin as she brushed her fingertips against his chest.

"Kunzite," she whispered, her voice deep and enticing. Her nails raked down his sides, hitching his breath. "Don't make me wait any longer."

It was an order Kunzite had every intention to follow.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

It was so peaceful here, even when most of the city was at war. Shing walked the marble halls of Serenitas' temple after much of this world's inhabitants were abed. Weeks ago, when he had first arrived, he found he could not sleep on a featherbed, this due to so many years of sleeping upon hard packed straw, and he would come to find solace in the temple. There were many wondrous things to see: paintings, sculptures, and it always smelled of calming lavender and honey incense.

Shing barely glanced at the artifacts tonight. His mind was once again distracted by worry, something he thought he could leave behind. He had been working so hard here. Everyday he grew bigger and stronger, and each day he was determined to learn something new. Part of him did it for himself, but the other only thought of her. When she finally came back, she would be proud of all he had done, and he would have earned her friendship. But now, after everything, Shing wasn't so sure she would be coming back at all.

He was also burdened by failure. His search for the Elders had been unsuccessful so far. He asked everyone he could, but no one knew anything about the whereabouts of the old storytellers. It was as if they had vanished from this Earth, taking all their knowledge and mystery along with them. They had always dreamed of Serenitas, it seemed a shame if they could not make it here.

"This is ridiculous!"

"Calm down, Artemis!"

The familiar voices stopped him dead in his tracks. They were coming from the room to his left where the door was slightly ajar. A soft light came pouring out the crack, drawing him closer. He dared to nudge the door open just a bit more, and found the backs of Helios and Luna, while Artemis paced frantically in front of them, red-faced and heated.

"Our whole mission is blown!" Artemis continued.

"Not necessarily, Artemis," Helios countered, his voice soft and controlled as always. "If she had kept quiet about what that Youma had shared with her, the Hunter would have become suspicious and told someone that Minako has no sway with. Hearing news like that, no one could remain silent about such atrocities perpetrated against them."

Artemis practically snorted. "And telling the Queen's Hand was the best course of action?"

"She made a convincing argument about us leaving her alone, about their being no one for her, and we've known from the start she would have the most profound effect on him. She's more than a Sailor Senshi to him, even if he can't remember why, you know that," Luna said.

"How could I forget?" Artemis' voice was bitter. "She...she didn't have to sleep with him though!"

"Artemis..." Luna reached out for him, but the white haired Lunarian shied away from her touch. She said nothing, but Shing could tell she was hurt by the low slump of her shoulders.

"She may have won us a few more days with her...plan," Helios ventured carefully.

"That was no plan, and you know it. She's lost out there alone, and we are losing her. And now she won't listen to us, and does things without consulting us," Artemis retorted, although his voice was more sad than angry now. "I never wanted to believe it, when we first set this into motion, but...there may be no saving her now."

"We all knew that."

"Did she, did we even give her any choice?" Artemis reflected.

They were silent, scaring Shing with their closed lips. He could almost sense their awkwardness, their reluctance to speak the truth, or even admit it to themselves. Artemis slowly calmed, his face returning to its pale perfection, except for the frown of reality pressing down upon his features. He looked as if about to say something, but was startled it seemed. This, Shing could tell at a glance by the way his head turned quickly to one side. Shing was just as surprised as the rest of them to find one of the guardian twins suddenly standing next to Helios, seemingly appearing out of thin air. She bowed hurriedly, as she stood within the midst of their misshapen triangle.

"What is it?" Helios asked.

"It's the princess...it's time."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

For those of you unfamiliar with Tetis, she is a Youma in the anime/manga who has a speculated relationship with Jadeite, and I thought I would pay homage to it. She also proved to be a good catalyst throughout the story too. And don't even email me saying Minako would NEVER do that after what just occurred. Yes, it's called make up sex. P


	30. Chapter 29

"Amazing," says Mamoru. "Even though the battle's over, I feel warmth in my heart. Just like a star has been born in my heart. So this is the power of the Golden Crystal..."

"Mamo-chan," says Usagi. "All of us, everyone, have stars in our hearts."

"Stars?"

"Yes. And that warmth in your heart is a sign that your star is shining."

The others look at her.

"So that my dreams can come true, so I can protect the ones I love, so I can fight, please, star in my heart. Shine your light, and give me strength!" +

_The Dawn of Serenity_

The street lamps stood like dutiful sentries to either side of the street, as she remained motionless, a lone figure poised upon the edge of the cool sidewalk. The sun had gone down hours ago, but she hardly noticed, save for the slight chill sweeping over her bare skin as night crept towards Tokyo. She had been walking around this vast city as if in a trance. Her feet retracing her childhood, going from one old school to another, each she hated. Then visited those places where important battles had transformed her life, and onto the Crown where life had been simpler. She would have loved to have a chocolate milkshake again, one last time, but it was closed at this late hour. Besides, she had other places to go.

The large bay window framed a bright, peaceful scene as a family came together for a late dinner. She could still see the steam rising from the casserole, could almost smell the delicious aroma, and feel the happiness of the comely household. She watched as the husband reached across the table to squeeze his wife's hand, and didn't miss the quick roll of the eye their son offered at this display of affection. They were laughing and smiling, ignorant of the dark and lonely street outside. They were living a beautiful dream, safe and comfortable in their happy home -- her home.

She had lived here, once. It seemed so long ago now. Her eyes flitted to the second story where she slept. The window was dark, the room vacant -- but not of its memories. She had gazed out that very window, daydreaming with a Manga in her hand. She had watched the people go by on the streets, wondering who they were and what their lives were like. Her mother helped her hang Christmas lights around the white molding while snow fell down outside. Luna often came through that window bringing news of her latest patrol, or curl up in a ball at her feet. She always peered out to stare at the stars and moon, trying to imagine what that life had been like, what her life had been like on that sliver of silver. And secretly, she always hoped to see him, standing on the opposite rooftop, desperately needing her as much as she needed him.

The house was a lot smaller than she remembered from her youth. It always seemed to take an eternity to rush across the hallway and fly down the stairs on her way to school. She wished she could rewind to those moments and get lost in them forever. She missed the smell of her mother's cooking in the morning, missed hearing the vacuum rumbling when she got home in the afternoon, and missed fighting over the remote with her brother at night. She thought back on her first memory of this place, when she was very little. Her mother was making cookies while she gave the gingerbread men gumdrop eyes. Of course, some ended up with uneven eyes, or too many, but her mother only smiled and told her what a good job she was doing.

In the dark, Usagi let her tears fall freely down her cheeks. She owed this place, this era of her life, that much. She had managed to keep her eyes dry throughout the journey, but seeing her family was too much to bear. They looked so content. Did they miss her at all? Did they worry for their super villain-fighting daughter? If they did, it did not show as they chatted and smiled.

Perhaps it was for the best. It would make her disappearing from their lives forever that much easier, yet she couldn't help but despair, to miss what she could no longer have. She would never live in a house with a white picket fence and a swing in the backyard. Her extended family would never again cram into their house for Christmas dinner and tell those same stories over and over again. She would never hang Christmas lights outside the window, or work eight hours a day, only to come home to a messy house no one wanted to help clean.

She stepped forward, wrapping her hands around the gate. She wanted nothing more but to run into the house and hug her parents and tease her brother. She wanted to vanish into the warmth and security of a life she was comfortable with, a life unchangeable. She could be Tsukino Usagi forever, a ditzy girl with not a care in the world.

She sighed, wiping away the tears. She didn't want Mamoru to see them anyway. She knew he was in the shadows, watching over her like a loyal guard throughout her time-traveling journey across the city. She had left the shrine so abruptly, but she was glad she wasn't alone. He would never leave her alone.

It was true; she would never have the typical home, yet she would know love like this. Her house would be a palace, but even that could become a home. And her family...Usagi smiled, thinking of Chibi-Usa. What had once seemed a curse was now a blessing as she remembered all those times the pink haired girl had traveled back in time. Knowing she had a family, even after all the darkness and disruption her life had suffered was a warm blanket that covered and protected her from all her fears.

Her time here had been beautiful, but life changes. She would take this life with her wherever she went so it would never be lost. That picture perfect house with its appealing white picket fence she so longed to clean and care for was denied her, but she would have the friends death could not take from her, and a love time would never erase. She would protect this world, so other people could live the life she once dreamed of -- Tsukino Usagi would live on in them, and that thought brought her comfort.

Usagi let go of the gate, casting one last fleeting look at her family before turning into the shadows.

"I love you, goodbye."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

As the memory faded, Usagi opened her eyes and stared across the bed. Her sleeping companion remained lost to the world of dreams, bundled up safe in a rose and yellow colored blanket. Usagi smiled, reaching out to wrap her finger around a springy, pink curl. At first, she did not understand the pain shooting through her abdomen, but a small smile broke out and spread across her face when she realized what was happening. After that, the night seemed a blur of sweat and tears, but all the toil was worth the effort as she stared at her newborn daughter for the first time. Even now, a few days later, the feeling had not evaporated.

One look into those coral-red eyes as the nurse handed her to Usagi, brought tears of joy running down her flushed face. All her worrying had been over nothing. She knew without a doubt that the girl in her arms was Chibi-Usa, the young maiden who once tormented her, tried to steal her boyfriend, and fought beside her no matter what happened.

But now, she was just an innocent and vulnerable baby sleeping by her young mother's side. There would be no dangerous adventures for her for a while, only the wonder of growing up as her parents guided her -- her parents. Usagi's eyes began to water anew as she thought of Mamoru. How she wished he had been here to see his daughter born. There were times during the labor that she had needed him. Though she cried for him, for she knew how he would regret and blame himself for not being there. She could not save him from that pain, but she was determined to make sure he would hear her first word and be there when Chibi-Usa took her first step.

"Your father will be here soon, Chibi-Usa, he loves you so much. I always got jealous because you stole his affection but...looking at you now I can't blame him. I loved you before I even knew who you were, although I never wanted to admit it. I'll always keep you safe, I'll always be here for you, my...my daughter."

It felt so weird saying those words. Tsukino Usagi, a mother. A girl whose head was never in the right place now had a baby to take care of. She once knew nothing of being responsible, and as carefree as the child she cradled in her arms.

'Things have changed, I've changed,' she mused. 'And I'm not just Tsukino Usagi...not anymore.'

She heard feet glide into the room, and smiled up at Helios and the shrine maidens as they came to stand beside the edge of the bed. Helios wore his usual smile, but his eyes were excited and alive as he gazed down at his smallest maiden. Usagi had not been the only one waiting and praying for Chibi-Usa to be born. Helios, Artemis, Luna, they all knew and loved this babe before she was born. There were others waiting for her birth, her friends and Mamoru, even though they might not know or remember now. But there were others...

All of Serenitas, the entire world, was waiting until their savior, their queen, could set them completely free. Now that Chibi-Usa was here and Usagi recovered from the birth, she could answer everyone's prayer for peace. She felt unsure of her power, nervous that she would not be able to do this alone. Yet she realized she had never been truly alone, during those lonely battles where the world was breaking apart. Her friends had been there in her mind, pushing her on. And now, there was something stronger inside, a sleeping part of her waiting for her to allow it to envelop her. She was afraid of what would happen when she finally let her past truly mesh with her present self, but she had no choice but to be what she was destined, for freedom, for her friends, for her family.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother," Helios said, tentatively brushing his fingers through Chibi-Usa's small locks.

"Yes, I know."

They delighted in the wonder of a sleeping Chibi-Usa, lost in the pleasure of the moment, but both knew it couldn't last. They locked eyes, knowing the time had come. Usagi gave Chibi-Usa one last glance, brushing her lips over her smooth forehead, before climbing out of the bed dressed in a simple blue gown.

"Let's go bring our friends back."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

He could forgive himself for their first night together, for he was caught off guard, her bright eyes captured by the candlelight. The second time was understandable as well, for who could resist another taste of heaven? And again, he would overlook the third occasion and put it down to being caught in the heat of the moment, but beyond that, it was inexcusable.

Kunzite sat in a plush leather chair next to his towering bed, peering through haunted eyes at the prone woman lying beneath the bedclothes. Her hair shone against the dark covers, the sheets pulled up to her stomach, giving him full view of her bare chest that he wished he could turn away from. He was no longer on the verge of disaster; he had jumped in, swimming deeper and deeper where clarity was skewed and the pressure made him light-headed.

This was their fifth day together, when all logic and common sense should never have seen them united at all. He could not escape her arms, but he truly did not want to anymore. Things were awakening inside him, things he thought he had forgotten. Yet, he knew the truth somehow. He hadn't forgotten. He had been manipulated. His great queen had done something to prevent him remembering everything about the blonde Senshi, and perhaps many other things. Even now, he didn't quite remember, but he felt a vague sense of recognition. He had cared for this woman once, long ago. He sensed he had kissed those lips before, had been caught in the whirlwind of passion as they became one on many more occasions than this.

She was filling in a gap he hadn't known was there, although he felt incomplete. There was something else missing, perhaps someone else important that he needed to remember. He tried his best to concentrate, but couldn't climb the impervious wall that blocked his way. Beryl still had him firmly clenched within her iron grasp, and he doubted he would ever escape so long as his queen continued to rule this world.

Kunzite rose, stalking stealthily to his study's door, not far from the bed. Asa and Sera rested on the blue carpet and lifted their heads to watch their tormented master pace the length of his stone fireplace. The unsteady Hand of the Queen felt like wrecking his study until only splinters remained. He was more controlled than that, however — apparently by other people. He always thought himself strong, but that too seemed only a mirage. He needed guidance, comfort, but who was there to turn to?

He sighed, collecting himself before quietly walking back into his bedroom. A strange sound penetrated his ears, something he was unaccustomed to hearing. Cautiously, he turned the corner to find Minako where he left her, only now she was awake with tears streaming from her palm-covered eyes. The sheets were pulled to her neck, as she lay curled up on her side, her cries shaking her body. Above the roar of her tears, she heard him enter, and glanced up, surprise and torment raging within the blue seas of her eyes.

"No..." she whimpered hoarsely, turning away from him. The sight of the Senshi of Venus crying was something he was still very uncomfortable with, it seemed. This was the second time she was crying in his bed, but something was much different about this moment. Where once there had been tears of confusion, these were something else, something deeper that made him stand there, unsure. Yet something was different about him, too. He was no longer the stiff and unyielding general he once was.

Slowly, he sat upon the bed and gently extended a hand to her shivering shoulder. "Minako..."

She reacted in an instant, turning into his embrace and clutching at him as if she were about to fall. He held her and could feel her warm tears against his exposed skin.

"I can't do this anymore!" she sobbed, and he felt a stab of guilt and pain. He knew she must feel remorse for her decision to side with him, but they had become so much more than an alliance over the passed few days. To know that she regretted this -- regretted them this much -- affected him even though he wished it weren't true.

"Minako, I...perhaps we have let emotions get away with us. This doesn't need to contin-"

"No!" She pulled herself out of his arms, sniffing back tears. "Not this, Kunzite...Kunzite, how much do you remember?"

"What...?"

"Beryl has poisoned your mind, I know you must realize that now, or else you would not be here with me. She's made sure her hold on you was the strongest because you pose the biggest threat. Please Kunzite, you have to remember. Remember Elysian and Helios, remember your real master. Remember who you are! Please...I can't do this mission on my own anymore, it's too much!"

"Mission? What are you talking about...?"

"I...there's something I need to tell you, Kunzite. I-"

Before she could utter another word the door burst open unceremoniously, ushering Jadeite, Zoicite and Danburite in a flourish of capes and stern faces. But those looks were quick to disappear into shock as they gazed at their commander and an indecent Senshi in close proximity. Jadeite was the one to recover first -- a childish grin covering his face -- as Zoicite elegantly looked away, and Danburite stood there as if he had seen a malignant ghost, which was true enough.

"What is it?" Kunzite asked as he tried to slip back into his cool and confident manner.

"There is movement in the tunnels again, the same one where the Soldier Youma were destroyed. This is probably our only chance to catch the Underlings," Jadeite announced.

"I see." Kunzite was quick to make ready, fetching a shirt from his dark wooden dressers and hastily throwing it over his pale skin. He began to trek his way towards them when he abruptly halted, glancing back at Minako as if she were a train about to run him over. Something within his mind finally clicked.

"Elysian..." he whispered, and watched as Minako clutched the covers tighter, her eyes widening.

"What, Kunzite?" Jadeite probed.

"Serenitas, it's Elysian."

"That can't be, we destroyed it," Jadeite argued.

"No, one cannot live without the other, Earth and Elysian are one. How could I have forgotten?" but Kunzite knew he hadn't.

"But..." Jadeite stopped, his eyebrows pushed together in confusion. "We saw it burn...and the dreams ceased."

"For awhile," Zoicite finally spoke up, quiet and ashamed. "Nephrite and I...we've seen things in our sleep."

"And neither of you said anything of it?"

Zoicite shrank from Kunzite's harsh voice, unable to find a logical answer.

"Helios..." Jadeite breathed out the name and everyone seemed stunned by it. An eerie feeling was taking them over, like something or someone was about to walk through the walls and wake them from some dream. Kunzite was tired of being haunted, however. He needed answers.

"Summon Nephrite, Zoicite. Jadeite, gather your Hunters and any Youma you can find -- all of them and make for the activated tunnel. Wait for me there, and destroy everything that comes through those tunnels if I am not there in time."

"Of course," Jadeite nodded, leaving the room quickly.

Zoicite lingered, his fingers twitching. "Everything is so fuzzy. Kunzite, what's happened to us?"

"I plan to find out. Go, Zoicite, I'll inform the queen and make sure she is secure. Asa, Sera, to me!"

The wolves came bounding out of the study, ears perked up and tails rigid as if they could feel the tension in the room.

"Let's go," Kunzite ordered and they quickly began filing out of the room as Asa and Sera escaped ahead of them.

"Kunzite..." Minako's voice gave him pause for a moment, but he did not turn around. He left her alone, with the seemingly forgotten Shitennou, who could not tear his eyes away from her. Danburite's gaze was too intense for her melancholy, and there was something dangerous in it that made her look away. She did not know how long he lingered near the archway, but she allowed plenty of time to pass before she looked for Danburite again. He was gone, but his distressing presence still lingered.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Zoicite did not find Nephrite all that far away. The gifted lord seemed unaware of anything as he and Irinushka traversed the halls of the Shitennou.

"Nephrite!" Zoicite got his attention as he came hustling around the corner.

"What is it?"

"Serenitas, it-it's Elysian!"

"What...?"

"They're attacking again. Kunzite had me come and find you. We're going to meet them head on, and we'll need you to put the tracking device on one of them if they decide to disappear on us. I have to go get it from my lab. Be hasty, Nephrite!"

"What is he talking about?" Irinushka asked as Zoicite rushed off.

"Serenitas is about to attack. I need to go."

"And what are you going to do?" she prodded.

"I'm the only one that can get close enough without being seen, to place a beacon on a passing soldier and see where they come from. If Zoicite is correct and Serenitas is Elysian, it might be easier to find than we thought."

"Have you even thought about what will happen when you get there? You'll destroy everything, and kill my brother in the process!"

"Rin, I-"

"You can't do this!"

"It's what my queen commands, I must do it!"

"You don't belong to her, Nephrite. Wake up!"

She pushed him just like the leader wearing Minako's skin had done, but this time he did not fall back and ignite, but tumbled back in time. The hallway disappeared and another scene took its place. It was that fateful day when evil triumphed over good a thousand years ago, when he and Eternal Sailor Mars fought their last battle as the world broke around them. He was hovering over her again, gazing into those amethyst pools.

'I will miss your fire.'

Her hand grabbed him, harsh and burning.

'No, you won't.'

Fire erupted around him, consuming everything. The woman of flame, the devilish sprite haunting his dreams, appeared and stalked towards him. The shadow finally became alive, flesh, bone and scars. A familiar, forgotten warrior took its place.

'Mars...'

'I told you, you would not be rid of me that easily, Nephrite.' The priestess of Mars smiled, her robes fluttering around her.

'How could I have not known, not have seen? You were always in my mind…' he whispered to himself.

'The dark witch blinded you, placed clouds to cover your true vision of the stars. I've always been with you, since that long ago day in Tokyo when I put some of my power into my touch, but only lately have I been able to get into your mind. And now, she's free, and she's coming for us. It won't be long.'

'...Serenity.'

'Yes.' She moved closer to him, putting a warm hand against his cheek. 'Prove to me that men are strong; prove to me that I can trust again. Prove me wrong, Nephrite.'

She kissed him, and fire erupted from her embrace. Yet it did not burn this time; it cleansed. It traveled through his veins to the deepest parts of his soul, melting away the darkness clinging to his life. Everything became bright and warm.

'Wake up,' she whispered. Finally, he did.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

As Nephrite came face to face with his demons, so did she.

It was easy to go unnoticed in the halls as the palace prepared for war. She slipped through shadows and around corners until the paths led her to this place again. Minako stared up at the captive Senshi, the one whose golden shoes she was chosen to fill. They were much the same, but staring at her Minako knew how different they truly were. Sailor Venus was never a coward. She never sided with the enemy, and when destiny called, she answered no matter the cost. She was strong; Minako was weak, and stupid to think she could ever be like her.

"You cast such a long shadow," she muttered to the silent soldier.

"She looks so peaceful, so beautiful." She turned around, finding Danburite with his haunting eyes. He was looking up at Sailor Venus, gazing at her as if she was a priceless statue. "They're not dead, you know, nor unconscious. They're alive, frozen in time, but not lost to it. Beryl may have cleaned up their appearance, but the wounds they suffered in the last battle are still there. They're aware of everything, of us even, but those chains hold them. It is a horrible way to spend one's time. Sometimes I think I hear them screaming in anger and agony."

"Why, why would she do this...?"

"She couldn't very well let them walk freely, and we have learned their lights are eternal, and do not fade with death. They would have returned, just as you have somehow, and we would have had no control over them. This was for the best, although I didn't want this for her, but…as if I have any power around here." He looked at her then, his eyes hardening. "I've worked so hard for them, fought my way to the top to join their ranks, but they still ignore me. They still leave me out of their plans, and secrets-- including you."

He came closer, extending a hand to caress her arm. She shivered at his touch, but could not move away as he held her firmly in place. "I am not surprised that you would be the one to escape the chains. You were always strong, always determined-- always oh so stubborn...my princess."

"My princess...?"

Danburite's blue eyes narrowed. "Of course you wouldn't remember me. I was always forgotten, always in the shadows. Well, no more. They will know my name, and remember it well...with you by my side."

"I...I-"

"I will suffer their existence no longer! I should have just killed them!" a shrill voice interrupted their parley as angry footfalls shook the ground outside. "I can no longer feel Nephrite, something has happened to him. And if Serenitas has invaded this palace already, I will not have them kill all my allies and reawakening my enemies!

This world is mine. MINE!"

Beryl's voluminous tirade ended abruptly as she entered the room and found Danburite and Minako. Endymion, Kunzite and his wolves were in her wake, looking just as surprised as did their monarch.

"Y-You...!" Beryl screeched, her deadly eyes flashing at Minako. "How can this be? How have you escaped!" One glance up at the hovering Senshi showed Beryl the soldier of gold was right where she left her, and quickly the queen became aware of many things. Slowly, she turned on Kunzite. "Is this the Underling you spoke of so hopefully? Explain yourself!"

"We thought we could control her, use her for our purposes. Nothing else was working for the longest time, so we decided to take a chance. If you found out about her, you would have destroyed her without a second thought," Kunzite explained logically.

"And for good reason! A Senshi cannot be so easily controlled as a Shitennou. Danburite, increase the voltage on their chains. Kill the Sailor Senshi this instant!"

"Of course, your majesty," Danburite turned towards the control pad.

"Danburite, no!" the whole company seemed shocked by Kunzite's outburst, especially the monarch at his side.

"Kunzite...!"

"Danburite, do not touch that panel," Kunzite reiterated, ignoring his queen's exclamation.

"I must do as my queen commands," Danburite replied.

"She is not your ruler, she is!" Kunzite pointed to Minako. "I'm warning you, do not do this."

"Do as I say Danburite, kill them now!"

With a final glance at Minako, Danburite turned back and lifted his hand towards the controls. Something moved, silver and sharp, and before Danburite could complete his task he found Kunzite's sword lodged deep into his back. Minako gasped and Beryl screamed, but Danburite hardly seemed surprised. He looked down, seeing the blade splattered with red coming from his abdomen, and chuckled.

Kunzite retracted his sword, making Danburite reach out for the panel for support. Slowly he turned around to face his assailant.

"I'm sorry, Danburite," Kunzite stated solemnly.

Danburite smiled. "No you're not. You've...you've never cared about me. I was never one of you-" he paused, glancing at Minako, his eyes softening. "I never should have been. Princess..."

He slumped to the floor, groaning softly. His hand rested on the ground, scarlet fingers reaching out in her direction. He remained like that, as life slowly left his blue eyes.

"I see," Beryl said in a neutral tone, glancing from her silent soldier to her fallen one. "Nephrite is gone, and now so are you, Kunzite. My kingdom is lost, but I will not lose what is most important to me." She turned to Endymion, taking his hand. "We'll leave this world together and start over, somewhere far away where no one will ever be able to find us. And you, Kunzite, you can stay on this wretched planet and get what you deserve for betraying me. What do you think the people of this planet will do to you when they find you? You will not be a hero; you will forever remain the Hand of the Queen, disgraced and evil. And you will live out the rest of your days alone and unwanted, I will make sure of that. Kill her, Endymion."

A flash streaked across the room, faster than even Kunzite could react. Nothing seemed to have changed, but the air seemed darker and cold, as if a cloud had passed over the sun. He stepped in front of Minako and confronted the monarchs, sword raised in defiance. Asa and Sera joined him, the female wolf growling loudly. Beryl only laughed, soft and mocking. She was smiling as if some victory had already been won, leaving him confused and agitated.

"Oh Kunzite, you are such a fool," Beryl admonished, inclining her head in his direction. Asa gave a low whimper of distress, and finally Kunzite understood.

He whirled around, finding Minako standing there looking down. Her hand was raised to her chest where a rose bloomed between her breasts. Crimson dripped from the petals to her fingers as if they were crying, but as she looked up into his eyes, Kunzite knew better. Minako fell forward, falling into his shaking arms. Gently, he placed her on the floor, and idly heard Beryl's disappearing laugh as she and Endymion left the Shitennou and Senshi alone.

"Minako..." he whispered. The golden haired woman coughed, blood covering her lips like a dark, forbidden color for one so bright and alive. He went to grab the steel rose but stopped as she cried out, tears streaming from her eyes. Seeing her like this was the catalyst Kunzite finally needed to break free from Beryl's grasp. Water filled his own eyes as the dark magic began to wash away from his heart and soul. Memories returned, slow and steady, but there was one thing he was desperately sure of now. "No! Minako please, don't leave me!"

Sadly, she smiled. "Kunzite...she won't. What I wanted to tell you was...I'm not Aino Minako. I'm not Sailor Venus, I'm - I'm not who you remember."

"What...?"

"I just…I just look like her, and not always." She explained, touching her hair. "It's really brown, or it was a long time ago. Serenitas...trained me, taught me everything about her. I've been her for so long; I don't even remember whom I really am anymore. I...I gave my whole life up for someone I've never met. I hope she was worth it."

"I..." Kunzite stared down at her, speechless. He studied her face, realizing as his thoughts returned to normal, that she was right. He had been taken away by her long hair and eyes, but now noticed the woman in his arms was not Minako. Now all of Jadeite's hesitations made sense. Kunzite had been fooled, a long with everyone else. She had made them believe what she wanted them to believe, prompting their ideas since she whispered his name for the first time in Jadeite's prison. So many things were familiar and similar between the two women; he had been willing to believe, especially as they grew closer.

"Just...tell her what I did, Kunzite. Make sure she knows what I sacrificed, or else my life will have been c-completely worthless."

"I will," he promised.

"They said she always wanted to be an actress. It wasn't easy...being her understudy. Kunzite..."

He held her as her blue eyes slowly closed. Kunzite sighed, letting a trembling breath escape his lungs as a thousand feelings and thoughts assaulted him. He knew he should do something, as Beryl ran away with Endymion, and while his Shitennou were staging an attack on the only people that could save them. Yet he could not move, for he knew this woman, whoever she truly was, deserved more than to be left alone after everything she had done. He brought her closer, burying his face into her faded locks.

"Thank you."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Having an army of frightening creatures behind you would make any man feel more secure, yet Zoicite was agitated and abashed by the recent turn of events. Jadeite stood next to him, seemingly calm, and Zoicite loathed him for his ability to feign disinterest in situations like these. The wind quietly threaded its way through their ranks as debris danced beneath their feet. Zoicite took in the vacant landscape and dismal sky. The atmosphere churned and twisted, as did his stomach. He had a feeling something epic was about to occur, something that would change everything forever, and standing here waiting on its brink was doing nothing for his nerves.

An electric blip caught his attention, and he turned down to analyze the device in his hand. It was a digital layout of the land, showing their army as a large red cluster while something in blue was quickly approaching.

"What is it Zoicite?" Jadeite asked.

"They're ascending, fifty yards from the surface," he replied. "Forty-five...Forty..."

"Fire at my command!" Jadeite's loud voice rumbled over the ranks of Youma. A group stood behind four multi-rocket canons, ready to launch a fiery rain upon whoever came through the tunnel.

"Thirty...Twenty-five," Zoicite continued on, his heart starting to pound in his chest with excitement and apprehension. "Twenty..."

"Wait! Stop! Stop!" a new voice split the tension in the air and both Jadeite and Zoicite turned to find Nephrite and Irinushka rushing towards them in grey and green.

"Nephrite...?"

"Don't attack! Let them come," he said, winded from his long run from the palace.

"Are you insane?" Jadeite demanded.

Nephrite calmly put a hand on his shoulder, his deep eyes staring into Jadeite's reflective pools. "Trust me, we need this. It needs to end."

"Ten..." Zoicite spoke up, watching his friends from the corner of his eye. "Five...zero."

Jadeite remained silent, finding something in Nephrite's eyes that swayed his decision. The three Shitennou pivoted on their heels, focusing expectant gazes at the bleak horizon. Everything seemed to halt for an instant, the moment frozen in time as their breaths stopped accordingly.

Through the haze, a spot of silver and white emerged from the tunnel. It expanded, flowing towards them like a heavenly lava stream until they could make out individual soldiers in the garb of their enemies while the silver banner of Serenitas flew amongst them. The army advanced until they were fifteen yards apart and halted as one entity. Grace and grotesque met one another, as Serenitas remained still and the Youma snarled at their enemies. A few moments of silence passed before their ranks separated in the middle and three people emerged from the mass.

Two used crystal canes to ease their steps while the third was only aided by their quiet strength. Slowly the Three Elders approached the trio of Shitennou who were stunned by their presence. Out of everyone, the ancient storytellers were the last people they expected to see on this battlefield. Yet there they now stood, standing as tall as their old age would allow.

"Serenitas has sent you bag of bones to treat with us?" Jadeite taunted.

"We're not here to treat," the long, white haired Elder shook his locks.

"We just want peace, it's all we've ever wanted," the Eldest of the three said, her blue eyes twinkling. "Much has been sacrificed. It's time this all ends before more lives are lost, and before evil ruins our world completely."

"Who...who are you...?" Jadeite asked.

"You always were the last to see, Jadeite," the shorthaired Elder answered.

A wind picked up, tousling the Elders' clothes, changing their appearance as it traveled up their bodies. Garments of white replaced the old rags of the two Elders with canes, while a dress of yellow and black lace hugged the womanly curves of the most senior of the Elders. The grey and white disappeared from her tresses, leaving only shining black curls with buns atop her head.

The leaders of Serenitas stood in front of their army, two crescent moons and a lingering smile that held many secrets. It was all the Shitennou could do to stand there in wonder and surprise.

"The Elders, they were..." Zoicite gawked.

"Helios..." Jadeite whispered.

"We've been under your nose, waiting for the right moment," Helios said.

"We've been waiting for a long time," Artemis added.

"But no more," Luna finished and they stepped out of the way. A figure in blue melted from the haze of white, revealing a princess long lost to their thoughts. Usagi came to stand between Luna and Helios, and stared at the Shitennou with soft and understanding eyes.

"Serenity," Nephrite said, finding himself smiling. Everything seemed unbelievable. In a moment's time, their enemies had become forgotten allies, and the warmth of hope was already beginning to seep its way into the Shitennou's bones as they gazed at Usagi standing there. The world was pushed aside for a moment as she smiled, saying without words, everything would be all right.

Unannounced, a sharp flash of light shone behind them, setting the palace ablaze in red. From the highest tower a cyclone of scarlet erupted into the battered sky. The Earth trembled, a tremulous groan shaking their feet.

"What's happening...?" Zoicite asked.

Usagi closed her eyes, and her golden crescent began to shine. "Beryl is trying to escape and bring the world to ruin at the same time."

"She has Endymion," Nephrite stated.

"She can't do that!" Zoicite protested.

"And she won't." Usagi stepped forward, raising her hands above her head. A burst of white light issued forth and the Silver Crystal was floating between her palms. At her silent command, a bright beam of light shot from the crystal to collide with the red tornado. The Earth moved violently beneath their feet and a loud, angry shriek resonated through the twirling air currents. The sky twisted and shook, as lightning and thunder made it almost impossible to stand there and not cover one's ears, green lightning almost hitting both armies, covering the landscape in ash and dust as the ground broke apart under its fury. A brighter pulse was then thrown off by the crystal and exploded on contact with the cyclone, showering destruction and bringing one very angry monarch amongst their ranks.

As the smoke dissipated, it revealed Beryl standing in all her dark glory with Endymion poised at her side. Her eyes furious, their corners trailing red vapor as her hair, like Medusa's snakes, stood aloft, twisting with a rage of its own amidst the elemental tempest.

"Serenity," she growled, and without warning issued a blast of dark energy from her staff. It enveloped Usagi before she could move, and Luna shouted in surprise and concern. Beryl smirked, but it was quick to fade as white light pierced the dark energy, stopping her power without her consent.

In the place of a young woman, stood a queen dressed in regal garments of white and silver, a golden crown, earned and not stolen, rested upon her now alabaster locks; a staff outstretched in her hand, the Silver Crystal throbbing at its tip, its petals once more unfolding to form the beautiful flower of its utmost power. Blue eyes opened, strong and determined.

Beryl hesitated, fingers unclenching and clenching around her staff. When one weapon wouldn't work, she turned to the other. "Endymion, kill her!"

Without a moment's thought, the prince of Earth sent a rose towards Usagi's heart. It moved just as fast as the rose he had cast to end the life of another familiar blonde, but Usagi was too quick. She caught the flower between two long delicate fingers before the tip pierced her skin. Unfazed, Endymion unleashed a bouquet at her, only to have them all stop inches from her body as if they had penetrated an invisible wall. When it was obvious his roses would not work, he drew his sword, and lashed out at his wife.

Usagi caught the sharp blade as she had the roses, and held Endymion there stunned and speechless with a strength one so seemingly fragile should not possess. Her eyes softened as a smile touched her lips. Slowly she reached out to caress his face.

"Mamo-chan..." his eyes widened as light and warmth filled him. Darkness was pushed away to reveal his lost identity underneath. Light flowed around him, breaking the spells holding his heart and soul captive. He screamed, not from pain or anger, but a shout that spoke of a man being set free from bitter chains. Beryl's power faded, revealing Mamoru in his lavender suit and a simple staff with the Golden Crystal nestled at its tip. He glanced down at himself and the surrounding confusion before settling his eyes on Usagi.

"U-Usako..." And as she had promised long ago, those simple names brought them back together. He almost dropped his staff as he embraced her, hard and passionate as if no one else was near them. "I don't, Usako, I-"

"Shh, it's okay," she whispered even as Beryl dug her nails into her palms, causing red droplets to fall to the dirt below.

"No," the fallen monarch trembled with anger and hate. "No, this isn't fair! I won't let you steal everything away from me again!"

Usagi raised her staff in Beryl's direction. "You've done enough; the age of darkness is over."

White fire flowed from her staff and fell upon the queen of darkness. Beryl held up her weapon in defiance, but after a few moments it broke in three places, only to disappear in the haze of blinding light. Beryl screamed as the power overtook her, tearing at her hair and skin. Everything chipped away like old paint to reveal her fiery hair and pale skin. A dark cloud formed behind her, an angry face enraged and defeated. Metallia fought against the white barrage, but as with all Chaos's other children, she could not stand against the power of Usagi. As Metallia evaporated in the storm of Usagi's power, Beryl's hair began to melt away, leaving a shining black mass of curls. For a few seconds, Beryl existed as she once had long ago, a simple woman with dark eyes and shattered dreams. She looked at Usagi, a single tear falling down her flushed cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Usagi said as another wave crashed against Beryl, and slowly the dethroned queen disappeared completely. The flow of power continued on, spreading everywhere at once and embracing the harsh land and sky, a dark palace and its evil minions, and even the soldiers of Serenitas. Luna, Artemis and Helios smiled as warmth and joy filled them, and everything burned white.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

End Part II.

Wow that was a crazy 18 chapters in the world of dark and evil. It was fun imaging what would happen if a bad guy actually won. I hope everyone enjoyed the surprises attacking this chapter. Minako isn't Minako and the Elders were Leaders! I made a few obvious hints that I hope everyone can realize now about the Elders, but with Minako…well, that was just evil of me. I was leading everyone on that Irinushka was a Senshi, but that was just to trick you too. P

Also, I would like to mention it is voting season at Dotmoon's UFO Awards. This story is nominated in the Works in Progress section, and if you feel compelled, please go vote for it! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!! XD Here's the link:( can also start nominating your favorite stories for this year, 2007. But uh, vote for Dawn of Serenity first. Tehehe. I don't know when the next update will be. The last two chapters will be posted together, but I've got a lot of things to do, and I want it to be perfect, so please be as patient as you have been. Hope you enjoyed!


	31. Chapter 30

_"There is always hope and rebirth."_

At first, the light hurt his eyes. A world of darkness engulfed by pure energy became his burning sanctuary. The white light encircled his limbs like ethereal smoke and trailed into his lungs, bones and soul. It filled him with a peace as it washed out the blackness in his heart and broke the chains holding him through many lifetimes. He breathed out and a smile came to his lips. He was free. He was finally free. In his mind he was laughing louder and stronger than he ever had, his hands upraised to embrace the light. He had never known such happiness.

After awhile the white world faded and it took some time for him to realize what had happened. This world was dark, but a different shade, not that of evil. The shattered, black ground turned a dark green under a clear, starry sky. He glanced up at the blue expanse, his heart beating excitedly. The stars seemed to shine brighter, as if celebrating the Earth's release from darkness.

A wind, fresh and alive, tugged at him from behind. It felt good against his skin and hair. A warm hand touched his shoulder and urged him to turn around. He found familiar faces with looks of awe and release on each.

Zoicite stood closest to him, his hand on his shoulder. "Jadeite," he whispered, smiling happily, as he always once did.

Jadeite looked around at the circle of faces, finding Nephrite with Irinushka close by. Their prince, their king, was holding his wife, but his gaze traveled over the whole group in wonder. The Sailor Senshi stood proud and strong once more, some surrounding their leader while a few stared at the men before them. The soldiers of wind and water did not look pleased to see them, but Jadeite hardly cared at this moment.

The horizon changed, burning softly like a growing fire. Jadeite could already feel its warmth against his back, but something else caught his eye as light revealed it -- the palace remained. But as the darkness was taken from his heart, so too was it taken from the monument. The clear crystal caught the light, casting rainbows of color on its multi-faceted surface.

"Look," Zoicite said beside him, indicating with a jerk of his head to look behind him.

Everyone fell into a hush as the sun spilled over the horizon. It cast the sky in different colors he had almost forgotten. The stars disappeared to dream as the sun woke the hope in all of them. The cold, dead world was forgotten as warmth once again bathed land, mountains and seas reborn from the power of love. The world before them was fresh and vibrant, waiting for them with open arms. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Pushing his pride aside, a single tear escaped his green eyes. Jadeite did not wipe it away; he did not care who saw right now. He was free.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head upwards, soaking in the moment…the dawn of hope and freedom, the dawn of serenity.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

While it was a new beginning for some, for Demando it seemed a horrible twilight. He watched with the rest of his family as Beryl was defeated, and Usagi's power washed over the Earth. For a moment, it shone like a pearl in space, bright and perfect with the purity of her power. As it faded, Demando found himself looking upon a familiar sight, and sighed heavily. The blue and green marble, splendid in all its glory, had returned once more.

"It's beautiful," Cooan said, and he angrily jerked his head and glared in her direction. She shied away, but her eldest sister was quick to defend.

"She's right, and it should've been ours, too. We should've struck at Beryl a lot earlier than this. Now we've lost our chance," Petz said.

Demando turned away, reaching out to touch the glass before him. A panel appeared in blue and purple lines etched into the surface. It was similar to the panel outside the Senshi's prison, just one of the many contributions he and his family created to support their former monarch's reign. The irony not lost on him that his family's hard work was now helping another ruler besides himself. He pressed a few buttons, and the scene before them changed. They could see the Crystal Palace shining in the new dawn.

"We should attack them!" Rubeus said.

"It's too late, they have all the power now…all the power of long life and beauty."

"It doesn't have to be so," a strange voice said behind them and they spun around to find a ghostly apparition floating in the middle of the command bridge of their ship. It was cloaked and shadowed, floating off the deck with its legs crossed.

"Who are you?" Saphir demanded.

"Young traitors," the entity whispered. "If you desire power, go to Nemesis. If you want to have everything...Get the Evil Black Crystal."

And with that, he disappeared like smoke dissipating upon a soft breeze. The Black Moon Clan stood silent and still for a few long moments until all looked to their ivory leader. He stood with his arms crossed, a dark intent taking over his eyes.

"To Nemesis."

_"Will the future you know, really come?"_

After tears and laughter were shed, there was much to be done. A civilization needed to be rebuilt, yet there were questions Usagi and her friends needed answered before they could move forward. There was much to be said, after all.

Their entourage congregated in the Crystal Hall, which was not the same as it once was. The pillars and high ceiling beams had soft edges, and the chandelier glistened with a thousand tiny crystals. Crystal sconces lined the walls, illuminating them in a soft, golden light. This place embraced the new modern Silver Millennium, even if its rulers were hesitant to do so at first.

For the past hour Luna, Artemis and Helios brought the Sailor Senshi up to speed on all that had happened while they were immobilized. They spoke of the Starlights, Elysian and their grand plan to free mankind. They listened quietly, and only every once in awhile, Ami or Haruka would ask for elaboration. Everyone else maintained their silence, staring either at their feet, or at various objects set about the room. But mostly, at the men standing across from them.

By their intent looks, Zoicite knew the world might have been restored, but it would take much more than a crystal to repair the relationship between the two guardian forces. He could tell they were suffering from the desire to rejoice and express their pent up rage, and were so far finding a shaky balance between the two. He could not blame them. He was suffering from disbelief at all the things he had done as well. The first time Beryl had ensnared them long ago, they had been aware of all they were doing, though they had no control. It had been a nightmare, but no less than waking from one as they did the last two times she reigned over them. The moment before Usagi's comforting power washed over him, Zoicite had felt an immense sensation of guilt and sadness as he realized all the awful things he had done. Having no consciousness of these happenings at the time didn't make them any less dangerous to his heart, either. He remembered them now, even though his will and Usagi's power did their best to help him cope.

"So much has happened," he heard Makoto sigh.

"-And much more to do," Helios interjected. "The world has need of its population, but that population has the need of somewhere to dwell. There are approximately five thousand people living in Elysian right now, but they cannot, and should not, stay there forever. The palace machines can provide food for us, as well as Elysian, but we cannot depend on those forces solely if we are to grow. Also, the palace may be high tech, but our average person is not. Beryl kept them in The Middle Ages. They know nothing of technology and see it the same as magic, except for those in close proximity to it everyday."

"So there's little food, no shelter, and an ignorant population. Sounds like a utopia to me," Haruka drawled.

"Stop," Hotaru said, her usually calm voice strong and filled with conviction. "We have a chance to build the world we've always dreamed of, with no past to hold us down. It won't be easy, but we have the promise of hope now. Don't ruin this moment for us, or for the queen."

Haruka held her tongue, and everyone glanced at Usagi in turn. She stood there with Chibi-Usa tightly bundled up in her arms, a quiet smile on her face.

"Hotaru's right. I will be a journey for us, for all of us, and only time will heal our many wounds from the past, but they don't have to hold us down anymore. Dark times are bound to happen again, but…we are more together than ever, I feel it even now, and we can face whatever is going to occur—together. It will just take time, all we need is time."

Zoicite could feel the group finally relaxing at those words. For a moment they held no suspicions or doubts and could smile and dream of the future they would build together. Zoicite began thinking about all the things he could contribute, of how he could put his knowledge to good use after all these years. It would be exciting teaching a new population as well, and one Sailor Senshi he knew he could work with well on that subject came to mind. He looked at Ami, finding her standing next to Makoto. He had a mind to cross bravely the bridge between the line of Shitennou and Senshi, but a silky voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Is time on our side?" Michiru suddenly asked, freezing all conversation. "What's happened to Setsuna?"

This silenced everyone. Some seemed ashamed that they had forgotten about the solitary soldier in all the confusion, and most were unqualified to answer.

"She told Mamoru that they would be enemies next time they met…" Makoto ventured.

"She would never betray any of us," Haruka replied and turned to the Shitennou. "Was Setsuna part of your organization?"

"No," Kunzite answered. "We could not locate Sailor Pluto after the victory a thousand years ago. Eventually, Beryl gave up looking for her when Pluto made no motion to stop her. She assumed her dead or cowardly."

"Is this true?" Haruka asked of Endymion.

"Yes."

"I don't believe that she would just let us rot for a thousand years and do nothing about it," Haruka growled, shoving her hands through her hair. "Something must have happened to her."

"What can we do about it?" Michiru asked. For the second time, all eyes turned to Usagi, and her placid smile wavered.

"I don't know," she said hesitantly.

The group became subdued again, and all hope seemed as if it were sucked away from the conversation.

"We will think of something," Luna spoke up, stepping in between the groups. "Until then, we should press on with things we can control. We should convene as a group on everything, but we each have specific skills after all this time. Let's decide what we're going to tackle first. Come, let's sit down somewhere and discuss everything."

"We won't forget about Pluto, we cannot," Artemis said, and everyone found themselves agreeing, even if for different reasons. Mamoru held his wife close as they began to file out of the Crystal Hall, but all he could think about was the mysterious soldier in black whose eyes haunted him even now.

They deliberated for some time, even though not every plan could be established in just one day. Half of the Shitennou, Haruka and Michiru were placed in charge of building their new home with Usagi and Mamoru. They knew it would be important for the Shitennou to work closely with the people if they were ever going to be loved and trusted. Makoto, Ami, Hotaru, Zoicite and Jadeite would put their skills to use and become teachers after such a time when everyone was settled. For now, they were to prepare and investigate the whereabouts of their missing comrade.

And the others were left to keep the peace between everyone, and together with Mamoru and Usagi, decide what their new world would be like. There were many cultures, religions, and ideas lost to the cold ice of Beryl's dominion that needed to be remembered. Having a steady past to rely on would help them greatly in the future. There were also new cultures to explore and if they were going to lead them, the Sailor Senshi needed to know them.

They discussed Demando and his family as well. The white prince had all but disappeared during the last moments of Beryl's reign, even though they knew where he had flown off to regardless. They knew they shouldn't wait for him to destroy their empire, but the urgent need to build their society had to come first. It would be a long time before they had to deal with him.

The sun was well into its descent by the time they adjourned, and each began to go their separate ways. Zoicite watched as Ami exited the room and lingered outside with Makoto. They were talking quietly, and Zoicite knew he would get no better chance than this. He sucked in a deep breath and strode up towards the two women.

"Ami," he said, catching both their attention. Makoto moved closer to her friend in response, while Ami only stared at him with those dark blue eyes.

"Yes?"

"There's…there's something I'd like to show you," he revealed. She hesitated, glancing at Makoto for support. "She can come too, of course. Please, Ami...please."

"Well, all right. Lead the way."

He couldn't help the smile blooming on his lips at her reply, and excitedly led them down the halls to his sanctuaries. He was grateful the doors still worked for him as he placed his hand on the scanner and watched, as Ami's eyes grew wide at what lay inside. Even Makoto marveled at all the trinkets Zoicite managed to save long ago. She brushed her hand over a restored car reverently as Ami looked at a blue kite with scrappy edges. Zoicite smiled at the picture, finally realizing who he had really saved all this for. He reached out and touched her fingers with his own. She did not shrink from his touch, but looked up with sparkling eyes.

"There's more," he said.

He led them into the next room just as a peacock's voice rang out, startling the two Senshi.

"Zoicite…!" Ami exclaimed as her eyes swept over all the animals in the room.

"Beryl didn't bother to preserve any life forms that were not valuable to her. But…I collected DNA from as many animals and plants as I could for the first hundred years until decay and the ice made it impossible to search anymore. After awhile I was able to use that DNA and recreate the animals you see before you."

"That's amazing," Makoto admitted.

"It took a lot of work, and a lot of bribery to convince Beryl to let me continue my work. She let me keep a few specimens and then demanded I destroy the rest, but…"

He moved passed them and to the far wall. As he approached a few boxes stacked atop each other, he began to remove them, and as he did, a hidden door revealed itself. He pushed the last box out of the way and reached down to the floor, pressing on an unmarked tile. The door moved with a soft whoosh and he urged them to follow. Motion sensor lights activated as they entered and descended a spiraling staircase down into the depths of the palace. They came to a vast room that housed shelves upon shelves of green-lighted cylinders no bigger than a pop can. Ami approached, touching some delicately.

"Tursiops aduncus…Tursiops truncatus-"Abruptly she turned to him, her eyes wide. "These are Dolphins! Is this all DNA…?"

Zoicite nodded. "I found many samples in zoos, labs. Many species were easy enough to find, except of course the tiniest of animals, and tricky locations such as the Amazon and the ocean. I tried my best, but I fear many species will be lost forever."

"Zoicite, do you realize what you've done? We would be lost without all the technology you've created and things you have done." Ami approached him, a broad smile on her face. "Usagi cleansed the world but Hotaru was not there to restart it like she did during the Silver Millennium. I was planning for a completely artificial world but…with all this you've changed that."

"I did it for you," he admitted, and her eyes grew wide. "I didn't realize it at first but…I was saving all this for someone special and now, I know who it was. I knew you would appreciate this more than anyone, even if I couldn't remember that at the time. Beryl may have controlled us, but…after so many years and memories it wasn't completely enough at the time."

"Oh Zoicite…" He was surprised when she reached out and hugged him suddenly, laughing as she did so. "It's wonderful! I can't wait to get started on everything and let the others know!"

Zoicite returned the embrace, relieved, and even noticed Makoto seemed to be pleased. And for the very first time, Zoicite felt real hope again.

_"That reminds me, you've been falling in love with people since way back then!"_

He watched the sky turn dark shades of rouge and violet as the sun set over the horizon. It was warm against his face, but it could not melt his cool exterior. His years of learning to control his emotions were his only defense now. He really wanted to scream and cry, but those were things Kunzite could not do. So he stood there with hands clenched at his sides, and lost himself in the sunset.

Tonight they pushed through many problems, but there was much left to be said. The 'Elders' left out an important detail in their history lesson, yet he could not blame them. In truth, the story of Serenitas' golden mole was a tragedy they didn't need on their shoulders at the moment. He knew, though, that he couldn't rest until he knew everything about the woman who rescued him and perhaps the world too. He did not even know her true name.

"Kunzite."

He closed his eyes in momentary dismay before turning around to face the one person he thought he'd never see again. Minako stood there watching him, the lights from the palace giving her an otherworldly glow as they ignited her hair and cast shadows over her features, but he could still see her blue eyes gazing intensely at him. They stood there in silence for a moment, and he began to feel a little uncomfortable.

After Minako's double passed away and Kunzite remembered himself, the first thing he wanted to do was to find his prince and make sure he was safe. But even then, he couldn't stop thinking about Minako. She was a part of him, no matter what destiny threw at them. He didn't know what she wanted of him now, but he was glad she wasn't completely ignoring him. Even if she screamed, yelled, and cursed him, it would be better than silence from the Senshi of passion.

Before he knew it, she was wrapped around him, holding him desperately tight. He was startled for only a moment before he enveloped her and buried his face in her hair. The familiar scent of vanilla and spice filled his lungs. This was the woman he remembered; how could he have ever forgotten?

The last thing he expected her to do was this, but he welcomed it nonetheless. There was surely one thing Minako and her understudy had in common: they were both unpredictable and he would always cherish both of them because of it. He held her closer, and did not know how long it was until they parted again. Her eyes were shining with tears either happy or sad, he could not tell, but he hoped for the former.

"I don't understand…why?" he found himself asking of the same blue eyes.

She smirked as if she held some clever secret. "Because I don't want to spend this life being your enemy."

He smiled, forgetting himself enough to reach out and touch her hair, rubbing its soft tresses between his fingers. "Minako…" It felt odd saying her name again. It brought up the image of her unknown twin, which of course, led him to see Minako's face. His head hurt from thinking about the two women who were, until recently, the same in his mind.

"Kunzite…" she bit her lip nervously, and knew instantly that it would be something important. She always tried to be so strong around him. "When I was imprisoned all these years past, two things kept me sane; I knew that Usagi would save us somehow. She always does. And, I thought about you. I remember everything now. Everyday I spent on Venus, the day I left for the Moon, even my favorite dress, and most of all I remember you. I didn't so much before all this happened, I think, because I tried pushing it away, but it's all so clear now. I spent so long putting up all these boundaries…I just want to be free again. I just want to be with you."

"And our duties, and your curse?"

"Our duties are the same now, they won't keep us apart. No ruling governments are going to force us to hide in shadows. Usagi and Mamoru are our friends, and this is a new world. And my curse…" she reached inside her long skirt, pulling something slim and rectangular out. She held the playing card up for him to see, the light shining against the ace of hearts. "Artemis gave this to me, and told me about Dan…Adonis. Either he was being very sincere or very cruel. It doesn't matter; the curse is over and it's my decision now. I know what I've decided, what will you? I'll still think about you. And I know, if it comes down to Usagi or you, it'll be the most awful moment of my life, but I will choose her. Mamoru and Usagi are more important than any of us, and I know that. But in peacetime, when enemies aren't threatening us…why can't we be together Kunzite? Why?"

How could he explain to her what he felt? He had spent weeks falling for her over again, only to find out that it was a clever mirage. She would have no idea what it had felt like to think she was the one dying in his arms up in that tower and how now, he felt guilty about being thankful it wasn't, for that woman was braver than most. Emotions he so long trained to keep at bay were surging over the brim of his sanity every time he saw her now. Deep down he wanted nothing more than to be with her and protect their rulers together, but he didn't know if he could accomplish that right now. He didn't even know if he deserved such a thing, or could put Minako through such pain. The Queen was right; it would take time, but how much time would be enough?

Two flashes caught their attention, and Minako retreated as she saw Asa and Sera bound into sight. She gasped as the wolves came up to her, even though they wagged shaggy tails happily at seeing her.

"Kunzite…!" she said, alarmed.

"It's all right, they won't harm you," he replied, stepping up to brush his hand between Sera's ears.

"They act like, like they know me," she said, extending a tentative hand to Asa. He sniffed it and then paused, and Kunzite could see he was puzzled. Asa dropped his ears and backtracked, whining quietly.

"In a way, they do," Kunzite revealed.

"What…?"

Kunzite sighed deeply. He knew he should let Artemis and the others tell Minako about their clever spy, but all he could see was the woman he thought he once cared for dying, and asking him to tell Minako himself. He had promised, and no matter how painful it would be, he could not break his promise.

Gently, he reached out and took Minako by the hand. "There's something I need to tell you."

_"Light and dark are always accompanied by each other. If you're frightened even a little by the dark, and show it your tears, the dark will become great and come after you, and it will swallow the light. Serenity, to resist the spirit of the darkness, always make the star in your heart shine. That is your most precious mission."+_

Two days later, they buried her beneath a dark sky. Five thousand people, the whole of their civilization, congregated around the massive crystal and stone tomb to pay their respects. Her tomb was placed in front of the palace and would greet all that came up its long path. The base was grey stone, plain and unmarked. Atop its rectangular surface, rested the crystal. It was one continuous strain, but it twisted and curved, turning on, under and over itself. Inside the crystal ran a cacophony of different colors, swirling and changing with no rhyme or reason. The pulsations, fading in and out, but never did they cease. The lights would continue to burn forever, even when everyone and everything around it had long disappeared. Usagi made sure of that.

This tomb, this monument represented more than one woman lost at the hands of evil. It represented all the sacrifices of building this world, all the worlds Chaos and his children had decimated, all the families broken and destroyed, all the beautiful torn away from the universe. This was their Tomb of the Unknown Soldier, but to Kunzite, it would always be something more.

He stood obediently to his king's left, as did the other Shitennou. He could feel the bitter eyes of five thousand former slaves upon him, but he pushed his shoulders back and stood next to his true master proudly. He knew his king felt them too, but with the white mask, it was easily missed. King Endymion stood close to his wife, his baby daughter in his arms. Neo-Queen Serenity's arm looped through that of the Senshi of Love, Sailor Venus. The golden senshi was supported by all her friends, as if only Minako suffered greatly from this loss. And perhaps she did.

Kunzite would never forget the look on her face when he had finished his tale. She seemed unwilling or unable to understand at first, and unceremoniously dragged him to Luna and Artemis for confirmation. The two had confirmed hesitantly while eyeing Kunzite with reproach. Minako stood there speechless, which was a feat in and of itself. Then she did what Kunzite had feared she would; she asked to see the body. Artemis resisted, but it was hard to resist her when she was adamant. So they descended into the solemn depths of the palace and Minako came face to face with her counterpart.

She looked much the same, save for the flower that took her life mercifully missing. Minako approached carefully, her eyes wide and unbelieving. She stood there for awhile, simply staring. They gave her all the time she needed, yet were not ready for the question they knew she would inevitably ask, and one Kunzite himself needed answered.

'What was her real name?' she finally asked.

Artemis answered after a long, unwilling pause. 'Katarina.'

Minako's head snapped up, and she looked at him with a look of hurt and surprise. Kunzite did not completely understand it, but the name held more meaning for Minako than he could comprehend.

'It's…it's not her, Minako,' Artemis continued quickly.

'It doesn't matter! How could you do this…?'

'We had no choice,' Luna defended their actions quietly.

'Usagi would have found a better way…'

'Usagi wasn't there, Minako. We had hoped…it wouldn't end like this for her. We...' Luna sighed, wrapping her arms around herself as she stared at the prone body. Artemis touched her shoulder supportively, though he was no less affected. 'We're sorry, Minako…so very sorry.'

'Why me…? Why couldn't you find someone else, someone that looked like Makoto, or Ami or anyone else!' she asked.

The two cats looked up at Kunzite, and instantly Minako seemed to realize the answer to her own question. She turned to Kunzite as if he suddenly appeared out of thin air, and her face went pale. It reminded him of Katarina's still features, and inside he grew sick.

'You really believed she was me,' she whispered, backing away from them all. 'She…that's why you're pushing me away.'

'Minako,' he uttered, although he didn't know what else he could possibly say now.

The sign of Venus suddenly appeared on her forehead, and unannounced, her transformation took hold. She stood there, her arms shaking from how hard her fists clenched while hot, angry tears gathered in her eyes, before she turned and fled from the room.

She had not approached him since, nor was she speaking to Artemis at the moment. The former leaders of Serenitas stood opposite their king and queen with the army of Serenitas in their finest dress uniforms. Both Luna and Artemis looked grieved, and could understand their feelings. The world cannot always be perfect, and every leader soon learns that. Some decisions are necessary, even if they don't always seem right. Yet, he understood Minako's fury as well. Learning someone had died posing as you, knowing that someone had given up their life so they could all live was a heavy burden to bear, especially if that person spent their life pretending to be you.

She was masking her emotions well, standing there stoically between the queen and Mars. He didn't know where she had disappeared to after transforming, or what she had done. No one knew. He could only imagine she was venting her frustrations in some fashion. A part of him wished it had been different, that she had come to him for comfort, but this was for the best. Lies had ruined everything for them in the past, and if the truth could do no better, then it was never really meant to be. He cared for her, but he would not hold her back any longer. This was a new life.

Thunder rumbled aloft, such a sound so familiar to him and the slaves. But this time, it was different. It didn't bring the horrid ice storms or the wretched, green lightning. It brought the rain. It fell down and touched the skin like soft kisses, and the former slaves gasped at such a thing. It never rained before when the world was dark and dying. It was new and foreign to them, but the warm liquid delighted them. They marveled at it, while the Senshi and royals looked around with curious glances. As it came down harder, he could hear some children and adults laughing, as others lifted their hands into the air to catch it. Soon Kunzite could smell the fresh scent of it in his lungs, the sweet fragrance of renewal and life.

He tilted his head back and let the water rush over his face.

Yet Kunzite and Minako were not the only ones drastically affected. As the rain came down, Shing stood staring at the woman who resembled his friend…or apparently, whom his friend resembled. He had cried when he heard the terrible news of Minako's death. But to see her standing in front of him now, this was doing more damage to his small heart and growing mind than he could take. Even knowing the whole truth of who his friend had truly been did not make matters any easier to bear. It made him sadder. Her life was a tragedy, growing up and living her life as someone else only to be betrayed by everything she had ever known. The queen had rescued their world, but it was Minako that had saved it for them all. Without her, everything would've been different.

'No, her name wasn't Minako. It was Katarina,' he told himself, but it was hard to remember. Yet he owed her the truth; she deserved to be who she really was beneath it all.

He continued to stand there in the rain, even after the crowd dispersed, and shook off Irinushka's hand. She left him slowly, but he knew she would be watching from somewhere not far away. She always took care of him, yet she could not save him from this melancholy. The lukewarm water dripped into his eyes and masked the silent tears he was shedding. He stood there like the stone monument before him. Inside, his feelings were swarming like the eternal lights within the crystal memorial. He didn't know how long it was he stood like that until he felt a presence beside him. He looked to his left, finding a soldier in white and gold standing awkwardly at his side. Her long hair had turned dark blonde from the rain, and was matted to her forehead. She made no move to wipe it away, either. The rain exploding against the stone beneath their feet was the only sound, as they stood motionless in the downpour. His knees were shaking at having her here, and the rain was beginning to make him cold, but he did not move as long as she didn't either.

"I'm sorry," she finally said, and he stood there thinking it was odd hearing another voice coming from such a familiar face. But he could tell she was sincere, and for the first time, he realized how hard it must be on this soldier to know someone died for her, having taken her place. "I'll...I'll never get to tell her thank you, or how sorry I am."

"I never told her how much she meant to me," Shing whispered, finding his voice finally. She looked down at him, those bright eyes he had fallen in love with shining. She smiled, sad and understanding all at the same time.

"She knew," she whispered and for some reason, he believed her.

No other words passed between them for as long as they remained out there in the rain, but there was no need. The Earth spoke for them -- the dark clouds and rain representing their grief and the swirling wind, their confusion. It would last for a long time, but there was one thing they could both cling to; no storm lasts forever.

"_If a guy gets seduced by a ghost that's his fault! I don't trust guys."_

After the funeral, most disappeared, going back to their homes in Elysian, while the royals and the guards ventured into the palace. Nephrite walked down the halls by himself, marveling at the difference now. The cold, claw-like pillars were replaced by soft edges, the dark atmosphere gone, now alight with golden chandeliers, and wall sconces set into the crystal. Even without looking, he knew things had changed. Everything felt different -- in the air, in the ground beneath their feet, and even within his bones.

He turned a corner and paused, happening upon a familiar room. The Crystal Chamber's doors still loomed large and ominous to his left. For a moment, he stood there gazing at their burnished surface before reaching forward to push them open. Now, the room was completely bare. The scarlet walls were pristine white with no shadows lurking in dark corners. There was no haunting light coming from the center, from a crystal beautiful, as it was tragic. There was simply nothing at all.

"The slate has been wiped clean," a voice said behind him, and he grinned. Mars came to stand behind him and he could smell the fragrance of ginger as she approached.

"I guess we'll have to be careful which chalk we use this time," he jested. Silence followed, and nervously he sucked in a few breaths before continuing. "I was never good at these things. About everything…"

"I've been in your mind for a millennium. You do not need to explain yourself," she said, being his redeeming feature once more.

"I know that! But I should be able to relay how I feel, and how much I appreciate you haunting me. I might not have at the time, but without you, I would have done horrible things and hurt important people in my life. You were always helping me, even when you couldn't help yourself. I can't say any of that because I'm a stubborn jack ass."

Mars laughed quietly, reaching out to touch his shoulder. 'I think that will do,' her voice whispered in his mind. 'We have a guest.'

They looked, finding Irinushka standing on the threshold in a scarlet dress of lace. She paused for only a moment before confidently walking towards them. Once there, she bowed to Mars before taking her place at Nephrite's side.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Sailor Mars," Irinushka greeted.

"And you, Irinushka. I've heard so much about you," Mars said as she shared a smile with Nephrite in their minds. 'She's beautiful,' she said.

'Not as beautiful as you,' he replied.

'But you've finally made a choice?' she asked, and for a moment he did not answer.

'Yes, I suppose I have,' he replied.

"It was very brave of you to remain here and stay with those that needed you," Mars said to the woman before her. "Such courage and strength in such a dark world seems rare."

"Thank you, but I wasn't alone," Irinushka said and moved closer to Nephrite. Mars smiled, even though for a moment Nephrite thought he saw sadness flash across her violet eyes, but it was almost too quick to register.

"I'm glad. I must be off to find Sailor Venus, for we have much work to do. It was nice finally meeting you. Have a good rest of the day." she bowed to them before turning to leave. 'She loves you, it is obvious. Prove to me you deserve it.'

"I will," Nephrite, answered out loud before she disappeared from sight.

_Mamoru drops to his knees, tears in his eyes, "Usa...Usako...! Only you kept me alive... And I couldn't protect you...!"+_

He looked at himself in the mirror, a simple enough act when waking up in the morning. He saw more than a handsome face looking back at him, however. He found disappointment, evil and hate, no matter how many times he tried to wash it away.

Looking away from his reflection, he donned his vest, slipping ornate buttons through their respective holes. His dusky colored overcoat followed next, with medals and ornaments he felt he didn't deserve. Light filtered in through the translucent draperies, birthing miniscule rainbows as sunbeams to dance across the shining metal.

He grabbed the last of his attire and felt its soft fabric between his fingertips, the familiar texture bringing back a lifetime of memories. It was a time when he was a dashing hero in the eyes of an entire city. No matter how turbulent his life or dreams, he could become someone else, someone strong with all the right moves and all the right words -- a mysterious soldier who could do no wrong.

He wore it now to feel like that again. But also, because he felt he could not face this world without it. The world he betrayed, this world he should have protected. Reason and his loved-ones disagreed with his quiet self-loathing. However, he knew he had their support, and some small part of him knew they were right. But no matter what he did, he couldn't escape the nightmare of his past transgressions.

And it pained him that she was the most understanding. She behaved as if nothing had changed, as if he had not sinned against her for a thousand years. He broke down yesterday, yelling at her for loving him despite everything that had happened. She only smiled, and reached for his hand.

'I'll be here for you always, no matter what,' she had whispered, knowing exactly what he needed to hear without asking. She always did somehow, especially now. There was a peace about her, a spirit that better resembled her namesake. He could not resist her, and when he felt down, just having her near made him feel better. She was his saving grace, and she always would be. He knew he could trust her and believe in the power of hope and love that guided her to help him become the man he dreamed of being for so long. She had given them all a new beginning; he would try not to waste it.

But for now, he pulled the mask up to his face, covering his guilt with the simple silk mask, and a king went out to face his world the only way he could.

_"I am the watcher of the space-time door, the guardian of the underworld. I am Sailor Pluto! And I will eliminate those who violate the law."_

While half their force pressed on with the future, the others were tasked with figuring out exactly where the Senshi of time had gone. When they could, Ami and Zoicite helped Hotaru and Jadeite, but the recent discovery Zoicite had unlocked kept them busy. Mamoru would join them as well, although he kept his personal reasons to himself. Unfortunately, So far their efforts were only met with soul defeating failure in respect to Pluto's whereabouts. The Time Gate was a fortress, as Beryl had once found out, and could not be reached without a favor from its guardian. Without a Time Key, they had no present means of reaching that mysterious place. Chibi-Usa once spoke of a door within the palace, but there was no such thing as yet. They had a feeling that without the keeper of time, there never would be, either.

Attempting to reach her through a communicator only resulted in static, and both Usagi and Mamoru's crystals couldn't break into that plain of existence as well. For now, they could do nothing to bring their last Senshi back home. They knew it could not end this way. There had to be a way to reach the Time Gate in case something of this nature was to happen. But ironically, it was a memory they could not recall, or a fact they never knew to begin with. The Princess of Pluto kept many secrets.

Mamoru tried to hold his temper in check whenever they were faced with defeat. But sometimes, it was near impossible, and he would storm out of the room when he could no longer deal with such failures. He needed to find her, to understand what she meant before he could move on completely. He couldn't forget watching Pluto die after stopping time either, watching his future self shed a tear for the fallen soldier. And he couldn't forget how happy Chibi-Usa was to see the mysterious soldier as well, or how well Setsuna had raised the small soldier of death. She deserved to be found, she deserved not to be forgotten, but he deserved his answers, too. It would take many sleepless nights and dead ends, but they would find their friend somehow, no matter what.

…even if she didn't wish it.

_"Always... Everyone is shining on me, leading me...When I'm about to be crushed, I always remember. I'm carrying a light in my heart too. That's the spirit of all of us, in one. Just believe."+_

She sat upon the crest of the hill and watched the sun come up slowly. It was a special time for her. Whenever duties didn't keep her up late at night and she could afford to lose some sleep, she would venture out into the still dark night, right before the world woke up around her. A lifetime ago, she would have never been seen before the break of day and sometimes before noon if she could help it. She was a different person now though, and finally thankful for it.

For so many years, she had been missing out. She had taken life for granted, never thinking that the world around her could change and tomorrow would never come. But there came a day when tomorrow actually hadn't, and she would never squander another day again because of it. She's embraced a completely new view of the world that changes when it's lost. There was so much beauty abounding this time of day. Everything was new and fresh, the impossibilities of the previous day forgotten and irrelevant. It was a new day with endless dreams. After everything, she'd also learned one thing; hope comes with the sunrise.

She had carried that with her as days turned into weeks, those weeks into months, and months into years. There were days when she felt discouraged, that the tasks before them were too great, but she pressed on, knowing that another day laden with worry was better than no day at all. She stayed as positive as she could; knowing herself and her friends had faced grandiose problems in the past and overcome them.

So many things had to be done these five years past, and much more to be accomplished. Their people had places to live and a stable government system, yet continued to survive with the help of Elysian and artificial means. Even though the two brightest minds had given them trees, plants and gardens again, it was not yet enough to completely sustain their needs. Yet slowly but surely, life was returning to the surface of the Earth. Behind her, a four-year-old oak sapling climbed towards the sky and in the meadow below daffodils were raising their faces to greet the morning sun. Off in the distance she could hear a bird singing a song of waking to the dawn. It spoke of their many accomplishments too, thanks to one compulsive Shitennou. It would take a very long time before this world was swarming with the life it once held, and even then, it may never reach its former state again, but she looked forward to the day when she could look somewhere and see life abound. It made her smile to think of it.

"Usako."

But of course, many things did. She stood up, brushing the grass and dew off her simple blue gown. She turned, finding him standing there in modest attire as well. One more thing she liked about this time of day was the fact they were no different from anyone else in the quiet shadows before the sun completely pulled free of the horizon. Even though they loved to help their people and took pride in their reign, it was still nice to escape to normality every once in awhile.

He stood beside her, wrapping a strong arm around her slim waist. She leaned against his shoulder, sighing contentedly. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"I've seen better."

She laughed, playfully hitting him. "Mamo-chan…"

"Now that you've seen it, I think we should both return to bed. We have a few more hours still before anything needs to be addressed."

"I don't know if I can go back to sleep," she said, and he bent down to whisper something in her ear that made her giggle and blush. "Mamo-chan!"

"Come now, what better way to celebrate a beautiful day…?" he toyed, smirking down at her.

She continued to laugh and raced ahead, running through the fields of blue and yellow flowers like the carefree teenager she used to be. The wind was sweet against her face, and the sun warm against her back. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting her arms out as if she were flying. And with that, she knew this was going to be a special day.

_"I just had a dream," says Usagi. "Just before I woke up, you asked me what my dream was. My dream is to protect this planet, so that everyone can live in happiness. To do it with you, Mamo-chan. What's your dream?"+_

Time flew by easily and calmly for the city of Crystal Tokyo that spring day, but most days did for the mass population. While children learned and played, their parents worked on restoring and building their society. But for the first time, they did not begrudge their workload. They were building a future, their future. It was not to say challenges hadn't presented themselves, things went wrong, as they were inevitably meant to, and not all wounds from the past were healed.

Before Usagi knew it, her sunrise was quickly replaced by its nightly counterpart. She sat on a small patio within the ever-expanding gardens with Chibi-Usa playing quietly at her feet. Across the table, Mamoru was getting into a book while a handful of Senshi and Shitennou mingled and milled about doing various things.

Ami, Makoto and Zoicite sat on the grass with a game the former slaves had invented. It was good to see them smile and laugh after all the hard work each had been doing. Kunzite stood far off to Mamoru's left, almost hidden by the shadows of the palace. And then there was Minako, sitting silently a few yards away. The blonde was as bubbly as ever, but Usagi caught her in a few rare moments like these. She would sit there with her eyes looking far off into some world with a somber expression that didn't seem to fit her all that well. Then someone would call her name and the chatty, smiling woman would return in a flash.

Usagi knew what plagued her friend, but there was nothing she could do. It made Usagi's heart sink to see her like this, or to know any of her friends or loved ones were suffering. She glanced slightly at Mamoru, watching as his blue eyes read the line of text quickly. Some days, he had the exact same expression Minako was wearing at that moment, and it hurt her to know he was keeping something from her for these last five years, although deep down she had an idea what it was. Yet she knew she couldn't push either of them, that they would find their peace on their own path. The only thing she could do was to love them both, and give them all the time they needed.

Time --- another scar refusing to fade, she couldn't believe, after all this time, they hadn't yet found their final member. No matter what they did, the Time Gate refused them on every occasion. She was sure some of her Senshi had given up on ever finding her, but Usagi would never believe that. She knew Setsuna was alive, somewhere. She was connected to them all, and could always tell when one of them had been severed from the group. Pluto was out there, alone, possibly afraid and vulnerable. Yet something plagued her hopes. Those occasions she used the Ginzuishou in an attempt to reach the Time Gate, another power seemed to be keeping her at bay aside from that of the Time Gate's own protective force. It was strong, stronger than perhaps a Sailor Senshi, but she felt Pluto's presence nonetheless. Then, there were the haunting words Setsuna had whispered to Mamoru the night Usagi found out she was pregnant. Sometimes she thought more had taken place on that day, but Mamoru was not one so easily inclined to share his personal demons.

She just wanted to be happy with all her friends, and live in peace. It was her one, unending wish. Yet she knew she was being childish. Peace and happiness are not always created overnight. She knew, deep in her heart, they were all working towards that goal. But sometimes, she felt impatient and frustrated. She only wanted to be happy, but couldn't sit still and wait for time to give her that assurance. The distant princess and daydreaming girl she once was shared the same hope and the same bane. She knew she had to control it, or else it would ruin this life for her as well.

"Momma…?"

"Yes Sweetie?"

"Look at the pretty lights. Are they stars?"

Usagi followed her daughter's small finger to the heavens. In the darkening sky above twilight, bright white lights were shining, much closer and brighter than any star around them. They were beautiful, but their strange twinkling filled her heart with dread.

She reached across the table, grabbing Mamoru's arm. "Mamo-chan."

He looked up and soon his book was forgotten. He stood up and instantly Kunzite was at his side. They drew the attention of the others.

"What are they…?" Makoto asked as they came to the patio. Ami touched her ear, evoking her visor with a touch. "Shooting stars?"

"They're getting closer," Minako observed and indeed the lights had grown brighter and larger as they fell from the sky. "Maybe we should-"

They were startled when Ami gasped. "It's energy!"

They had little time to respond before the energy was upon them, and all Usagi could do was dive to cover Chibi-Usa before everything around them turned white. She didn't know what was happening, but when nothing happened, she became confused. Opening her eyes tentatively, she found a shocking scene.

A sphere of golden light was surrounding them all as the white light surged against it. Mamoru stood tall with his staff before him. The Golden Crystal shone bright and proud and Usagi could feel its power. He only released the shield when the assailing power was gone, and cautiously they looked around. The grass was singed around them, and they could see damage to the city where other lights had crashed to the Earth. Yet whom it was hovering before them was the biggest surprise.

"Demando," Makoto muttered and instantly transformed with Ami and Minako not far behind.

He was not alone. More than fifty droids haunted the air, some even familiar to them from the battle with time long ago. There were other beings though; humans that weren't quite human anymore, but they all had black crescents upon their foreheads. The sky aloft had grown dark, unnatural even at this time of day. Something abysmal was approaching, a swirling mass that brought back memories as well.

"What are you doing here?" Venus demanded.

He laughed mockingly. "Ahead of schedule, you mean? It isn't a very logical idea to plan my surprise attack when you wouldn't be surprised, now would it? You may recognize my new benefactor," he said, motioning above them.

"Wiseman," Mercury deduced.

"Yes. He was so very accommodating, and that rock where you sent him was spectacular. I came on ahead of him for one purpose, to offer you a way out from this upcoming massacre. Give me what I want and I will spare your beautiful new planet. I guarantee he will decimate this place if allowed, and I don't want that if it can be helped."

"What do you want?" Mamoru asked.

"Everything I was promised…a kingdom, and a queen."

"Give it up Demando, you're pathetic!" Jupiter yelled.

"You'll never get what you want, Demando. Not while I'm still here," Mamoru spoke.

Demando's eyes flashed dangerously. "Save me the queen, kill the others...and leave the little king to me."

The droids gladly obeyed while the shadowy humanoids lingered. The monsters began to surround them, swirling like a ghastly vortex.

"Protect the royal family!" Venus shouted, and they circled around Mamoru and Usagi. Venus pulled out her communicator and soon Mars' face appeared on the screen. "We're under attack!"

"No really? There's droids all over the city! Uranus, Neptune and I are face to face with Saphir right now and it's not very pleasant," Mars informed her fellow Senshi.

"Try to get back to the palace Rei, we need to stick together!"

"Dragon Storm!" Jupiter shouted beside Venus, incinerating a few of the approaching enemy.

"Ha! I have to admit, I missed that part."

"Well, you'll have plenty of opportunities to do it today," Venus said before taking aim herself. The droids were easy enough to defeat, but there were many of them, and Demando still had half of his forces hovering in the sky with him. Wiseman drew closer with every moment, and every moment they spent battling worthless droids distracted them from the real enemy.

"Dragon Storm!" Jupiter shouted, incinerating more droids.

"Ha! Encore…"

"We don't have time for this… Raptured Haze!" Venus shouted, and all the droids halted their advance in confusion as her golden mist settled over them. "Now! Love Chain Ache!"

"Glacial Freeze!"

"Dragon Storm!"

Their three powerful attacks combined and ripped through the lines of droids, destroying the remaining enemy vanguard. When it was done, they turned to face Demando again, and found him smiling. Without a word, his remaining forces advanced much faster than the droids. They seemed more aware and dangerous as were Demando's first wave, and proved it as one slammed into Venus, sending her flying across the courtyard.

"Minako!" Usagi yelled.

"Everyone seemed to explode into action after that. Mercury and Jupiter were forced into the maelstrom of activity, taking the fight away from Usagi and leaving the Shitennou to defend them.

"We need the others," Zoicite said.

"Concentrate, you are a soldier Zoicite," Kunzite told him as he slashed an enemy in half with his crystal sword. After that, the strange beings were more cautious, swarming around the valiant Shitennou, just out of reach.

"United at last with your master, how romantic," a voice taunted overhead. Demando floated nearby, a strange white sword in his grasp. He held it up, twisting the blade in his hand. It was a powerful sword, one that he should never have been given. "Do you remember this sword, Endymion?"

Mamoru did not reply vocally. He placed his staff across both hands and it transformed into his ancient sword, only now, lines like ivy shown in gold lattices that rippled up and down the blade.

"Good to know you do. Let's finish what we started long ago," Demando challenged.

Mamoru cast a glance back at Usagi, seeing her standing there cradling a crying Chibi-Usa in her arms. She had a look of dismay on her face, but it soon softened, as she understood the look in his eyes. With a small smile, she nodded, and Mamoru stepped forward to face his challenger.

Yet Kunzite was not too keen on the idea. "Endymion-"

"Do not get involved, Kunzite. This is my battle," Mamoru interrupted before leaping into the sky. He charged at Demando, even when a greater evil was threatening to destroy them all. He did not fear Wiseman. He was defeated before, and he knew that they were much stronger than ever. A personal fire had consumed him, however, as soon as he had seen Demando again. All the devils of their past had been defeated, except for one. This battle would not be about survival. This battle was about retribution.

Their magical swords clashed, sending a horrid shockwave through the air so Kunzite was almost pushed back from where he stood far below. They were fast; moving about in the air like someone was pulling their strings in an elegant dance of death.

"This time you won't be so lucky. Your precious harlot won't save you now," Demando taunted. "How did it feel to know you slept with her for a thousand years while your wife was imprisoned not so far away? You're weak, you always have been. You don't deserve her."

Mamoru ignored him, pressing on with a steel resolve. He wouldn't be swayed, not now. He was not a Senshi, but he could still fight. Once, he had been a feared and respected warrior, who united a world…but also destroyed it. He wouldn't make that mistake again, but he wouldn't hide either. He had spent a lifetime hiding in the shadows, afraid of his powers. He was the King of Earth, the heir to Elysian, and the bearer of the Golden Crystal. He would not be ashamed of a past he couldn't change, nor was he afraid of who now confronted them. For the first time in a long time, Mamoru knew he deserved her -- he deserved to be loved.

He put all his might behind his sword, and came down upon Demando. The white prince shielded himself, but it would not protect him now. Demando's sword shattered into a hundred pieces, and most of the shards buried themselves into its bearer. Demando screamed, dropping the broken blade and grabbing his face in pain. He plummeted to the ground, and his small army stopped to stare at their writhing leader. Mamoru stared down at him, his eyes shining through the white mask on his face. He reached up and removed it, looking down at it with a strange expression. Slowly, he opened his fingers, and let it fall to the ground below like a wandering leaf in fall. It landed in the grass next to Demando.

Mamoru turned to face Usagi, finding her smiling proudly. He could only smile back and extended his hand to her. Usagi handed Chibi-Usa to an uncomfortable Kunzite before her feet gracefully lifted off the ground to join her king. When she reached him, she hugged him fiercely and Mamoru chuckled as he ran a hand through her hair.

"Let's finish this, Usako," he whispered.

She nodded. "Right." In her hand, her staff appeared and Mamoru's sword returned to its peaceful state. They held them out, crossing them and aiming for the sky. The tips started to glow, power swirling around them like a small circle of cyclones. The two powers combined, shooting towards Wiseman in a whirlwind of gold and white power. He was entering their atmosphere, but he would get no further. The power of Earth and Moon collided with him, and a painful groan echoed above their heads. The ground seemed to shake as the powers of good and evil tussled with one another. The Senshi and Shitennou, Elders and civilians of Earth looked on as their leaders fought for them, but also for themselves.

They looked at each other and locked hands, and upon Usagi's forehead, her crescent began to burn bright. A great surge of power abruptly came from their crystals, so strong that everyone below soon looked away, or covered their eyes as the power consumed everything evil around it. The night sky resembled daylight, and even carried warmth with it. It washed over the horde of Demando's fighters, and over the broken parts of the city destroyed by their enemy's intent. Then it finally hit its target, and Wiseman seemed to shatter like a broken mirror before he became completely engulfed by the surge.

Night settled over Crystal Tokyo once more as Usagi and Mamoru floated back to Earth. They could only smile at each other, reaching out to caress each other's faces, for without words, they knew everything was different.

Not too far away, Mercury and Jupiter climbed to their feet and dusted themselves off, and with surprise, gazed at the people around them. Those that had been enemies were simply humans now, men and women with golden crescent moons on their foreheads. Zoicite stood amongst them, looking around in awe.

"Beryl sent the Lunarians Serenity had awoken to Nemesis. These must be their descendants. It's a miracle they survived at all," he said, awestruck.

Jupiter glanced over at Usagi and offered a smile. "You'd be surprised how often miracles happen to these people."

"Are you all right…?"

Venus glanced up, finding Kunzite's sharp eyes gazing down at her. She blushed, swatting away his proffered hand and stood up herself, straightening her fuku out stubbornly. "Of course I am."

"From the looks of it, you were having a bit of trouble. I was worried," he said, warmly.

"Well you know what they say, 'Looks can be disarming.'"

For a moment, he could only stare before a wide grin took hold of the corners of his mouth, and a deep sound came from his throat. It startled Venus for a moment before she realized exactly what he was doing. He was laughing.

"What?" she demanded, crossing her arms in a huff. "You're scaring me, stop it!"

She was even more surprised when he grabbed her and pulled her to his chest. For a second, she could only stand there, stunned, before she relaxed, a relieved and happy smile taking hold of her face as she returned the gesture.

Usagi watched them and giggled, happy for her friends. "It'll be okay, won't it Mamo-chan?"

"Of course," he said, reaching for her hand.

"Look out!" they heard Mercury scream, and turned to find Demando approaching quickly. He was bleeding profusely from his deep cuts, and one hand covered half his broken face while the other held a large part of his broken sword. He was charging at them, and they had little time to move away. Mamoru bravely grabbed Usagi, turning his back to Demando to protect her and shut his eyes, ready for the painful impact.

"Dead Scream."

Mamoru gasped, eyes opening wide at the familiar whisper that carried heavily on the wind. He could feel the energy on his back and turned, finding Demando trapped in an amethyst sphere. For a moment, he seemed weightless, stuck in the orb with eyes full of confusion and fear. He glanced up at Mamoru before the power finally took him over, consuming everything that he was. The only thing left of him, as the power dissolved, was a fading scream that bounced off the nearby palace walls.

In its wake, they stood stunned, unsure of what just occurred. But he felt Usagi stiffen in his embrace and take in a sharp breath of air.

"Mamo-chan…" she whispered, and slowly he followed her gaze to find the one person he thought he would never see again.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

_I plan on writing an Author's Notes with the Epilogue, so if anyone has any questions about the story up to this point, I will include them in my notes. If not, I'll just answer questions I think you're thinking anyways. ;) My email is Now, moving on…_

_Another cliffhanger?! I know, how dare I! Well, it's the last one, and I thought it would be better to give you guys this chapter than to wait another week for it and the epilogue, because it's been awhile since my last update, and for that I'm sorry. I had a bit of trouble with this chapter, trying to make it as perfect as I could, and I think I succeeded…or at least I hope! ____ It was hard trying to tie up all the side stories that have been running rampant through this piece since the very beginning, Mamoru's self-doubt being one. Hopefully he'll have confidence in himself now. I wanted to include it because it seemed weird to me that he STILL wore that blasted mask when he was even king, and that was my reason for it._

_A couple more notes about this chapter I would like to mention are the quotes separating each section. They're all from various parts of the actual manga, and I thought that would be a nice and neat way to make this chapter, since I've been using quotes throughout DoS as well. The only one that isn't from the SM manga is the one involving Minako and Kunzite is from Code Name V, but I thought it was more appropriate as Danburite/Adonis says it. ;)_

_Also, the name Katarina is significant to Minako because that was one of her friends in London. I do believe she's one of the daily victims in the regular series as well. She was a close friend to Minako, and even though her double wasn't actually her, it still affected her. I do love angst sometimes. XD_


	32. Epilogue

_The Dawn of Serenity_

As chaos rained down upon the city, Saturn, Nephrite and Jadeite rushed outside to the front of the palace. They could see lights fast approaching, one disappearing behind the palace while another lodged itself deep within the city. The other seemed to be coming straight for them and quickly they retreated to the palace as energy surged down and enveloped Katrina's monument in a brilliant terrifying embrace. Hands quickly shielded their eyes from the intense glare as a forceful shockwave threatened to push them over.

"What's happening?" Jadeite questioned, and as he did, the light faded to reveal someone they weren't expecting to see for the longest time. They found the four Ayakashi Sisters waiting for them, sitting upon Katarina's monument with a dozen droids surrounding them like a colony of angry bees. The ground beneath their feet singed, but the tomb remained flawless and unscathed in defiance.

"Such a wonderful tomb for one so common," Berthier said contemptuously.

"Save your taunts, they won't work with any of us here," Saturn said, pointing her long scythe in their direction.

Gently, Nephrite tapped his blonde friend on the shoulder with his own weapon. It was a long, sharp spear, ancient and intricate with symbols of Elysian etched into the shaft. "Clearly she doesn't know you," he whispered to Jadeite.

"Well then, I guess there's no need for further pleasantries. Get them." Cooan motioned to the droids who swarmed towards the three obediently.

Saturn stepped forward. "Allow me -- Silence Wall!"

The droids clashed against the dome, surrounding it completely as they tried to scrape their way to the delights inside with mouths open wide, issuing angry bellows. Saturn let them attempt their futile attack long enough for Jadeite to raise a questioning brow.

"Now what…?" he said.

To answer, the Silence Wall exploded outward, pushing the droids far enough away so Saturn could utter her next attack. "Silence Plague," she whispered, and the deadly vapors took hold, spreading from droid to droid and destroying them in a purple haze within a matter of seconds.

"Oh well, I guess that works," Jadeite muttered, reaching to his side to pull his slim katana from its sheath. "But we still have a few problems."

"You infuriating Senshi," Calaveras growled. "Petz, let's get the girl — Berthier, Cooan, take your pick."

"I prefer blondes," Berthier snickered, racing towards Jadeite with her pendulum swinging fast above her head. Water was sprouting from each rotation, hurtling toward him at lightning speed. He avoided the hazardous rainfall as much as he could, but one passed close to the skin of his arm, tearing his uniform effortlessly.

Jadeite, now growling, sighing, "Now, I just got this pressed," before advancing towards his enemy with sword at the ready.

Cooan wasn't far behind her sister, but decided to take a much slower approach. She landed before Nephrite with a sly smirk and a haughty expression. "With Beryl gone, you no longer have any power; you're all just simple, pathetic men again…how tragic."

"There's still some left within us, the ancient power Elysian gave us to protect Endymion, and everything we once learned from the Senshi," he replied.

"Oh to be sure," she giggled, and the sound carried over into his mind. 'But is it enough now…?' she uttered to his conscience.

Nephrite shook his head to be rid of her. "Stay out, Cooan."

"You don't seem to have a problem with another fire sprite invading it," she laughed, holding out her hand. A dark, purple flame appeared above her palm, flashing dangerously in the night. She pushed her hand forward quickly, sending forth a stream of flame from the burning arsenal in his direction. Then more came forth from her hands, only to be batted away by the tip of his obsidian colored spear.

"You're going to have to do better than that," he challenged. "I've been burned before."

Meanwhile, Saturn stared down the two elder sisters, her weapon now held tightly in both hands. Silently they sized each other up, every bone and muscle ready to move at the slightest cause. The two sisters circled around her slowly, simpering mockingly at the petite soldier in lavender.

"How can you even hold that thing? It's much too big for someone like you," Calaveras said, indicating the Silence Glaive in Saturn's hands.

"It reminds me that death is no toy," Saturn revealed cryptically. "It is something you should learn, as well."

"Death wasn't so strong last time. Let's see if anything has changed," Petz shot back, and together the two sisters moved in for the kill. They struck and kicked at her, but Saturn stepped out of the way, her movements fluid and graceful with all the poise of a dancer. Her glaive swung effortlessly in her grip, blocking all attacks she could not physically avoid. The sisters soon grew frustrated and tired with her and Petz stepped back, forming something swirling and dangerous between her palms.

"Move Calaveras!" she commanded, and let the attack loose. It grew into a dark cyclone, angry and quick as it approached Saturn. Yet the young warrior only held out her weapon, and around its sharp edges a Silence Wall began to form. Instead of absorbing the attack, it reflected it with great speed, much faster than the two Black Moons were prepared for. They got caught in their own attack, screaming as the tornado lifted them off the ground.

Close by, Nephrite was having similar success. Cooan's mind powers were not nearly as strong as Rei's, so Nephrite could easily deny her access and prevent her tampering with his thoughts as they battled. Both had long-range weapons at their disposal, but unlike Cooan, Nephrite had more skill than simply relying on using his spear alone. Gripping it tightly, he took aim at her and let it fly. He knew it would not hit its target, but a moment was all he needed. Cooan was momentarily distracted as she avoided the spear and watched it zoom passed her, snickering at his failed attempt. Yet she was not laughing when she turned around to find Nephrite's shadow floating a foot away from her. She could only gasp before it grabbed her, digging its knee into her ribs with enough force to knock the wind from her lungs. It threw her to the ground below before disappearing, and she landed with a hard thud as dust puffed up around her.

Jadeite was not so lucky, however. Berthier was faster than were her sisters, moving around him quicker than he could lash out with his katana. She was playing with him, making him attack blindly and draining his strength. It was a tactic he knew well, but he could do nothing but react to her every move. It was all he could do not to scream in annoyance and anger.

"The new age shouldn't belong to washed up people like you. It should be ours," Berthier snarled, her voice everywhere as she moved.

"Shut up and hold still!" he yelled.

He suddenly felt a pressure on his sword, and watched as her pendulum wrapped itself around its blade. The sword was yanked from his grip and Berthier finally stopped before him, chuckling. "Well that was easier than I thought. Now please die as easily."

She twirled her weapon, readying herself to deliver a fatal blow straight through his heart when something metallic flashed in-between them. Berthier gasped as the Silence Glaive sliced through her chain, sending her pendulum skidding across the yard harmlessly. Saturn brought her staff to Berthier's throat, staring down the shaft with cool, amethyst eyes.

"Surrender, or else I will return the favor you so willingly gave to me," she threatened, pushing the glaive further into her skin.

"Wait, stop!" Across the yard Petz and Calaveras were picking themselves up, their clothes disheveled from the violent vortex. "Don't hurt her!" Calaveras continued.

"We'll surrender, just please…" Petz collapsed to the ground again, digging her fingers deep into the Earth. She seemed to be crying in misery, and slowly Saturn lowered her glaive. "We just wanted somewhere beautiful to live. Every home we've ever known has been destroyed. We thought Beryl could help us, and Wiseman too, but they've only brought destruction."

"We've…we've been so foolish," Cooan added, lifting herself off the ground with dirt smeared across her usually prim features.

"There's only been one person that could ever help all of us. You should have had more faith," Saturn chastised.

"We know…would she ever forgive us?" Petz asked, getting a small nod from Saturn as a reply.

A great light suddenly issued forth from the back of the palace, gold and white combine as one beautiful entity. It made the whole palace dance in colors like a prism as it ascended into the dark heavens. They watched as it struck Wiseman high overhead, caught in the wave of power as it quickly washed over the city. It comforted Saturn, Nephrite and Jadeite as it passed, and circled around their enemy. Its power wrapped itself around them like white smoke, caressing their arms and legs gently. The sisters could feel the purity in the warmth of it and closed their eyes, welcoming the release.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Down in the city, Mars, Uranus and Neptune stood opposite the remaining members of the Black Moon Clan. Esmeraude, Rubeus and Saphir had no droids or turned Lunarians about them, though this did not make them any less dangerous. They were more powerful and sinister than were the sisters. The group had landed in the middle of the housing area, obliterating a few homes carelessly in the process. The street was deserted, but in the distance, they could hear citizens screaming in fear as something massive and evil appeared, looming in the sky above.

"So this is who they send to fight us. How's your back feeling, Neptune?" Esmeraude questioned, laughing loudly.

"What are they doing here?" Uranus questioned.

"Something has gone wrong…" Mars voiced.

"Why the confusion, Mars…is something amiss?" Esmeraude continued to taunt. "You can't expect us to have repeated the same mistakes. That would be foolish."

"Enough talking, same dance partners, Esmeraude?" Rubeus asked dryly.

"Yes, I think so," she answered, and both charged at Uranus and Neptune.

Once more Uranus found herself battling Rubeus' curved sword, yet it did not feel so difficult to spar with him now. She was not tired from fighting Beryl's hordes, nor was she at the same level she had been once. It was true that they had reached their last form, but everyday she felt stronger, and realized that even though they would not evolve as Soldiers again. Their powers continued to grow.

She met every one of his advances, which seemed to annoy him no end. "You're different from before. It will not save you, though. Wiseman will come, and he'll destroy this place!"

"I'd like to see him try. World Shaking!" She channeled her powerful attack through her sword, slashing out at Rubeus as the blade glowed orange. He tried to block it, but much like Demando, his sword was shattered, and Rubeus was sent flying across the street as the shockwave hit him hard.

Not far away, Neptune was keeping Esmeraude in front of her at all times. She would not make the same mistake of turning her back on someone so foul again. They moved around each other, striking out tentatively. Neptune was trying to gauge her enemy's power, while Esmeraude seemed to be just toying with her.

"You seem tense, Neptune," she said. "Have you ever tried acupuncture?" She swatted her fan and from its folds four sharp crystals came hurtling at Neptune. The sea senshi dodged them expertly, noticing how deep these lodged themselves in the ground and the nearby houses. Neptune was fast enough, but she knew she could not keep up this pace forever. As Esmeraude continued to fan the flames of her ego, in her arrogance she seemingly did not notice her opponent growing closer as she avoided the crystals.

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune shouted, sending a wave at Esmeraude. The Black Moon became distracted just long enough for Neptune to race forward and grab the hand holding Esmeraude's blasted fan. For a few moments, they struggled against each other, both matched in physical strength.

"I'm not going to let that moon princess come between Demando and me anymore. When I'm done with you, she'll be next. I promise you that," Esmeraude practically growled.

"You're as delusional as him," Neptune replied, and in her other hand her, mirror materialized out of thin air. "Look at the real truth, Esmeraude."

Esmeraude turned, finding a repulsive sight in its reflection. Her nose had become twisted and gnarled, her porcelain skin destroyed by warts and ugly blisters. Esmeraude all but screeched, pushing herself away from Neptune and grasped at her own face. Neptune took advantage of the situation, hitting Esmeraude with another wall of water that knocked her against the shattered foundation of a house.

Meanwhile, Mars and Saphir were locked in a heated battle. Saphir was meticulous in his attacks and every move Mars made was countered efficiently. He lashed out with gloved hands, silent and precise in his form. He did not taunt or ridicule like with the rest of his family. He was completely focused, and Mars found him a dangerous opponent for it. He was moving fast, faster than her fiery arrows could even follow. In her frustration, she did not notice he had suddenly removed his gloves. Black hands reached for her, wrapping tightly around her neck. They seemed to paralyze her, making it easy for Saphir to lift her off the ground. Pain shot through Mars' body, but she could not scream, could nor could she breathe.

"I'm sorry," he said, his only utterance, as her world became hazy.

"Mars!" she heard Uranus yell from somewhere far away, but all she could really hear was her heart pounding in her ears. It was slowing with every passing second and the edges of her vision were fast becoming dark. Yet there was something stronger than Saphir's power lurking inside her. She opened her eyes, and Saphir's breath hitched at the sight of seeing them burning red and hot. She reached for him, grasping his phantom hands tightly. Mars' own hands ignited, setting her opponent on fire. Saphir recoiled, trying to put out the flames.

"Are you all right, Mars?" Neptune asked as the senshi of fire rubbed her neck gingerly.

"Yes, I'll be okay."

The Black Moons had found their feet once more and joined up with a smoldering Saphir. Their eyes were full of anger and hate, but beneath it, Mars could sense their fear. She knew they weren't expecting a united front so much more powerful than before.

"Your surprise attack doesn't seem to be much of an advantage now, does it?" Mars stated evenly, getting an evil look from Esmeraude.

"What do you know!" she yelled, charging at the senshi.

"Esmeraude!" Saphir called out, but it was too late.

Gracefully, Neptune held out her hands. "Hurricane Collision!"

The water and wind encircled the Black Moon, trapping her inside a storm she could not escape. She floated inside, suspended weightlessly with her hair pluming around her like a peacock's tail.

"Promethean Wave!" Fire and heat blasted into the sphere of water, evaporating everything inside. Above the explosion of heat and water, they could hear Esmeraude's scream as all her evil plans were destroyed. Once the display was over, all that remained was a cloud of steam floating in the air.

At such a display, Rubeus and Saphir seemed suddenly timid, the fiery redhead most of all. He seemed to have no problem abandoning his partner as he abruptly turned and attempted to flee the scene.

"Oh no you don't! Super Nova Strike!" Uranus shouted and quickly her powerful attack caught up with their opponent. The brilliant ball of coalesced stars engulfed him, utterly obliterating everything that he was in a matter of seconds.

The lone Black Moon stood, bravely or foolishly holding his ground. Everything seemed far to still, as if it was the final seconds before the clock struck noon in a dramatic draw.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Saphir. I remember you from the Silver Millennium. We've worked together before, I'm sure we can do it again. Please, just surrender and let us help you," Mars said, genuinely giving him a supportive smile. Such kindness caught him off guard for a moment, but he did not yield.

He held up his dark hands and they grew larger, a huge force of darkness that seemed to draw in the light. His power came towards them, and Mars knew there was no other choice.

United, they shouted their respective powers and watched as they combined to form a sparkling wave of destruction. Saphir's power stood little chance as they connected, and seemingly, without effort his hands were pushed back. Their power burned the nearby sky as fire, water, and wind exploded against him. As everything became calm again, the Senshi found themselves alone.

"We should get to the palace, Usagi might need us," Mars urged and off they ran towards the palace. They ran through the halls, passed the frightened citizens hiding within the strong fortress. Artemis and Luna were there, running up to them with mouths open to ask questions, but they could not stop. Outside, Usagi and Mamoru were bathing the world in power, and by the time they reached the gardens, a voice was whispering something they never thought they'd hear again.

"Dead Scream."

………..

_"Small Lady," says the sailor-suited woman. She holds an ornate staff. Her dark hair flows back over her dark skin. "The highway of time isn't allowed. Using it, or even knowing about it, is strongly forbidden."_

……….

_"Pluto," Queen Serenity says. "You watch the space-time door. You are the soldier who controls time and space. There are three things you must not do. First, you may not cross time. Second, you can never leave the door you must protect. And third..."_

_"Wait," says Usagi. "What about you, Sailor Pluto?"_

_"I cannot leave here," she says. _

………..

_Sailor Pluto's garnet rod glows. "I feel uneasy..." she says, "Such anxiety... What's happening on the other side of that door? I can only wait here, alone. Small Lady... Are you safe? King...! Sailor Moon!"_

………..

_"The third thing you must not do: You mustn't stop time. You and the garnet rod you carry are endowed with the power to move time. But no matter what happens, you must never stop time. If you ever violate that law...You will give up your life."_

…………

_"King..." she says, "I committed the crime by myself... I must atone for it...I...carried out my mission with honor...King... Your face is so close... Don't look so sad...Your lavender suit...The beautiful violet of sunset...King..."_

………..

_"Super Sailor Moon, Chibi-Moon," Setsuna says. "As you know, you have a future. The ruin can't happen here, now. This is an accident. Saturn's soul was reincarnated. Somewhere the wheels of fate have gone wrong."_

………..

_"It must be all alone," Michiru says. "Let's raise it ourselves."_

_"The three of us are parents."_

_"Every day is like a dream," says Haruka._

_"Yes," thinks Setsuna. "Every day is really just like I'm dreaming."_

……….

_"Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru says._

………..

_The Dawn of Serenity_

"Setsuna…" Uranus breathed out, finding Sailor Pluto above, standing effortlessly on one of the beams of the patio's latticed pergola. The soldier of time existed in light and shadow, her face hidden by the night, but her staff shone in the dusk. It was held loosely in one hand, a tendril of smoke twirling off the Garnet Orb from its recent use.

"Setsuna! I'm so glad you're okay," Usagi said, smiling. Yet Pluto made no move to step into the light or to join them below. Such silence made Usagi's grin waver. "Setsuna…?"

A fog collected at Pluto's feet, building up and swallowing the mysterious warrior. Her figure was becoming lost in the mist, vanishing, as it grew thicker and darker.

"Wait…!" Mamoru called out, but the fog was gone as soon as it appeared, and so was she, disappearing to wherever she had been for the last thousand years. They stood there, confused and unsure, until Hotaru, Nephrite and Jadeite came to the gardens with an interesting entourage following them. At first glance, Venus instantly became alert, the disappearing Senshi forgotten.

"Enemies!" she shouted.

"Use those pretty eyes, Venus," Jadeite countered, getting a not so pleased glare from the Senshi in gold. When she looked again, however, she found four Ayakashi Sisters with golden moons shimmering upon their brows. Gone was the dark influence, and they stood there meek and contrite in front of the powerful group of men and women of the new Silver Millennium.

"We're…we're sorry, your highness," Petz spoke up for her sisters, her head bowed submissively. "We should never have been tempted by their promises, never should have believed that you weren't strong enough to set things right. I...we're sorry."

The Senshi turned to their leader, silently wondering what she would do, but knowing Usagi's gentle nature would likely once more be her guide. Calmly, she glided toward Petz, placing her hands on the woman's slumping shoulders.

"It's okay, we're all together again," she said, smiling as Petz looked up hopefully. Gently, Usagi ran her thumb over the crescent moon on her long lost sister's forehead. "You're free now; you don't have to be sorry any longer."

"Thank you, Serenity," Petz replied, a wide grin upon her pretty face.

At that moment, Luna and Artemis joined them, running from the palace with concerned looks on their faces. "Is everything okay?" Artemis asked, looking at them each in turn for wounds or worse, but stayed focused on his personal princess the longest. Luna was busy being shocked by the amount of crescent wearing people in the crowd, the four Ayakashi Sisters and Usagi giggling at her perplexed expression.

"You're a little late, Artemis," Venus said, rolling her eyes.

"Well I, the people were…I just did-" Venus interrupted his stuttering by pouncing on him, and wrapped long arms around his neck tightly.

"It's okay," she whispered, sighing happily. "Everything's okay."

"What happened?" asked Luna as the two old friends had their quiet moment. Usagi slowly retold the tale of their battle with Demando and explained where the throng of people around them came from. The Senshi and their new friends were beginning to mingle with one another, even though the former seemed to be disoriented and afraid of what had happened to them.

"And then Pluto showed up," Jupiter added to the end of Usagi's story.

"What…! Setsuna?" Saturn spoke up.

"Pluto…?" Artemis echoed.

"She rescued Mamoru and Usagi from Demando and then just disappeared without a word," Jupiter continued.

"I don't understand what happened," Usagi added bemusedly. "We have to find her!"

"If I may, there are other matters that need attending to, such as these people will need our help finding a place to live," Kunzite said, indicating those around them with a wave of the hand.

"You don't know she doesn't need us!" countered Uranus.

"We have tried to reach her and failed. What makes you certain we will succeed this time? It seems to me the only way to reach Sailor Pluto is to let her come to us. We will have to wait, and until then, there are necessities not to be neglected."

"Kunzite is right; we need to do what we can," Mamoru agreed, motioning to the large group to follow him into the palace. "Let's find a place for our new friends..."

One by one, everyone started to enter the palace as he smiled pleasantly. He gave the Lunarians kind words of support as they shuffled indoors slowly. He waited until everyone was inside before he let his smile falter. He glanced back up to where Pluto recently stood, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. 'But let us not forget about the old.'

_The Dawn of Serenity_

They set to work, reassuring their shaken citizens and finding homes for their newest friends. The populace was doubtful at the prospect of accepting the Ayakashi Sisters, much as had been the case with the Shitennou, so the four women were given rooms in the palace until things settled down once more. The work kept them busy throughout the night and into the early morning, and even though they were tired, they knew they would find no rest. In their minds, a dark, foggy figure was plaguing them all.

One at a time, they returned to the gardens as the sun brought out all the wonderful colors therein. It seemed the only logical place to go. This area had become a landmark now within their minds, the retreat it had always been. Ami and Makoto on their knees as they planted fresh flowers near the patio. The Senshi of wood had explored her green roots lately in the past years as Ami and Zoicite created the plants around them. It was easy to get lost in the process of managing the gardens when the days got rough.

The Shitennou kept to themselves close to Mamoru, while the Outers were as far removed from everyone as was possible. They were only conversing with each other, which made their queen concerned.

"They're frightening me," she admitted reluctantly.

"There are a few things I find frightening too," Rei spoke up as she stood beside Usagi.

"And what's that…?" Minako asked.

"We woke up 100 years later than we were supposed to. The Black Moons attacked Crystal Tokyo during the Twenty-ninth century, not the Thirtieth, which it is now. And Chibi-Usa was 900 when she came back in time -- she's only five! We weren't supposed to beat them here, but further back in time. Nothing has happened like it was supposed to."

"Perhaps Pluto's disappearance has something to do with it," Nephrite suggested.

"We won't know until she shows herself again, and maybe not even then," Jadeite added.

Usagi rested her head on Mamoru's shoulder, letting out a long sigh. "I could use an ice cream sundae."

"Chocolate?" Mamoru inquired.

"Of course…with a cherry and whipped cream."

He chuckled. "Of course, so you could get it all over your nose."

"Mamo-chan," she whined.

"Something's change, Usako, but I'm glad you haven't." He smiled, kissing the top of her head lovingly. A dark cloud was hanging over him still, but he knew he should not dwell on it. Kunzite was right; she would show herself again in her own time, for she had enough of it to burn.

"Don't worry; you're not so lucky," she giggled, winking at him. "You're stuck with me forever."

"A forever unchanged by time."

Startled by the familiar, deep voice, the garden's occupants halted their conversations and actions to turn and found the mysterious Princess of Pluto standing aloft where she had once been last they saw her.

"Setsuna!"

This time she did not disappear at the sound of her name, but joined them below with a graceful leap. Her Garnet Rod clicked against the warm stone as she landed gently and stood before the stunned group. The others did not know what to do, but Usagi was not one to be fazed by awkwardness.

"Setsuna!" she exclaimed, running up to the tall woman and threw her arms around her.

Pluto looked as shocked as had the others moments before, smiling. "My Queen."

"I was so worried about you these passed years. What happened…where were you…?"

"Where I was destined to keep vigil."

"Why didn't you let us know then? Was there something wrong?"

"Why didn't you help us?" Haruka asked.

"What's going on?" questioned Rei.

"There is much to explain, I know." For a moment, she paused, taking in a deep breath. "Perhaps, I should start from the very beginning."

The Garnet Orb burst to life and the world around them became hazy, as its shine grew ever brighter. The gardens faded as if a curtain had been drawn, and from the corners of their eyes, they could see shapes moving, but the light from her staff snuffed out all comprehension of their surroundings. It grew brighter and brighter until all at once it seemed to disappear completely, leaving them grasping for anything as their eyes adjusted. A hallway materialized before them, dimly lit by gothic, golden sconces on the walls. Dark statues lined the hall with monumental portraits of strong men in-between the candles and gargoyles.

A man stood next to the last of these doors and looked as if he had jumped out of the giant gilded frame beside him. He was broad shouldered and tall, and wore the same scowl as his portrait. His dark hair was slicked back in a serious manner, while his cold eyes followed people as they ran in and out of the room to which he was parallel. There was a large commotion coming from the shadowy threshold beyond and only when everything became silent did the man's expression change. He waited impatiently until a woman appeared with blood on her apron and a small bundle in her arms.

'Sir, you have a daughter,' she announced, showing him a mop of olive hair.

'And my wife?' he asked with a voice sharply defined and demanding.

'She…she did not have the strength, my lord.'

The man's jaw set sternly and something dangerous flashed in his cold eyes. 'Very well,' he muttered and turned on his heel.

'My lord! What about your daughter?' He only paused for a moment before continuing out of sight.

The world around them disintegrated, taking them to a place where time and space did not exist. They stood in one of Pluto's many dimensions; a black void with a billion tiny stars sparkling on some distant plain. Minako yelped as she saw blackness beneath her feet and unconsciously gripped Rei's arm.

"Ouch, Minako! Let go of me!" she protested.

"Was…was that you, Setsuna?" Usagi asked.

Pluto nodded. "My father was a very serious man. He was cold and calculating, and the only thing that ever made him smile or laugh was my mother. He was a different person when he was with her, and my birth destroyed all that. He shunned me, loathed me -- he wished to have nothing to do with the person that took his happiness away. I grew up alone, thinking no one cared for me, until…"

A scene opened before them of a small girl and her distant father. A hooded figure flanked by two men in white robes stood before them, a graceful hand resting atop a growing stomach. 'Your daughter will come with us, and become a soldier for justice. She will protect the future.'

'Do as you please,' he answered coolly, and left his offspring as he had so many times before. The woman pushed back her blue hood, letting her alabaster hair shine. Slowly, she knelt before the girl with magenta eyes. She reached out and brushed her thumb over the youth's forehead, and the symbol of Pluto sparkled.

'You're very beautiful, my Senshi of Time. I can feel it…the purity of your heart. You are going to accomplish great things.'

"Queen Serenity took care of me, believed in me," Pluto said as the act ended before them, taking them back to the sparkling, starry world. "But she also gave me this destiny to be alone. It wasn't something I minded at first. My past trained me to be independent and Queen Serenity visited me often. Then the Silver Millennium fell and for a long time, I was alone. I was not reincarnated like the rest of you. I was sent to my eternal post, to watch and guard while the world restarted itself. And I watched. I watched for a long time as you fought together, died together. I was destined to remain at my post, and never interfere. That was, until a clever little girl found a door she was never supposed to."

They felt themselves traveling quickly, as if the elevator cables broke upon their time travel excursion sending them plummeting to the depths below. They found themselves at the location where they first met the Senshi of Time. A fog blocked their view, save for one hole in which the Time Gate could be seen. It seemed empty and cold just before a splash of pink caught their eyes. As it grew closer, it materialized into a very well known person from their past, present and future.

"Chibi-Usa…" Mamoru gasped.The little girl was lost and seemed afraid, dark eyes darting around the mysterious landscape.

'Stop!' a voice boomed, startling Chibi-Usa. 'You may come no further!'

'Who…who's there?' she asked.

'Usage of this place, even knowledge of it, is strictly forbidden. I cannot allow you to enter or leave!' A tall figure appeared in the fog, an amethyst glow originating from what was held firmly in its hand. 'Dead Scream!'

The massive attack advanced upon the small girl who yelled in shock. Instinct had even made Usagi take a step forward to protect her daughter, but it was not necessary. The moon upon Chibi-Usa's forehead reacted to the oncoming power, encompassing the child in light. Pluto's Dead Scream attack harmlessly bounced off, disappearing somewhere in the mist.

'Oh…! Forgive me, Your Highness.' Pluto appeared out of the haze and bowed before the small princess. 'I did not know it was you.'

'Who are you…?'

'I am Sailor Pluto, guardian of time,' answered Pluto.

'A Sailor Senshi! Like Sailor Moon?'

Pluto smiled faintly. 'Somewhat.'

'Are you here by yourself?'

'Yes.'

'It must be lonely.'

'Sometimes, yes. But I get to watch many people living their lives, like a television show.' Pluto waved her staff and large bubbles formed in the mist. People flashed across their surfaces, walking down streets or studying in class. Chibi-Usa watched with eyes that suddenly became sad.

'I watch a lot, too. Kids don't like me much…I'm different from them.'

"Chibi-Usa," Usagi whispered from the almost incorporeal audience.

'Maybe we can be friends!' continued Chibi-Usa, surprising Pluto.

'No one is supposed to enter here.'

'Then why is there a door?'

'Well, I…'

When Pluto could not answer immediately, Chibi-Usa smiled in victory. 'Great! The other Senshi don't have much time for me. We'll be good friends, I know it.'

'You should be getting back before someone starts to worry. I will take you to the door so you don't get lost.'

'Can I come back tomorrow?'

'You need to ask your parents. There may be a door, but that doesn't mean you should open it.'

Chibi-Usa blushed. 'Well, then it shouldn't be unlocked!'

The fog closed in around them once more, and Pluto continued her tale. "I've watched people's lives for millennia, but Chibi-Usa taught me how to live. She became a much-needed friend, and led me to meet all of you. The Sailor Senshi of the future came to visit me to find out about this mysterious soldier, and Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion visited me often. I was never permitted to leave, however, and this place is not desirable for entertaining. Yet I was more content than I ever had been…and then the Black Moon Clan attacked. I could only watch as everything I was coming to love was destroyed. Chibi-Usa came to me because there was nowhere else to go. And I…"

"What, Setsuna?" asked Usagi.

"Do you think the only thing that has changed about your future was this battle? Much has changed. Events leading to this point were different the first time around."

"What do you mean?"

"In the original timeline, the Black Moon Clan never came back in time. There was no enemy between Beryl, Mistress 9 and Pharaoh 90, and that battle did not happen the way you remember it. The details are irrelevant, but what was important was that Sailor Saturn had never awoken. I was not there to bring all the talismans together, for I could not leave my post. Our enemies were nonetheless defeated by our princess and the Grail was created. It was not as strong as it is now, but it was enough."

"Saturn never woke?" Hotaru repeated. "But if, that means I would have…"

"Saturn was not reincarnated in the previous timeline, and no one even knew of Tomoe Hotaru's existence, only that Mistress 9 appeared one day, seemingly out of the blue. Tomoe Hotaru was destroyed along with the demon that took her over."

"No!" Michiru cried.

"Our next enemy, Nehelenia, was not easily defeated. That war lasted a lot longer than the previous encounter, for you did not learn of the connection between Endymion and Elysian until near the end of that sojourn. It was a hard battle indeed. Then…"

The world around them shook, and the stars seemed to fall into oblivion. Fire exploded around them, and they shielded themselves from the frightening heat. Once extinguished, a horrible scene presented itself before their eyes. It was a land scorched and destroyed. Tall, proud towers now lay in piles of rubble on the ground, their steel foundations exposed like dry bones across the ground. The sky seemed burnt as well, angry red clouds swarming above them. The wind was hot and smelled of death. Usagi shivered violently.

"Instead of a world of ice, Galaxia brought us fire. After that long war, this would have been the world you would come home to. Everything was ruined, including our forces. We weren't as powerful, for every time an enemy appeared, Sailor Moon grew stronger, and through her so did her Senshi. We lost two of the Sailor Senshi, who gave up everything they were to save this planet, to save this universe."

"It was us," Haruka realized. "That's why…that's why we weren't in the future."

Grimly, Pluto nodded. "Uranus and Neptune no longer existed, and the Earth fell into a deep, frozen sleep to douse the fire of Galaxia and Chaos' wrath. When you were strong enough again, Crystal Tokyo was finally established, and the timeline you are familiar with from traveling to the future occurred."

"Unbelievable…" Rei said, awestruck.

"But…that's not what happened to us…!" Makoto argued.

"No…I once told King Endymion that time is like a river, and it is true. There are many branches, but there can only be one main vein, much greater and stronger than any of the others, there are other endless possibilities, but only one true timeline. The river of time, during our current timeline had become divided, broken and unstable, and slowly repaired itself, but as a result, it was changed. Things happened differently; Hotaru was not killed, the Black Moons crossed time, Wiseman appeared early in Tokyo, and Beryl was awoken again. Not all of these things happened in the previous time stream. Something occurred that divided the timeline, changed the course of history for everyone, and led you to this point." Pluto turned to Mamoru, her deep eyes gazing into his intently, urging him to find the answer.

Suddenly, he knew. "Chibi-Usa."

"Without Chibi-Usa, you would never have received the Moon Rod Neo-Queen Serenity created for you. Without Chibi-Usa, you never would have known about your future, or questioned your past, resulting ultimately in Beryl's resurrection. Without Chibi-Usa, you would never have known about Hotaru or known so much about Elysian in the end. Without Chibi-Usa, your timeline would have remained the same and some of you would not be standing here today. And without me…Chibi-Usa would never have done any of those things."

"What…?"

The grey mist parted, opening up the scene for Pluto's last act. Chibi-Usa appeared once more, though her steps were quicker and more frantic than the last time she appeared. 'Puu!' she shouted as she ran with tears streaming from her vermilion eyes. 'Puu!'

'Small Lady!' Pluto appeared, kneeling down as Chibi-Usa crashed into her. The little princess cried into her chest while all the guardian of time could do was gaze down at her cotton candy colored head sadly.

'They're all dead! Everyone is…Daddy's missing and Mommy's stuck in this crystal...I don't know what to do! The Sailor Senshi can't help me. They're protecting the palace. I'm all alone…What am I going to do?'

Pluto raised her hand, gently placing it between Chibi-Usa's ponytails. A cloudy look came to her eyes, one filled with desperation and hurt—filled with more emotions than ever seen in those dark pools by her friends. A battle was taking place within her, one that would change their destinies forever. She struggled for a few minutes before the choice was made.

Letting out a tremulous sigh, she said, 'If only Sailor Moon were here…'

At that Chibi-Usa stopped crying and pulled away, looking up at Pluto with wide eyes. 'Sailor Moon! She could help me…I have to go back in time and find her!'

'Small Lady, time travel is dangerous and forbidden.'

'I don't care! I need to help everyone…please Puu, help me travel back in time…!'

Pluto stood up and slowly unclasped a shining key from around her waist. She gave it to the time-traveling mini-Senshi, and everything suddenly exploded in white light, sending them back to the sun-kissed gardens once more. Silently they assimilated the things Pluto had shared with them and all felt a sense of unease, even though they did not quite understand it yet.

"It was not entirely Small Lady's decision to venture into the past. Without my influence, she would not have come to such a conclusion. I…am also responsible for allowing the Black Moon Clan to chase after her. Wiseman had the ability to transverse the plains of existence and reached my domain without a Time Key, but to open the Time Gate and pass through time, he did not. I…I let them pass and follow Chibi-Usa."

"What…!" most of the Senshi shouted.

"I saw alternate timelines fly passed for hundreds of thousands of years, knowing there were other ways, but I was unable to do anything about it. I saw a timeline where we could all be together. I saw a glimpse of the Sailor Senshi united and stronger than ever before if I let Chibi-Usa venture into the past," she paused, glancing at the Outer Senshi. "And I saw a chance to have a family that I never had -- a chance to escape this destiny and have a life of my own. It was for personal reasons, but also, I knew we would have a better chance of confronting our future if we were together."

"This is not like you, Setsuna," Haruka said, shaking her head.

"We have all done seemingly ridiculous things in the name of love, to save those that we care about, I knew I was not permitted to change time, and when Chibi-Usa came to the gate I knew I would have no better opportunity to make things right. Yet, I knew I had to protect Chibi-Usa because of it and I did; I gave my life to make sure we would have a future together and she would be safe. The future seemed bleak for everyone with our queen imprisoned and our king injured. I had no choice but to act."

"We would have found a way to survive. We would not have given up. You should have given us that chance before changing our futures without consulting us. You manipulated my daughter and sent her on a dangerous mission," Mamoru said, his eyes cold. "Who knows what you have done, what you have changed…! Chibi-Usa might not have been born at all!"

The dark haired woman smiled ruefully. "Some things are set in stone, no matter what happens. I made a choice long ago, and I will pay accordingly for the consequences. I will understand if you do not forgive me, but know I did it with the best intentions in mind." From around her waist she disengaged a shimmering key and placed it in the palm of Usagi's hand. The Queen gazed at it strangely. "Goodbye," the Senshi in black whispered before bowing and letting her mysterious mist envelope her. She disappeared once more, leaving everything and everyone in her overwhelming wake.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

The elegant timepiece took months to make. It was created from various segments of scrap metal found in Zoicite's museum. Painstakingly, it was welded together to form a flying eagle relishing in an invisible wind. It was a testament to the past, and the hope of the future. She was proud of the work she'd done, but right now, Haruka wanted to throw it across the room. Time passed loudly as they silently listened to each moment pass by, harshly reminding them of its guardian. They congregated in Haruka's apartment, seated dazed in her sitting room. After Pluto's disappearance, everyone went their separate ways, marching into the palace as if sleep walking in an unbelievable dream. For a while, they could only sit and stare, disappearing into their thoughts.

"I understand now," Hotaru spoke up, breaking the plain of quietness.

"Understand what, Hotaru?" Michiru questioned.

"Before we went to the Moon to make our final decision so long ago, I asked Setsuna if this was the beginning of Crystal Tokyo. She told me life was a mystery, and that she could not take that gift away from me. She had fought and planned too hard to do so. Something happened after that, I cannot truly remember. I think Saturn took hold before we were completely joined again, but I cannot recall the conversation. The Senshi in me knew something was amiss, but it was too late," Hotaru revealed.

"She's lied to us this whole time. When we were fighting for the pure heart crystals...she knew all a long about the talismans, about Usagi being the Messiah. She's known everything and just let us run around like idiots," Haruka said stormily.

"But if it weren't for her, none of us would be sitting here," Michiru countered smartly. "She's not the only one that wished for a family either…"

Haruka sighed, her eyes growing soft. "Hotaru would have died…I can't believe I wanted that once."

"That was a lifetime ago," Michiru, responded.

"A life where we weren't together, a life without Chibi-Usa…" Hotaru reflected quietly. "She did something illogical, but can we blame her? In the end, can we sit here and pretend we are truly unthankful for what she has given us?"

"And what's that?" asked Haruka.

Softly, the senshi of destruction smiled. "A future."

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Down the hall, the Inner Senshi was having a meeting as well. Makoto was pacing the length of Ami's parlor while the others sat uncomfortably on her couches. Daylight was pouring through the floor length windows, catching the dust on fire as the particles swirled around in Makoto's wake.

"This is…this is…!" she voiced, yet was unable to finish her thoughts.

"Makoto please, calm down," Ami soothed. The Senshi of wisdom held her small computer and kept her eyes pinned to the screen. "We need to keep cool heads."

"Setsuna should have done the same," Makoto grumbled.

"From what she told us, our future now seems much brighter than the original. We don't seem to have much cause to be angry," Ami rationalized.

"She did it without our permission!" Makoto stopped, throwing her hands down at her sides. "She changed our lives completely. We don't have any guarantee that this future will be better, or that something worse may happen. If she can go back in time, why can't we? We could even go all the way back, prevent the Silver Millennium from falling in the first place, or go back to Tokyo and make sure we have normal lives."

Ami stopped typing, glancing up to find Makoto had finally run out of steam. The righteous anger in her eyes became muted. The other girls, who had remained wordless since their return to the palace, took notice as well. They thought about all that was gone, the lifetimes they had lived and lost, the families they never got to say goodbye to. They could also remember the painful fall of their once sparkling empire, how everything came crashing painfully down around them.

"It stands to reason, every time, time is tampered with it becomes more unstable. The more we alter it, the more disastrous the effects could be. I do not think Pluto made her decision lightly, and I do not think we should further mess with something we cannot possibly ever completely understand," Ami deduced.

"Ami is right. Look at the future we have now. We are all united, closer and stronger than ever. We have been through a lot, but we chose this. We chose not to be normal anymore. That life is gone, and we should not defile it by destroying what beautiful memories we have," Rei added.

"I know," Makoto, sighed, plopping down into a comfy chair. "I have no regrets for what we've chosen, but all this talk of changing the past has just got me thinking. Could life be better than this? Is something awful that we can't handle going to be a consequence for altering time? What's going to happen now?"

"Everything," Minako said quietly, speaking for the first time. She held a glass of red wine in her hand, idly swishing the liquid from side to side. She took a long sip, polishing off the glass before setting it down. "Nothing. Whatever we want to happen. For so long we've been living in the shadow of the Silver Millennium, caught up in the destiny we couldn't understand. And then we had the future looming over us, this future we couldn't escape to which we were being drawn. All of that is behind us now. We're at peace with our past and the future we feared has come and gone. We've made it and now, the choices are ours. We've been given a new, whole life. We're together, inside and out…isn't that all we need?"

For a moment the other girls could only sit there, stunned, before gentle smiles took hold of their faces. "You're right," Makoto admitted. Setsuna did something crazy, but we can't let it get to us. We've got to make the most of it!"

"Right!" Ami agreed.

"Of course Minako wouldn't argue, she's got a boyfriend out of it!" Rei said mischievously and Minako's cheeks flushed as the other girls laughed.

"Rei, that's not true! How dare you!" The golden Senshi grabbed a pillow and threw it at the dark priestess and with that, the tension in the room seemed to disappear as they laughed and smiled once more.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

For their leaders, however, the situation would take more than a joke to crack the dark mood. Usagi had followed Mamoru as he raced back to their bedroom and slammed the door. It woke the sleeping Chibi-Usa, which made him that much more shaken. For ten minutes, Usagi coaxed her daughter back to sleep as her husband brooded by the window.

Usagi could understand how he felt. Setsuna did not change only her life; all of them had been affected without their permission as well. It hurt that Setsuna would not consult them on this issue, not trust in them, but Usagi could understand why the lonely Senshi had done it. She knew she would never have been able to stand being alone for such a long time. Without her friends, her family, life was not worth living. In the past, she did everything she could to make sure they would all be together in the end. Setsuna simply did what she couldn't, what she didn't have the power to do.

She knew Mamoru didn't like being alone as much as she did, but there was more to this. "I spent a thousand years being Beryl's…I did horrible things that I'll never be able to change. All this time I've been living with that guilt and now…knowing all of it didn't happen, didn't _have_ to happen-" He slammed his fist against the wall, causing Usagi to jump. He looked towards her, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Usako."

Lovingly, she held out her hand. "Mamo-chan…"

Slowly, he crossed the room and cautiously sat next to her, careful not to wake Chibi-Usa again.

"It's not just that, Usako. Chibi-Usa will never come back in time; she'll never know us like we know her. All that time we spent together, it won't exist. If we let her go back in time, everything will be changed again. Who knows what future we'll have."

"I, I think that's for the best," Usagi admitted.

"Usako…!"

"Don't get me wrong, I loved getting to know her as a friend. As much as she bugged me, I missed her when she wasn't there. But…how many times did she come back in time, Mamo-chan? How many times did our future selves let our young daughter leave them for months at a time? I don't think…we understood how lonely she was, and I don't think letting her escape into the past was a good decision. I can't imagine letting her go that long, after all these years of getting to know her and loving her. And now we know how she'll feel, being the princess of a new millennium, being different. And maybe we can give our daughter a future where she doesn't have to fight. Maybe we can give her the peace we didn't have."

"Usako…" Mamoru sighed, realizing she was right.

She reached for his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Would you really want to trade the dark future Setsuna told us about, for all the time we spent together as a family and friends all those years?"

Mamoru gave a quivering smile, shaking his head. "You're right. I wouldn't want to change that past with her, with you, for anything."

Usagi grinned back brightly. "We're finally all completely together, the way my mother hoped. I'm happy Mamo-chan, even with all the hard times we've gone through -- all the time, I was in pain and didn't think anything could be worse -- I'm happy because it was worth it to be like this. Don't you think so?"

Mamoru had a flashback to the time Setsuna and he had shared a drink in the warm sun, ages and ages ago, and finally understood her cryptic words: '_Would you do anything to ensure that the princess was happy? Even, if for a moment in time, it made her unhappy?'_

"Yes, Usako, it was worth it," he answered honestly.

She practically jumped into him, and with a light chuckle, he held her close. Instantly he felt better with her cheek touching his, with her warm body giving him the comfort he always needed. He glanced down at his sleeping daughter, her pink hair in short ponytails almost resembling the puffs of hair he was accustomed to seeing. His family was together; what more did he truly need?

"This is what she meant."

"What…?"

"This is what Setsuna meant when she said you'd be enemies when you next met. She knew we might possibly never forgive her for the things that have happened, but she did it anyway. Are we really going to let that happen, Mamo-chan?" she pulled away, placing his face between her hands as her blue eyes scanned his intensely. "Can you never forgive her?"

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Grouped outside the Royal Apartments, the Shitennou sat on couches lining the crystal walls as they waited for their monarchs to emerge. They could think of nothing better to do in the wake of Pluto's epic tale. The whole palace seemed affected, even if they had no idea why their royals returned with confused faces in the aftermath of a victorious battle. It seemed even worse when they returned the second time with solemn angry faces. The whole city seemed to be leery of bothering their obviously troubled heroes.

"I wonder how this is going to turn out," Zoicite ventured. "I hope everything gets worked out."

"Of course you do, Zoicite," Jadeite muttered. "You want everyone to get a long all the time."

"Sailor Pluto committed a serious act. They need time to come to grips with it. If it takes awhile, I would not blame them," Nephrite added.

"I know," Zoicite, sighed, slumping back against the wall. "What do you think about the whole thing?"

"I think we all feel the same way. We've been given another chance because of this. If not for Sailor Pluto, we probably would've been forgotten and lost," Nephrite answered. "I'm sure even Jadeite couldn't disagree."

When the blonde shrugged noncommittally, the remaining Shitennou quietly laughed. With the atmosphere lightened, they began to speak of old, happy memories and of battles won. Jadeite retold the story of a sea voyage, getting up to show how Zoicite huddled against the mast in his fear of water.

It wasn't long before they found themselves in company with the Inner Senshi, who giggled at Jadeite's antics. Sunlight poured in as they offered tales of their own, recalling how they first thought of the barbaric Shitennou coming from Earth. The issues of the last twenty-four hours seemed forgotten as a peace settled over the group. It was a much-needed change. Laughter and voices filled the hall, seemingly attracting the attention of the Outer Senshi. They watched and listened with bemused expressions until the door creaked open, and all movement and noise stopped in the hall.

Usagi and Mamoru appeared in their regal attire. Mamoru held a still sleeping Chibi-Usa in his arms, and Usagi carried a beautiful smile on her happy face. Seeing her friends together made that expression impossibly bigger. As always, it was infectious, spreading through the group like Saturn's power, except it united them, and all at once knew what they had to do. Usagi nodded, and held up her hand as something twinkled within its grasp.

_The Dawn of Serenity_

Early on, she had learned to ignore the things she saw in the mist. It can play with the mind, showing images that weren't truly there. It took a lot of willpower and sense to cope with the overwhelming mass of it and all the emptiness that lay entrenched in it. She clenched her staff firmly, the only tangible proof that something existed here at all. But of course, that wasn't the complete truth. Idly, she turned around, finding the Time Gate looming above her. It was cold and not comforting in this dark hour. It only reminded her of her long, lonely past, of the decision she'd made that unknowingly changed everyone's lives.

She looked back into the mist, sighing forlornly. What had once been her eternal duty was now her eternal punishment. They would leave her to remain here alone, and justly so. She had altered time, changed everything for a few years of happiness and abandonment. She deserved it for being so selfish, yet she could not bring herself to regret the choice she had made. They would be happier now, she knew they would and stronger, more complete. They would be together.

The mist was growing distorted, and soon she realized tears were interfering with her sight. She wiped them away with the back of her hand and closed her eyes tightly. She could not be weak. She was the Sailor Senshi of Time, a force stronger than life or death. She shook her long, locks, the tendrils caressing her back and arms softly. She would endure, as always.

Resolutely, she opened her eyes. She saw something in the mist, but didn't give it a second thought. She felt no presence enter her domain; it was just another illusion created by the fantastical fog. Yet it did not seem to waver or disappear as it normally would. It seemed to be growing larger, closer. Had she been too distracted by her thoughts to feel something pass onto this plain? She held her staff in both hands and advanced forward. It was a familiar sight, but…it couldn't be. As the mist parted obediently, she soon realized that it was no hallucination, that the oasis was indeed real.

Small legs carried the Princess of Crystal Tokyo as she walked through time. At seeing another person finally, those bright eyes lit up, but she was not alone. As Shitennou, Senshi and saviors melted out of the mist, Pluto's hold on her emotions seemed to disappear. With Usagi smiling at her, she could not stop her joyful tears from coming. The beautiful queen wasted no time in running to embrace her eldest Senshi and long lost friend, happy tears flowing from her own eyes. The others congregated around them, smiling and laughing.

"Let's _all_ be together, okay Setsuna?" Usagi whispered in her ear. "I would like that very much."

Pluto couldn't help the relieved smile that took over her countenance. "Yes, I would too."

As Usagi let go, Pluto found the faces of her uncommon family, finding understanding and acceptance. Haruka nodded, conveying in that simple gesture all that needed to be said while Michiru's elegant smile brought her comfort. Yet it was Hotaru's gentle laugh that calmed her the most. The Inner Senshi relayed how happy they were to see her, and even the Shitennou wore smiles for the mysterious soldier in black.

"Chibi-Usa, Chibi-Usa, come here." As Usagi searched for her daughter around the group, Pluto finally found the eyes of her king. She was afraid to know what she might find there, yet had to seek the answer nonetheless. His expression was stoic as their deep eyes locked together. For a heart pounding moment, she thought she had lost one of her closest friends and her king, before a small grin tugged at his lips. A silent understanding past between them, one that would never need to be spoken of again. Relieved, she could only smile with all the overwhelming emotions around and within her.

"Here we go!" Usagi successfully returned with her bounty and presented the little princess before Pluto. "Chibi-Usa, I'd like you to meet Setsuna. She is one of mommy's guardians and friend. Setsuna, this is Chibi-Usa."

Pluto laughed for a moment before bowing. "Pleased to meet you, Princess."

"Hello. Are you alone here?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"No my darling," Usagi answered for her. "Not anymore. Come on; let's go back to the palace. I'm starving!"

"Of course you are, Usagi."

"Rei…!"

"Come to think of it, I'm hungry to," Minako mentioned by the by.

"I could cook us up something! Something yummy to celebrate!" Makoto offered.

"I'm sort of in the mood for pancakes," Hotaru said, smacking her lips at the thought.

"Pancakes in the evening, Hotaru?" questioned Setsuna, who had dropped her transformation all too happily.

"As long as Jadeite stays away from the kitchen, I'll eat anything," Nephrite said roguishly.

"He'd probably go straight for the alcohol anyway," Zoicite mumbled, getting a swift slap to the back of the head. "Ouch!"

With a broad grin, Usagi listened as her friends joked and laughed once again. She didn't know what the future held, what had changed or what awaited them. She would always have the same doubts and fears about their destiny as she did a thousand years ago. There would be hard times to come, when the silver lining of their decision would seem to disappear. She knew that they would make it through, however. They were finally all together again. They could do anything.

_My name is, well...I have so many names now, but my favorite will always be Usako._

_And I'm finally happy._

_The Dawn of Serenity_


	33. Author's Notes

_The Dawn of Serenity_

_Author's Notes_

Question and Answer time! Yay!

How did you come up with the idea for this story?

-Just incase no one was paying attention to my small author's notes in Chapter 11 (which they probably weren't because they were just SO into the story, right?) this whole story came from a quote by Ami in the first arc of the manga. "Look you guys, the city is packed with ice!" I soon formed the incredible connection of Beryl, ice, Great Freeze, ice, ZOMG! And then from there, epic history was made. It's not the most splendid and fantastic story of creativity, but, it got the job done.

There are a lot of plot twists, did you think of them all at the beginning?

-I want to say yes to make myself look awesome and uber crafty, but no, I didn't. Some things were planned from the very beginning. Like Pluto's story, but in a crazy way. As I was creating new power sets for everyone I had the most trouble with coming up for something for Minako and Setsuna. In the end I couldn't think of anything awesome for our friendly time senshi, so I was left thinking, "What am I going to do with her?" Being away and secretive she had no need to use her new power so thus, my major plot twist was formed. (If you have a good idea for a new Pluto power, be my guest. I may use it in the next story. ;)

Making a fake Minako was definitely not planned from the beginning. I reached the end of the first part and basically didn't know what the heck I was going to do. There was some goal I wanted to reach but I wasn't sure how to get there. Which is BAD WRITING, so don't do that. I also didn't plan for Artemis, Luna and Helios to be the Leaders of Serenitas. I was going to make them original characters, but while I was trying to find awesome names it just hit me-duh! So basically, the story was equal parts utter luck and endless research. How did I ever finish this?

How did you? This story is long!

I can't believe it's been over a year since this started. I came back from classes today and just sat down, realizing I didn't have a massive epic to finish anymore. It was the weirdest feeling ever. I feel like I should be writing, but it's finished! Although there are many chapters they are not excessively long. I tried to keep the story in a fast-paced, balanced speed so no one would get bored and proper things needed to be say and done. But basically this story is done because I loved it so much, and I had an awesome support system to keep me motivated.

Many people have said they liked your OC's. How did you manage to do that?

I can answer honestly that I have no idea. Even if I did I might not tell you, or sell it at a price to be discussed later. I'm sure plenty of people were not pleased with my original characters, but they opened up a new world from a view that wouldn't be seen by the main characters, who were handicapped in many different ways at the time. I think they all had easily relatable personalities, and who could honestly hate Shing? Best kid ever.

Was Shing, Shingo?

I hadn't even thought about this possibility until someone brought it up. But no, Shing is only Shing. Shing is actually a more stable and completely less psycho version of Shinji from Evangelion. I watched it while I was making the second part, and I'm sure its dark influence can be seen. No one was reincarnated in this story, but I just made it seem like that way for awhile. The other OC's…Ben and Aleksei aren't really based upon anyone. Irinushka was a mix of Makoto and Rei and Katarina was, of course, Minako's double. But did they truly have the same personalities? We may never know. Or we may, if I decide to write a small piece on Katarina someday.

They have some unique names. Besides Ben.

I actually had a method to naming all my OC characters. Me? A method? I know. When I decided to name them I realized that it would be easy for Beryl to find slaves near her before they were too frozen to be saved. So, all of my OC's have Russian, Chinese or Japanese names as a result. Except, of course, for Ben. I had to throw an American name in there because well, we're noisy and everywhere right? That method fit in real nice when it came to naming Minako's double Katarina. Sometimes I know what I'm doing… sometimes I just get lucky.

Why didn't you follow that picture of the Senshi and Shitennou? How dare you!!

-I'm not a real big pusher of the 10-some Miracle Romance with the Senshi and Shitennou plus Usagi and Mamoru. That's ten right? I hate math. I don't believe in the Setsuna/Mamoru romance either, but I don't deny the possibilities with such scenes in the manga hinting at something that could possibly be there. I touched on the different romances, but also gave it some new life and switched them up a little with Nephrite and Rei having some kind of relationship in the past. _Angel Electric_ is solely responsible for me thinking they could have some chemistry at all, by the way.

The others, besides Minako and Kunzite, I did not intend to make their relationships romantic in any way, however. I let you think what you wanted about them, but it was not my intention to have all of them together. I mean seriously, Makoto and Jadeite would make a horrible couple. I mean WOW. It also seems unrealistic 10 people would magically fall in love, even in the Sailor Moon universe, but they could be friends. I do think Ami and Zoicite would make excellent friends, and perhaps even Jadeite and Makoto would have some sort of crazy allegiance. It was fun to play around with them.

Speaking of romance, what the heck was up with this Danburite/Adonis character?

If you have not read the Sailor V manga, or at least heard a summary of it, Danburite is a main villain in it. Minako has somewhat of a romantic involvement with him, and it is found out that he was once Adonis, a soldier in Venus' army who joined forces with Earth to fight evil. He apparently had some sort of obsession with her, as well. He became ensnared by that evil and became a henchman under the lovely Shitennou, getting his new name- Danburite. At the end of the Sailor V manga, he gives her an Ace of Hearts and tells her, her love will be hopeless forever. Having him give her the same card in the end symbolized her curse being lifted, and may or may not been a redeemable deed by the crazy, annoying man.

So buddy, what's next?

_The Dawn of Serenity_ answered a lot of questions, but it also raised some what ifs, at least to me and I'm sure to others. What happened between Pluto and Endymion, if anything at all? What happened that destroyed Mars in Rei's vision? What the heck was up with Nephrite and Rei anyways? How were the Black Moons involved in the past? Well, I hope you can see where this is going. My next project will be in connection with this story's timeline, and will deal with the Silver Millennium's creation and fall. After that, I have two other stories that will be interconnected with _The Dawn of Serenity_ already planned as well, but you can't know about those yet. I obviously love suspense…get used to it. My story, Savéol, is also connected, and I plan on making a few one-shots also. It is only the beginning!

I've left comments about certain things at the end of certain chapters, so if you're curious about other things I'm sure you can find the answers in my brief notes. If you can't find the answers, then there's always email!

I would like to thank all those that inspired and supported me through this story. Firstly, my fabulous editor Loki, who put up with my general crazyness and has helped me become a better writer. You're truly a great friend and a great master of the written word and this story wouldn't be as great without your lovely and needed help. Get editors/betas people! I'd also like to thank Araya for annoying me constantly. Without her, a lot of chapters would have come out later than they did. Thanks for being pushy and supportive, and helping me when I needed it! But seriously, can I have a break for awhile?

And thanks to all those reviewers that left me constant and awesome reviews. They always inspired me to write faster and better, as well. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did!


End file.
